PRICKLY ROSE
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Rukia primadona disebuah klub malam.Meskipun pelacur dia tidak pernah tidur dengan pria hidung belang manapun.Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo?Sangplayboy yang tak pernah ditolak wanita manapun untuk tidur dengannya?RnR pliss.My FirstRate M! Last chap!
1. PROLOG

**Hola Minna. saya datang dengan rate baru. masih uji coba. harap maklum kalau masih jelek. hehehe**

**My first rate M.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahhh! Ahh! Teruskan! Ayolah kau bisa lebih dari itu!"

Pria itu terus menekannya. Seolah tak ada habisnya. Memaksanya terus. Keadaan memang tak berjalan lancar.

Sesaat kemudian pria berambut cokelat itu melepaskan hasratnya. Dengan paksa, pria itu menarik rambut pendek gadis itu dan langsung memaksanya untuk kembali melakukan kegiatan lain.

Mereka terus melakukannya tanpa henti. Bahkan tanpa terasa airmata gadis itu mengalir dengan derasnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah permainan menjijikan itu, gadis berambut hitam itu berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan tuannya yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Gadis itu berlari kekloset dan memuntahkan apa yang sempat ditelannya tadi. Menjijikan.

Sangat!

Setelah mengeluarkan semuanya, gadis itu berkaca didepan cermin kamar mandi hotel itu. Meskipun dia tak sampai tidur, tapi kegiatan tadi benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan harga dirinya. Harga diri?

Masih bisakah dia mengatakan hal itu? Apanya yang harga diri?

Hidupnya sudah hancur selama ini. Apalagi yang bisa dia pertahankan? Dan harga diri?

Karena kesal, gadis itu meninju cermin kamar mandi itu. Membiarkan tangannya terluka.

Ya. Luka kecil ini sama sekali tak ada artinya. Tak pernah berarti malah. Apa artinya luka ini dengan arti harga dirinya?

Tiba-tiba dengan satu sentakan, pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka lebar. Lelaki yang kira-kira berumur 40 tahun itu belum tertidur. Dengan setengah mabuk, dia masih menatap liar gadis berambut hitam yang hanya membalut tubuhnya dengan sehelai kimono handuk itu. Gadis itu diam dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

" Kau belum selesai!" ujar pria itu sambil memandang penuh nafsu.

" Maaf tuan Aizen. Pekerjaanku memang hanya sampai disini. Bukankah syaratnya kita tidak melakukan hubungan seks." Ujar gadis itu.

" Kau seharusnya melakukannya. Bukankah itu memang tugasmu sebagai pelacur? Kau tak mungkin masih perawankan?" sindir pria bernama Aizen itu.

" Jaga ucapan tuan. Saya tidak punya alasan untuk melanjutkannya. Perjanjiannya memang seperti itu. Silahkan anda selesaikan administrasi kita sesuai syarat. Selamat malam." Gadis itu hendak meninggalkan pria itu. Tapi pria itu segera menarik lengan gadis itu untuk menciumnya dengan paksa dan berusaha membongkar kimono handuk gadis itu. Gadis itu memberontak. Tapi pria itu ternyata lebih kuat. Dan memang semua pria akan berubah jadi liar bila berada dalam urusan nafsu. Gadis itu mendorong tubuh yang bau alcohol itu menjauh darinya. Pria itu bahkan sudah lebih ganas lagi. Dia menggigit bibir gadis itu hingga berdarah dan mendorongnya jatuh kelantai hingga bedebam dengan keras. Gadis itu berusaha menjauh dari pria yang sudah mabuk oleh alcohol ini. Tubuh gadis itu kembali bergetar. Dengan bersusah payah, gadis itu menendang orang itu jatuh. Setelah menendangnya hingga terpelanting, gadis itu berlari kearah pintu keluar hotel. Pria itu masih nekat mengejar gadis itu. Hanya selebar kimono handuk itu yang menemani gadis itu pergi.

Disaat pelarian itu, gadis itu terjatuh dikoridor hotel yang sepi. Semuanya tampak remang. Ditambah lagi tidak ada siapapun. Kepalanya masih pusing karena jatuh bedebam yang keras tadi. Gadis itu berusaha bangun tapi tak bisa. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah karena pekerjaannya tadi.

Pria itu sudah menemukannya. Pria menyeramkan itu berjalan kearahnya dengan seringaian yang mengerikan.

Ketika pria itu akan tiba sebentar lagi didepan gadis itu, tiba-tiba seseorang langsung meninjunya dengan keras. Gadis itu tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang meninju pelanggannya itu karena membelakanginya. Yang gadis itu lihat hanyalah rambut dengan warna yang aneh. Melihat kesempatan itu, gadis itu segera kabur dari tempat menyeramkan itu. Meskipun…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

" Astaga Rukia! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Gadis yang bernama Rukia itu hanya diam tak menanggapinya. Wanita yang berusia pertengahan 30 tahun itu menyambutnya dengan wajah khawatir. Bagaimana tidak. Gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itu datang dengan keadaan kacau. Bibirnya terluka, rambutnya acak-acak, tangannya berdarah dan pakaiannya… hanya sebuah kimono handuk.

" Bibi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pesan taksi tadi. Tidak terjadi apapun." Sahut Rukia.

" Memang dengan taksinya tak apa-apa. Tapi apa yang terjadi sebelum itu? Apa kau bertengkar dengan pelangganmu lagi? Kulihat orang yang membawamu itu cukup menyeramkan. Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya bibinya lagi.

" Itu sudah biasa." Lirih Rukia.

" Kalau kau tidak sanggup jangan memaksa. Kehidupan seperti kita ini memang berat. Kita hanyalah alat kepuasan saja. Tidak ada satupun yang menghargai kehidupan kita. Bagi mereka, kita hanya sampah saja. Tak punya kehidupan dan tak berhak dicintai. Tapi aku tak mau kau seperti itu, mengalami nasib yang sama denganku." Jelas wanita berambut ungu itu.

" Aku tahu bibi Yoruichi."

" Baiklah. Kau mandi saja. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu melayani pelanggan sampai kehotel. Aku akan mengawasinya. Dan ya... obati dulu lukamu. Maaf ya, pelanggannya masih banyak diluar. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Rukia mulai masuk kedala kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas sebuah klub malam dipinggiran kota Tokyo. Sudah hampir 3 tahun Rukia tinggal disini dan memilih jadi pelayan nafsu pria hidung belang. Bukannya dia senang hati menerima pekerjaan ini.

Setelah perceraian kedua orangtuanya. Dan masih-masing memilih hidup dengan selingkuhan masing-masing mereka meninggalkan Rukia. Rukia memang anak tunggal. Jadi tak ada satupun yang mau menerima dia. Keluarga kedua pihak orangtuanyapun tak mau menerima anak yang sudah ditinggalkan orangtuanya.

Namun, seorang paman dan sebelah pihak ibu Rukia, membawanya kemari. Pamannya mempercayakan Rukia pada seorang wanita yang katanya adalah masa lalu paman itu. Pamannya sendiri sudah berkeluarga dan tinggal diluar negeri. Dan tidak mungkin membawa Rukia. Makanya Rukia dititipkan disini. Wanita yang bernama Shihouin Yoruichi itu menerima Rukia dengan senang hati. Yoruichi menyayangi Rukia dengan sepenuh hati seperti anak sendiri.

Klub mala mini memang miliknya. Yoruichi membuka klub ini untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Ada banyak pelacur asuhan Yoruichi. Mereka dengan senang hati menerima pekerjaan ini. Karena tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi. Pekerjaan mudah yang mendatangkan banyak uang hanya ini. Dan dikota besar seperti Tokyo sangat sulit mencari pekerjaan.

Awalnya Yoruichi sama sekali tidak setuju dengan pilihan Rukia yang juga ingin bekerja diklub ini. Menurut Rukia, hidupnya sudah tak ada harganya lagi. Buat apa memikirkan pekerjaan apa yang cocok. Hanya dengan ini hidupnya bisa dilanjutkan. Rukia mau bekerja diklub milik Yoruichi hanya menemani tamu minum, dan pelayanan oral saja. Tidak untuk seks. Jadi kalau sekadar ciuman, pelukan, menari striptease sudah biasa Rukia lakukan. Tapi tidak untuk seks. Banyak pelanggan yang menyukai tubuh mungil Rukia yang seksi dan kelihaiannya dalam berciuman. Karena itu banyak yang menjadi pelanggan tetap Rukia. Banyak pria brengsek yang sulit melupakan betapa nikmatnya ciuman sang primadona malam itu.

Semakin lama, Rukia semakin terpuruk dalam keadaan ini. Dia mulai menikmati perannya sebagai kupu-kupu malam. Baginya tak sulit melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini.

Apalagi, dengan pekerjaan ini, dia bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya pada takdir. Selama 20 tahun hidupnya tak pernah ada kebahagiaan. Orangtuanya selalu berselingkuh satu sama lain. Tidak pernah dirumah dan selalu bertengkar. Ini adalah efek pernikahan dini kedua orangtuanya yang menikah muda karena kecelakaan. Dan itu yang membuat Rukia makin membenci hidupnya. Kenapa dia dilahirkan kenapa harus dia. Tak ada satupun yang menginginkannya. Tak ada satupun yang menghargainya. Lalu kenapa dia harus menghargai hidupnya yang sudah tak ada artinya lagi itu?

Rukia duduk dikasurnya, berpikir agak lama dan akhirnya memilih bajunya yang paling mengundang nafsu siapa saja yang melihatnya. Rukia memutuskan tak akan terpuruk hanya karena keadaan menyebalkan itu lagi. Ini adalah pilihannya. Pilihannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

" Hei labu orange. Ada apa kau ini?" sindir seseorang dengan kepala merah yang diikat keatas seperti nanas. Pria berambut merah itu sedang menegur rekannya yang sedang melamun diruang kerjanya.

" Oi Babon. Kenapa memanggilku labu orange?"

" Apalagi? Kepalamu orange seperti labu."

Pria berambut merah itu menyodorkan beberapa berkas diatas meja pria berambut orange didepannya itu.

" Nah pak GM (General Manager) ini laporan yang kau minta padaku beberapa waktu lalu. Sudah kekerjakan bukan ? Jangan lagi merusak kencanku. Semalam kau beanr-benar mengesalkan. Gadis seperti Nel itu susah dicari. Dia itu susah dipesan !" kembali nanas itu merutuk.

" Oh ya? Menurutku biasa saja. Kerja bagus Renji !" seru kepala orange itu.

" Baguslah. Setidaknya aku bisa keklub malam ini. Kenapa kau buru-buru mengerjakan laporan itu Ichigo? Bukannya laporan itu untuk akhir bulan."

" Si sialan Byakuya itu. Dia mendesakku terus. Katanya aku tak bisa mengontrol anak buahlah dan tak pantas menjabat jadi GM. Apa maksudnya itu ? memangnya dia pikir dia siapa ? baru jadi wakil presiden direktur sudah besar kepala," rutuk Ichigo.

" Hei. Kalau sampai ada yang dengar, kau bisa mampus. Lagipula. Kalau kau melawannya kau tidak bisa menikah dengan adiknya yang manis itu. Kenapa hidup pria itu begitu sempurna." Timpal Renji.

" Bukan sempurna! Beruntung! "

" Sama saja. Kau mau ikut aku tidak malam ini? Klub kali ini hebat. Katanya ada satu gadis yang sangat populer. Dia itu primadona diklub itu. Banyak pria mau tidur denganya. Tapi dia tak mau. Katanya dia masih perawan sih. Kau kan tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya gadis perawan itu. Mendekati mawar yang penuh duri, sangat menarik !" jelas Renji.

" Paling dia itu hanya gadis sok jual mahal. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mau tidur dengan pria manapun. Dia kan pelacur juga…"

" Wow… apakah playboy ini takut untuk mencobanya? Kudengar belum ada gadis yang pernah menolakmu? Kau tentu berpengalaman kan? Mau coba?"

" Kau menyindirku?" tantang Ichigo.

" Tidak. Hanya memastikan. Kalau gadis itu saja bisa menolakmu, berarti kau bukan siapa-siapa… copot saja gelar playboymu itu."

" Sebenarnya pelacur itu bukan kelasku. Tapi selagi dia menarik, aku ingin menocbanya."

Renji hanya tertawa terbahak smabil meremehkan Ichigo.

Renji hanya mengatakan jam yang mereka tentukan untuk pergi keklub itu. Namun, Ichigo masih termenung setelah kepergian Renji. Semalam ketika ingin menemui Renji yang memang usil suka bermain dengan wanita nakal dihotel, Ichigo bertemu dengan gadis yang hanya memakai kimono handuk itu. Gadis itu keluar dari sebuah kamar dengan ketakutan. Dan setelah menghajar pria yang mau berbuat macam-macam pada gadis itu, Ichigo kehilangan dia. Ichigo tak sempat melihat dengan jelas siapa gadis itu. Tapi karena gadis itu yang mengacuhkannya bahkan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih membuat Ichigo penasaran. Apa gadis itu juga pelacur?

Kalau iya, berarti Ichigo tak sekelas dengannya. Bagi Ichigo, pelacur adalah mainan yang hanya bisa dimainkan disaat bosan. Bukan mainan yang bisa dimainkan seumur hidup. Itulah pelacur untuknya. Seorang pelacur tak pantas dicintai siapapun. Karena semahal apapun pelacur itu, dia masih sanggup membelinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia melirik klub malam ini. Yoruichi dan lainnya sedang melayani tamu yang langsung berdatangan dalam jumlah banyak. Sepertinya ada pesta khusus hari ini. Rukia duduk dipojok klub sambil menegak martininya. Setelah martininya habis, Rukiapun mengeluarkan bungkus rokok. Awalnya Rukia tak pernah mengenal minuman keras dan rokok. Tapi sejak 3 tahun yang lalu mereka berdua adalah teman Rukia.

Pakaian Rukia yang mampu menggoda iman lelaki manapun. Skirt mini yang super mini, atasan tanpa lengan dan high heels menghias penampilannya.

" Boleh berbagi apimu?"

Rukia menoleh kesamping. Seseorang menghampirinya dengan sebatang rokok dibibir pria berambut merah itu. Rukia menyodorkan rokoknya yang masih terselip dibibirnya.

" Kudengar kau primadona disini?" ujar pria itu lagi. Rukia hanya menatapnya malas.

" Oh ya, Abarai Renji. Itu namaku. Apa aku boleh tahu siapa namamu ?"

Rukia melepas rokoknya dan menginjaknya dilantai. Lalu menarik dasi pria bernama Renji yang masih duduk disampingnya itu. Kelihatannya pria bernama Renji ini adalah pegawai dengan jabatan yang cukup tinggi. Rukia tahu itu.

Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pria itu hanya beberapa senti saja.

" Tuan tidak sopan. Tuan tahu aku mawarnya disini tapi Tuan tidak tahu namaku? Aku kecewa. Jika Tuan tahu namaku… aku akan menyediakan layanan ekstra. Tapi dengan syarat kita tidak melakukan seks…"

" Kau bercanda. Bagaimana bisa menyediakan layanan ekstra tanpa seks." Kata Renji terkekeh.

" Tuan tidak akan menyesal. Kalau tuan berminat… silahkan panggil aku dengan namaku."

Rukia meniup salah satu mata pria itu lalu turun menuju panggungnya. Ketika musik dimainkan gadis itu naik keatas panggung dan mulai melakukan gerakan sensual. Banyak pria yang ikut naik untuk ikut berdansa striptease dengan gadis itu.

" Lama menunggu? Tempatnya boleh juga walau dipinggir kota." Celetuk seseorang.

Pria itu tak lain adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Setelah mendapat ceramah dari wakil presdirnya, Ichigo langsung menuju tempat yang dijanjikannya Renji. Tempatnya cukup eksklusif. Banyak gadis yang diatas levelnya yang barusan menggodanya. Tentu saja gadis-gadis dengan dada besar. Yang mungkin tak perlu kasur untuk menidurinya.

Ichigo merasa aneh karena Renji seperti terkena hipnotis seseorang. Matanya tak berkedip dan terus menatap kedepan. Ichigo melambaikan tangannya didepan wakah Renji. Anak itu sudah hilang akal. Air liurnya bahkan nyaris menetes. Belum pernah Ichigo melihat temannya sejak SMA ini jadi begini aneh. Bahkan rokok dimulutnya nyaris membakar mulutnya sendiri. Ichigo menarik rokok itu. Namun tak ada perubahan.

Dengan sekali sentakan Ichigo menepuk dahi Renji.

" Adaww!" jerit Renji sambil memegang dahinya.

" Sudah kembali pria mesum?" ledek Ichigo.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Jidatku ini berharga tahu!"

" Fantasi mesum apa yang ada dikepalamu itu? Kelihatannya bahkan tak sadar langit akan runtuh," sindir Ichigo.

" Pantas saja dia jadi primadona. Meskipun tak punya dada sebesar Nel atau badan seseksi Matsumoto sekretarismu itu, dia tetap seksi. Bahkan gairahku saja langsung memuncak. Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan dirinya." Kenang Renji.

" Oh ya? Lalu dimana gadis penebar nafsu itu?"

" Kau akan mengakuinya juga kalau melihatnya seperti itu…" Renji menunjuk kearah panggung yang sedang melakukan dansa striptease itu.

Ichigo mengikuti pandangan Renji. Disana ada seorang gadis berambut pendek hitam yang sedang menari dengan sensual disana. Bahkan beberapa pria mesum tampak menemaninya.

Karena jaraknya agak jauh, Ichigo tak bisa memperhatikan dengan seksama siapa gadis itu.

Gadis itu tampak familiar. Siapa gadis itu ?

" Oh Nona... apa kau tahu siapa nama gadis itu?" Renji menghentikan langkah seorang gadis yang tampaknya memiliki pekerjaan yang sama dengan primadona itu. Gadis bertubuh seksi dengan dada besar itu melompat kepangkuan Renji dan mengelus wajah Renji dengan jarinya yang lentik dan panjang.

" Gadis mana maksud Tuan?" ujarnya dengan nada sensual.

" Yang ada dipanggung itu. Yang sedang menari itu." Tunjuk Renji.

Gadis itu meirik kearah yang ditunjuk Renji itu.

" Oh, dia primadona disini. Dia lebih dikenal dengan nama Yuki. Tapi Tuan. Anda tidak bisa memesannya hari ini." Jelas gadis itu.

" Heh? Kenapa tidak?" kata Renji kecewa.

" Karena sudah ada yang memesannya. Lebih baik tuan kencan denganku saja. Lupakan gadis lugu itu."

" Gadis lugu?"

" Tuan tidak tahu? Satu-satunya gadis disini yang tidak pernah seks hanya dia. Banyak pria yang berusaha menggodanya untuk tidur bersama, tapi dia tidak mau."

" Oh ya?"

Gadis dipangkuan Renji itu masih berusaha menggoda Renji. Karena merasa mendapat durian runtuh, Renji menerima semua godaan bidadari duniawi itu. Kalau ada daging segar jangan dibiarkan menganggur. Itu prinsip Renji.

Ichigo yang mulai malas dengan pemandangan itu mulai pergi menuju bar didekat panggung itu. Banyak gadis yang berebutan untuk menggodanya, tapi Ichigo tidak tertarik.

Ichigo lebih memilih duduk dibar itu sambil meminum vodka dingin. Matanya masih terus melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun? Bukankah dia pelacur? Mustahil sekali. Jangan-jangan dia hanya sok jual mahal.

Ichigo menyelesaikan minumnya dan naik keatas panggung itu. Menarik lengan gadis yang sedang menikmati tarian sensualnya. Gadis itu berhenti bergerak dan berbalik dengan anggunnya. Rambut pendeknya menyibak wajah putih bersih yang bersinar diatas lampu panggung itu.

Ichigo menatap gadis itu. Gadis yang sama dengan yang dihotel kemarin. Ternyata gadis itu memang pelacur.

Namun beberapa saat gadis itu sempat terbelalak melihat Ichigo. Seakan terkejut karena seorang pria yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

" Ada apa Tuan?" ujar gadis itu. Gadis itu sudah bersikap seperti biasa.

" Namamu Yuki? Primadona diklub ini kan?" ujar Ichigo.

" Ya. Ada yang Tuan inginkan dari saya?"

" Tidur denganku. Aku akan bayar sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan."

Dan gadis itu hanya menatap tajam kearah Ichigo.

.

.

KIN

,

,

continue...

.

.

Minna mohon reviewnya. ini baru awal dan saya masih gugup. jika Minna berkenan tolong berikan review buat melanjutkan fic ini. jika banyak yang berminta saya akan melanjutkannya untuk para senpai yang mereview.

tolong reviewnya... biar saya bisa tahu apakah fic saya layak untuk dilanjutkan.

Jaa Nee!


	2. SHE IS YUKI

**Hola Minna. saya datang dengan rate baru. masih uji coba. harap maklum kalau masih jelek. hehehe**

**My first rate M.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Tidur denganku. Aku akan bayar sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan."

Gadis berambut pendek hitam itu masih menatap tajam pria dengan rambut berwarna orange menyala itu. Pria itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berarti. Seolah pria itu hanya ingin menidurinya dan menikmati tubuhnya saja. Sedetik yang lalu gadis yang bernama Rukia, yang menyembunyikan nama aslinya dengan Yuki merasa terkejut luar biasa. Ada kenangan tiba-tiba menyibak disana, kenangan buruk. Bahkan pria itu saja mungkin tak menyangka akan kenyataan ini.

" Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau? Aku bisa membayarmu sebanyak mungkin." Lanjut pria itu lagi.

Gadis bermata indah itu perlahan melepaskan lengannya dari pria orange itu. Masih seperti dulu dan sama sekali tidak berubah.

" Apa tuan tahu kalau mawar itu punya duri? Duri yang tajam dan bisa membuat luka ditangan tuan. Itulah aku. Kalau tuan tahu cara memangkas duri itu dan tidak melukai tangan tuan, aku bersedia menyerahkan malam pertamaku pada tuan. Tapi... jika tuan tidak tahu caranya, silahkan pergi."

Pria itu hanya mendengus kesal. Sepertinya dia baru saja merasakan rasa kesal yang luar biasa.

Pria tampan itu kembali meraih lengan si gadis dan menggenggamnya erat.

" Apa maksudmu? Gadis murahan sepertimu itu bisa kubeli berapapun! Jangan sombong dengan mengatakan duri atau mawar itu! Atau jangan-jangan kau memang tidak mampu melakukannya!" sindir pria itu.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pria itu. Lalu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, yang tidak digenggam pria itu, Rukia menarik leher sipria hingga sejajar dengannya dan mencium bibir merah pria itu. Pria itu cukup kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Rukia.

Tanpa ragu, Rukia menjilat bibir merah si pria berambut orange itu. Tentu saja aksi mereka langsung ditonton oleh pengunjung klub malam itu. Banyak yang membelalakkan mata dan berteriak heboh. Rukia masih tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Rukia menjilat permukaan bibirnya meminta ijin masuk kesana. Karena sudah mendapat ijin masuk, Rukia lantas langsung beradu lidah dengan tuan rumah itu. Rukia memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati tiap detik yang berlalu dengan adegan ini. Dan sepertinya pria itu mencoba rileks untuk ikut menikmatinya. Baru saja akan menikmatinya, Rukia lantas menarik bibirnya menjauh dari sana. Tidak ada keinginan untuk menjamaah lebih dalam lagi. Lalu dengan pandangan yang sepertinya meremehkan, Rukia kembali berbicara.

" Tuan jangan asal bicara seperti itu kalau belum menemukan buktinya. Namaku Yuki, bukan sembarang nama. Harap tuan ingat itu..."

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan panggung itu dengan memberikan tanda tanya pada pemilik mata cokelat itu.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Rukia berhenti sejenak dan mengerjap matanya berkali-kali. Menahan air yang mungkin akan mengalir deras tanpa penyumpalnya.

" Kau masih sama... Kurosaki..." bisik Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo masih termangu diatas panggung itu. Tanpa sadar mengelus bibirnya yang masih basah karena kegiatan tadi. Memang gadis itu tidak mengecewakan. Permainan bibir dan lidahnya saja hampir membuat Ichigo terangsang hebat dan ingin meminta lebih. Pantas saja banyak pria yang tak bisa melupakan bibir sang primadona itu. Persis seperti kata Renji. Salam pertama tidaklah buruk untuk pelacur itu.

" Wow... kawan. Apa itu tadi! Luar biasa! Kau baru pertama kali bertemu langsung mendapat durian runtuh! Kalau saja itu aku! Kau tahu... ciuman sang primadona saja dihargai 1 juta Yen! Dan baru saja kau dapat gratis. Bagaimana rasanya?" tiba-tiba Renji muncul dan langsung menepuk keras bahu Ichigo. Kali ini gantian yang merasa seperti orang linglung. Sedari tadi Renji mengoceh tapi pria itu masih saja tidak sadar dengan kedatangan Renji. Apa labu orange ini masih dalam hipnotis sang primadona? Astaga!

" Yoo Ichigo!" panggil Renji. Tapi masih tidak ada jawaban. Benar-benar anak ini. Akhirnya dengan tidak sabar Renji menendang kaki Ichigo.

" Adaawww! Hei Babon! Siapa suruh kau tendang kakiku!" jerit Ichigo.

" Masa playboy kelas kakap sepertimu masih terhipnotis oleh ciuman dari pelacur klub malam? Itu bukan seperti dirimu. Atau... kau memang sudah terbius oleh pesona Cleopatra dari klub malam itu?" ejek Renji.

" Cleopatra kepalamu! Tidak kok. Aku hanya... sedikit familiar dengan gadis itu. Rasanya aku sudah lama bertemu dengannya. Seperti aku... pernah mengenalnya..." gumam Ichigo.

" Tentu saja kau mengenalnya!" sela Renji.

Ichigo menoleh kearah Renji dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

" Diakan pelacur. Wajahnya pasti ada dihotel atau klub malam mana saja demi melayani pelanggannya. Pasti dia..."

" Bodoh! Ayo pergi. Sudah malam ini. Aku harus rapat besok..." celoteh Ichigo.

Tidak. Bukan bertemu dia dihotel atau klub manapun. Bukan tempat seperti itu. Ichigo yakin pernah mengenalnya. Tapi tak yakin dimana dia tahu gadis itu. Haruskah Ichigo memastikannya? Tapi bagaimana?

Tidak. Tidak perlu tahu sejauh itu siapa gadis itu. Dia hanya pelacur. Dan tidak lebih. Ichigo sudah merancang kehidupannya seperti ini. Dia tidak boleh mengacaukannya. Tidak. Hanya saja...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada dinding kamar mungilnya. Perasaannya masih berkecamuk luar biasa. Tidak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti itu. Bahwa dia... setelah 10 tahun... bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

Dan dari apa yang terjadi tadi, sepertinya orang itu benar-benar sudah melupakan siapa dirinya. Orang itu tidak mengenalnya. Oh tidak. Jika orang itu mengenalnya, mungkin Rukia sudah tak ada muka lagi untuk bertemu dengannya. Bisa dipastikan mungkin saja pria itu tak mau lagi bertemu dengannya. Atau mungkin menyesal mengenalnya. Itu pasti. Tapi sayang. Rukia tak bisa melupakan perasaannya sendiri. Meskipun bertahun-tahun berlalu. Perasaan ini masih melekat erat didalam dirinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

" Terlambat datang rapat. Lupa tugas yang kuberikan dan terakhir kau tidak mengangkat teleponku. Apa kau masih sibuk dengan beberapa gadis penghibur itu?"

Dan siang ini ceramah rutin dari wakil presdir yang agung itu menggema ditelinga Kurosaki Ichigo. Diruangan yang luas untuk presdir ini, Ichigo tidak diperkenankan untuk duduk. Tapi hanya berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang punggung didepan meja presidirnya. Sebenarnya Ichigo diangkat jadi GM diperusahaan ini adalah karena Ichigo memiliki kekasih adik dari wakil presdir ini dan sebagian lagi karena memang kerja keras Ichigo. Tapi tampaknya wakil presdir ini tidak begitu menyukai Ichigo. Karena Ichigo punya catatan jelek tentang kepribadiannya.

Presdir sesungguhnya dari perusahaan ini adalah seorang kakek bernama Kuchiki Ginrei. Tapi karena si kakek mulai sakit-sakitan si cucupun yang menggantikannya. Dialah Kuchiki Byakuya yang terkenal amat dingin dan sangat menjunjung tinggi aturan dan kedisiplinan. Menurut kabar yang beredar, orangtua Kuchiki Byakuya meninggal 10 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Entah kecelakaan apa yang menimpanya. Sejak itu, Byakuya jadi pribadi yang keras, dingin dan yah... terlalu kaku untuk seorang pria yang hampir 30 tahun. Yang masih belum punya calon istri. Jangankan calon istri, kekasih saja dia tidak punya. Pasti sangatlah aneh bila dia memiliki kekasih. Pasti kekasihnya tidak akan tahan punya kekasih seperti robot.

" ... jadi apa kau mendengarkanku? Tuan Kurosaki?" sindir Byakuya karena sadar anak buahnya sedang melamun tidak jelas.

" Tentu Pak Byakuya. Aku dengarkan semuanya." Jawab Ichigo malas.

" Kalau kerjamu tidak beres lagi, kau akan kularang bertemu dengan adikku. Kau mengerti! Sekarang keluarlah."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Ichigo langsung membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan yang seperti neraka itu. Oh Tuhan! Kalau Kau ada tolong gantikan presdir menyebalkan itu! Rutuk Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah keluar dari sana, diarah koridor ruangan presdir itu ada seorang pria yang cukup berumur. Mungkin 40 tahun dengan kacamata dan rambut cokelat yang agak klimis. Pria itu bersama 2 atau 3 orang dengan badan besar yang berotot. Bodyguardnya? Ketika Ichigo dan pria berambut cokelat itu berpapasan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Lalu pria berambut cokelat itu tersenyum sinis pada Ichigo. Apa pria itu mengenal Ichigo?

Untuk sesaat Ichigo tak mau memikirkannya. Paling juga pria itu terpesona dengan ketampanan Ichigo. Tapi sayang. Ichigo adalah lelaki normal seperti kebanyakan laki-laki lainnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

" ICHIGO!" seorang gadis berteriak kencang dan langsung menubrukkan dirinya pada Ichigo yang baru saja masuk keruangannya untuk menghirup udara segar pasca ceramah menyebalkan itu. Gadis itu memeluk erat Ichigo seperti tidak mau lepas lagi.

" Senna? Kau disini? Bagaimana kalau Byakuya melihatmu?" kata Ichigo panik sambil melirik kearah pintu masuk ruangannya.

Dia adalah Kuchiki Senna. Adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya. Ichigo sudah mengenal Senna sejak duduk dibangku kuliah. Dan mulai serius sampai sekarang. Awalnya Senna juga sudah tahu siapa Ichigo dan bagaimana Ichigo yang selalu dikerubungi oleh gadis manapun. Tapi perlu dicatat meskipun Senna adalah gadis yang ceria, menarik, percaya diri, pintar, berkelas, dan anggun, dia tetap seorang gadis yang memiliki kecemburuan yang luar biasa. Makanya Ichigo sebisa mungkin tidak menyebut nama gadis lain ketika bersama Senna. Dan Renji, selalu membantu disaat yang sangat genting.

" Aku sudah bilang pada Kakak kalau aku mau mengunjungimu. Jadi tenang saja. Kalau Kakak memarahimu lagi karena aku, aku yang akan bicara pada Kakak! Ichigo! Aku rindu sekali padamu! Ayo kita makan siang..." rengek Senna.

" Tidak bisa. Kakakmu baru saja memberikan begitu banyak tugas padaku. Kalau kali ini aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dia akan menggantungku hidup-hidup dan tidak mengijinkanku bertemu denganmu..."

" Apa? Kakak bilang begitu? Keterlaluan! Kenapa dia selalu membatasi aku mau bertemu denganmu kapan... memangnya dia siapa sih!" rutuk Senna.

" Dia kakakmu. Jangan membantah lagi. Kau tak maukan aku mendapat masalah. Pulanglah... nanti malam kita pergi..." kata Ichigo sambil mengelus rambut ungu kekasihnya itu dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

Senna yang tak mau berakhir seperti itu mulai bertindak nakal.

Tanpa Ichigo ketahui, Senna memeluknya dari belakang ketika Ichigo tepat berada didepan meja kerjanya.

" Senna kau─" belum sempat berkata banyak, Senna menjinjit sambil melingkarkan tangannya dileher kekasihnya itu.

Tubuh Ichigo sedikit terbebani karena Senna bersandar sepenuhnya pada Ichigo. Akhirnya Ichigo duduk diatas meja kerjanya dan membiarkan Senna bermain sejenak. Gadis itu mulai liar. Dia mengulum bibir kekasihnya tanpa ampun dan mulai menginvasi lidah sang kekasihnya. Ichigo tak berbuat banyak selain meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang ramping sang gadis. Senna terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Erangan dan desahan silih berganti didalam ruangan itu. Jujur saja, Ichigo bisa saja lepas kendali. Toh ini memang jam makan siangnya. Dan tentu saja tidak akan kenapa-kenapa bukan? Lagipula dia bermain dengan pacarnya.

Ciuman yang tanpa batas itu terus bertambah panas. Tapi, mendadak mata Ichigo terbuka lebar. Ciuman semalam kembali terkenang dalam otaknya. Mata indah gadis itu semalam. Wangi tubuhnya. Rasa bibirnya. Ichigo seolah bisa melihat gadis semalam yang kini berciuman dengannya. Mata indahnya yang menghipnotis Ichigo. Mendadak Ichigo merasa kaku dan aneh. Kenapa gadis ini yang ada didepannya? Bukannya...

Mendadak tangan gadis itu hendak membuka dasi dan kemejanya ketika ciuman itu berlangsung dengan panasnya. Tapi Ichigo langsung menghentikan tangan gadis itu.

" Ichigo?" panggil gadis itu setelah melepas ciuman yang berhenti mendadak itu.

Kali ini ada wajah Senna yang datang. Sialan. Bayangan gadis itu tidak bisa hilang walau sudah lewat semalam!

" Pulanglah. Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti... ok?" pinta Ichigo.

Dan saat itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Senna melihat kejanggalan pada kekasihnya. Hari itu. Kekasihnya menolak dia sentuh.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

_" Tuan Kuchiki bukan pria kaku bukan? Bagaimana kalau negosiasi kita lakukan ditempat yang lebih hangat. Bukankah para lelaki banyak menghabiskan waktu dimalam hari ditempat yang menyenangkan bukan? Kau jangan terlalu kaku sebagai pria. Bertingkahlah seperti pria normal. Aku akan menunggu sambutan baik darimu. Tuan Kuchiki..."_

Kuchiki Byakuya mendesah menyesal dalam mobilnya malam ini.

Kenapa dengan mudahnya dia mengiyakan tawaran dari investor itu. Yah dia adalah investor besar untuk proyek Kuchiki selanjutnya. Byakuya sudah tahu bahwa investornya kali ini, Aizen Sousuke adalah pria hidung belang yang selalu haus akan wanita. Dia setiap malam selalu ada dihotel dengan semua gadis yang berbeda. Dan disinilah Byakuya terjebak. Diklub malam dipinggir Tokyo. Sebenarnya ini bukan tugasnya untuk melobi investor seperti ini. Tapi karena ini adalah proyek besar jadi harus dia yang turun tangan. Dan itu sekarang seperti memakan buah simalakama. Jika dia tidak datang maka proyek ini akan berakhir. Jika dia datang, entah pemandangan apa yang akan dilihatnya.

Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Dan dia adalah bangsawan Kuchiki yang terkenal. Mana mungkin sembarangan masuk kedalam klub aneh begini.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Byakuya masuk kesana dan berdoa semoga saja tidak ada hal aneh.

Dan benar saja. Musik keras, para wanita yang berdandan minim, dan bau alkohol dimana-mana. Kalau saja Byakuya tidak kuat, mungkin dia akan berakhir menyedihkan disana. Byakuya masuk kedalam klub itu dan mulai mencari-cari investor kaya itu. Akhirnya dengan pandangan yang jeli, Byakuya berhasil menemukan pria mesum itu dengan sejumlah wanita dikanan kirinya. Tentu saja sepertinya itu adalah wanita rendah yang menjual tubuhnya. Pakaiannya saja minim begitu. Jujur saja. Byakuya sangat tidak menyukai wanita seperti itu. Baginya wanita pelacur seperti itu tidak layak untuk ada didunia ini. Yang seperti itu hanyalah sampah.

" Oh. Kau sudah datang tuan Kuchiki. Duduklah. Kita nikmati malam sebentar..." panggil Aizen yang sepertinya sudah terpengaruh oleh minuman beralkohol itu. Tanpa banyak bicara Byakuya duduk disana.

" Aku tak punya keinginan untuk menghabiskan malam disini. Sebaiknya... kita tunda pertemuan kita." Ujar Byakuya.

" Hei... ada apa? Kau tidak suka wanita dan minuman? Kita kan pria. Apalagi kau masih lajang. Habiskan waktumu disini. Dan aku akan langsung tanda tangani kontrak itu. Bagaimana?" tawar Aizen lagi.

Byakuya tampak berpikir cukup lama. Banyak gadis dengan pakaian minim dan dandanan yang tidak senonoh mulai mengerubunginya. Ini bisa jadi bencana buruk. Sebaiknya dia pergi. Tidak bisa!

" Maafkan aku... aku akan atur waktu lagi agar kita bisa bertemu. Dan sepertinya bukan ditempat seperti ini." Sahut Byakuya.

Pria itu segera berdiri dan pergi dari sana. Tapi banyak halangan datang. Beberapa gadis tampak menariknya untuk ikut bergabung. Bahkan setelah jauh dari tempat Aizen, gadis-gadis itu masih mengerubunginya. Bahkan sampai menarik jas Byakuya.

Byakuya terbelalak menyaksikan kegilaan gadis-gadis itu. Dia ingin menendang gadis itu atau apapun itu. Tapi dia pria dan tidak pantas melakukan hal kasar pada gadis. Meskipun mereka pelacur atau apapun itu mereka tetap seorang gadis.

Sulit melepaskan diri dari sana. Byakuya ingin berteriak tapi suaranya teredam oleh musik keras itu.

" Lepaskan dia. Kalian tidak lihat dia tidak mau!" tegur seseorang. Bagi Byakuya itu adalah suara penyelamat bagai malaikat untuknya. Untuk sesaat dia bisa bernafas lega bisa melepaskan diri dari gadis mengerikan itu.

" Yuki? Apa maksudmu? Dia kan pelanggan. Yoruichi bilang perlakukan pelanggan dengan baik. Kenapa kau menyuruh kita melepaskan dia?" ujar gadis berambut merah dan berdada besar itu.

" Kau benar. Tapi dia pelangganku! Jadi lepaskan dia dari tangan kotormu itu!" kata gadis yang dipanggil Yuki itu. Gadis berambut hitam dan bertubuh mungil itu sedang memegang rokok ditangannya.

" Apa? Pelangganmu?" kata gadis berambut merah itu lagi.

Yuki, gadis berambut hitam itu melepas rokoknya dan menginjaknya dengan ganas dilantai. Lalu berjalan mendekati gadis berambut merah sambil menarik beberapa helai rambutnya dan menghembuskan asap rokok itu tepat diwajahnya.

" Ya! Kalau sudah mengerti cepat pergi dari pelangganku sial!" kata gadis mungil itu lagi.

Karena kesal, beberapa gadis yang sempat menyerang Byakuya itu melepaskan mangsa mereka dengan kesal. Lalu pergi meninggalkan pria itu dan Yuki.

Gadis mungil itu bersedekap dada sambil tersenyum sinis dan memandang remeh pada gadis-gadis murahan itu. Jelas gadis bernama Yuki itu juga seorang pelacur. Dilihat dari pakaiannya yang minim. Tapi sepertinya dia adalah penguasa diklub ini. Dengan sekali kata-kata semua gadis lain menurut padanya.

" Tuan. Sepertinya kau salah tempat." Ujar gadis bernama Yuki itu sambil memandang geli pada pria dihadapannya.

" Apa?" ulang pria itu.

" Kau seperti pria terhormat. Dan kaku. Apa kau pertama kali datang kemari? Kau begitu lugu." Kata Yuki lagi.

" Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau ingin menarik paksaku seperti gadis-gadis itu untuk menemanimu tidur dan membayarmu?"

Yuki tertawa terbahak seakan baru mendengar lelucon lucu yang sangat lucu. Byakuya sampai termangu menyaksikan tawa gadis itu.

" Maaf tuan. Apa katamu? Tidur denganmu? Jadi kau mau tidur dengan pelacur sepertiku?" tebak Yuki.

Byakuya terbelalak mendengar kata-kata gadis itu. Benar. Gadis ini berbahaya!

Karena tak mendengar kata-kata dari Byakuya, gadis itu melangkah maju mendekati pria itu. Pria itu mundur seiring dengan langkah gadis itu. Lalu mendesak pria berambut hitam panjang itu hingga didinding klub.

" Apa kau takut?" bisik Yuki ditelinga pria itu lagi.

Pria itu langsung berwajah merah merona. Meski didalam klub itu remang, tapi Yuki tahu bahwa pria itu terkejut dengan aksi Yuki tadi. Lalu gadis itu melangkah mundur perlahan.

" Sudahlah tuan. Tak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu. Meski kau tak percaya, dan aku tidak minta kau percaya, aku belum pernah tidur dengan siapapun. Lagipula... pria terhormat sepertimu bukan tipeku. Oh ya... sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengenai harga saat menolongmu tadi. Tapi... berhubung ini pertama kalinya kau datang... jadi kulepaskan. Sampai jumpa tuan..."

Gadis bermata indah itu melambai pada Byakuya.

Detik itu, pertama kali dalam sejarah seorang Kuchiki Byakuya, pria ini sudah terhipnotis oleh mata indah sigadis klub malam itu.

Tapi benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu?

Karena penasaran, dan Kuchiki Byakuya selalu ingin tahu, Byakuya berlari mengejar gadis itu. Mencarinya dikerumunan klub malam ini. Tapi gadis itu hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Banyak gadis disana yang hampir berpakaian sama dengan gadis yang tadi. Kemana gadis itu menghilang. Secepat itukah?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Renji setengah mabuk setelah keluar dari klub malam itu. Kepalanya masih berdengung luar biasa. Memang tidak salah dia memilih klub. Klub malam ini meski dipinggir Tokyo memang menyediakan layanan yang menyenangkan. Semua gadisnya cantik dan seksi juga ramah. Seandainya besok tidak ada rapat atau apapun itu yang menyebalkan sudah pasti dia akan tidur dengan salah satu gadis yang menggoda iman itu. Tapi sayang... sebenarnya Renji juga penasaran dengan gadis bernama Yuki itu. Sejak tadi dia mencarinya tapi gadis itu tidak muncul. Baik di bar maupun dipanggung klub itu. Benar-benar deh.

" Abarai Renji?"

Renji terdiam mendengar suara itu. Tidak-tidak. Meskipun dia mabuk tapi mana mungkin dia mendengar suara presdirnya sendiri. Presdirnya bukan pria brengsek. Dia pria baik-baik dikantornya. Mana mungkin ada atasannya.

" Kau... teman Kurosaki kan? Abarai Renji."

Kali ini suara itu jelas didepannya dan pria dingin itu menyapanya. Renji berubah gugup. Mendadak mabuknya hilang dikepalanya. Atasannya memergokinya ada diklub malam!

" Maafkan aku pak! Aku kesini baru kali ini dan aku tidak melakukan apapun! Hanya minum saja! Tolong jangan pecat aku!" ujar Renji nyaris terisak dan menunduk dalam-dalam pada atasannya. Sebenarnya Byakuya juga tidak sengaja bertemu Renji. Baru saja Byakuya akan menyalakan mesin mobilnya dia melihat bawahannya keluar dari klub itu sambil setengah linglung. Sudah pasti dia mabuk. Tapi Byakuya tidak berpikir sampai seperti itu.

" Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan atasan menyebalkan yang ikut campur masalah anak buahnya. Tapi... kau baru keluar dari klub ini?" kata Byakuya. Bagaimanapun dia penasaran.

" Eh... ya tentu saja... ada apa bapak menanyakan hal itu?"

" Apa kau tahu... tentang seorang gadis... Yuki? Itu namanya. Yuki. Dia sering datang keklub ini?" tanya Byakuya.

" Yuki? Oh! Primadona klub ini? Tentu saja! Aku mengenalnya. Sebenarnya belum. Karena aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Banyak pria yang ingin tidur dengannya. Tapi menurut kabar dia belum pernah tidur dengan pria manapun. Bukankah itu bikin penasaran? Benarkah pak? Setiap pria yang sudah bertemu dengannya tidak akan pernah melupakan kesan pertama dengan gadis itu. Termasuk Ichigo!" kata Renji terus menyerocos.

" Ichigo?" ulang Byakuya.

" Iya! Ichigo! Ahh! Sepertinya kemarin aku saja yang sedang sial. Pria itu kemarin mendapat salam perkenalan dari gadis itu. Tentu saja aku tahu, playboy seperti Ichigo akan penasaran sampai─" tiba-tiba Renji menutup mulutnya.

" Ohh... begitu. Dasar anak muda!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Byakuya masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melaju pergi.

" Argh! Bisa mati aku dipanggang Ichigo! Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu! Pasti karena aku mabuk! Sialan!" rutuk Renji.

Sudah pasti kalau Byakuya sampai memenggal kepala Ichigo, Renji yang pertama kali bertanggung jawab!

Didalam mobil, Byakuya terus berpikir. Benarkah gadis itu masih perawan? Atau... tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun?

Bukankah dia pelacur?

Ada apa denganmu Byakuya? Apa yang kau inginkan dari gadis itu...

Didalam benaknya Byakuya berjanji. Kalau sampai dia bertemu dengan tidak sengaja dengan gadis itu lagi, dia akan berusaha mengenalnya. Mengenal seorang Yuki. Gadis bermata indah yang berhasil mengusik hati seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Continue...

.

.

gimana Minna? masih aneh bin galau?

hahahaaha...

boleh curhat? *pakenanya*

sebenarnya ini adalah kisah galau saya. emang belum kelihatan. ntar chap depan baru kelihatan.

tapi yang klub malam, atau cewek yang gak bener itu bukan loh. cuma dramatisir aja.

hheheeheh

memang dalam pengerjaannya saya masih tergolong baru dan sedikit kikuk untuk menulis hal-hal vulgar.

jadi tulisan saya mungkin agak kurang dimengerti. tapi saya maklum kok... hehehe

semoga dengan review dari senpai bisa membuat saya tambah pede untuk nulisnya.

ok deh... balas review dulu...

Hy-Chan : nih udah update, makasih udah review.

Ame Kuroyuki : heheeh makasih udah review. iya Rukia lum pernah tuh. diusahain deh... hehehehe

Kyucchi : heheheeh iya dong secara Ichigo kan playboy cap kakap tuh... hehehe makasih udah review.

corvusraven : Dsini kayaknya Byakuya jadi pemeran cowok deh. habis kayaknya bosen sih Byakuya jadi kakak yang baik melulu. jadi saya ganti suasana aja. makasih udah review. heheheeh

Zanpaku nee : hehehe iya nih. cuma bikin suasana baru aja. sayangkan kalo Byakuya cuma jadi kakak yang baik mulu. jadi sekali-kali jadi pemeran cowok untuk Rukia juga. gak kok. adiknya Byakuya gak jadi primadona apapun. cuma adik manja yang seenaknya *wuah* heheeh makasih udah review.

RiruzawaStrife Hiru15 : makasih reviewnya. ok deh saran ditampung. tapi kayaknya kebiasaan sulit hilang. jadi harap bersabar aja ya kalo tulisannya masih jelek. heheheeh makasih reviewnya sangat berharga kok! hehehe'

Voidy : makasih reviewnya. jujur aja. tiap kali senpai Voidy yang review fic gaje saya, saya langsung deg-degan gitu. apanya yang salah ya? apanya yang kurang ya? heheehe gitu. tapi sesuai dengan review senpai, saya kurang banyak ngerti tentang cara menulis yang benar. hehehe jadi saya seringkali menulis apa yang saya dengar dan apa yang saya pikirkan. maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan dan berantakan. akan saya usahakan perbaiki. heheeh makasih sama review berharganya ya... heheh

done!

ok deh... review berharga senpai sangat ditunggu untuk kelanjutan fic ini. apa layak lanjut ato nggak.

review senpai sangat bergantung dalam pembuatan fic ini. biar saya semangat menulisnya.

Jaa nee!


	3. LOST YOU

**Hola Minna. saya datang dengan rate baru. masih uji coba. harap maklum kalau masih jelek. hehehe**

**My first rate M.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

Kepala Ichigo rasa berputar seratus kali. Ini lembur kesekian kalinya dalam seminggu ini karena wakil presdir menyebalkan itu kembali menekannya. Walau Ichigo tahu, sebenarnya kekuasaan sepenuhnya seorang presdir dipegang Kuchiki Byakuya, karena kakeknya mana mungkin sanggup lagi menangani hal seperti ini. Entah kenapa, kakeknya belum sepenuhnya menyerahkan nama presdir pada Byakuya. Padahal, menurut Ichigo dan semua orang yang ada, Byakuya sudah cukup kompeten dalam menangani masalah perusahaan dan tak ada yang diragukan. Tapi sebenarnya itu bisa jadi masalah besar untuk Ichigo sendiri. Entah kenapa sejak Ichigo menjalin hubungan dengan Senna, Byakuya langsung tak menyukai Ichigo. Mungkin karena Byakuya tahu, Ichigo adalah playboy. Tapi Ichigo sudah berjanji akan setia pada Senna. Meski... jika nantinya ada kondisi dimana Ichigo tak akan menepati janjinya.

Sial!

Kenapa harus memikirkan itu. Berpikirlah yang waras Ichigo!

Ichigo turun dari kantornya dan menuju basement digedung ini. Mobil sport putih itu sudah menantinya sedari tadi.

Mobil sport putih 2 pintu itu sudah sejak lama diidamkannya. Dan akhirnya dia bisa membeli mobil mahal itu. Bagi Ichigo, mobil adalah harga diri dan hartanya. Dia begitu menyayangi mobil ini.

Ichigo nyaris ambruk ditempat. Kepalanya masih pusing hingga kini. Rasanya ingin sesegera mungkin pulang kerumah dan langsung terkapar diatas kasur empuknya.

Selama ini, Ichigo tinggal sendirian di Tokyo diapartemen mewah. Tak ada alasan untuk hidup susah. Karena Ichigo bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau sejak lahir.

Lantai apartemen milik Ichigo ada di lantai 9. Sebenarnya Ichigo tak begitu suka tempat tinggi. Tapi pemandangan diapartemennya yang menghadap kota Tokyo dan pas bisa melihat matahari terbenam, Ichigo tak bisa menolaknya. Karena itu dia langsung ingin. Lelah yang menumpuk dipundaknya ingin sesegera mungkin dilenyapkan. Tanpa memperhatikan kanan kiri lagi, Ichigo langsung keluar dari lift dan menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya masih gelap. Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang mau menyalakan lampunya? Dia sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri sejak dibangku kuliah dan... ditambah lagi urusan bersih-bersih Ichigo serahkan pada cleaning servis apartemen dan dia malah sering makan diluar daripada dirumahnya. Meskipun Ichigo tanpa sadar sering menyetok makanan instan dan kalengan.

Setelah menyalakan lampu tengah dan lampu lainnya, Ichigo bergegas menuju kamarnya. Dengan setengah malas Ichigo membuka pintunya.

Kamarnya juga gelap.

Baru akan menyalakan lampu kamarnya, tiba-tiba seseorang langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Otomatis Ichigo menghindar dan langsung menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

" Senna?" kata Ichigo tak percaya. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Rasa lelah dan penat yang bercokol dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba menguar dan berganti rasa panik. Gadis berambut ungu itu ada didalam kamarnya dan mengenakan kimono handuk!

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

" Aku merindukan. Sulit sekali bertemu denganmu. Kau juga bertingkah aneh. Karena itu aku datang untuk menghiburmu." Jelas Senna dengan nada manjanya.

" Ya... tapi... sejak kapan kau disini?" ulang Ichigo lagi.

" 2 jam yang lalu." Jawab Senna singkat.

' Kalau Byakuya tahu aku pasti digantungnya!' bisik Ichigo dalam hatinya.

" Ada apa?" tanya Senna menyadari kerutan didahi kekasihnya bertambah banyak.

" Kau pulang saja. Byakuya pasti khawatir padamu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

" TIDAK MAU!" jerit Senna.

Ichigo terdiam melihat sikap aneh dari kekasihnya ini. Dia mulai bersikap manja dan kekanakan. Untungnya Ichigo bisa bersikap sabar dalam menghadapinya. Selama ini kalau Ichigo tidak sabar, mungkin sudah lama hubungan mereka berakhir. Ichigo tahu Senna tipikal gadis manja yang keras kepala. Dia juga seenaknya. Mungkin pengaruh lingkungan yang membesarkannya. Cucu bungu dan perempuan pula dari konglomerat sekaya Kuchiki.

" Kau akhir-akhir ini selalu bersikap aneh dan tidak mau kusentuh! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau selalu bilang karena kakakku mengkhawatirkanku! Aku bosan dengan alasan seperti itu. Malam ini aku menginap disini! Dan kau tidak boleh menolak!" perintah Senna.

Itu dia. Sikap otoriternya keluar deh. Ichigo hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kalau Senna sudah bersikap begini jalan terbaik adalah hanya menurutinya. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang mungkin dilakukan gadis bangsawan ini kalau sudah marah. Dan Ichigo sudah cukup hapal kana sikapnya itu.

" Baiklah. Jadi kau harus membuat alasan agar Byakuya tidak—"

Kata-kata itu terputus setelah Senna menyeringai nakal dan langsung berlari kearah Ichigo dan memeluk lehernya. Gadis itu mulai bersikap agresif lagi. Ichigo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Senna menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Ichigo. Lalu menciumnya penuh nafsu seolah ingin menikmatinya sesegera mungkin. Namun, tangan Ichigo sedikitpun tidak bergerak melainkan hanya diam disisinya. Gadis itu menciumnya liar. Menjilat bibirnya, memaksakan lidahkan masuk kedalam mulut Ichigo dan mulai mengubrak abrik isinya. Ichigo sebenarnya sangat lelah dan tidak sanggup untuk ikut mengambil bagian. Senna mendorong Ichigo perlahan menuju kasur ukuran besar itu. Menjatuhkan diri mereka namun masih dalam posisi berciuman yang sangat panas. Perlahan, satu persatu, Senna melepas dasi Ichigo, kancing kemejanya, tali pinggang Ichigo dan semuanya. Lalu terakhir menarik turun celana Ichigo dan kimono handuknya.

Mereka kembali menikmati malam sesaat ini. Terkadang, pria inipun mau menolaknya. Tapi tidak bisa. Ichigo tak bisa menolak apa yang Senna berikan. Ciuman, pelukan, bahkan tubuhnya. Ichigo adalah laki-laki normal. Laki-laki mudah yang haus akan hasrat dunia.

Dan malam ini, Ichigo membiarkan dirinya terbius oleh pesona seorang Kuchiki Senna. Meskipun… Ichigo masih melihat bayangan gadis bermata indah yang mengusiknya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo terbangun ketika suara bell apartemennya berbunyi nyaring. Orang seperti apa yang merusak istirahatnya ditengah malam begini. Ichigo membuka matanya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ichigo menoleh kesamping tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu tidur hanya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sepertinya, Ichigo ketiduran ditengah permainan. Gadis itu masih memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Perlahan Ichigo menyingkirkan lengan Senna diatas perutnya tanpa bersuara. Dan kacau. Ichigo juga tanpa busana. Bahkan boxernya saja sudah melayang entah kemana. Senna bergeliat sedikit ketika Ichigo berusaha menyingkirkannya. Sambil menguap tanpa suara, Ichigo mencari kimono handuknya dan memakainya asal. Seharusnya dia menendang tamu tak diundang itu malam ini. Kalau bukan orang penting dan berita tidak penting, lihat saja.

Dan bingo !

Begitu melihat dimonitor pintunya, ternyata yang datang adalah babon berambut merah itu. Ichigo menggeram kesal. Untuk apa datang semalam ini ke apartemen orang ?

Baru saja Ichigo akan mengacuhkannya, Ichigo melihat wajah Renji yang pucat pasi. Apa dia baru melihat hantu ? tapi hantu ? bukankah dia lebih menakutkan dari hantu ?

Karena tak ada pilihan, Ichigo membukakan pintu apartemennya.

" GAWAT ICHIGO !" teriak Renji.

Buru-buru Ichigo membekap mulut si rambut nanas itu.

" Hei ! kau bisa membangunkannya sial !" bisik Ichigo kesal.

Renji melepas bekapan mulut Ichigo dan mengikuti pria berambut orange itu keruang tamunya.

" Oh... kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan pelacur ya? Pantas kau Cuma pakai kimono handuk."

" Coba katakan itu didepan Byakuya. Pasti kau langsung dilempar kepulau tak berpenghuni dan hidup dengan monyet primitive." Sahut Ichigo asal.

" Hah? Maksudmu… ada… Kuchiki… Senna?" kata Renji gugup. Wajahnya bertambah pucat pasi.

" Ya… dia tidur. Jadi katakan apa maksudmu menggangguku dijam seperti ini?" kata Ichigo setelah mereka duduk diruang tamu milik Ichigo.

" Cih. Dasar anak bangsawan apanya. Memangnya dia pikir dia gadis apa tidur diapartemen seorang pria. Oh ya! Tadi aku keklub kemarin dan bertemu dengan… oh God! Kau pasti tidak akan menyangkanya."

" Lalu?"

" Kuchiki Byakuya! Dia ada disana! Aku bertemu dengannya dan kupikir itu adalah akhir bagiku. Tapi sepertinya dia tak mengatakan apapun tentangku. Dan anehnya... dia menanyakan soal Yuki." Jelas Renji.

" Yuki?" ulang Ichigo.

" Ohh… sepertinya dia penasaran dengan gadis pelacur itu. Kubilang aku tidak tahu, dan... kelepasan bilang kalau kau sudah... dengannya..." kata Renji yang tiba-tiba mengecilkan volume suaranya diakhir.

" Oh. Itu saja…"

" Kau tidak… kau tidak was-was kalau dia bakal..."

" Byakuya sudah tahu aku siapa. Lagipula... aku yakin dia tidak akan merebusku karena alasan kekanakan begitu. Lagipula... adiknya cinta mati padaku. Gadis bernama Yuki itu... hanya pelacur."

Renji diam melihat ekspresi datar dari Ichigo. Entah Ichigo mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya atau berlagak saja.

" Baiklah. Sepertinya aku saja yang berlebihan. Sampai ketemu besok dikantor." Kata Renji sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

" Oh, Renji. Aku bias minta tolong padamu?" kata Ichigo. Renji menoleh padanya.

" Apa?"

" Besok aku tidak bisa datang kekantor. Aku harus pulang ke Karakura."

" Karakura? Bukannya itu tempat tinggal orangtuamu? Ada yang terjadi dengan orangtuamu?"

" Tidak ada. Besok malam ada reuni SMP-ku. Dan aku sudah lama tidak pulang. Kelihatannya akhir tahun ini aku tidak bisa pulang. Jadi.. lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Mereka sudah mencemasakanku."

" Baiklah. Kenalkan padaku kalau teman SMP-mu itu ada yang menarik."

" Thankyou."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Senna memandang secarik kertas itu dengan kesal.

' _Aku ada urusan mendadak. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu. Ichigo.'_

Meskipun sudah melakukan segala cara, tetap saja Ichigo bersikap begini. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Tidak ada. Jadi kenapa Ichigo terkesan seperti menjaga jarak dengannya? Senna melempar kertas sial itu dan langsung tidur lagi dikasurnya. Senna menatap kunci cadangan apartemen ini ditangannya. Setahun lalu Ichigo memberikan ini padanya agar dia bisa mengunjungi Ichigo kapanpun. Tapi sepertinya... kunci ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tokyo ke Karakura butuh waktu 4 jam. Ichigo sudah biasa pulang pergi seperti ini. Tapi karena repot harus pulang pergi selama ini dan mungkin dia akan mati kelelahan, Ichigo terpaksa tinggal di Tokyo saja. Sudah hampir 7 tahun Ichigo tidak lagi pulang ke Karakura. Ada banyak temannya disini. Tapi mereka rata-rata menetap di Karakura dan tidak keluar dari sana. Makanya Ichigo agak kesepian. Kepulangannya kali ini memang sengaja untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya dulu. Dari SMP. Karena Ichigo sejak 10 tahun lalu sengaja menetap di Tokyo dari SMA. Makanya Ichigo sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kabar teman-temannya.

Setelah perjalanan 4 jam itu, dan Ichigo menggunakan mobilnya sendiri akhirnya dia tiba dirumah orangtuanya. Keluarga Kurosaki adalah pemilik rumah sakit besar di Karakura. Awalnya ayah Ichigo menginginkan Ichigo jadi dokter, tapi Ichigo sadar, dokter macam apa kalau dia sampai jadi dokter. Dokter mesum? Lagipula, dia punya 2 adik kembar perempuan yang mungkin bisa mewariskan pekerjaan keluarga itu. Ichigo tiba di Karakura sudah hampir sore. Dan besok juga lusanya adalah hari libur berturut-turut. Cocok untuk melepas lelah.

Ichigo dan ayahnya berbincang sejenak setelah Ichigo tiba. Tapi hanya sejenak karena ayahnya yang dokter, Kurosaki Isshin adalah dokter tetap dirumah sakit Karakura itu. Ichigo beristirahat dikamarnya yang lama. Rumahnya tak banyak berubah. Tetap sederhana meski terkesan mewah. Dia juga rindu kamar ini. Sejak tiba Ichigo tak melihat 2 adiknya, Yuzu dan Karin. Kedua adiknya sudah SMA. Mungkin mereka sedang menikmati masa SMA. Sama sepertinya dulu. Pulang sore juga bukan masalah.

" Kau pulang tiba-tiba. Ada yang ingin kau temui?" ujar ibunya, Kurosaki Masaki begitu tiba dikamar putra sulungnya. Masaki datang sambil membawakan cemilan buah strawberry. Masaki meletakan buah itu dimeja dipinggir tempat tidur Ichigo dan ikut duduk disebelah putranya yang duduk dikasurnya.

Masaki adalah tipikal ibu yang hangat dan tahu apa yang diinginkan anaknya. Masaki sama sekali tidak pernah melarang apapun yang anaknya ingin lakukan. Tapi ada satu yang Masaki tak mau anaknya membantah soal permintaannya.

" Ibu selalu tahu. Ada reuni SMP. Dan aku rindu teman-temanku. Juga Ibu, Ayah, Karin dan Yuzu." Kata Ichigo sambil bersandar dibahu ibunya.

" Kau pulang tanpa memberitahu. Yuzu dan Karin pasti sangat merindukanmu."

Masaki mengelus rambut putra semata wayangnya itu.

" Kau tidak berbuat anehkan? Makanmu cukup?"

" Bu... ayolah aku bukan anak berusia 17 tahun yang terus Ibu khawatirkan. Aku ini sudah 25 tahun."

" Makanya... kau sudah harus menikah agar Ibu tidak lagi mengkhawatirkanmu. Jadi Ibu tinggal memantaumu melalui istrimu. Katakan pada Ibu. Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

" Ibu..." keluh Ichigo.

" Tapi... Ibu tidak ingin kau memilih wanita sembarangan. Dia harus dari keluarga baik-baik dan terhormat. Jangan asal memilih wanita apalagi di Tokyo."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk saja. Wanita baik-baik dan terhormat.

Apa dia... Senna?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sambil menunggu acara dimulai, Ichigo menunggu kedua adiknya pulang. Tentu saja Yuzu dan Karin sangat merindukan sosok kakaknya yang sangat mencintai keluarganya itu. Sekalipun Ichigo tak pernah membantah apa yang diinginkan ibu dan ayahnya. Mungkin karena ayah dan ibunya juga tak membantah apa yang diinginkan Ichigo. Termasuk tinggal di Tokyo. Masaki dan Isshin juga berpikir bahwa anak laki-laki sudah seharusnya hidup mandiri.

Setelah bertemu adiknya, Ichigo segera melesat ke Karakura Hall tempat diselenggarakannya reuni itu. Acaranya katanya agak formal. Jadi Ichigo mengenakan celana hitam, blazer hitam dan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih.

Ichigo tersenyum sepanjang perjalanannya. Ini saatnya dia melihat seberapa cantik gadis pemarah itu tumbuh. Gadis itu berjanji akan tumbuh cantik dan membuat Ichigo terpesona. Meski sudah 10 tahun, tapi Ichigo tidak lupa. Dia selalu ingat. Selalu dalam hatinya mengingat itu.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Ichigo melangkah masuk ke Hall itu. Sudah banyak tamu yang berdatangan. Yang datang memang hanya alumni SMP Karakura angkatan Ichigo saja. Jadi pestanya agak sepi. Mungkin karena belum banyak yang datang. Yang menyelenggarakan juga mantan OSIS angkatan mereka. Untung Ibunya mengirimkan undangan reuni itu ke Tokyo. Kalau tidak, Ichigo tak akan tahu.

Orang pertama yang dilihat Ichigo adalah Asano Keigo. Orang itu masih semangat seperti biasa, lalu diikuti Kojima Mizuiro, Tatsuki Arisawa, Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime dan Chad. Mereka tampak sudah dewasa. Ichigo banyak bercerita tentang mereka. Semua temannya sudah hadir. Sudah.

Tapi Ichigo terus memandang keisi hall itu. Tidak semua ada. Tidak semuanya.

" Kudengar jabatanmu GM ya? Wuah... kau hebat Ichigo! Tak kusangka playboy amburadul sepertimu bisa jadi seorang GM!" celoteh Keigo.

" Ya... playboy amburadul juga bisa jadi eksekutif muda yang berhasil kan?" sela Tatsuki.

" Mulai sekarang paling tidak dia harus berhati-hati dalam memilih wanita." Timpal Ishida.

" Bukannya kau menjalin hubungan dengan Orihime-chan? Aihh... jadi kapan kalian menikah?" sela Keigo pula.

" Benarkah itu? Kalian pacaran?" kata Tatsuki tak percaya.

Baik Ishida maupun Orihime sama-sama berwajah merah dan malu. Mereka malu-malu mengakui hubungan itu pada teman-temannya. Sedari tadi Ichigo tak banyak mengikuti obrolan teman-temannya. Matanya masih sibuk berkeliling sana sini.

" Oi Ichigo. Kau juga katakan sesuatu? Bukannya kau juga pernah menyukai Orihime?" kata Keigo lagi.

" Hah? Oh ya. Itu bagus..." kata Ichigo linglung. Entah apa yang sebenarnya Keigo katakan padanya.

" Kau mencari siapa? Sepertinya kau sedang menunggu seseorang," ujar Mizuiro.

" Hei... apa kalian tidak menghubungi gadis pendek, pemarah, suka memukul itu?" kata Ichigo akhirnya.

Mereka semua yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo mendadak diam seolah baru mendengar kabar kebakaran disuatu tempat. Ichigo jadi terlihat bodoh didepan mereka semua.

" Kau... menunggu Ashiya Rukia ya?" kata Orihime akhirnya.

" Tentu saja. Dia dengan sombongnya berkata padaku bahwa dia akan berubah jadi cantik setelah 10 tahun. Aku ingin lihat seberapa cantik dia." Kata Ichigo menggerutu.

" Ichigo. Rukia sudah tidak ada." Kata Mizuiro.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar. Apa maksudnya tidak ada? Apanya yang tidak ada?

" Kalian ini... bicara apa? Apa maksudnya tidak ada ?"

" Setelah lulus SMP, Rukia masuk ke SMA Seireitei. Kami sudah jarang bertemu saat itu karena kami semua ada di SMA Karakura. Kami sudah menghubunginya dengan segala cara. Tapi… sejak orangtuanya bercerai 3 tahun lalu, dia benar-benar hilang." Jelas Tatsuki.

" Jadi… dia tidak mungkin datang ?" lirih Ichigo.

" Kurosaki ?" panggil Ishida.

" Maaf semua. Aku pulang dulu. Sepertinya… aku kelelahan. Besok kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Ichigo bergerak linglung meninggalkan hall itu.

" Wajar saja kalau dia shock mendengar berita ini. Mereka kan begitu dekat dulu." Kata Mizuiro.

" Saking dekatnya dikira pacaran. Jujur saja, Rukia memang gadis baik yang sangat dewasa. Bisa menghadapi Ichigo yang seperti itu. Apalagi dia pintar. Kemana dia sekarang ya?" sambung Keigo.

" Ichigo pasti kesal." Kata Tatsuki.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah cukup jauh dari hall itu, dijalan sepi Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya. Dengan kesal, Ichigo memukul kemudi mobilnya dengan keras. Apanya yang 10 tahun!

Ternyata dia sendiri yang ingkar janji. Selalu membuat Ichigo serba salah dan bingung. Gadis macam apa orang itu!

Bahkan pergi tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal? Benar-benar gadis jahat!

Ichigo merasa kepulangannya kali ini sangat sia-sia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

" Kau mau aku jujur atau bohong?" kata dokter muda itu sambil menulis beberapa kata dalam secarik kertas.

" Bohong saja." Jawab gadis itu.

" Kau masih meremehkannya ya?" sahut si dokter.

" Ayolah Ulquiorra. Kau tahu pagi ini begitu dingin. Dan sejujurnya aku tidak suka dingin." Tambah gadis itu pada dokter muda didepannya.

" Baiklah. Aku tahu kau tidak akan dengarkan aku. Tapi Rukia-san. Kau harus menghentikan alkohol dan rokok. Itu yang paling utama."

" Kelihatannya sulit. Katakan tinggal berapa dan aku akan berhenti menemui." Sahut gadis berambut hitam itu.

" Kalau kau berhenti menemuiku aku yang akan menemuimu." Ujar dokter itu lagi.

" Astaga! Kau membosankan Ulquiorra! Tak bisakah kau sedikit menyenangi hidupmu ? jangan terlalu kaku begitu." Keluh Rukia.

" Terlalu menyenangi hidup sampai tidak peduli itu sudah tidak baik. Sejak kau menemuiku 1 tahun lalu aku sudah berjanji akan mengawasimu kan ?"

" Kau benar. Baiklah aku pergi." Kata Rukia seraya mengambil mantel hitamnya diatas tempat tidur pasien itu.

" 3 hari lagi kau harus datang lagi."

" Baik pak dokter!" rutuk Rukia.

Ya itu benar.

Setahun yang lalu Rukia rutin datang kemari. Sebenarnya bukan maunya datang. Tapi dokter keras kepala itu akan mencarinya sampai keujung dunia kalau Rukia mangkir dari jadwalnya. Dan sejujurnya, dia tak mau dokter itu melihat dirinya yang menyedihkan. Hanya ketika matahari terbit, Rukia baru merasa seperti manusia kembali. Dan ketika matahari terbenam, semua itu bukan lagi dunia yang sesungguhnya. Rukia bukan lagi manusia.

Rukia masih memegangi mantelnya tanpa berniat memakainya. Lalu berjalan menunduk. Yoruichi sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Rukia yang rutin datang kerumah sakit. Hanya dia seorang yang tahu. Semakin banyak orang tahu maka akan semakin menyebalkan.

Tanpa sengaja karena keasyikan jalan mungkin, Rukia bertubrukan dengan seseorang dikoridor rumah sakit.

Dan pria itu menatapnya kaget. Terbelalak lebar dan tak bisa berkata.

Namun, Rukia balas menatapnya dengan senyuman.

" Kita bertemu lagi. Tuan..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kuchiki Byakuya memandangi tempat tidur sang presdir dari Kuchiki Corp itu. Sudah hampir 3 hari kakek ini berbaring. Tiba-tiba kondisinya jatuh dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Hari ini tak ada kegiatan berarti dikantornya. Jadi Byakuya menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kakeknya. Adiknya, Senna, sama sekali tidak tertarik mengunjungi kakeknya ini. Gadis itu lebih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Meskipun Byakuya tahu seberapa besar rasa sayang kakeknya pada Senna. Apalagi kalau bukan kenyataan bahwa Byakuya dan Senna adalah anak yatim piatu. Meskipun dibesarkan dalam lingkungan seorang bangsawan kaya raya, kenyataan bahwa mereka tak punya orangtua tetap ada.

Setelah memastikan kakeknya aman, Byakuya keluar dari kamar VVIP itu. Lalu memerintahkan bodyguardnya untuk menjaga kakeknya dan memantau perkembangannya.

Ketika berjalan menuju koridor, Byakuya menunduk pula. Kondisi kakeknya tidak baik. Dan Senna tak bisa diharapkan. Sebenarnya Byakuya sama sekali tidak suka kalau Senna pacaran dengan Ichigo. Ichigo adalah pria playboy yang mungkin akan menyakiti adiknya nanti. Tapi Senna keras kepala, apa yang diinginkannya tidak boleh tidak terpenuhi. Dan itu cukup membuat Byakuya pusing. Kalau sampai Byakuya menentangnya, Senna bisa berbuat diluar akal sehat.

Tanpa sengaja Byakuya menabrak seorang gadis dikoridor rumah sakit. Byakuya menarik siku gadis itu agar tidak jatuh terduduk dilantai koridor. Namun, matanya terbelalak lebar kala menyadari bahwa dia adalah gadis bermata indah yang dia temui diklub malam kemarin. Tapi...

Dengan wujud berbeda. Apalagi gadis ini memakai skinny jeans hitam dan sepatu boot putih, kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih juga dan mantel hitamnya yang digenggamnya.

" Kita bertemu lagi. Tuan..." ujar gadis itu. Byakuya melepas pegangannya ketika gadis itu sudah berdiri tegak.

" Kau... kenapa ada disini?" kata Byakuya.

" Maksudmu pelacur tidak boleh kerumah sakit?" kata Rukia santai.

" Ahh tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu ditempat seperti ini."

" Aku juga. Kupikir tuan adalah pria kaku yang hanya duduk dikantor saja sampai malam. Siapa yang tuan jenguk? Istrimu?" tebak Rukia.

" Kakekku."

" Oh... Kakek. Kupikir istri. Ternyata kau masih lajang ya?"

Byakuya memandang gadis itu aneh. Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang pelacur seperti pertama kali dia mengenal gadis itu. Kalau dia berpakaian seperti ini seperti gadis normal lainnya.

" Tuan memperhatikanku?" tanya Rukia lagi.

" Karena kau terlihat berbeda." Kata Byakuya tanpa sadar.

Rukia tersenyum masam. Lalu melihat dirinya sendiri. Yah. Dia berbeda.

" Karena yang tuan temui sekarang ini seorang Ashiya Rukia. Bukan Yuki si gadis pelacur. Yang tuan lihat adalah gadis normal seperti kebanyakan. Gadis yang ingin disamakan dengan manusia."

Byakuya terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir soal itu. Apalagi soal...

" Kenapa? Apa aneh kalau seorang pelacur sepertiku mengatakan hal seperti itu?" sambung Rukia.

" Kalau kau ingin seperti ini, kenapa kau memilih jalan seperti itu?"

" Kalau aku punya pilihan lain aku tak akan memilih jalan ini. Apa tuan tahu ? terkadang seorang pelacur sama sekali tidak pernah seumur hidupnya memilih jalan sebagai pelacur. Semua orang hanya memandang sebelah mata pada kami. Mereka tak pernah berpikir apa yang mungkin kami inginkan dan apa yang tidak kami inginkan. Dan tuan… termasuk salah satu dari mereka."

Gadis bermata indah itu hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria itu. Tapi Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya dengan memegang siku gadis itu.

" Ya. Kau benar. Aku memang sama seperti mereka. Tapi... aku akan memperlakukanmu berbeda jika aku bisa menemui Ashiya Rukia dan bukan Yuki sigadis malam."

Rukia dan Byakuya saling memandang tajam satu sama lain.

" Jika kau bisa meninggalkan nama Yuki itu, aku bersedia memandangmu seperti manusia lainnya. Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Asalkan... kau meninggalkan dunia itu."

Rukia tertawa hambar.

" Orang sekaya dirimu pasti bisa mengatakan hal yang konyolkan?"

" Kau seperti domba tersesat. Kau tersesat makanya kau memilih jalan ini. Dan aku akan membawamu kembali kekawananmu itu." Ujar Byakuya lagi.

Pria itu meninggalkan Rukia seorang diri dikoridor rumah sakit itu.

Lalu Rukia tertawa lagi. Benar-benar pria kaku. Rukia jadi penasaran. Kapan dia akan bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo berdiri didepan rumah usang yang sudah tak berpenghuni lagi itu. Banyak tanaman liar merambat kedinding rumah itu.

Sejujurnya ini kali pertama Ichigo muncul disini. Dan Ichigo berhasil menemukan rumah ini berkat Orihime. Setidaknya, Orihime adalah teman baiknya dan tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi. Tapi sayang...

Orihime saja tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu.

Ichigo ragu untuk melangkah masuk. Jelas rumah ini sudah ditinggalkan cukup lama.

" Tuan mencari siapa?"

Ichigo berbalik begitu mendengar suara seorang wanita yang cukup berumur. Sepertinya wanita itu baru saja selesai dari pasar. Kantung belanjaannya banyak sekali.

" Oh. Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, kemana pemilik rumah ini?" tunjuk Ichigo.

" Oh, keluarga Ashiya ya? Mereka pindah sejak 3 tahun lalu. Sepertinya mereka bercerai dan masing-masing pergi dari kota ini."

" Pemilik rumah ini punya anak perempuankan? Apa… anda tahu kemana anak perempuan itu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

" Ahh anak itu ya. Orangtuanya tak mau mengambilnya. Yang kudengar, seorang kerabat dari pihak ibunya membawa gadis itu pergi. Kalau tidak salah… Tokyo. Ya mereka membawanya ke Tokyo."

" Tokyo? Anda... tidak salah kan?"

" Ya... aku dengar sendiri pria itu mengatakan Tokyo."

Berarti...

Gadis itu ada di Tokyo. Ditempat dimana Ichigo ada.

Seharusnya Ichigo bisa menemukan gadis itu. Apalagi sudah 3 tahun berlalu. Apa Ichigo yang tidak tahu ?

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih yang buru-buru, Ichigo kembali pulang kerumahnya. Persiapan menuju Tokyo.

Ichigo tak bisa diam seperti ini setelah mengetahui kenyataan tentang gadis itu. Tidak !

.

.

Continue.

.

.

Naa minna di chap ini saya membahas masa lalu Rukia dan Ichigo.

juga membahas masalah baru. hehehehehe

saya balas review yaaa...

Pledis : Iya nih udah update. hehehe makasih udah review. oh ya, panggil Kin aja kok. jangan senpai. saya gak mau kelihatan tua. hehehe

corvusraven: makasih udah review. iya nih. Senna jadi Kuchiki juga terpaksa kok. saya berusaha nyari chara yang gak punya marga jadi gampang masukin ke karakter Kuchikinya. hehehe nih udah update.

IchigopunyaYuni : hehehehe iya nih emang dasar tuh udah review. oh ya, panggil Kin aja. nih nama panggilan aku difanfic. hohoho

Zanpaku nee : hehehe makasih udah review ya. iya nih dasar si Ichigo. kayaknya bukan dari kecil. tapi dari SMP toh. hehehhe

Chadeschan : makasih udah review. iya ya? kok aku gak nyadar kalo karakter Rukia disini bikin interest. aku cuma nyamain sama sikap aku hehehehe. kalo soal ortu Rukia, aku gak ada niat buat ekspose. karena sebenernya emang gak ada karakter yang cocok buat jadi orangtua Rukia. jadi aku cuma fokusin sama Rukianya

Voidy : Makasih Rui-san. iya. soal posisi Byakuya sebenernya emang tetap wakil presdir dan udah diterangkan dichap ini. karena Byakuya sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya menerima gelar presdir untuknya karena presdir yang lama masih ada. jadi dia masih jadi wakil presdir dengan tanggungjawab sebagai presdir sesungguhnya. gitu deh pokoknya. heheheh makasih udah review.

Hikari-Kiddo : makasih udah review. makasih juga hehehehe. ayo belajar sama-sama. saya juga masih ababil kok... heheheh

nenk rukiakate: makasih udah review. heheheeh iya nih jadi reader setia saya nih... hehehe makasih banyak yaaa...

alexa yuu hyun oppa: makasih udah review. hehehee emang review dari Rui-san bisa buat saya menelaah lebih jauh lagi kekurangan fic gaje ini. hohohoho.

Nakamura Chiaki: makasih udah review. iya nih udah update. hehehehe

Ame Kuroyuki: makasih udah review. iya marganya Rukia saya ambil Ashiya. kayak yang di hana kimi versi Jepang. saya suka banget cerita itu. soalnya lucu. hehehe hmm kayaknya emang jadi kisah cinta segi 4 deh. hohohooh. Hisana gak ada soalnya lum ada peran cocok, mungkin next fic... hehehhe

PM : makasih udah review. aduh gak ngerti cerita saya ya? kayaknya saya masih kurang menjelaskannya ya... hehehe iya, Rukia gak ada hubungan sama Kuchiki. dan justru itu menariknya. hehehe

ok deh. masih kayak lama. tolong review fic ini apakah layak untuk lanjut ato gak. hehehehe

soalnya saya hampir mengeluarkan plotnya. saya pikir, ini bakal bukan happy end deh. hehehehe ups...

jadi gak penasaran lagi ntar. jadi silahkan review ya senpai...

Jaa Nee!


	4. REFUSE TO BELIEVE

**Hola Minna. saya datang dengan rate baru. masih uji coba. harap maklum kalau masih jelek. hehehe**

**My first rate M.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan singkat dengan si kaya itu―sebutan Byakuya dari Rukia―Rukia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakannya.

Tersesat.

Lucu sekali. Memangnya dia kemana selama ini? Dan lagi katanya Rukia adalah domba? Memangnya dia hewan ternak? Apalagi kenyataan bahwa Rukia tak tahu siapa nama tuan kaya itu sampai sekarang. Yang Rukia tahu hingga kini adalah dia pria kaya yang kaku dan kikuk bila berhadapan dengan wanita. Satu lagi. Dia masih lajang. Apa yang Rukia pikirkan? Bukankah tuan kaya itu sendiri tak pernah menyebutkan dia masih lajang atau sudah beristri.

Ketika setengah perjalanan menuju halte bis, Rukia berhenti didepan sebuah toko boneka. Dietalase lemari kaca yang besar itu ada pajangan boneka besar, sebesar bantal tidur yang berkepala dan berkaki warna hitam. Lalu seluruh tubuh bulatnya putih bersih. Bukankah itu seperti boneka domba yang ada dikartun televisi? Paling tidak Rukia pernah ingat memang ada boneka seperti itu. Domba?

Domba…

Rukia tertawa pelan begitu mengingat apa yang dikatakan tuan kaya itu. Astaga. Ternyata memang benar ada boneka domba ini?

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Rukia ingat tentang surat undangan yang mampir ketangannya malam kemarin. Surat undangan reuni SMP-nya. Entah bagaimana caranya bibinya bisa menyerahkan surat itu padanya. Keinginan untuk datang memang sangat besar. Tapi… keinginan untuk tidak muncul lebih besar dari dugaannya. Dirinya sekarang tak layak untuk muncul dimasa lalunya. Dirinya sekarang sudah terlalu kotor dan terlalu menjijikkan. Tidak ada satupun yang akan mengakui dirinya yang begini hina. Dirinya pelacur.

Jika boleh…

Sesaat saja. Untuk sesaat Rukia ingin melupakan dirinya dan masa lalunya. Ingin hilang ingatan dan melupakan apa yang pernah dia rasakan dulu. Ingin.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Senna mengendap-ngendap masuk kedalam rumahnya. Hari sudah beranjak malam. Setelah berhasil tak bisa menghubungi Ichigo dan kenyataan Ichigo tak pulang-pulang, Senna dengan berat hati meninggalkan apartemen kekasihnya itu. Sebelum pulang, Senna sempat mampir keklub di Tokyo dengan beberapa temannya. Dan setelah itu dia baru pulang. Senna malas setiap kali bertemu kakaknya selalu saja membahas hubungannya dengan Ichigo. Seperti tidak ada bahasan lain saja. Oh ya. Memang ada. Kakeknya. Dan sejujurnya Senna juga tak begitu peduli tentang kakeknya itu. Mau pergi sekarang atau nanti sama saja. Kakek itu sudah sakit-sakitan dan tak akan berumur panjang. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil sedan merah marunnya diteras rumah megah besar bagai istana yang hanya dihuni 2 orang dan beberapa pelayan ini, Senna melangkah masuk. Sepertinya kakaknya belum pulang. Lampu masih mati. Paling tidak lampu teras dan lampu lainnya masih dinyalakan.

Begitu Senna masuk kedalam rumahnya, dirinya terkejut karena kakaknya sudah berdiri diambang tangga sambil bersedekap dada dan memandang tanpa ekspresi. Bukan tanpa ekspresi, mungkin tampang yang menangkap basah maling yang membawa barang curiannya.

" Kau darimana Senna? Kemarin kau tidak pulang?" ujar Byakuya bersikap pelan pada adik perempuannya itu.

" Tempat Ichigo. Kakak kan sudah tahu aku pasti disana." Jawab Senna santai sambil berjalan pelan menuju sofa besar diruang tamunya. Byakuya mengikuti Senna untuk duduk diruang tamu mewah itu. Senna memandang kearah lain dengan malas. Kakaknya sudah siap ingin menceramahinya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau tahu kan, meskipun kalian sepasang kekasih, tapi sebagai perempuan, itu tindakan tidak baik. Menginap dirumah seorang pria asing." Kata Byakuya.

" Pria asing? Apa yang Kakak katakan itu? Ichigo kekasihku. Bukan pria asing. Dan aku mencintainya sama seperti dia mencintaiku."

" Kau masih terlalu muda untuk bicara cinta. Memangnya seberapa besar pria itu mencintaimu ? dia itu seorang hidung belang. Kau masih mencintainya setelah tahu kenyataan itu ?"

Senna berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang kesal pada kakaknya. Ingin sekali melempar sesuatu karena kakaknya sudah bicara jelek begitu tentang kekasihnya. Didunia ini, satu hal yang Senna benci adalah ketika semua orang mengkritik kekasihnya.

" Kakak juga. Tahu apa tentang cinta? Kakak yang seumur hidup belum pernah mencintai seseorang tahu apa tentang perasaanku ? kalau Kakak nanti mencintai seseorang yang mungkin dibenci semua orang, Kakak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya. Dan setelah itu, Kakak pasti tahu apa perasaanku saat ini." Jelas Senna. Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya menuju lantai atas. Senna pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan selamat malam atau selamat tidur lagi pada kakaknya.

Byakuya masih diam disofa itu. Walaupun sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin dibahasnya bersama adiknya itu, mendadak kata-kata terakhir dari Senna menghentikan niatnya. Jujur saja. Selama ini, Byakya terlalu fokus pada kesehatan kakeknya dan perusahaannya. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa itu cinta. Dulu selama Senna ribut soal cinta dan cinta, Byakuya selalu mengkritiknya dan mengatakan cinta itu bukan segalanya. Mungkinkah Byakya mengatakan hal itu karena sama sekali tidak tahu soal cinta?

Lalu jika nanti Byakuya jatuh cinta, siapa gadis itu? Apakah mungkin seorang gadis yang akan dibenci semua orang seperti yang dikatakan Senna?

Selama ini, Byakuya tak pernah melakukan satupun kesalahan yang memalukan. Dia selalu membuat nama Kuchiki bangga dan kakeknya juga bangga. Tidak pernah mencoreng arang dinama baik Kuchiki. Tapi...

Entah kenapa Byakuya mulai khawatir soal itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Renji menguap lebar ketika sampai diapartemennya. Memang bukan apartemen super mewah seperti milik Ichigo. Tapi keamanan dan privasinya cukup bagus disini. Dan ditambah lagi, strategis untuk pergi ke klub malam manapun. Hari ini dia cukup lelah karena masalah rapat tadi. Jadi paling tidak dia ingin istirahat sejenak lalu mulai melanjutkan petualangannya. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk minum dengan beberapa wanita cantik dan seksi nanti.

Setelah sampai dilantai 12, Renji melesat menuju kamar 1209. Memasukkan password angka pintunya, karena semua pintu diapartemen ini semua hampir menggunakan password angka. Kamarnya sudah gelap. Aihh tentu saja. Siapa yang mungkin akan datang kalau―

" WUAH ! LABU ORANGE !" teriak Renji histeris begitu masuk, dia langsung melihat seseorang tiduran disofanya. Renji sampai terjatuh dilantai karena kaget.

Si labu orange―Ichigo― membuka matanya dan langsung memandang aneh pada temannya yang begitu histeris berlebihan seperti itu. Ichigo bangun dan mengubah posisinya dari tiduran dan duduk bersandar disofa. Renji juga bangun dan melepas sepatunya berganti sandal rumah dan ikut duduk disofa single disamping Ichigo sambil melepas dasi dan jasnya.

" Astaga kawan. Kukira kau siapa. Hampir saja aku mati jantungan. Kukira kau akan pulang lusa malam nanti. Kenapa mendadak keapartemenku?" tanya Renji.

" Sewaktu aku pulang Senna masih ada diapartemenku. Kalau aku pulang kesana gadis itu bisa tidak pulang lagi dan aku bakal dicincang Byakuya." Jelas Ichigo lesu sambil mengusap wajahnya yang masih mengantuk.

" Ahh~ jadi kau kemari untuk menghindarinya ya ? menyesal aku memberitahukan passwordku padamu." Sesal Renji.

" Meskipun kau tidak memberitahu, aku tahu apa passwordnya. Kau kan pelupa. Paling juga passwordnya nomor kamarmu atau tanggal lahirmu. Oh ya, ukuran dada dan pinggang gadis yang akan kau kencani juga."

" Hahaha. Tidak percuma kita berteman selama 10 tahun. Jadi... bagaimana? Ada yang kau temukan di Karakura? Oh ya! Kau janji akan memberikanku satu temanmu yang menarik kan?" Renji menagih janji Ichigo.

Ichigo diam begitu Renji menyebut soal Karakura. Pikirannya saat itu tidak menentu. Apalagi dia masih memikirkan gadis itu. Tokyo ini cukup luas. Mana bisa dia mencari seorang gadis disini. Apalagi dengan penduduk yang terpadat didunia seperti ini. Semua orang apalagi orang Jepang pasti akan terlihat mirip satu sama lainnya. Dan parahnya, Ichigo tak punya petunjuk lain, selain Tokyo. Ichigo juga tak tahu, gadis itu jadi apa disini. Bekerja dimana, tinggal dimana dan apa yang dilakukannya.

" Yoo kawan. Kau kelihatan aneh. Kau juga pucat. Apa kau kurang tidur di Karakura?" sela Renji menyadari sikap aneh temannya itu.

" Renji. Apa kau bisa menolongku?" pinta Ichigo.

" Kau ini. Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku akan selalu menolongmu. Kenapa kau jadi meragukanku seperti itu?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata Renji. Memang tidak salah mereka berteman selama ini. Renji sudah hampir mengerti dirinya 100 %. Renji bahkan lebih dari teman dan sahabat. Layaknya seorang saudara kandung.

" Syukurlah kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sejujurnya... aku sedang mencari seseorang."

" Seorang gadis?" tebak Renji.

" Yah. Seorang gadis. Dia temanku waktu di SMP. 10 tahun lalu aku dan dia pernah berjanji untuk bertemu setelah dewasa. Dan kepulanganku kemarin adalah untuk itu. Tapi setelah aku tiba disana... aku tak bertemu dia. Menurut temanku yang lain, gadis itu pindah kemari. Dan sejujurnya, aku tak tahu apakah gadis itu benar ada di Tokyo atau tidak."

" Yakin kau bilang dia temanmu? Kelihatannya kau begitu frustasi tak bisa menemukannya." Sahut Renji.

" Yah. Dia teman." Kata Ichigo singkat.

" Well, paling tidak aku harus lihat dulu dia seperti apa. Mungkin aku bisa mencarinya untukmu." Kata Renji sambil mengangkat bahu.

Ichigo teringat sesuatu dan mulai merogoh saku celananya. Lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengutak atiknya sejenak. Setelah menemukan apa yang dia yakin, Ichigo memberikan ponsel itu pada Renji. Renji melihat foto 2 orang gadis disana. Yang satu berambut cokelat panjang dengan tubuh yang sangat seksi. Dan satu lagi gadis mungil bermabut hitam. Mereka sama-sama mengenakan seragam SMP Karakura.

" Wuah! Cantik sekali gadis seksi ini? Dia temanmu juga? Kau harus kenalkan padaku!" kata Renji heboh. Dia terlalu sibuk mengamati gadis berambut cokelat itu.

" Namanya Inoue Orihime. Sekarang dia seorang perawat di rumah sakit Karakura. Dia gadis baik yang sedikit pemalu. Dia juga setia kawan. Terlalu baik untuk pria brengsek sepertimu." Jelas Ichigo setengah hati.

" Kau juga brengsek. Wuahh... cantik juga ya. Jadi apa dia orang yang kau cari? Jangan-jangan dia cinta pertamamu ya ? aku tahu sekali seleramu dalam memilih wanita."

" Bukan dia." Kata Ichigo singkat.

Mata Renji langsung melebar begitu yang dikatakan Ichigo bukan gadis berdada seksi itu yang dicari Ichigo. Itu artinya Renji masih punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Tak masalah kalau di Karakura, kalau Renji bisa menikah dengannya, dia akan langsung membawa gadis itu ke Karakura.

" Benarkah bukan dia ? kalau begitu aku―"

" Dia sudah punya kekasih dan mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini dia akan menikah !" sambar Ichigo langsung sebelum Renji menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Renji menganga lebar dan hampir menjatuhkan ponsel Ichigo. Dirinya begitu kesal karena Ichigo baru belakangan memberitahunya. Kalau begitu coba diawal penjelasan saja. Jadinya Renji tidak akan memulai harapan seperti itu.

" Kau tidak seru Ichigo ! lalu siapa yang mau kau cari." Rutuk Renji kesal.

" Kaukan lihat sendiri. Disana ada 2 gadis. Yang aku cari gadis satunya Babon !" ujar Ichigo.

" Ahh. Kau benar." Renji mulai fokus lagi pada ponsel itu. Gadis disebelahnya adalah gadis mungil yang tersenyum dengan cerah. Rambutnya hitam dan agak panjang. Matanya juga indah. Irisnya berwarna ungu gelap. Wajahnya juga cantik dan putih. Tunggu dulu…

" Kau yakin tidak tahu siapa gadis ini ?" tanya Renji penasaran. Menurutnya master playboy seperti Ichigo mana mungkin bisa tidak mengenalinya.

" Apa maksudmu ? dia itu teman SMP-ku tahu. Memangnya kau pikir dia siapa ?" kata Ichigo asal.

" Astaga ! kau pasti sudah tidak waras. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu ? katamu dia temanmu ? masa kau tidak bisa mengenalinya?" kejar Renji lagi.

" Tolong jangan berbelit. Kalau kau benar tahu dia ada dimana, katakan padaku. Jangan membuatku jadi seperti orang bodoh!"

" Hei kawan ! bukannya kau sudah bertemu dengannya ? jelas ini Yuki! Matanya saja mirip. Aku yakin mereka orang yang sama."

" JANGAN SEMBARANGAN! MANA MUNGKIN RUKIA PELACUR ITU!" teriak Ichigo.

Renji hampir terjungkal kebelakang karena mendadak Ichigo berteriak dan hampir meninju Renji. Setelah menyadari suaranya terlalu besar, Ichigo perlahan kembali duduk dan memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin. Mendadak akal sehatnya langsung melayang hilang mendengar kalimat Renji barusan. Karena benar-benar tidak masuk akal dan Ichigo menolak pernyataan itu.

" Astaga. Kau mengagetkanku. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu kan. Kenapa kau marah sekali sih?" ujar Renji setelah mengetahui temannya satu itu sudah reda dan bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Jujur, Renji tidak suka melihat Ichigo marah. Pria itu terkesan seperti hewan buas kalau marah. Dan Renji tahu benar kalau sampai Ichigo marah, mungkin isi apartemennya akan hancur karena amukan Ichigo.

" Maaf. Aku hanya... Renji. Nama gadis itu Ashiya Rukia. Dan pelacur itu Yuki. Jelas namanya beda."

Renji menatap sejenak sahabatnya yang tampak frustasi itu. Yah. Siapapun akan menyangkal bukan, kalau orang yang sudah lama kita kenal ternyata berakhir sebagai pelacur. Meski Renji yakin 1000 % gadis itu pasti adalah Yuki. Tapi... memang benar. Namanya beda. Mungkin ada satu alasan kenapa namanya beda.

" Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin Yuki bukan gadis yang kau cari?" tanya Renji.

" Karena Rukia yang aku kenal bukan gadis seperti itu. Dia gadis baik-baik Renji. Meskipun dia pendek, pemarah dan suka memukul, tapi aku yakin dia tak mungkin sesalah itu. Dia tahu jalan yang benar dan tidak. Dia bisa berpikir jauh lebih dewasa dibanding aku. Jadi aku yakin dia bukan Rukia." Kata Ichigo mantap.

Renji melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Orang ini aneh. Dia sepertinya mengenal begitu baik siapa gadis ini. Dia kenal Ichigo. Ichigo tak pernah jelas mengingat gadis mana yang dia kenal kecuali gadis yang menurutnya mengesankan. Pasti ada hal lain. Pasti. Tapi apa. Apakah... Ichigo...

" Biarkan aku katakan hal ini. Jarang sekali ada orang semirip ini didunia ini. Matanya, rambutnya, tubuhnya. Mungkin orang lain bisa mengubah nama dan sifat aslinya. Tapi tubuh dan ciri fisik tak mungkin bisa berubah. Jadi katakan padaku, apa kau tahu, bahwa gadis ini tidak memakai lensa kontak?" tanya Renji.

" Lensa? Tidak. Itu matanya sejak lahir. Katanya hanya dia satu-satunya yang punya mata seperti itu."

" Yuki juga punya mata seperti ini. Anggaplah mungkin Yuki yang mengenakan lensa kontak. Tapi mata semirip ini bagaimana mungkin bisa? Kau harus pastikan sendiri apakah aku salah atau tidak sebelum kau mengacau seisi Tokyo untuk mencarinya. Dan jujur, aku masih ragu alasanmu mencarinya itu. Dan Ichigo... asumsiku yang mengatakan bahwa mungkin Yuki adalah Rukia gadis yang kau cari ini adalah benar, kau mau apa?"

Ichigo diam. Sangat lama hingga Renji bosan menunggu. Baiklah. Asumsi itu...

" Kau tidak percaya atau tidak mau percaya ? kau tidak mengakui apa tidak mau mengakui ? katakan yang benar. Karena yang kutahu, gadis ini sepertinya lebih dari teman. Karena kau... begitu ingin menemukannya. Baiklah. Anggap aku orang mabuk yang asal bicara. Silahkan tidur sepuasmu diapartemenku. Besok juga hari libur. Aku akan tidur dihotel dengan bidadari cantikku. Selamat malam labu orange!" Renji bergegas mengambil jasnya dan memakai kembali sepatunya. Lalu menutup pintu apartemennya sendiri. Diluar pintu itu, Renji melihat pintu apartemennya sendiri. Jelas bahwa pria orange itu sedang menyangkal. Kurosaki Ichigo mana bisa berbohong pada Abarai Renji. Kalau tidak mengenal Ichigo sedetil itu, apa gunanya berteman dengannya selama 10 tahun?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Malam itu, setelah meninggalkan Ichigo diapartemennya, Renji menuju klub malam dipinggir kota Tokyo itu. Kali ini dia bukan datang untuk bersenang-senang. Entah kenapa dia sendiri jadi ikutan penasaran dengan gadis itu.

Baru masuk, suasana klub itu sudah ramai. Beberapa wanita dengan pakaian minim menyerbu Renji. Sebenarnya Renji tak kuasa menolaknya, tapi... berhubung ini demi temannya, dia ingin memastikan sendiri. Bahwa tebakannya tak mungkin salah.

Setelah melewati kawanan menggoda itu, jujur saja seperti disambut oleh bidadari malam yang siap pakai, Renji akhirnya bisa bebas sendiri. Matanya berkeliling mencari gadis itu. Pasti ada kan? Gadis itu memang untung-untungan dicarinya. Kalau dicari dia tak pernah muncul, sekalinya tidak dicarinya muncul sendiri. Tapi sepertinya malam ini, Renji sedang beruntung. Dia melihat gadis itu bersama seorang pria tentunya sedang duduk dibar.

Pria yang disampingnya itu sepertinya pria hidung belang juga. Pria itu dengan eratnya memeluk pinggang Yuki dan membelai wajahnya dengan pandangan nafsu. Astaga. Orang itu. Baru Renji akan melangkah menuju bar itu, pria itu sudah main seruduk saja. Dia langsung meraih wajah Yuki dan menciumnya dengan nafsu. Gadis itu sambil mencoba mendorong dada pria itu sekuat tenaga. Tapi pria itu malah menghentikannya dengan menggenggamnya kuat. Astaga! Dasar brengsek.

" Maaf aku mengganggu kalian, tapi apa bisa aku meminjamnya sebentar?" ujar Renji menginterupsi kegiatan 2 orang itu. Pria itu berhenti dan memandang garang pada Renji. Astaga. Dia benar-benar seperti pria hidung belang yang galak. Badannya besar dan menyeramkan. Ada tato dilehernya. Renji diam-diam menelan ludah karena gugup berhadapan dengan pria besar ini.

" Siapa kau ini! Berani sekali menggangguku!" bentak pria besar itu. Sudah Renji duga. Gadis itu berbalik memperhatikan Renji lalu seakan ingat sesuatu, gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

" Ahh tuan rupanya. Aku sudah menunggu tuan." Kata gadis itu pada Renji sambil tersenyum ramah. Lalu berbalik dan tersenyum nakal pada pria besar itu.

" Maaf tuan. Tuan ini sudah memesanku sejak kemarin. Tapi karena aku terlalu sibuk. Jadi aku minta dia datang hari ini. Tuan nanti saja ya… aku akan berikan servis ekstra." Bisik Yuki menggoda. Entah hanya karena bisikan itu, pria besar itu melepaskan gadis itu dan tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu lalu menggandeng lengan Renji dan membawanya keujung klub.

Ketika mereka sudah tiba, Yuki sesegera mungkin menuangkan alkohol dan menyalakan rokoknya. Dan kemudian duduk disamping Renji sambil menggodanya. Pakaiannya hari inipun tetap menggoda iman pria manapun.

" Sepertinya aku tidak membuat janji denganmu. Kenapa kau katakan hal itu padanya?" tanya Renji ingin tahu.

" Ahh~ dia. Pria itu sudah beristri dan punya 5 anak. Kudengar dari yang lain dia punya istri simpanan sebanyak 3 orang. Dan berniat mencari istri lagi. Aku tidak suka dengannya tapi tidak bisa menolak. Karena motto klub ini selalu melayani pelanggan dengan baik. Jadi apa yang tuan inginkan dariku ? ahh ya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena menyelamatkanku, tuan bisa minta apa saja dariku. Tapi tidak seks ya…" kata Yuki manja.

Renji menganga luar biasa. Luar biasa pria itu. Dalam hati, Renji berjanji tidak akan menjadi pria sebrengsek itu. Dirinya sudah cukup brengsek dan dia tak mau membuatnya lebih buruk lagi.

Kembali keawal. Renji menatap mata gadis itu. Meskipun remang, tapi Renji bisa melihat indahnya mata itu.

" Matamu begitu indah. Apa kau pakai lensa kontak?" tanya Renji yang terbuai oleh mata indah primadona klub itu.

" Tuan bisa saja. Ini warna asli mataku. Tidak semua orang punya loh. Memang setiap pria pasti akan menanyakan mataku. Memang ada yang aneh?" jelas gadis itu.

Ternyata benar! Itu warna aslinya. Berarti sama dengan gadis yang Ichigo cari.

" Aku hanya tahu namamu Yuki. Apa kau punya nama panjang? Atau… nama asli ?" lanjut Renji.

Yuki mulai menyadari keanehan dari pertanyaan Renji ini.

" Namaku Shihouin Yuki. Itu nama asliku. Tapi aku ingat nama asli tuan... Abarai Renji kan?" tebak Yuki.

Sebelum sempat Renji mengucapkan kata lain, Yuki terlebih dahulu mencium bibir pria itu dengan hangat. Bisa gawat kalau ada pertanyaan aneh lagi yang ditanyakannya. Selama ini Yuki tidak banyak menceritakan tentang dirinya. Dan Yuki juga ingat, bahwa pria bernama Abarai Renji ini, pernah datang dengan pria itu.

Yuki menjilat dengan nafsu bibir pria berambut merah itu. Lalu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja pria berambut nanas itu. Mengelus dada bidangnya dan terakhir akan mencapai celananya. Renji tidak bisa menolaknya lagi kali ini. Akhirnya setelah berharap terlalu lama, dia bisa merasakan betapa hebat bibir mungil ini mengeksplore mulutnya. Tangan Renji juga tidak diam saja. Renji juga mulai mengusap bahu, lengan, perut dan dada gadis pelacur itu. Dan ketika akan mencapai yang terakhir...

" Bukankah sekarang ini giliranku?" sela suara seorang pria.

Mendadak Renji terkejut. Jangan-jangan pria besar itu lagi. Tapi sekilas Renji melihat raut terkejut diwajah cantik gadis itu. Raut terkejut itu berubah jadi ketakutan.

Gadis itu melepas diri dari Renji dan berdiri sambil membelakangi pria yang memanggilnya itu. Renji melihat pria dibelakang mereka. Pria itu sedikit besar dengan rambut berwarna cokelat dan sedikit klimis.

" Kau tidak bisa terus menolakku Yuki..." lanjut pria itu. Meski terdengar ramah, namun dalam ucapan itu adalah nada mengancam yang serius.

Yuki berbalik dan menatap tajam pada pria itu.

" Perjanjiannya kita tidak melakukan seks. Tapi perbuatan yang tuan lakukan terakhir kali ini diluar perjanjian. Kalau anda ingin seks, silahkan dengan gadis lain." Yuki melangkah mencoba meninggalkan pria itu. Tapi tentu saja tidak. Pria itu memegang siku gadis itu dengan erat.

" Kau Cuma pelacur. Tidak pantas bersikap sombong seperti itu. Aku hanya menyempurnakan tugasmu sebagai pelacur saja. Tidur denganku. Karena kau… tidak mungkin bisa menolakku. Gadis sekeras batu sepertimu pasti akan tunduk padaku !" lanjut pria itu lagi. Yuki terus meronta dengan genggaman erat dari pria menyebalkan itu.

" Tuan Aizen ! tolong lepaskan. Sampai kapanpun… itu tidak akan terjadi !" kata Yuki sambil menggeram kesal.

" Sepertinya kau memang masih perawan ya…" kata pria bernama Aizen itu yang mulai melirik nafsu pada tubuh mungil Yuki.

Akhirnya setelah meronta dengan cukup keras, Yuki berhasil melepaskan diri dari pria serigala itu. Sebelum pergi, Yuki memandang penuh amarah pada pria itu dan pergi berbaur dalam keramaian klub itu.

" Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan menemukan kelemahanmu. Dan... tentu saja kau akan menyerahkan keperawananmu kepadaku!" kata Aizen sambil menyeringai sadis.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan bibinya. Rukia pergi pagi ini. Karena ini adalah hari ketiga yang diminta oleh dokter menyebalkan itu. Seharusnya Rukia tak perlu datang kemari. Tapi seperti yang Rukia duga, pasti dokter itu akan mencarinya ketempat tinggalnya dan bertemu dengan bibinya lalu kemudian menceritakan semuanya dan tamat!

Hidup Rukia akan segera mungkin berakhir.

Hari ini Rukia mengenakan kaos polos hitam ketat dan cardigan ungu gelap. Lalu skinny jeans hitam dan boots hitamnya juga. Rukia memang selalu senang dengan pakaian casual yang santai dan aman.

Rukia kembali melewati koridor yang sama. Ditempat terakhir dia bertemu tuan kaya itu. Rupanya ini adalah koridor untuk kamar VVIP. Dikamar sebelah mana kakek tuan kaya itu dirawat?

Astaga Rukia!

Kemana akal sehatmu? Kenapa kau jadi begini usil sama urusan orang? Dasar aneh. Dan lagi sepertinya dia tak bisa bertemu tuan kaya itu lagi.

Rukia mendadak terlonjak kaget karena sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar dan beberapa orang panik langsung berhamburan keluar. Pintu itu malah tepat disamping Rukia. Mereka membiarkan pintu itu terbuka lebar dan masing-masing berlari kelabakan. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Orang-orang itu terdiri dari 2 orang yang berpakaian formal dengan jas lengkap berwarna hitam. Apa yang dilakukannya?

Rukia bermaksud menutup pintu kamar itu, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk melihat kedalam ada apa. Dikamar super luas layaknya hotel suite room, Rukia melihat seorang kakek yang bernafas tersengal. Buru-buru Rukia menghampiri kakek itu. Sepertinya kakek itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi karena masker oksigennya masih menempel disana Rukia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Dia ingat bahwa dokternya ada di 2 kamar dari sini, secepat mungkin Rukia berlari menuju ruangan dokternya. Beruntung dokter itu ada ditempat.

Belum sempat banyak bertanya, Rukia menyeret dokter itu untuk memeriksa kakek dari kamar mahal itu.

Secepat kilat, dokter itu memeriksa kondisinya.

" Bagaimana Ulquiorra? Kakek ini baik-baik saja?" kata Rukia cemas.

" Kau ini aneh. Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu sepanik ini. Bahkan panik karena orang lain." Dengus Ulquiorra sambil memeriksa apa yang salah pada pasien itu.

" KAKEK!" teriak seseorang dari luar.

Ulquiorra dan Rukia sama-sama menoleh kearah pintu masuk itu. Ada seorang pria yang berlari penuh cemas keranjang kakek itu. Rukiapun membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Astaga!

" Apa... apa yang terjadi dengan Kakekku?" tanya pria itu cemas.

" Tidak ada hal serius. Sepertinya hanya tersedak saja. Kakekmu sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri untuk waktu yang cukup lama ya? Syukurlah dia sudah kembali sadar." Jelas Ulquiorra.

Pria itu buru-buru menggenggam tangan kakeknya. Mata kakek itu terbuka sedikit dan cukup sayu. Lalu kembali menutup.

" Tenang saja. Dia hanya tertidur. Mungkin 3 atau 4 jam akan kembali terbangun. Kalau saja gadis itu tidak memanggilku lebih cepat, mungkin saja kakekmu dalam bahaya." Jelas Ulquiorra lagi.

Pria itu melihat seorang gadis yang tertunduk dibelakangnya.

" Kau... Ashiya Rukia?" kata pria itu.

" Tuan... kaya..." gumam Rukia tanpa sadar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Continue...

.

.

saya suka banget cerita tentang cowok tajir kaya dan cowok yang jadi artis. mungkin karena itulah semua fic saya cowoknya selalu jadi peran tajir dan terkenal. hehehe saya berharap banget punya cowok seperti itu... *ngayal*

Hola Minna. hehehe tau-tau udah chap 4 deh.

sejujurnya saya juga bingung kenapa bisa update secepat ini. mungkin karena review dari senpai yaaa,,,

hehehhe

maaf kalo chap ini kelihatan membosankan.

soalnya saya juga ingin menempatkan Rukia, Byakuya dan Ichigo pada korelasi yang tepat. saya juga ingin agar pertemuan Rukia dan Byakuya tidak selalu pada tempat klub atau tempat tidak sengaja. saya ingin mereka punya hubungan apapun itu. jadi saya bisa menggambarkan posisi mereka berdua dengan tepat.

hahahaha.

sepertinya penjelasan saya kurang dimengerti ya.

heheh menurut saya, endingnya juga masih kabur gitu. bingung juga mau dibuat happy ato gak. karena sejujurnya, saya masih mengembangkan plotnya dan masalahnya. jadi belum kepikiran ending sama sekali.

tangan saya juga gatel mau update melulu kalo udah denger lagu galau saya. hehehee. itu loh. saya suka koleksi lagu OST drama Korea yang galau banget.

dan kemungkinan juga, kata-kata galau saya dapat inspirasi dari sana. heheh

oh ya, soal dombanya... hahaha, kayaknya satu ini yang emang gak masuk akal yaa... sejujurnya saya memang suka boneka domba ini. senpai bayangin boneka dombanya yang kayak di Shaun the Sheep itu ya. saya suka banget film itu. heheheh adakan satu domba gede banget itu. nah boneka itulah yang dilihat Rukia dietalasenya. hehehe.

yosh! balas review...

Pledis : makasih udah review. yaaa hehehe makasih udah dipuji *merona* tenang aja. kalo senpai ngereview rutin saya bakal usahain hepi deh. hehehe

corvusraven : makasih udah udah update kilat loh... hehehe kalo itu tenang aja. emang rencananya mau banyakin scene ByaRuki biar Ichigo jealous gitu... saya suka banget cowok yang lagi dibakar cemburu.

nenk rukiakate: makasih nenk udah review lagi. hehehe iya udah abiskan. hehehe nama Ashiya itu dapet dari filmnya Hana Kimi versi Jepang. saya suka banget film itu. lucu deh. sampe ngakak mulu karena ceritanya konyol banget!khas Jepang gitu. hehehe ok deh. ditnggu reviewnya lagi.

Jeni : makasih udah review. yah ni udah update kilat senpai... hehehe

Kurosaki Sora : makasih udah review. hehehe. ehm kalo masalah tertarik itu kayaknya saya belum tahu. ntar saya tanya Rukia dulu yaa...

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review. hehehe iya nanti ceritanya emang begitu. hohohohoh

si aya : makasih udah review. yahhh soal misstypo emang sulit buat diilanginnya. soalnya biasanya saya ngetik dikomputer saya. tapi karena rusak, beralih kewarnet dan keyboardnya gak pernah pas sama tangan saya... heheheeh

Voidy : makasih udah mau review tiap chapnya senpai! saya sangat senang. heheeh. yah soal penulisan itu entah kenapa saya memang kurang begitu mengerti bagaimana baiknya untuk ditulis. karena saya memang paling geblek soal tata bahasa. hehehe maafkan saya senpai. tapi jujur saya suka kok sama reviewnya. mohon bantuannya yaa...

zarukichi : makasih udah review. gak papa kok yang pentingkan udah direview. hehehe nih udah update. makasih yaa

PM : makasih udah review. hhehe hmm kalo soal cinta pertama dan ketertarikan nanti kita bahas lagi yaa... gak serukan kalo senpai udah tahu... hehehe

Bad Girl : makasih udah review. hahaha soal pertanyaan itu jujur belum saya pikirkan. saya cuma berusaha mengembangkan plot dulu baru kemudian soal lainnya. heheh bagus deh kalo senpai udah tahu. soalnya saya juga gak suka penasaran. jadi akan lebih baik kalo ada yang udah tahu. jadi gak menghantui saya kan karena penasaran *geplaked* hehehe makasih.

Hikari-Kiddo : hahaha makasih udah review. emang Ichigo baka! kalo dia gak baka mana mungkin gak tahu dimana Rukia. hohoho. nih udah update.

saya sangat berterimakasih pada para senpai yang udah rela mau review fic gaje ini. semoga kedepannya review terus bertambah biar saya makin semangat meng-update kilatnya. hohohoho.


	5. SO IT'S YOU

**Hola Minna. saya datang dengan rate baru. masih uji coba. harap maklum kalau masih jelek. hehehe**

**My first rate M.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian saling kenal ya?" ujar Ulquiorra menyadari atmosfer yang berubah pada 2 orang didepannya ini. Sepertinya juga gadis itu agak gugup bertemu dengan orang ini.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Sela Rukia dan langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Mukanya terasa panas karena tingkahnya yang hari ini luar biasa mengagetkan. Tentu saja si Tuan Kaya pastilah akan kaget melihat Rukia ada disana. Dan Rukia sendiri tak menyangka bahwa kakek yang hampir mati itu adalah kakek yang dimaksud oleh Tuan Kaya itu!

" Baiklah tuan. Sepertinya kakekmu baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Ujar Ulquiorra pula meninggalkan tuan muda itu.

Ulquiorra masuk keruangannya dan melihat gadis itu sudah duduk diatas tempat tidur pasien sambil memeluk lututnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya diantara sela lututnya itu. Kelihatannya sekali sepertinya dia bertingkah aneh.

Ulquiorra memandangnya sekilas dan langsung tahu bahwa gadis itu mungkin malu. Lalu beranjak menuju meja kerjanya dan membuka beberapa buku diatas mejanya.

"Jadi Nona Ashiya. Kau mau kuperiksa atau meratapi nasibmu?" ujar Ulquiorra. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lesu pada Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Kata Rukia lesu dan berjalan gontai menuju kursi didepan meja Ulquiorra.

"Kau kenal orang barusan? Tampaknya dia juga kenal denganmu." Kata Ulquiorra lagi.

"Ya... hanya Tuan Kaya yang namanya tidak kukenal." Sahut Rukia lesu.

"Kenapa mendadak begitu? Kau aneh Rukia-san."

Meskipun begitu rasanya memang aneh kenapa Rukia bersikap aneh begitu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Renji ternganga melihat temannya itu seperti begitu semangat masuk kerja. Yah ini sudah 3 hari Ichigo menginap di apartemennya dan tentu saja Renji tidak leluasa sekali mengajak gadis manapun untuk masuk keapartemennya untuk bersenang-senang. Selama 3 hari sejak kembali ke Karakura, Ichigo tinggal diapartemennya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan. Sejak percakapan mereka saat Ichigo kembali dari Karakura mengenai gadis yang dia cari, Ichigo berubah pendiam dan aneh. Bila bicara hanya seperlunya dan terus meringkuk ditempat tidur. Dan hari ini pertama kali masuk kerja setelah cuti anehnya itu, mendadak Ichigo jadi serius dan bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Ini yang membuat Renji bingung. Haruskah Renji yang memberi nasihat?

Renji jadi tidak tega memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya beberapa waktu lalu dia uji. Tapi, kalau posisinya saat ini ditukar, mungkin Renji bisa maklum. Teman lama yang kau percaya sepenuhi hati tiba-tiba kau temukan menjadi orang yang paling kau benci. Setidaknya memang untuk Ichigo, seorang pelacur memang tidak pantas dipandang sebagai manusia normal. Mereka menjijikan.

"Hei... Ichigo!" panggil Renji. Bahkan menolehpun tidak begitu Renji dan Ichigo berpapasan dikoridor kantor dan Ichigo ditemani oleh sekretarisnya tampak sedang membahas sesuatu. Renji hanya mengangkat bahu dan berlalu saja. Namun, dari arah berlawanan tampak seorang gadis berambut ungu tengah berjalan dengan tergesa dikoridor kantornya. Renji mendadak memalingkan wajah. Gadis itu tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa. Pasti dia akan mengganggu Ichigo. Apalagi yang Renji tahu, Ichigo sama sekali tidak pernah mengangkat telepon darinya. Pagi-pagi begini dia sudah mau bikin gaduh ya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Maaf Nona Kuchiki. Saat ini pak GM sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Matsumoto Rangiku menghentikan langkah si gadis bangsawan untuk melalui ruangan sang GM. Senna menatap kesal pada sekretaris Ichigo ini. Tidak biasanya dia melarang Senna lewat.

"Tidak apa. Ichigo pasti akan mengerti kalau aku yang masuk." Kata Senna santai.

"Maaf Nona. Tapi... Pak GM sendiri yang berkata untuk tidak mau diganggu siapapun termasuk... anda..." kata Rangiku agak serba salah. Seantero kantor ini sudah tahu seperti apa bungsu Kuchiki ini kalau sudah mengamuk.

"Apa? Ichigo sendiri? Biar aku bicara dengannya." Kata Senna kesal.

"Tapi... Pak GM sedang sibuk―"

Terlambat! Senna menerobos pintu ruangan Ichigo. Senna cukup kesal karena tiba-tiba Ichigo bertingkah begitu. Saat masuk dengan paksa keruangan Ichigo, Senna memang melihat Ichigo tampak sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen dimejanya dan telepon yang berdering. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dengan bosan begitu pintunya didobrak paksa.

"Maaf Pak! Tapi... Nona Kuchiki―" kata Rangiku serba salah mencoba menjelaskan keadaan aneh ini.

"Tinggalkan kami." Kata Ichigo datar.

Matsumoto Rangiku tanpa banyak bicara menunduk sebentar dan meninggalkan atasannya dan keluar dari ruangan. Senna bersedekap dada setelah melihat sekretaris itu pergi dari ruangan Ichigo. Setidaknya dia bisa leluasa dengan Ichigo.

"Kurasa tanpa bicarapun kau sudah tahu kalau aku sibuk!" kata Ichigo datar tapi terkesan sebal.

"Kemana kau 3 hari ini? Aku khawatir kau ada apa-apa. Kenapa tidak memberitahukannya padaku? Padahal aku butuh kau." Kata Senna berusaha lembut.

"Aku juga butuh waktu sendiri." Kata Ichigo singkat.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, pulanglah. Aku tidak bias meninggalkan ini." Sahut Ichigo lagi.

Bukannya keluar Senna justru maju kedepan meja Ichigo dan menarik lembaran aneh yang sedari tadi diperhatikan Ichigo tanpa sempat memandang wajah Senna. Senna mengangkat lembaran itu dan mengacungkannya didepan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam dan membuang mukanya.

"Jadi katakan. Apa kertas brengsek ini lebih penting dariku?"

"Ya." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

Senna melempar kertas-kertas digenggamannya itu dengan amarah dan emosi.

"Ada apa denganmu Ichigo? Kenapa kau mendadak berubah?" kata Senna memelas. Matanya terasa panas karena kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya ada apa denganmu? Setiap saat kau selalu menelpon dan mencariku. Yang kau butuhkan setiap kali bertemu hanya kontak fisik saja. Kau tahu bahwa aku punya jabatan penting diperusahaan ini. Dan ini... perusahaan kakakmu! Aku tidak bisa terus menelantarkan pekerjaanku karena rengekanmu. Jadi berhentilah bertindak seperti anak kecil." Jelas Ichigo sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil lembaran kertas yang dilempar Senna sejauh itu. Tapi Senna malah memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memeluk leher Ichigo dan menciumnya dengan erat. Tentu saja Ichigo mendadak membulatkan matanya karena serangan mendadak itu. Ichigo terus berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi gadis itu mengeratkan pelukan dileher Ichigo dan mencium paksa kekasihnya itu. Senna menggigit kecil bibir kekasihnya dan terus walau kekasihnya sudah jelas menolak itu.

Akhirnya dengan sekali sentakan, Ichigo melepas diri dari Senna. Ichigo mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan tersengal. Senna hanya menunduk setelah terang-terangan perilaku Ichigo berubah aneh.

"Aku... aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Itu saja. Aku hanya ingin terus berada disampingmu untuk selamanya. Itu saja." Bisik Senna. Airmatanya meluncur deras tanpa bisa dicegah. Sekarang Ichigo yang serba salah. Pikirannya memang sedang tidak menentu ada apa. 3 hari ini dia sudah sangat kacau.

Ichigo baru ingin meminta maaf ketika ponsel Senna berbunyi. Gadis itu sebenarnya tak ingin mengangkatnya, tapi deringnya lama sekali. Akhirnya mau tak mau Senna mengangkatnya juga.

"Halo... Kakak? Apa? Kakek?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Semua masih baik. Tapi... obatku tak selamanya bias membantumu. Apa akhir-akhir ini perutmu sering sakit?" Tanya Ulquiorra setelah memeriksa kondisi pasiennya itu.

"Ya... kalau aku banyak minum." Jawab Rukia singkat.

"Itu sudah gejalanya. Jadi hentikan itu sesegera mungkin Rukia-san."

"Sulit. Bagaimana mau dihentikan kalau sulit?"

Ulquiorra diam menyaksikan ekspresi gadis ini. Setahun yang lalu, Ulquiorra bertemu dengannya disebuah klub malam. Ulquiorra tidak sengaja mampir kesana karena ada urusan dengan temannya yang gila klub malam. Ketika akan pulang, Ulquiorra melihat gadis ini memegangi perutnya karena sakit dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Karena kondisi saat itulah yang mengharuskan Ulquiorra membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat. Jujur saja, mengatasi gadis ini awalnya sangat sulit. Dia tak mau minum obat, tidak mau kedokter dan tidak mau diperiksa. Butuh usaha keras untuk meyakinkannya. Dan untungnya sekarang gadis ini sudah cukup yakin dan percaya pada Ulquiorra untuk membantunya. Ulquiorra akui, gadis ini memang sulit dan cukup misterius. Meski Ulquiorra tahu pekerjaan gadis ini tak ada alasan untuk membencinya. Dia juga manusia. Sama sepertinya. Tidak ada rasa jijik atau benci melihat gadis ini. Tidak ada. Dan Ulquiorra sudah berjanji akan membantunya sebisa mungkin.

"Pelan saja. Jangan buru-buru. Aku tahu kau bisa. Nah tidak ada yang perlu dikahwatirkan untuk saat ini. Jika perutmu kembali sakit, segera datang padaku. Aku akan ada kapanpun kau butuh." Jelas Ulquiorra.

"Terima kasih."

Ulquiorra berdiri dan mengantar Rukia keluar dari ruangannya. Rukia dan Ulquiorra saling berpamitan begitu akan keluar. Ketika Rukia akan menoleh ketempat kakek itu, matanya terbelalak.

Oh tidak. Rukia ingin pergi. Menghilang kalau perlu. Entah kenapa mendadak Rukia kaku dan sulit bergerak. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Ini kali kedua mereka bertemu. Rasanya... mengejutkan mereka masih bisa bertemu tanpa sengaja seperti ini. Dan anehnya, Rukia merasa perasaan aneh. Karena pria itu tidak sendiri. Melainkan dengan seorang perempuan yang sedang menangis. Pria itu memeluknya. Bahkan ketika mereka bertatapanpun... pria itu tak melepaskan pelukannya. Astaga!

Kembali keakal sehatmu Rukia!

Memang siapa kau berpikir yang tidak mungkin seperti itu?

Kau yang sekarang tetap kau yang sekarang. Dan kau yang sekarang, pasti hanyalah seorang sampah dimata pria itu. Sampah yang tidak penting.

"Rukia-san?" panggil Ulquiorra menyadari kondisi aneh pasiennya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Rukia sambil membuang wajahnya. Asal jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Lebih baik, Rukia pulang dan menenangkan pikirannya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Mata Rukia membulat mendengar seorang pria memanggilnya. Apa benar memanggilnya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karena mendengar kabar kakek Senna, pemilik sah Kuchiki Corp ini, kondisi sedang tidak baik, tanpa membantah Ichigo mengantar Senna kerumah sakit. Meskipun mereka sedang dalam suasana tidak nyaman, tapi Ichigo tahu bahwa saat ini Senna memang sedang butuh sesuatu. Butuh seseorang. Meskipun dia anak bangsawan dan kaya raya, sesungguhnya dia hanyalah gadis kesepian yang butuh tempat sandaran. Apalagi dia tumbuh tanpa orang tua selama 10 tahun. Cukup berat untuknya. Ichigo saja jauh dari orangtuanya sudah cukup membuatnya begitu menghargai betapa berharganya orang tua. Jadi banyak sedikitnya Ichigo tahu perasaan Senna yang hanya memiliki kakak dan kakeknya saja didunia ini. Salah satu alasan kenapa Ichigo bertahan dengan Senna yang jelas dia sudah tahu wataknya karena alasan ini. Karena Senna sendirian.

Senna berlari dengan penuh rasa cemas menyusuri koridor rumah sakit itu. Ichigo dengan setia mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak lama setelah itu mereka tiba didepan ruang VVIP kakek itu terbaring. Senna masih merasa takut karena memikirkan hal yang mungkin saja akan terjadi. Hal buruk pastinya. Reflek Ichigo memeluknya. Tapi ketika memeluk itulah, Ichigo melihat seseorang keluar dari kamar lainnya. Seorang gadis. Gadis itu menoleh padanya dan menatapnya... apa tatapannya itu?

Ichigo tak bisa menafsirkannya. Tatapannya aneh. Bukan seperti tatapan orang yang melihat adegan mesra. Atau apapun itu.

Begitu suara pintu didepan mereka terbuka, Senna berbalik dan melihat kakaknya didepannya. Byakuya hanya mengatakan bahwa kakeknya memang sempat lemah tapi sudah teratasi. Byakuya juga mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bicara dengan Ichigo setelah...

"Tunggu sebentar."

Byakuya melihat sosok gadis yang akan pergi meninggalkan koridor ini. Lalu Byakuya berjalan menyusul gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba otak Ichigo langsung berputar. Kenapa mendadak Byakuya mengenal gadis itu? Kenapa?

Ah sial! Rasanya Ichigo ingat bagaimana Byakuya tahu soal ini. Tapi... kenapa Ichigo tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Byakuya setelah tiba didepan gadis itu.

Gadis berambut hitam itu membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Byakuya yang berdiri didepannya. Seakan mereka sudah biasa melakukan hal itu.

"Aku? Pulang tentu saja..." jawab gadis itu.

"Biar kuantar." Kata Byakuya singkat.

"Ahh tidak usah! Aku baik-baik saja. Tenang saja. Lebih baik tuan kembali. Mungkin nanti kakek tuan akan bangun."

"Tenang saja. Adikku dan kekasihnya pasti akan menunggu kakek sampai aku kembali."

Apa? Kekasih?

Gadis berambut ungu itu... kekasihnya?

Karena bingung, Rukia menuruti apa yang diminta tuan kaya itu. Dan...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa kakak bisa mengenalnya?" kata Senna bingung setelah memperhatikan gadis berambut hitam dan bertubuh mungil yang mendadak dipanggil oleh kakak sulungnya itu. Karena tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Senna melihat kekasihnya memandang kedepan dengan tatapan mata bertanya.

Kurosaki Ichigo memandang gadis dan kakaknya dengan pandangan aneh.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tuan... benar tidak perlu mengantarku. Ada apa denganmu?" Rukia berlari kecil mengikuti tuan kaya yang berjalan didepannya ini. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali Rukia menolaknya sepertinya tuan kaya ini tidak mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tadi bilang tidak apa kalau hanya mengantar sampai halte? Lagipula aku memang ingin berterima kasih padamu."

Kini Byakuya dan Rukia berjalan beriringan. Memang sebelumnya Rukia mengiyakan bahwa tuan kaya ini boleh mengantarnya dengan berjalan kaki menuju halte yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit ini. Tapi tetap saja... canggung.

"Kau sering kerumah sakit ini?" tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Hmm ya sesekali kalau dokter itu memanggilku."

"Kau sakit atau... kau memang sakit?"

"Tidak. Semua baik-baik saja. Oh! Dombanya!" Rukia berhenti ditoko boneka yang pernah dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu itu. Rukia diam didepan etalase kaca toko itu. Dombanya masih ada. Byakuya berdiri disamping gadis itu agak menunduk melihat apa yang dihebohkan gadis ini.

"Tuan bilang... aku seperti domba tersesat. Mungkin iya. Tapi bisa menemukan domba selucu ini… rasanya senang juga." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum lebar memandangi domba besar lucu berwarna putih didepannya itu.

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

Rukia menoleh kesamping. Namun Tuan Kaya itu masih memandang lurus kearah etalase toko itu.

"Jangan memanggilku Tuan lagi. Sekarang ini kau Ashiya Rukia bukan? Gadis yang memanggilku Tuan hanya gadis malam bernama Yuki. Kalau kau ingin diperlakukan sama, maka jangan memanggilku Tuan jika kita bertemu seperti ini."

"Oh sebenarnya… aku tidak tahu namamu. Kuchiki Byakuya. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ujar Rukia sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Namun, Byakuya hanya menatap uluran tangan itu dan tidak membalasnya. Byakuya hanya memandang bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Setidaknya. Kau bukan pelacur." Entah mengapa Byakuya malah mengatakan hal itu. Rukia menarik lagi tangannya. Hal aneh terdengar lagi dari Tuan Kaya ini.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Setidaknya jika kau benar, kau belum tidur dengan pria manapun kan? Itu berarti kau bukan―setidaknya belum sebagai pelacur. Belum terlambat untukmu berhenti dari sana."

"Anda salah. Meskipun aku belum pernah tidur dengan pria manapun, tapi aku adalah perempuan yang ada di klub malam, menemani pria hidung belang dan bekerja disana. Aku sudah jadi pelacur. Dan sepertinya aku memang tidak layak mengenal seseorang seperti anda. Dan anda juga... tidak layak mengenalku." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia berlalu.

Kenapa Rukia mengatakan hal itu?

Tidak. Dia hanya tidak ingin ada seseorang yang memberinya harapan kosong. Harapan yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat dia inginkan. Beberapa waktu lalu sempat diimpikannya. Tapi dirinya yang sekarang benar-benar sudah tidak layak lagi. Sudah kotor dan menjijikkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia duduk dibar malam ini. Sambil meneguk beberapa vodka. Jujur saja. Tingkahnya hari ini pasti akan membuat semua orang sebal. Apa yang dia harapkan sebenarnya? Tidak ada.

Rukia sudah setengah mabuk.

Astaga! Kenapa kepalanya terasa pusing dan tidak enak? Hari ini benar-benar aneh luar biasa. Apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

Meski hanya mengenakan celana pendek, dan yang pasti super pendek dan sebuah _tank top_, Rukia merasa ada yang aneh. Apakah karena ini sudah memasuki musim dingin makanya rasanya aneh kalau berpakaian begini. Tapi ini didalam klub dan...

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan segelas wine dari primadona klub ini?"

Rukia menoleh kesampingnya. Rasanya kepalanya cukup berkabut dan... ya pusing.

Tanpa benar-benar berpikir, Rukia menuangkan segelas vodka kegelas pria misterius itu. Yang Rukia ingat dia hanyalah seorang pria berambut perak pendek dengan seringaian yang agak menyeramkan. Pria itu terus menatap Rukia tanpa berhenti. Tapi yang Rukia sekarang pikirkan kenapa mendadak kepalanya pusing?

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia benar-benar tidak ingat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Renji selesai dengan urusannya. Sekarang dia bersenandung senang menuju klub malam favoritnya. Meski dia agak merasa tidak enak meninggalkan Ichigo yang ternyata lembur malam ini, tapi jika mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan malam indah bersama primadona klub ini sekali lagi, dia pasti akan terbang kelangit ketujuh.

Begitu selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, dia melihat seorang pria agak tinggi dengan rambut perak pendek tengah menggotong seorang gadis masuk kedalam mobilnya. Gadis itu tampak tak melawan dan sepertinya gadis itu juga tak sadarkan diri. Apakah pelacur yang dibawa untuk dinikmati dimalam dingin ini? Ahhh sepertinya begitu.

Tapi kenapa mendadak wajahnya tidak asing?

"Heii! BERHENTI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGANNYA!" seorang wanita yang mungkin berumur pertengahan 30 tahun tampak menjerit heboh setelah keluar dari klub itu dengan tergesa. Sepertinya dia marah akan sesuatu. Renji jadi terkejut karena tingkah mendadak tante itu. Tapi yang Renji tahu, bibi ini pasti pemilik klub ini. Renji pernah lihat dia sekali dua kali ketika berkunjung. Dan dia memang seorang bibi yang sangat menggoda.

"RUKIA!" teriak bibi itu lagi.

Renji tertegun. Hah? Rukia?

"Kau barusan bilang 'Rukia'?" sela Renji.

Bibi berambut ungu itu menoleh pada Renji. Wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir.

"Mobil itu... mobil itu membawa pergi Rukia-ku! Padahal aku sudah melarang semua pelanggan disini untuk membawanya pergi ! bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya!" keluh bibi itu lagi.

"Tidak. Maksudku... apa ada pelacur bernama Rukia diklub ini? Aku tidak pernah dengar nama itu sebelumnya..." ujar Renji lagi.

"Yuki! Namanya Yuki. Dia dikenal dengan nama Yuki disini! Tuan kumohon tolong dia. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga untukku. Aku tak bias bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya jika dibawa kabur lagi."

"Lebih baik lapor polisi! Itu yang terbaik!"

"Jangan Tuan! Jangan polisi. Kalau sampai polisi turun tangan, Rukia juga bisa ditangkap. Lebih baik cari cara lain." Bibi itu masih mengiba pada Renji.

Tentu saja. Jika pelacur ditangkap oleh polisi itu akan lebih sulit lagi. Renji bingung bagaimana memutar otaknya. Karena tidak tahu mau apa, lebih baik dia mengikuti mobil yang belum terlalu jauh itu. Sambil berkata pada bibi itu untuk berdoa saja.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Renji menyusul mobil hitam yang membawa pelacur itu.

"Apa kubilang! Kau tidak percaya padaku Ichigo! Dasar !" gerutu Renji.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari sudah malam. Ichigo masih setia dimejanya dengan tumpukan kertas menyebalkan itu. Pikirannya memang sempat terganggu dengan adegan tadi siang. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Mungkin karena dibenak Ichigo masih tertanam dengan jelas, bahwa pelacur tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Pelacur biasa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan pria berbeda. Meski agak kaget karena bosnya itu punya level serendah itu.

Ichigo akan kembali beraktivitas saat ponselnya mendadak bunyi. Dan itu dari Renji. Ichigo tadi sudah menolak tawarannya untuk bersenang-senang. Benar. Seharusnya dia datang untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi... gadis itu masih terus mengusiknya.

Ponselnya tak berhenti berdering sedari tadi. Akhirnya dia juga penasaran apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan rambut nanas itu. Ichigo mengangkat ponselnya dan...

"BAKA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN IDIOT! LAMA SEKALI MENGANGKATNYA!"

Ichigo merasa gendang telinganya nyaris retak dan telinganya berdengung dengan hebat. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan si brengsek ini!

"Hei apa maksudmu teriak ditelepon! Telingaku nyaris pecah tahu!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Baiklah tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan! Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi kalau tidak mau menyesal!" seru Renji berapi-api ditelepon itu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Mendadak heboh seperti itu."

"Yuki―tidak maksudku Rukia... dia sedang ada dalam bahaya."

Mata Ichigo membulat. Mendengar nama itu saja membuatnya terkejut. Apa mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana Renji?

Meski Renji tak bisa melihat ekspresi labu itu, tapi pasti si labu sedang bingung dengan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, kujelaskan secara rinci saja. Ini benar. Dan dugaanku benar. Yuki itu Rukia. Mereka punya mata yang sama. Bahkan aku sudah mengkonfirmasikan dengan bibi pemilik klub itu. Mereka memang orang yang sama. Sekarang ini gadis itu dibawa paksa oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Bibi pemilik klub itu bilang, Rukia tidak boleh dibawa keluar selain diklub itu. Dan aku pernah sekali melihat orang yang mencurigakan meski masih belum pasti."

"Dimana? Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Sepertinya mengarah ke Tokyo hotel. Aku mengikuti mobilnya sebaiknya kau―Ichigo? Ichigo?"

Renji sudah tahu. Sosok Rukia, bukan hanya sekadar seorang teman lama.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mata Rukia setengah terbuka. Dirinya sudah berbaring dikasur empuk. Tapi jelas ini bukan tempat tidurnya. Aneh. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Rukia bangun dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Kepalanya terasa berkabut. Rukia memegangi kepalanya. Dia bingung. Siapa yang membawanya? Dia hanya ingat ditemani minum oleh seorang pria berambut perak pendek. Dan setelah itu… apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Yo sudah bangun?"

Rukia mendadak beku melihat seorang pria berwajah mirip rubah duduk didepan ranjang mewah ini. Ya dia orangnya! Orang yang membawa Rukia! Pasti!

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau jadi bertambah mirip kucing yang ketakutan. Kuakui kau memang menggoda. Tapi tenang. Bukan aku yang akan menikmatimu. Aku hanya pesuruh." Jelas orang itu tanpa diminta.

"Kerja bagus Gin!"

Astaga! Suara itu. Rukia sangat takut. Benar-benar takut. Nalurinya berkata ini tidak aman. Orang yang ditakutinya itu masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Pria yang dipanggil Gin itu berdiri dan memberi hormat lalu meninggalkan mereka saja. Rukia beku ditempatnya. Pria menyeramkan itu sudah menyeringai sadis. Ok! Dia terjebak. Siapa saja! Tolong!

"Aku sudah tahu, mudah membawamu kemari. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita lakukan sekarang saja?" kata pria itu lagi.

Rukia bergerak liar berusaha melempar apa saja yang ada dihadapannya. Dan terakhir sebuah gelas yang dia lempar tapi sayang meleset. Pria itu semakin menyeringai kesenangan.

"CEPAT PERGI DARIKU!" teriak Rukia. Matanya menatap liar dan ketakutan sekaligus.

"Ternyata kalau kau marah semakin menarik ya?"

Rukia bergerak dari tempat tidurnya dan mencoba berlari dari kasur itu. Rukia menghindar sebisa mungkin dari sana. Tapi pria itu seperti hewan buas yang kelaparan dan bersiap menikmati mangsanya. Pria itu menarik lengan Rukia tapi Rukia meronta mencoba menghindar. Tapi seakan pria itu sengaja, pria itu melepas genggaman hingga Rukia hampir limbung. Lalu Rukia menginjak pecahan gelas yang tadi dilemparnya. Rukia berteriak kesakitan dan jatuh terduduk. Telapak kakinya tergores dan tertanam beling yang cukup dalam.

"Dengan ini kau tidak bisa kabur lagi kan?" pria itu menyeringai lebih sadis.

"Tuan Aizen! Tolong hentikan! Tolong!" mohon Rukia. Tapi pria bernama Aizen itu seolah menulikan telinganya. Dia tetap mengangkat Rukia dengan kedua tangannya dan tanpa mempedulikan kaki Rukia yang sudah terluka dan mengalir cairan merah yang sangat deras. Aizen melempar Rukia diatas kasur itu dan dia sendiri mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya sendiri. Kecuali celananya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus melayaniku sepenuhnya. Jangan jadi pelacur tanggung sayang, tapi sejujurnya aku suka melihatmu seperti kelinci ketakutan seperti ini. Lebih menarik dan menantang."

Rukia terus meronta bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi pria itu lebih besar darinya. Jelas mustahil. Kedua tangan Rukia ditahan dengan satu tangan dari pria brengsek itu. Lalu mulai melucuti semua pakaian Rukia. Merobeknya dengan ganas. Rukia sudah berteriak sebisa mungkin. Dan meronta sebisa mungkin. Dia tak mau seperti ini.

Tuhan ! kalau kau ada… tolong dengarkan teriakan nyata itu.

Dan seperti kejadian yang terlalu cepat berlalu, Rukia tak merasakan paksaan dan genggaman keras yang menyakiti tangannya setelah suara besar. Rukia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tidak mengerti.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Renji sudah menunggu Ichigo didepan hotel. Renji sudah tahu kamar mana Rukia dibawa. Begitu melihat Ichigo dating, Renji sudah tahu pria itu diliputi oleh perasaan marah yang luar biasa. Jujur Renji juga tidak mengerti. Beberapa waktu lalu Ichigo menyangkal habis-habisan Yuki itu Rukia, tapi sekarang dia begitu marah karena Yuki atau Rukia itu dibawa paksa―sebenarnya tidak juga, karena kondisi gadis itu sedang tidak sadarkan diri―oleh orang mencurigakan.

Setelah diberitahu nomor kamarnya, belum sempat Renji menyusul, Ichigo sudah lebih dulu melesat masuk kedalam hotel itu dan pergi dengan instingnya. Sejujurnya, Renji lebih senang melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu daripada Ichigo yang murung karena masalah tidak jelas itu.

Setelah memastikan kamarnya, Ichigo mendobrak pintu hotel itu dengan paksa. Matanya membulat dan darah langsung mendidih diatas kepalanya. Melihat seorang pria yang memaksa gadis itu diatas ranjang.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Ichigo menarik lengan pria itu dan meninju keras lalu membawanya menjauh dari kasur itu. Ichigo tak mengerti kenapa darahnya terasa mendidih dan kemarahannya memuncak luar biasa. Berkali-kali pukulan dilayangkan diwajah pria itu. Ichigo sangat kesal. Kesal sekali.

Setelah memastikan pria itu tidak sadarkan diri, Ichigo berpindah melihat gadis itu yang ketakutan diatas tempat tidurnya. Bajunya sudah tidak karuan lagi. Dan… yang lebih membuat Ichigo sesak adalah kaki gadis itu tampak berdarah dan darahnya memenuhi seprai putih itu. Dengan sigap, Ichigo melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada gadis itu. Lalu merobek lengan kemejanya dan membalut luka dikaki gadis itu.

Sial! Dia masih emosi. Rasanya belum cukup menghadiahkan pria brengsek yang sudah seenaknya itu hanya dengan pukulan.

Ichigo berusaha tenang dan membopong gadis yang masih ketakutan itu keluar dari kamar hotelnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun.

Tanpa suara apapun.

Baik Ichigo maupun gadis itu…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Naa Minna.

saya tahu. chap kali ini pasti gaje banget.

hiks. pasti semuanya ngerasa chap kali ini...

ahh cuma gitu doang...

hahahah jujur gak tahu kenapa saya ngerasa blank banget. kok ceritanya jadi gini.

tapi chap depan mudah-mudahan gak ngecewain deh.

saya mau flashback masa lalu Ichigo dan Rukia tuh. hehehehe

yosh balas review...

Dwi : makasih udah review. nih udah update. hehehehe

Pledis : Makasih udah review. oh ya gitu ya? heheeh soalnya setiap kali pembuatan fic pasti ada drama Korea yang menginspirasi saya. jadi kata-katanya bisa mengalir gitu aja. naa sekarang belum ada drama Korea baru yang bisa menginspirasi saya. jadi... maklum kalo yang ini agak mengecewakan. heheehe review selanjutnya ditunggu ya...

corvusraven : makasih udah review. hahaha memang muka penjahat si Aizen. gak cocok jadi orang baik. hohohohoh... kalo yang itu sih, saya gak jamin ada ya. tapi sepertinya malah lebih parah dari itu. bukan sekadar kabur, tapi beneran hilang *loh*... heheheeh

PM : makasih udah review. ya emang dimana aja Ichigo tetep baka! bego gak ilang-ilang. hahahaah kita doakan aja Rukia tetap baik-baik... hohohoho

Chadeschan : makasih udah review. iya nih. kayaknya emang enak gak ada hubungan. heheehe nih Ichigo udah ketemu Rukia. tapi masih gak tahu apaIchigo beneran udah sadar Yuki itu Rukia atau lum... hohoho. Rukia gak kenapa-napa, saya harap dia baik-baik saja... hehehe

nenk rukiakate: makasih udah review. heheeh iya bagus tuh film gak bakal bosen nontonnya. emang saya suka konflik. boleh kok belajar. gratis aja. tapi kalo udah hebat bayar jasa yaaa... hehehehe Ulqui emang cocok jadi dokter. saya berharap ada bener dokter keren begitu. hohohoho

Nana the GreenSparkle : makasih udah review. hahaha iya nih kayaknya kejam banget saya ama Rukia deh? tenang saja. gak bakal lama kok. hohoho.

IchigopunyaYuni : makasih udah review. saya juga berharap pada kebahagiaan mereka. hohoho. saya bakal ngikutin arus cerita. jadi tergantung pada cerita apa mereka menderita atau bahagia. hehehe tapi saya usahakan bahagia.

Kurosaki Sora : makasih udah review. emang Ichigo bego tuh! hahahahaa gebukin aja yaaa... heehhe

Bad Girl : makasih duah review. hahahaah kayaknya emang mudah ketebak nih cerita. tapi kalau saya sih, lebih enak cerita yang mudah ditebak, jadi feel yang kita rasain andai jadi mereka bisa 2 kali lipet loh... hohohoho.

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review. kayaknya penyakit Rukia jadi masalah serius disini ya? heheeh gak papa kok. Rukia bisa ngatasinnya. hehehe *Authorkejam*

Dewi Anggara Manis: makasih udah review. alasan memilih Senna adalah karena dia chara bleach yang gak punya marga jadi gampang masukkinnya. gak terasa anehkan kalo ngucapin Kuchiki Senna? heheeh soal reaksi Ichigo, dia masih frustasi tingkat dewa. jadi saya gak tega ngasih tahu dia yang sebenarnya. biar tahu sendiri aja deh... hahaha

RiruzawaTakano Hiru15: makasih udah review. hehehe iya ya? wah saya tersepona tingkat dewa nih. hehehee

Ame Kuroyuki: makasih udah review. ntar kita tanya sama Rukia ya mau gak dia sama Senna sudah pasti cinta mati sama Ichigo dong. masa gak? kalo gak, pasti sekarang Senna punya selingkuhan kan? heheheeh

Voidy makasih sama sarannya dan reviewnya Rui san. hehehehe untung ceritanya masih ditangkap dengan baik ya. hehehe emang paling males sih sama bahasa Indo. entah kenapa kayak dibuat rumit tiap kali ada peernya. heheehe tapi tenang, masih cinta kok ama bahasa Indo. maaf Rui-san. bukan gak mau baca ato apa. saya gak tahu penname Rui-san apa? soalnya Rui-san review gak log in. jadi Rui-san kasih tahu ceritanya di fandom mana dan pennamenya. biar saya tahu. hehehehehe maaf sebelumnya gak ngasih tahu... kalo Rui-san kasih tahu, nanti saya baca kok... hohohohoho.

makasih buat semuanya yang baca fic ini. siapapun. hehehe

saya tahu masih banyak SEKALI kekurangan fic gaje ini. apalagi chap ini yang kelihatan mengecewakan.

saya juga merasa begitu. tapi memang beginilah alurnya. heheheehe

kalo gitu, saya masih menanti review para senpai apakah fic saya masih layak untuk lanjut... ato nggak.

JAA Nee!


	6. FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO

**Hola Minna. saya datang dengan rate baru. masih uji coba. harap maklum kalau masih jelek. hehehe**

**My first rate M.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

Byakuya membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Meneliti seisi kamar itu. Tapi tetap tidak ada. Setelah sebentar melihat kakeknya tadi, Senna langsung menghilang. Byakuya memang sedikit aneh dengan sikap adiknya yang tiba-tiba langsung datang tanpa perlu paksaan. Senna tidak peduli dengan kakeknya. Dia selalu membenci kakeknya selama 10 tahun ini. Lalu kenapa?

Byakuya kembali menutup pintu kamar Senna dan menuruni tangga. Malam ini dia hanya datang sebentar kerumahnya mengecek apakah adiknya sudah kembali apa belum. Mungkin karena Byakuya memanjakannya dia jadi sedikit agak menyesal. Mengapa Senna hingga kini selalu bertindak seenaknya tanpa memikirkan orang lain. Bahkan ketika kakeknya sadarpun yang pertama kali ditanya adalah Senna.

Ketika dipertengahan anak tangga, Byakuya melihat kearah pintu masuk rumahnya. Hari sudah malam begini dia dari mana?

Senna masuk dengan langkah gontai dan limbung seperti orang mabuk. Byakuya dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan menghampiri adik semata wayangnya itu. Keluarga yang dia miliki selain kakeknya hanya Senna. Dan kalau sampai Senna kenapa-napa, sepertinya dia gagal menjadi kakak dan orangtua.

"Kau darimana Senna?" tegur Byakuya setelah berdiri didepan adiknya.

Senna mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang datar kearah kakaknya itu.

"Jalan-jalan. Memang kenapa? Aneh?" jawab Senna ketus. Senna langsung melewati kakaknya tanpa berniat memperpanjang kata-kata lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang kerumah sakit hari ini? Bukankah kau tidak peduli lagi dengan kakekmu?" ujar Byakuya. Senna menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandang kakaknya itu. Lalu Senna tertawa putus asa.

"Aku memang tidak peduli pada kakek itu. Bahkan jika dia mati aku juga tidak peduli. Aku datang kesana karena Ichigo!"

"Apa?" kini Byakuya bingung kenapa ada nama pemuda itu.

"Hari ini aku dan Ichigo bertengkar. Dia bersikap dingin padaku. Satu-satunya jalan agar dia kembali peduli padaku adalah kakek. Dengan berpura-pura khawatir pada kakek, Ichigo akan bersikap lembut padaku. Berpura-pura jadi gadis lemah yang tak punya kekuatan dan sandaran. Aku hanya butuh Ichigo. Tidak ada yang lain."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Senna memandang datar dan tanpa ekspresi pada kakaknya. Lalu kembali menyusuri tangga kembali kekamarnya. Ya. Didunia ini, hanya Ichigo yang dia butuhkan. Tidak kakaknya. Tidak kakeknya. Mereka sama sekali tidak ada harganya selain Ichigo.

Sejak dulu pria itu memang baik pada Senna. Senna juga tahu, mungkin selama ini Ichigo hanya simpati dan kasihan padanya. Tapi Senna tak peduli itu. Dia tak peduli apa yang Ichigo rasakan padanya. Yang dia inginkan hanya bersama pria itu selamanya. Cara apapun akan Senna lakukan agar Ichigo terus berada disampingnya. Apapun. Meski itu… diluar akal sehat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

_FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO…_

Ashiya Rukia diterima di SMP Karakura. Gadis ini memang pintar. Bahkan dia diterima karena beasiswa. Meskipun dia tahu, tak akan ada yang menghargai usaha kerasnya ini. Sejak Rukia sudah sekolah, orangtuanya seakan tidak peduli padanya. Selalu bertengkar. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka pernah tidak pulang berhari-hari. Bahkan mereka tak peduli pada Rukia. Apa yang mungkin dibutuhkan oleh Rukia disekolahnya. Mereka tidak peduli.

Rukia dewasa sebelum waktunya. Karena keadaan keluarga yang tidak harmonis itu yang menyebabkan Rukia bersikap layaknya orang dewasa. Bicara bila ada yang bicara padanya. Setiap malam gadis itu akan menangis bila mendengar suara orangtuanya yang bertengkar hebat. Anak mana yang ingin orangtuanya seperti itu? Rukia rasa tak satupun ada. Rukia sudah dibesarkan seperti inipun rasanya sudah cukup untung.

Rukia memasuki halaman sekolah itu. Usianya kala itu masih 13 tahun. Sewaktu dikelas satu, dia tidak terlalu menonjol. Rukia bersikap apa adanya. Rukia juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu kesulitan berteman. Ada Arisawa Tatsuki yang mau berteman dengannya dan Inoue Orihime. Mereka selalu bertiga. Tapi kadang Rukia selalu dengan Orihime karena Tatsuki selalu ikut klub karatenya.

Waktu itu, Rukia sama sekali belum terlalu akrab dengan anak lelaki disana. Karena sepertinya mereka selalu bertindak seenaknya. Biasalah. Mungkin transisi dari sekolah dasar belum hilang.

Ada beberapa teman lelaki yang selalu meminjam PR Rukia setiap pagi ketika Rukia baru akan duduk dimejanya. Mereka Asano Keigo dan beberapa anak lainnya yang Rukia lupa. Termasuk satu anak laki-laki yang agak menonjol. Bukan karena dia pintar atau dia rajin masuk daftar hitam. Itu karena warna rambutnya yang aneh.

"Argh! Itu tugas Matematika ya? Astaga! Aku benci pelajaran itu." Rutuk anak laki-laki dengan rambut aneh itu. Tatsuki mengejeknya. Menurut Orihime, mereka semuanya satu SD kecuali dengan Rukia tentunya. Juga Orihime. Orihime itu anak pindahan dari Kyushu yang ke Karakura karena pekerjaan kakaknya. Orihime tidak punya orangtua. Jadi hanya punya kakak laki-laki saja. Tatsuki, anak berambut aneh itu, Keigo dan Mizuiro juga Ishida Uryuu adalah teman satu SD.

"Hei Pendek! Aku pinjam PR-mu ya…" kata anak laki-laki berambut aneh itu. Rukia terbelalak mendengar kalimat sirambut aneh itu. Apa katanya tadi? Pendek? Itu maksudnya… Rukia?

"Apa kau bilang? Aku… pendek?" kata Rukia.

"Loh… kaukan memang pendek?" jawab anak itu enteng.

"Aku bukan PENDEK! Tapi belum tinggi sialan!" teriak Rukia lalu menendang kaki anak berambut aneh itu. Anak itu berteriak kencang karena kesakitan.

"Ahh, Rukia-chan, jangan menendang Kurosaki-kun seperti itu!" ujar Orihime tampak ketakutan karena sikap kasar Rukia. Baru ini Rukia yang biasanya kalem berubah menakutkan.

"Wuah… kau menakutkan Rukia…" gumam Keigo yang terbengong melihat aksi menakutkan itu.

"Ichigo memang selalu bertindak seenaknya. Makanya Ashiya marah. Apalagi memanggilnya begitu." Timpal Mizuiro.

"Sesekali dia memang perlu dipukul." Sambung Tatsuki.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian jadi berpihak padanya! Si Pendek dan suka memukul ini memang seenaknya dia belum tahu apa─Aduuhh!" lagi-lagi jitakan hangat dari Rukia menghadiahi kepala orange itu.

"Kau memanggilku Pendek lagi, lihat saja! PR-ku tidak akan kuperlihatkan denganmu!" ancam Rukia.

Kurosaki Ichigo hanya terbengong dengan pernyataan gadis itu.

Dan itu adalah awal perkenalan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Ashiya Rukia yang tidak terduga. Meskipun awalnya mereka selalu bertengkar, mereka bisa berteman baik. Bahkan mereka satu kelompok pelajaran Matematika. Walau bertengkar tidak pernah absen, sesungguhnya gadis itu memperhatikan si rambut orange itu. Mengajarinya membuat PR, bercerita panjang lebar tentang musik─oh! Rukia dan Ichigo sangat menyukai musik. Bahkan Ichigo masuk kedalam band sekolah yang cukup terkenal. Selain karena Ichigo lihai memainkan gitar, dia juga punya tampang. Tidak sedikit gadis di SMP Karakura yang tergila-gila dengan pesona rambut orange itu.

Gadis yang mungkin tidak tertarik dan bersikap biasa saja pada Ichigo hanyalah Arisawa Tatsuki dan Ashiya Rukia. Dan yah, Inoue Orihime juga. Orihime sangat cantik dengan badan yang seksi untuk anak seumur itu. Banyak juga laki-laki yang terpesona pada Orihime. Bahkan Keigo juga masuk hitungan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka semua menjadi teman baik selama di SMP Karakura.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pelajaran dari Ochi Sensei sudah selesai. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung tugas langsung menumpuk begitu saja. Tak terasa ini sudah berlangsung selama 2 tahun. Dan ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka berada di SMP.

Ya apalagi kalau karena ini adalah kelas 3 SMP. Antara Ichigo dan Rukia sudah terjalin begitu dekat. Layaknya saudara sendiri. Bagi mereka yang melihat antara Ichigo dan Rukia tidak akan merasa aneh lagi tentang kedekatan mereka. Sejak dulu, selama 2 tahun ini, Ichigo sering duduk disebelah Rukia, mengerjakan tugas bersama dikelas dengan Rukia. Menjadi pasangan setiap kali pelajaran olahraga. Karena memang mereka berdua berbakat dalam pelajaran itu. Rukia larinya cepat sama dengan Ichigo. Mereka benar-benar bisa mengusai olahraga apa saja yang diberikan Zaraki Kenpachi Sensei. Padahal guru itu termasuk jajaran guru berhati bengis, sadis, dan _killer_. Makan dikantin dan menyuruh Rukia untuk menontonnya pentas band dimana saja. Ichigo juga sering menceritakan berbagai gadis yang dia dekati dan mendekatinya. Rukia berkali-kali hanya menjawab bahwa Ichigo laki-laki bodoh kalau sampai menyukai wanita yang salah.

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa menurutmu sikap Momo sedikit aneh denganku? Kami jarang bertemu sekarang ini." Tiba-tiba setelah Ochi Sensei keluar dari kelas, Ichigo langsung mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Rukia.

Hinamori Momo, anak SMP Seireitei. Bertemu saat pentas seni di SMP Seireitei. Langsung jadian setelah 3 kali kencan. Dan sekarang pusing karena jarang bertemu. Rukia sudah hapal bagian itu.

"Kau kan perempuan. Jadi katakan padaku kalau kau jadi Momo apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Kau kan playboy! Masa tidak tahu dia kenapa?" balas Rukia.

"Kau selalu menyebalkan pendek!" keluh Ichigo. Dan tanpa basa basi lagi, Rukia menjitak kepala Ichigo. Laki-laki itu langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sekali lagi bilang begitu lehermu kupatahkan."

Baru Ichigo akan membalas, tiba-tiba Keigo berteriak karena tiba-tiba pelajaran selanjutnya dikosongkan. Semuanya berteriak heboh dan langsung keluar dari kelas untuk menikmati kantin yang tepat berada dibelakang kelas. Beginilah kelas kalau tidak ada guru. Padahal mereka semua kelas 3 kan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari ini pelajaran melukis. Semua siswa diminta untuk menggambar diluar ruangan. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk ruangan sebelum bel pelajaran berakhir. Dan sialnya jam pelajaran ini adalah jam terakhir dibawah matahari terik yang amat sangat. Guru kesenian kali ini, Unohana Sensei sangat menyeramkan. Meski dia kelihatan ramah dan baik, entah kenapa kalau dia marah ada sisi aneh yang menakutkan.

Dan beginilah Rukia, bersama kelompoknya.

"Aku ingin ciuman pertama." Keluh Keigo tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada dilingkaran itu menganga luar biasa.

"Hahahah apa yang kau pikirkan sih? Dasar mesum!" teriak Tatsuki.

"Itu adalah imajinasi Asano Keigo yang tidak mungkin terwujud." Sela Mizuiro.

"Dia kan jomblo abadi. Makanya menginginkan hal aneh seperti itu." Timpal Ishida.

"Hei. Kalian seenaknya menyindirku. Memangnya kalian sudah pernah?" sambung Keigo kesal.

"Itu kan... tanyakan pada ahlinya." Lanjut Ishida yang menunjuk Kurosaki Ichigo dengan ujung dagunya. Semuanya menoleh pada Ichigo. Ichigo bingung kenapa teman-temannya menoleh padanya.

"Apa?" ujar Ichigo yang ternyata tidak menyimak apa yang mereka obrolkan. Saat itu posisinya Ichigo duduk disebelah Rukia dan jujur, Rukia juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka obrolkan.

"_First kiss_. Kau sudah pernah kan pasti? Dengan siapa?" celetuk Keigo.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang terlontar dari Ichigo.

Mereka semua menggoda Ichigo satu persatu. Rukia hanya memilih diam saja. Ciuman pertama?

Sudah pasti kepala orange itu sudah pernah melakukannya bukan?

Karena Ichigo tak kunjung mengaku, dan semua temannya makin gencar menggodanya, Rukia memilih kembali kedalam kelas karena catnya habis. Tentunya dengan setengah kesal. Kenapa juga harus membahas hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tiba dikelasnya. Sendirian. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia tidak suka dengan obrolan tadi ya?

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Lalu berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada dibelakang ujung dekat jendela. Sesaat, Rukia duduk dikursinya. Sebenarnya bukan hal aneh mereka membahas hal ini. Umumnya sepasang kekasih dari umur 15 tahun sudah pernah berciuman. Dan semua teman Rukia rata-rata sudah 15 tahun dan punya pacar. Tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk itu. Dan juga kepala orange itu. Dia pasti sudah pernah!

Argh!

Apa sih yang Rukia pikirkan. Kenapa dia jadi bingung seperti ini. Memangnya aneh? Tidak itu tidak aneh! Ichigokan laki-laki.

"Oi Pendek!" teriak Ichigo dari ujung pintu.

Mendadak Rukia menjatuhkan barang bawaannya. Kaget. Tentu saja. Tanpa menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Ichigo selanjutnya, Rukia berjongkok memunguti barangnya yang jatuh lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Kau kenapa kemari?" ujar Ichigo setelah sampai dimeja Rukia. Ichigo berdiri disamping Rukia.

"Catku habis. Kau sendiri kenapa kemari?" jawab Rukia santai.

"Aku juga penasaran bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama." Ujar Ichigo.

"Hah?" hanya itulah tanggapan Rukia.

"Hei... aku ini masih murni tahu! Memangnya kau pikir karena aku senang berkencan dengan banyak gadis aku jadi sebuta itu! Enak saja!" rutuk Ichigo yang menyadari ekspresi wajah Rukia sama dengan temannya yang lain. Tidak percaya.

"Ya mungkin saja. Memangnya siapa yang tahu kau melakukannya atau tidak?" ujar Rukia.

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo menyentuh sandaran kursi Rukia dan menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan bocah pendek itu. Untuk sesaat wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat. Sangat dekat. Rukia terbelalak karena sikap anehnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga ingin tahu... seperti apa rasanya ciuman pertama itu." Bisik Ichigo tepat diwajah Rukia.

Rukia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Rasanya aneh Ichigo yang dia kenal berubah aneh seperti ini. Apa maksudnya? Wajah Ichigo cukup dekat dan bertambah dekat. Rukia tak bisa menghindar dari bangku itu. Perlahan jarak mereka hampir terjangkau. Rukia tak pernah melihat Ichigo seserius ini kalau dengannya. Bukankah mereka selalu bercanda? Apa ini...

DUUAAKKK!

"Argh! Sakit Pendek! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?"

Ichigo jatuh terjungkal kebelakang setelah Rukia melayangkan pukulannya tepat dijidat laki-laki sial itu. Rukia lalu berdiri dan melotot kesal pada Ichigo.

"Bercanda juga ada batasnya! Kau anggap apa aku ini? Dasar! Kalau mau ciuman tuh sama tembok! Atau sama monyet Afrika sana! Memangnya aku bakal tertipu denganmu?" rutuk Rukia marah-marah. Lalu meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih tetap duduk dilantai. Ichigo tertawa hambar.

"Bercanda ya?" gumam Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tak pernah ambil pusing dengan sikap aneh dari rambut orange itu. Baginya Ichigo hanya usil dan menggodanya saja.

Hari ini adalah pentas seni disekolahnya. Band Ichigo akan tampil keatas panggung. Rukia dan teman-teman Ichigo yang lain sudah menunggu dibawah panggung. Sikap Rukia selalu seperti biasa. Bahkan Rukia bilang, dengan aksi keren Ichigo mungkin akan ada gadis yang pingsan karena ditatap Ichigo dengan pesonanya.

Saat yang ditunggupun tiba. Keigo sudah bersikap berlebihan layaknya fans fanatik.

Semua gadis dari berbagai sekolah berteriak heboh. Yang Rukia tahu kemarin Ichigo baru saja putus. Mungkin ini saatnya dia mencari yang baru. Ketika sedang melakukan _check sound _Ichigo mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh panggung. Rukia tak mau bertindak heboh begitu. Ini bukan pertama kali Ichigo tampil. Jadi dia hanya menonton dengan santai saja.

Sesaat kemudian, pandangan mata Ichigo dan Rukia bertemu. Awalnya Ichigo memasang wajah datar. Tapi begitu mereka saling pandang, Ichigo tersenyum lebar. Rukia bingung. Apa dia tersenyum sama gadis cantik? Rukia terus berkeliling melihat siapa yang disenyumi Ichigo. Tapi semua gadis bertindak sama. Teriak dan heboh. Rukia kembali menatap kedepan. Bahkan ketika musik diputar, tatapan Ichigo masih sama. Dia masih menatap satu arah dan tersenyum hangat. Apa mungkin...

"Dia tersenyum denganmu ya?" ujar Tatsuki menyadari arah pandang Ichigo.

"Hah? Tidak tahu..." gumam Rukia.

Tidak mungkin.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari ini juga, pelajaran tampak sepi. Mungkin karena sudah musim dingin. Jadi semua siswa malas masuk. Apalagi banyak yang sudah mendapatkan SMA pilihan.

Pulang sekolah ini, Rukia sedang menunggu Orihime ditaman sekolah. Orihime ingin pulang bersama. Tapi karena Orihime ikut klub memasak, jadi agak makan waktu. Rukia sejak dulu tidak pernah tertarik dengan klub manapun.

"Oi Pendek!" seru Ichigo. Tanpa menolehpun, Rukia tahu siapa yang dipnggil laki-laki aneh itu.

Tanpa basa basi Ichigo duduk disebelah Rukia dan menghela nafas panjang.

Rukia tak menanggapi Ichigo. Itu sudah biasa.

"Hei... ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Bicara saja." Jawab Rukia singkat sambil membolak balik novelnya. Rukia memang suka membaca novel, tapi bukan hobi. Hanya jika ada yang menarik untuknya saja.

"Memang terdengar aneh. Kurasa lucu juga. Tapi yang ingin kubicarakan adalah sesuatu hal yang serius." Kata Ichigo sambil memandang kearah Rukia dengan wajah serius. Rukia hanya diam namun tak menoleh pada Ichigo yang disampingnya.

"Apa sih? Kau terdengar konyol!" kata Rukia mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Ya. Aku tahu aku memang konyol. Sangat konyol. Bahkan jika kau menganggapku idiot juga pasti sama. Sebenarnya, sudah lama ingin kukatakan padamu. Tapi aku takut kau akan menyangka aku akan bermain-main saja. Menganggap hanya kenakalan anak SMP yang belum dewasa. Aku hanya takut kau mungkin berpikir aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja. Tapi... sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku tahu ada yang aneh denganku. Setiap kali berada didekatmu aku merasa aneh. Ada perasaan aneh. Perasaan yang tidak pernah kurasakan untuk semua gadis yang kukencani. Dan aku tidak tahu perasaan apa itu."

Mendengar suara Ichigo yang serius, Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Kelihatannya Ichigo seperti serius. Tidak! Dia memang serius. Karena itu, Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh pada Ichigo. Ekspresi laki-laki itu kelihatan jujur dan serius.

"Kau bicara apa?" kata Rukia bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu." Jawab Ichigo singkat. Lalu dia tertawa putus asa dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Dan akhirnya kembali menatap Rukia dengan serius.

Rukia terbelalak lebar. Novel tebal yang dipegangnya nyaris jatuh ketanah. Tidak. Dia salah dengar. Pasti.

"Kau bercanda kan? Ichigo... ini tidak lucu." Kata Rukia mencoba bersikap santai. Ini tidak mungkin.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti ini pada semua gadis yang kukencani. Dan aku juga tidak pernah merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini pada semua gadis yang kukencani. Hanya setiap kali aku berada didekatmu saja aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak berani menatapmu serius dan tak pernah berani memulai obrolan yang menarik denganmu. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangmu sama sekali. Aku juga... astaga! Sepertinya aku berubah jadi laki-laki gombal yang banyak omongkan? Bahkan kau tidak menyangka aku akan seperti ini. Tapi sungguh... ini sungguhan. Aku ingin... serius hanya denganmu."

Tidak.

Mungkin ini hanya candaan Ichigo saja. Itu pasti. Tapi Rukia tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Rasanya aneh saja. Rukia hanya menatap Ichigo bingung. Tidak tahu kata apa yang sebaiknya dikatakan.

"Kumohon katakan sesuatu. Aku jadi seperti orang bodoh." Kata Ichigo lagi.

"Benarkah itu? Benarkah kau mengatakan hal itu?" jawab Rukia ingin tahu.

"Ya..." kata Ichigo sambil menatapnya lembut.

Kalau saja ini benar. Kalau saja apa yang semua Ichigo katakan benar. Bahwa selama ini... Rukia memang...

"Berhasil! Ternyata bahkan kau juga tertipu! Astaga Rukia...! kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" kata Ichigo terbahak.

"Apa?" Rukia masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Ichigo tadi.

"Aku latihan! Jadi aku mencoba bersikap serius. Tidak ada yang cocok dengan lawan latihanku. Keigo selalu berlebihan, Mizuiro selalu bersikap datar, Tatsuki tidak mau, Ishida sibuk. Hanya kau yang bisa. Karena… aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Inoue."

Sebenarnya Rukia ingin menangis. Tapi kenapa dia ingin menangis? Apa karena… yang Ichigo katakan adalah candaan saja? Bahwa semenit yang lalu Rukia sempat merasakan perasaan takjub yang luar biasa. Bahwa Rukia ternyata…

"Hahahaha… kau benar. Kau benar-benar serius! Aku sampai tertipu. Orihime memang gadis yang baik. Dia 1000 kali lebih baik dari gadis bodoh yang kau kencani itu. Nyatakan saja. Kurasa Orihimepun suka denganmu." Kata Rukia memberi semangat.

"Benarkah? Kau serius?"

"Ya..."

"Hari ini aku akan mengajaknya kencan. Oh! Dia datang..." kata Ichigo menyadari Orihime sudah berlari kecil menuju tempat mereka. Langsung saja Ichigo dan Rukia berdiri dan menyapa Orihime.

"Maaf Rukia-chan, aku terlambat. Kita bisa pulang sekarang? Oh. Ada Kurosaki." Ujar Orihime setelah tiba didepan mereka.

"Ohh! Aku baru ingat! Hari ini aku ada janji dengan teman SD-ku. Kami janji bertemu ditoko buku. Sepertinya kita tak bisa pulang sama-sama. Bagaimana kalau Ichigo saja yang mengantarmu? Bolehkan Ichigo!" kata Rukia. Ichigo terbelalak mendengar usul dadakan itu.

"Oh ya?" kata Orihime ragu.

Rukia merangkul leher Ichigo dan membawanya kebelakang sesaat.

"Ini kesempatanmu tahu! Pokoknya kau harus akting yang bagus. Jangan mengecewakanku tahu!" bisik Rukia.

"Tapi... ini terlalu mendadak! Mana bisa aku─"

"Apa? Kau tadi kelihatan percaya diri sekali. Sudah ada orangnya kau malah terlihat aneh. Cepat sana! tapi jangan kau apa-apakan ya?" ujar Rukia lalu mendorong Ichigo dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Orihime dan Ichigo. Setelah meninggalkan mereka, Rukia berdiri dibelakang pohon agar tidak kelihatan. Mereka tampak bicara singkat dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Rukia bersandar pada pohon itu.

Kalau Rukia salah, tolong salahkan saja. Karena Rukia mulai menyadari perasaannya selama ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hhh…

Mungkin mereka sudah jadian ya. Pikir Rukia sambil berjalan pelan menuju sekolahnya. Semalaman, Rukia tak bisa tidur karena menunggu kabar baik Ichigo. Meski sebenarnya… Rukia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tapi…

Mana boleh dia berharap jelek begitu pada temannya.

Begitu akan sampai digerbang Karakura, Rukia melihat sosok Ichigo yang masuk kegerbang. Mukanya tampak lesu dan enggan berjalan. Memangnya kenapa laki-laki itu. Secepat kilat Rukia menghampiri kepala orange itu.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia. Ichigo menoleh dengan muka aneh. Mukanya tampak tidak bahagia dan… yah kalian tahu pasti bagaimana wajah pria yang ditolak atau diputuskan seorang gadis kan? Kira-kira parahnya begitu.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang.

"Ditolak. Dia suka laki-laki lain yang tidak menyatakan perasaan padanya. Dan aku kesal! Memangnya ada laki-laki yang lebih tampan dariku?" rutuk Ichigo.

Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perutnya yang kram. Ichigo bingung melihat gadis itu tertawa. Dan itu sangat memalukan.

"Sesenang itu ya?" sindir Ichigo.

"Hahahahha... tidak. Bukan begitu. Hahahah, ternyata ada juga yang bisa menolakmu." Ejek Rukia.

"Bagus sekali! Memangnya itu sikap teman yang menghibur temannya yang patah hati?" sungut Ichigo.

"Baiklah! Aku traktir makan gimana? Tenang saja. Banyak gadis lain yang lebih cantikkan?"

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Aku!" Rukia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hah? Kau yang pendek, pemarah dan suka memukul itu bagaimana bisa jadi cantik?" ejek Ichigo.

"10 tahun lagi aku akan cantik dan seksi. Awas kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku ya..."

Mereka mulai sibuk bertengkar, tapi akhirnya Ichigo merangkul bahu Rukia dan berjalan riang menuju kelas mereka.

"Tapi kenapa dengan alismu? Kenapa aku baru lihat?" kata Ichigo menyadari ada pola aneh dialis gadis itu. Seperti bekas luka yang berbentuk vertikal.

"Oh. Bekas luka kena pisau."

"Sama denganku. Aku juga..."

Dan setelah itu. Rukia memilih SMA Seireitei lalu Ichigo memilih SMA Tokyo. Dan semua teman mereka memilih SMA Karakura. Meski terpisah. Mereka benar-benar berjanji akan bertemu entah kapan. 5 tahun, 8 tahun bahkan 10 tahun. Mereka pasti bertemu.

_FLASHBACK END._

_._

_.  
><em>

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo. Memangnya kau tidak kerja besok? Pulanglah. Aku saja yang menunggunya." Ujar Renji.

Bosnya sejak 4 jam yang lalu, dari membawa gadis itu kerumah sakit hingga menungguinya selarut ini tidak beranjak juga. Kaki gadis itu dijahit karena lukanya cukup dalam. Sekarang tengah tertidur karena efek obat bius. Sejak masuk rumah sakit, gadis itu hanya menangis tanpa bicara apapun.

Dan Ichigo dengan setia duduk disamping kasur pasien itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Renji ikut bingung dengan sikapnya yang aneh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

Yah. Bosnya sudah gila dan aneh. Renji juga tidak bisa menghalanginya. Mungkin perlu waktukah?

"Aku beli kopi dulu." Ujar Renji lalu beranjak dari sofa rumah sakit itu.

Setelah pintu ditutup, Renji bersandar di dinding pintu itu.

Kasihan sekali bosnya. Sudah tidak bertemu 10 tahun sekalinya bertemu malah seperti ini. Ternyata petualangan cinta playboy kelas kakap itu tidak begitu mudah. Renji yakin bukan hanya sekadar perasaan sahabat selama 10 tahun yang ada dihati Ichigo. Tentu saja bukan itu. Dia adalah pengamat Ichigo selama ini. Dan apa yang ditebak Renji tentang Ichigo tak pernah salah.

Entah apa kelanjutannya dari sini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo masih setia menunggu pelacur itu.

_"Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan pria yang kucintai."_

Ada beberapa kalimat tak penting yang pernah diucapkan gadis itu pada Ichigo.

Perlahan, Ichigo menggerakkan tangannya menyusuri lekuk wajah gadis itu. Syukurlah tidak ada luka lebam disana. Bergerak naik dan akhirnya tiba diponinya. Ichigo sejak awal sudah cukup menyadari gadis ini sejak pertama kali bertemu. Kenyataan bahwa dia adalah pelacur yang membuat Ichigo berkali-kali menentang pemikirannya itu.

Ichigo menyingkirkan beberapa poni yang mengganggu. Lalu berhenti dialis mata gadis itu. Disalah satu alisnya ada semacam bekas samar berbentuk vertikal disana. Dulu sewaktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia di SMP juga luka inilah yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Lukanya sama dengan luka dialis Ichigo juga. Ichigo mendapat luka dialisnya karena jatuh dari sepeda sewaktu masih kecil. Tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa Rukia mendapatkan luka ini.

Dan bekas luka ini adalah bentuk nyata dari pembuktian bahwa pelacur ini...

Adalah gadis bernama Rukia yang dia cari 10 tahun ini.

"Maaf Pendek... aku tak mengenalimu. Maaf Pendek. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Maaf Pendek. Aku sudah jadi sahabat yang bodoh. Tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Kenapa?"

Dan dia… memang Rukia-nya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya." Ucap Ulquiorra. Dokter yang bertugas menjaga Rukia. Ichigo menyerahkan Rukia pada dokter yang kemarin berkata bahwa dia adalah dokter yang mengawasi Rukia. Pagi-pagi Ichigo sudah keluar untuk menuju kantornya. Ada banyak tugas menantinya. Renji juga ikut dengan Ichigo. Rukia masih belum bangun hingga sekarang. Mungkin apa yang dialaminya semalam benar-benar membuatnya lelah dan tubuhnya ikutan lelah juga. Sebenarnya Ulquiorra turut prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini. Sudah seharusnya ada yang menjaganya bukan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Siang ini, Kuchiki Byakuya menyempatkan diri hadir dirumah sakit. Disela-sela jam makan siang itu dia memang menyempatkan diri. Setelah selesai dengan makan siang ini, ada pertemuan dengan investor besarnya beberapa waktu lalu yang sempat tertunda. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang dinanti.

"Oh. Anda pasti Kuchiki-san kan?" ujar seorang dokter berkulit pucat menyapanya dikoridor rumah sakit.

"Anda... dokter yang waktu itu?" ujar Byakuya. Dia ingat dia adalah dokter yang menolong kakeknya kemarin.

"Ya. Kebetulan sekali. Menjenguk kakek anda lagi?"

"Yah."

"Kebetulan juga. Kalau anda ingin menjenguk. Sebaiknya jenguk juga pasien saya." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Pasien?" ulang Byakuya.

"Yah. Ashiya Rukia. Kemarin dia diserang langganannya. Cuma mendapat luka jahitan. Kamarnya tidak jauh dari sini."

Byakuya membelalak mendengar nama itu. Apalagi mendengar dia terluka dan mendapat luka jahitan. Tanpa membuang waktu, Byakuya berlari mencari kamar yang dimaksud dokter itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Jam makan siang, Ichigo pergunakan untuk kerumah sakit. Padahal Renji sudah bilang dia saja yang menjenguk. Ichigo pasti sudah terlalu lelah karena tidak tidur semalaman. Tapi labu itu keras kepala. Akhirnya Renji membiarkannya pergi setelah memesannya untuk makan siang juga.

Mungkin Rukia sudah bangun. Pikirnya.

Menurut dokter berkulit pucat itu, Rukia tidak mungkin bisa berjalan sampai luka jahitan dikakinya sembuh. Apalagi mungkin saja Rukia masih enggan untuk bertemu banyak orang. Ichigo tidak tahu dengan siapa Rukia tinggal. Apalagi...

Sebaiknya Ichigo bertanya langsung tentang Rukia selama ini. Tidak ada hal yang perlu ditutupi lagi karena Ichigo sudah tahu. Dia sudah tahu semua.

Begitu sampai dirumah sakit, Ichigo langsung menuju kamar Rukia. Tapi mendadak dari arah berlawanan, muncul seorang pria berambut hitam panjang tergesa-gesa masuk keruangan yang dituju Ichigo.

Apakah yang dilihatnya...

Ichigo semakin penasaran. Akhirnya, Ichigo tiba didepan pintu kamar itu. Membuka sedikit dan…

Pemandangan yang boleh dibilang aneh.

Wakil Presdirnya. Kuchiki Byakuya. Memeluk Ashiya Rukia yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Benarkah itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Yoo Minna!

saya udah usaha gimana caranya update ekstra cepat. hahahaha

saya usahain kapanpun saya pasti update. hhehehehe

tapi kuliah saya tetap yang penting loh. jadi kalo saya lama update maaf ya, berarti kuliah saya sedang padat-padatnya disertai tugas numpuk.

chap kali ini kayaknya agak bosan ya mengingat ini adalah flashback doang.

tapi saya usahain juga chap depan saya bikin kejadian gak terduga. hahahaha

makasih buat para senpai yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fic gaje ini. hehehehe

sebenarnya flashback itu adalah kisah nyata saya waktu SMP dan agak dilebihkan. hohooho. tapi soal yang Rukia bisa nyontekin PR itu ya bagian dari yang dilebihkan. nyatanya saya selalu nyontek PR orang pagi-pagi. hahahahaha tapi karena saya buat Rukia pintar jadi gitu deh.

ada beberapa adegan nyata yang pernah saya alami dengan my secret heart... hohoohoho *curhatmodeon* senpai bisa nebak adegan mana aja? *gakpenting*

tapi saya juga masih bingung. tiap kali ketemu si 'dia' saya selalu aneh. dia selalu bertingkah aneh kayak anak kecil. tapi kalo dengan teman lain yaa gak gitu juga. heheeh haduh jadi gak penting banget!

ok deh balas review...

Zanpaku nee : ini flashbacknya senpai. jadi senpai bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. makasih udah review. soal yang itu... hehehe senpai bersabar aja. saya masih pemula. hehehehe

PM : makasih udah review. bener banget senpai! chap ini bener kayak dipaksain. habisnya kemarin buntu ide gak tahu mau lanjut kemana. heheeheh semoga yang ini juga gak kelihatan dipaksain yaa...

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai. iya saya juga stress kayaknya kalo udah biasa jadi susah hilang. hehehee soal Ulqui yang perhatian banget ntar saya ungkap deh. tenang... hehehe fic nya udah dibaca senpai. udah saya review juga. over all tetap nice fic. buatan senpai sih... hehehehe

IchigopunyaYuni : makasih udah review. iya mungkin pas juga digambarin gitu. heheheeh maaf soal romancenya. emang adegan itu belum pas untuk chap-chap sekarang. tapi kalo udah tiba waktunya saya berusaha buat seromantis mungkin. heheheeh makasih semangatnya. saya lama karena kuliah dan gak sempat update. senpau bisa lihat diprofile saya alamat FB dan Twitter. tapi saya udah jarang main ke FB. saya banyak main Twitter. heheheh

Kurosaki Sora : makasih udah review. nih udah update. pahlawan banget deh Ichigo... hehehe

nenk rukiakate: makasih udah review. iya nih. saya usahain cepet tapi kalo kuliah dan tugas menumpuk gak bisa dihindarkan harap maklum yaa... hehehe

Yakuza : makasih udah review. nih udah update. hehehe

corvusraven : makasih udah review. yaa.. nih udah kelihatan lum persaingan mereka? Ichigo udah tahu kan? hahahahaha gimana sikap dia nanti ya? hohohoho...

d3rin: makasih udah review. iya nih ketat banget. kayaknya banyak yang nanya gimana ending ya? belum senpai... masih jauh. tapi saya usahain dehhh...

Nana the GreenSparkle: makasih udah review. nih udha update asap lohhh... hehehe saya suka pic profile kamu. hehheeheh

Semoga chap kali ini bisa dinikmati...

Jaa Nee!


	7. FORGIVE ME

**Hola Minna. saya datang dengan rate baru. masih uji coba. harap maklum kalau masih jelek. hehehe**

**My first rate M.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi dimatikan.

Senna melempar dengan kasar ponsel miliknya ke jok mobil disebelahnya. Ponsel kekasihnya tak bias dihubungi lagi. Entah apa yang sebenarnya Ichigo lakukan. Bahkan disaat jam makan siang seperti ini dia harus mematikan ponsel? Apakah itu tidak keterlaluan. Ditambah lagi seharian ini Senna belum melihat kekasihnya itu.

Dengan inisiatifnya, Senna mencoba menghubungi kantor Ichigo. Kalau dikantor pasti ada yang mengangkatnya kan? Paling tidak dia bisa menanyakan dengan seseorang dimana dan sedang apa kekasihnya itu.

Senna menekan nomor diponselnya dengan lincah. Lalu menunggu tersambung. Kelihatannya memang cukup lama. Mengingat ini adalah jam makan siang dan pastinya tidak banyak pegawai yang ada disana.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita. Itu pasti sekretaris Ichigo.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bias saya bantu?" ujar Rangiku.

"Ichigo ada?" Tanya Senna singkat.

"Maaf dengan siapa ini?"

"Kuchiki Senna. Ichigo ada atau tidak?" kata Senna mulai malas.

"Oh maaf Nona Kuchiki, pak GM tidak ada ditempat. Setelah jam makan siang beliau langsung kerumah sakit." Jelas sekretaris tadi.

"Rumah sakit?" ulang Senna.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lebih lanjut dari sekretarisnya itu, Senna langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit. Mungkin Ichigo berniat menjenguk kakeknya. Bisa gawat kalau Ichigo tahu Senna tak ada disana. Tumben sekali Ichigo menyempatkan diri menengok kakek Senna. Senna tak memikirkan apapun selain kedatangan Ichigo kerumah sakit adalah menjenguk kakeknya sendiri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Wajah gadis itu tampak gelisah. Dahinya berkerut sangat banyak. Tidurnya sangat gelisah dan tidak tenang sejak kedatangannya. Kenapa gadis ini seperti ini? Hanya melihatnya gelisah dan tak tenang membuat hatinya terasa cemas. Entah kejadian bagaimana yang dialaminya. Yang jelas sesuatu yang tidak enak.

Sesekali gadis ini menggumam sesuatu seakan sedang ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian masih dalam tidurnya gadis ini seperti menangis.

Dia hanya diam memandangi gadis ini tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Meskipun dia sudah tahu siapa gadis ini dan apa yang mungkin dilakukanya tetap saja dia tak rela. Tak ingin. Hatinya kesal kalau sampai ada yang menyakitinya. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, dia begitu memikirkan seorang gadis yang bukan dari kalangannya.

Gadis itu membuka mata. Mata yang indah itu nampak ketakutan dan gelisah. Lalu kemudian menyadari kedatangannya, gadis itu bangun dan nampak kaget. Belum sempat menyapanya, gadis itu langsung dipeluknya kencang.

"Tuan?" ujar gadis itu bingung.

Pria itu nampak tak berkata sesuatu. Asal bisa memeluknya begini baginya ketakutannya akan apa yang dialami gadis ini lenyap begitu saja. Gadis itu juga sama. Diam dan tak berkata apapun. Seakan ada sesuatu yang mengunci mereka. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sebentar gadis yang masih bingung tak karuan itu.

"Bukan Tuan. Tapi Kuchiki Byakuya." Ujar pria itu lagi mengoreksi panggilan gadis itu yang sempat terasa canggung.

"Oh ya. Aku lupa. Ada apa Kuchiki-san? Bagaimana anda tahu aku disini?" Tanya gadis itu ingin tahu.

"Dokter itu. Dia yang memintaku datang kemari. Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Benarkah kau mendapat masalah karena pekerjaanmu?"

"Ahh~ anda tidak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Tenang saja. Ini tak akan terjadi lagi." Kata gadis itu nampak tersenyum. Oh syukurlah. Dia kembali tersenyum. Setidaknya senyum yang dia selalu ingin lihat. Bukan ekspresi gadis itu ketika tidur tadi.

"Lain kali… maukah kau memberitahuku kalau kau mendapat masalah seperti ini?" kata Byakuya. Sungguh. Kalimat itu dia ucapkan bahkan tanpa berpikir serius.

"Hah?" gadis itu membelalak lebar.

"Maksudku… kau bisa meminta bantuanku kalau memang perlu. Kau juga pasti pernah membutuhkan bantuan kan? Karena kau pernah menyelamatkan kakekku." Syukurlah Byakuya menemukan alasan yang bagus. Setidaknya gadis itu tak perlu bingung dengan kata-kata anehnya. Dia memang masih kaku bila menghadapi seorang gadis.

"Oh yang itu. Anda tidak perlu sungkan. Aku melakukannya karena memang aku harus melakukannya."

"Dan kau juga tak perlu sungkan padaku. Aku melakukannya jika memang aku harus melakukannya."

Gadis itu terdiam. Pria itu menatapnya dengan kesungguhan. Apakah...

"Maaf Presdir Kuchiki aku mengganggu anda."

Seseorang diluar pintu mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia. Byakuya melihat kesana yang memanggilnya itu. Rukia juga mengekor. Ternyata yang berada diambang pintu itu...

Rukia seakan menahan nafas.

Pria itu semakin dekat melangkah ketempat tidurnya. Kejadian semalam yang berlalu begitu cepat serasa kembali terulang. Tangan Rukia seakan gemetar luar biasa. Tuhan... haruskah dia melihat pria ini lagi?

Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak lalu memandang Byakuya dengan datar dan biasa.

"Maaf Presdir. Rapat investor akan dimulai 20 menit lagi. Anda diminta untuk segera datang." Jelas pria itu lagi.

Kali ini Rukia ikut bingung. Apa tadi ? apakah… barusan Tuan Kaya ini dipanggil… Presdir ?

Kuchiki Byakuya tampak serba salah. Dia begitu lupa kalau ada rapat selanjutnya. Byakuya menoleh kearah gadis yang masih bingung itu.

"Anda… Presdir? Presdir… Kuchiki Corp itu?" kata Rukia. Siapa yang tidak kenal Kuchiki Corp? Bahkan anak yang baru berumur 5 tahun saja tahu apa itu Kuchiki Corp. Perusahaan terkenal didunia yang menggenggam perekonomian Jepang dengan berbagai cabang dibelahan dunia. Rukia tahu perusahaan itu. Tapi tak menyangka Tuan Kaya-nya inilah pemilik dari Kuchiki Corp itu. Astaga! berarti dia benar-benar kaya!

"Kelihatannya aku sudah harus pergi. Maaf. Aku akan datang lagi." Jelas Byakuya.

Pria itu pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang masih tidak mengerti disana. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Bahkan dia pernah menggoda dengan iseng pria itu. Sekarang tinggallah Rukia dan pria itu diruangan ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar pria berambut aneh itu. Rukia melihatnya dengan malas dan seolah tak peduli.

"Aku pasti akan balas budi Tuan. Tuan tidak perlu sengaja datang kemari menjengukku. Pelacur kelas rendah sepertiku tidak pantas dikunjungi pria terhormat sepertimu." Ujar Rukia dingin. Entah kenapa begitu tahu dan begitu mengerti bahwa pria ini sudah memiliki kekasih seorang gadis dari keluarga terhormat… dirinya terasa seperti sampah rendahan.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku tak layak mengunjungimu tapi pria itu layak mengunjungimu? apa aku harus menjadi sekaya dia baru aku boleh mengunjungimu?"

"Tuan! Apa yang Tuan bicarakan?" kali ini Rukia agak kesal.

"Bahkan dengan santainya kau menyembunyikan semuanya dan berlagak tidak tahu apapun. Apa sekarang kau merasa senang bisa menipuku seperti ini?" pria itu nampak kesal sekali. Sedari tadi kata-katanya seakan menusuk tajam.

"Dengan Tuan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Semua terdengar tidak masuk akal. Dan Tuan―"

"Cukup! Berhenti menipuku Rukia!" bentak pria itu.

Mata Rukia membulat tajam. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan dingin. Apakah... baru saja dia memanggilnya... Rukia?

"Sekarang anda memanggilku dengan nama orang lain. Aku ini Yuki. Bukan―"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalimu. Kenapa kau begitu ingin aku tidak mengenalimu sama sekali? 10 tahun ini aku terus menunggu kabar darimu. Kenapa kau berubah jadi begini? Apa yang terjadi selama 10 tahun ini?"

"Pergi." Ujar Rukia dingin pada pria berambut orange itu.

"Rukia?"

"KUBILANG PERGI! APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR AKU!" jerit Rukia frustasi. Karena sejujurnya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Pria itu terdiam begitu Rukia menjerit hebat. Tubuhnya terlihat sudah gemetar. Dadanya naik turun karena menahan emosi yang luar biasa.

"Benar. Aku Rukia yang kau kenal. Kau tahu kenapa aku menyembunyikan ini? Kenapa aku menyembunyikan hidupku yang menyedihkan ini? Karena aku tidak mau kau melihatku begini menyedihkan! Aku tidak mau kau melihat pelacur sampah sepertiku! Karena aku bukan lagi Rukia 10 tahun yang lalu!"

Tanpa kata-kata...

Kurosaki Ichigo langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan kencang. Membiarkan gadis itu menangis dipundaknya.

Dan Kuchiki Senna, menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Akhirnya dia mengaku padamu? Lalu... kau tinggalkan dia?" kata Renji tak percaya.

"Tidak kutinggalkan. Aku menunggunya sampai dia tidur. Tadi dia menangis cukup lama. Sebenarnya bukan mengaku. Karena aku yang mendesaknya." Jelas Ichigo.

Sekembalinya dari rumah sakit, Ichigo langsung menuju kantornya. Jam makan siangnya sudah lewat setengah jam. Tapi rapat akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Jadi dia masih punya waktu. Dan Renji juga membantunya dalam banyak hal belakangan ini. Renji sudah mendengar banyak dari Ichigo ketika pria itu kembali dari rumah sakit. Ichigo juga kelihatan nampak cukup lega setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Jadi paling tidak dia tak perlu ribut lagi soal ini dan itu. Ichigo bilang, Rukia mungkin hanya perlu waktu untuk menjelaskannya pada Ichigo. Tentang dirinya selama 10 tahun terakhir ini.

Renji dan Ichigo keluar dari pintu lift.

"Tuan Kurosaki Ichigo. Anda kami tahan karena kasus kekerasan. Harap ikut kami ke kantor polisi."

Baik Renji dan Ichigo sama-sama kaget luar biasa. Kenapa ada polisi dikantornya dan menangkap Ichigo?

"Apa? Kekerasan bagaimana?" sela Renji merasa ada yang aneh.

"Tuan Aizen Sousuke mengirimkan laporan penahanan anda. Harap anda ikut kami untuk dimintai keterangan."

Renji membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Ichigo menyerahkan dokumennya pada Renji lalu dengan pasrah mengikuti para polisi yang menahannya itu.

"Hei Ichigo! Tunggu dulu! Kau tidak mengerti. Kau harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada mereka!" teriak Renji. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo meminta ijin untuk bicara dengan Renji sebentar sebelum digiring kekantor polisi. Bahkan banyak pegawai yang sudah melihat itu.

"Dengar. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Termasuk memberitahukan ini pada Rukia. Jika dia tahu, dan polisi tahu, mungkin dia juga akan terlibat. Aku bisa mengatasinya." Jelas Ichigo.

Dan Renji hanya bisa melihat temannya dibawa tanpa paksa itu. Ichigo memang terlalu bodoh !

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Senna membelalak kaget begitu ada banyak polisi berkeliaran didepan kantor kakaknya. Apalagi 2 orang polisi membawa kekasihnya masuk kedalam mobil patroli. Apa yang terjadi ?

Banyak pegawai yang melihat adegan itu. Senna berlari masuk menuju kantor kakaknya untuk menanyakan ada apa ini sebenarnya. Kenapa kekasihnya dibawa polisi?

Senna ingin langsung mendobrak pintu kantor kakaknya, tapi begitu mendengar suara orang lain, dirinya berhenti.

"Apa? Anda membatalkan investasi dikantor kami? Ada apa Tuan Aizen?" itu adalah suara kakaknya. Tapi suara itu tak terdengar lagi karena sambungannya diputus. Senna memilih berdiri dibelakang pintu kantor kakaknya berniat mendengar apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Presdir? Bagaimana? Apa yang dikatakan oleh Tuan Aizen?" kali ini Senna tahu suara ini. Suara teman Ichigo yang selalu bersamanya.

"Ada masalah pribadi antara Kurosaki dan Tuan Aizen Sousuke. Kita tak bisa berbuat apapun. Jika sampai Tuan Aizen membatalkan investasinya, Kuchiki Corp berada dalam masalah." Jelas Byakuya.

"Jadi… apa yang diinginkan Tuan Aizen." Tanya Renji.

"Kita tidak tahu itu sampai Kurosaki mengatakan pada kita apa yang terjadi dengannya. Kenapa dia sampai berurusan dengan Tuan Aizen?"

Renji terdiam. Dia tahu alasannya. Tapi… jika dia katakan, mungkin bukan Ichigo atau Kuchiki Corp yang terancam.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo masih terdiam dijeruji besi itu. Sebagai tahanan sementara dia harus mengikuti prosedur yang berlaku untuknya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa dibrengsek itu akan sampai melakukan ini. Dan ini pasti jebakan untuknya. Tapi yang dia khawatirkan adalah…

Kalau sampai Rukia tahu soal ini.

Dia mengenal Rukia lebih dari siapapun. Apalagi sekarang, Ichigo sudah tahu Rukia siapa. Kelihatannya, pria brengsek itu benar-benar menginginkan gadis itu apapun caranya.

"Ada tamu untukmu!" ujar polisi tinggi hitam itu dengan ketus. Ichigo dikeluarkan dari selnya dan digiring menuju ruang pertemuan kecil dikantor polisi itu.

Ichigo melihat seorang pria berambut cokelat pekat duduk dikursi itu sambil menghisap sebatang rokok. Lalu seorang laki-laki lain berambut perak yang tampak seperti rubah.

Ichigo tahu siapa orang ini. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ichigo duduk didepan pria itu.

"Oh. Kau sudah datang rupanya. Bagaimana? Menyenangkan ditangkap polisi? Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari apa yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin." Ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Apa yang kau inginkan!" kata Ichigo dingin.

"Hahahahahaha! Apa kau bilang? Kau tanya apa yang aku inginkan? Baiklah. Biar kujelaskan situasimu. Aku sudah menahanmu. Tanpa keputusanku, kau tak akan bisa keluar bahkan dengan penjamin sekalipun. Dan perusahaanmu berada dalam bahaya. Aku tahu tanpa investasiku, Kuchiki Corp mungkin akan bermasalah. Bukankah ini menarik?"

Ichigo masih menatapnya dengan sinis dan dingin. Rupanya pria ini sudah merancang semuanya.

"Jadi. Ada 2 pilihan untukmu. Pertama, katakan dimana gadis itu dan aku akan melepasmu juga memberikan investasiku untuk Kuchiki Corp. Kedua, lakukan hal yang kau sukai dan akupun demikian. Dengan taruhan Kuchiki Corp untukmu." Lanjut pria itu.

"Kau menjebakku!"

"Benar. Itu kau sudah tahu kan? Semua ini tergantung padamu. Lagipula. Dia hanya pelacur jalang. Tidak perlu sampai disembunyikan seperti itu. Sekali pelacur tetap pelacur."

"Jaga ucapanmu brengsek!" teriak Ichigo sambil menggebrak mejanya dengan kasar. Ichigo akan maju melangkah menghajar pria itu. Tapi dengan sigap 2 polisi menahannya.

"Oh. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan pelacur murahan itu? Apa kau juga menginginkannya sama seperti aku?"

"Aku bukan pria brengsek sepertimu! Sekali lagi kau melakukan hal itu padanya, sekali saja, kali ini aku akan serius membunuhmu!" ancam Ichigo.

"Terserah padamu. Kau sudah tahu ini jebakan kan? Jadi jika gadis itu merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, dia pasti akan segera datang padaku. Terima kasih sudah jadi umpan yang baik." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Aizen berdiri dari kursinya diikuti oleh pendampingnya. Dan Ichigo kembali dimasukkan kedalam selnya.

Yah inilah rencana yang sejak awal dia rencanakan. Sejak pertama kali melihat awal pertemuan 2 orang itu, Aizen sudah mencari tahu seluk beluk yang terjadi disekeliling gadis itu. Bahkan diluar dugaan, Aizen sempat menyelidiki latar belakang gadis itu. Itu bukanlah hal sulit untuk Aizen Sousuke seorang mafia kelas kakap yang merangkap pebisnis handal yang kaya raya. Lagipula... Aizen tak pernah meloloskan mangsanya. Dan baginya ini adalah tantangan besar. Demi mendapatkan mawar yang belum pernah dijamah tangan busuk manapun, baginya hal kecil seperti ini bukanlah hal sulit.

Setelah keluar dari kantor polisi itu, Aizen menunggu asistennya, Ichimaru Gin yang mengambil mobil mewahnya diparkiran. Udara malam ini cukup dingin. Tapi Aizen bisa merasakan bahwa kemenangan sudah berada telak ditangannya.

"Apa kau Aizen Sousuke?"

Aizen menoleh kesamping dan melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu dihadapannya. Yah setidaknya Aizen kenal siapa gadis dihadapannya ini. Putri bungsu Kuchiki. Adik Kuchiki Byakuya. Dan kekasih Kurosaki Ichigo. Hubungan yang payah. Tapi menarik untuknya. Setidaknya ini adalah salah satu pointnya.

"Ahh~ biar kutebak. Kau Kuchiki Senna kan? Aku tidak pernah lupa gadis cantik. Kakakmu adalah pebisnis yang hebat. Lalu ada perlu apa denganku sampai kau datang kemari ?" kata Aizen panjang lebar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa yang kau inginkan agar kau melepaskan kekasihku?"

"Kekasihmu?" ulang Aizen berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau menahannya karena alasan konyol! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau bahkan menyulitkan kakakku! Apa yang kau inginkan darinya! Biarkan aku yang melakukannya!"

"Hubungan yang mengharukan. Kau begitu mencintainya ya sampai kau mau melakukan apa saja? Tapi sebenarnya bukan dia yang kuinginkan. Tapi seorang pelacur."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia menyembunyikan seorang pelacur yang sudah lama aku inginkan. Kalau kau bisa membawa pelacur itu untukku, aku akan melepaskan semuanya. Bahkan aku akan menanamkan investasiku lagi pada Kuchiki Corp. Bagaimana?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bibi jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Yah aku sedang dirumah kenalanku. Yah aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar saja. Bibi tidak marah kan? Baiklah. Terima kasih bibi."

Selesai memutus hubungan telepon itu, Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Bibi Yoruichi pasti khawatir setengah mati padanya. Dia memang selalu membuat orang disekelilingnya khawatir bukan main. Apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan agar semua orang tak perlu khawatir padanya? Siapa dirinya sampai banyak orang yang memberikan begitu banyak bantuan padanya? Rukia menatap boneka domba yang datang beberapa menit yang lalu. Boneka domba yang dia lihat bersama tuan kaya itu. Seorang kurir mengantarnya kemari. Boneka yang sangat lucu. Kenapa ada orang yang begitu perhatian padanya?

Pelacur?

Ya dia pelacur. Lalu kenapa semua orang seakan ingin terlibat dengannya? Bahkan dia tak ingin melibatkan banyak orang karena mungkin dia akan menyakiti banyak orang pula. Bahkan pilihannya sebagai pelacur adalah karena dia tak ingin banyak orang yang melihatnya. Dia tak ingin banyak orang mengenalnya dan membantunya. Termasuk hari ini. Entah kenapa akhirnya dia mengakui semua itu pada Kurosaki Ichigo. Airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir karena pertemuan mendadak siang itu. Memang belum banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Tapi seakan mereka mampu memahami satu sama lainnya. Kenapa Ichigo bisa menemukannya? Disaat dia tak ingin lagi ditemukan Ichigo? Apakah salahnya datang ke Tokyo?

Karena Rukia tak menolak datang kemari. Tapi setelah ditengah perjalanan dia mengurungkan niatnya datang. Rukia malah mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya datang kemari. Dia sudah tak pantas lagi. Tidak pantas.

BRAAKK!

Rukia terperanjat kaget karena pintu kamarnya dibanting dengan keras. Diambang pintu itu berdiri dengan emosi seorang gadis berambut ungu. Kenapa gadis itu datang padanya? Bukankah dia...

Gadis itu melangkah mendekat pada Rukia dengan penuh emosi. Lalu...

PLAAK!

"Kau memang wanita tidak tahu malu! Benar-benar pelacur hina!" ujar gadis itu geram. Rukia terdiam dan tanpa sadar menyentuh sebelah pipinya yang terasa panas. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"Apa? Kau Tanya apa yang kulakukan? Lucu sekali kau ini! Karena kau kakak dan kekasihku berada dalam masalah! Karena pelacur sepertimu mereka berada dalam kesulitan yang tak pernah mereka alami! Apa kau paham itu!" teriak gadis berambut ungu itu kesal. Rukia semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenal kekasih dan kakakku? Kenapa wanita hina dan jalang sepertimu bisa mengenal 2 orang yang kusayangi? Kau tidak pantas mengenal mereka! Bahkan kau tidak pantas menampakkan wajahmu didepan mereka!" masih gadis itu memaki Rukia dengan kesal setengah mati.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?" Rukia semakin penasaran.

"Baiklah. Sesuai kemauanmu. Perusahaan kakak sedang berada dalam masalah karena salah satu investor penting menarik investasinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan tadi siang, kekasihku, dibawa kekantor polisi karena tuduhan kekerasan. Hidup mereka akan semakin hancur kalau kau tidak segera memperbaikinya. Dan orang yang membuat hidup mereka seperti itu adalah Aizen Sousuke. Kau pasti tahukan? Karena kau sudah tahu cepat bertanggungjawab dan kemudian menghilanglah! Jangan melibatkan mereka lagi dalam masalahmu! Atau kau sendiri yang akan tanggung akibatnya!"

Gadis itu pergi dari hadapan Rukia. Tidak. Rukia tidak tahu. Tidak tahu sama sekali kalau semua ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Karena dia… karena dia…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hari ini sudah terlalu banyak yang mengunjungiku Presdir." Ujar Ichigo lelah. Sebelum pria brengsek itu, Renji sudah datang dan Ichigo minta Renji untuk melindungi Rukia sementara ini. Setelah pria brengsek itu, kekasihnya yang datang dengan berurai airmata dan bertekad akan melakukan apapun untuk mengeluarkan kekasihnya. Sejujurnya menurut Ichigo, bantuan itu sama sekali tidak perlu. Dan sekarang presdirnya sendiri yang datang. Jika sampai orangtuanya di Karakura tahu, maka ini adalah akhir bagi Ichigo.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu melakukan ini. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang berpikir panjang. Tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang kau sendiri tidak tahu." Jelas Byakuya didepannya. Ichigo hanya menundukkan kepala saja.

"Sekarang, jelaskan padaku. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kalau kau bungkam seperti ini, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Dan perusahaan kita akan berada dalam masalah juga." Desak Byakuya lagi. Namun Ichigo tetap bungkam.

"Apa karena gadis yang kujenguk tadi siang?" tebak Byakuya. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bingung pada atasannya itu. Seakan bisa menebak apa yang ditanyakan wajah Ichigo, Byakuya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Abarai sudah menjelaskannya padaku. Kau melakukan itu demi gadis itu. Dan dia adalah teman yang sudah 10 tahun ini kau cari. Apa yang kau lakukan adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi hukum tetap hukum Kurosaki. Dan apa yang kau lakukan tetap akan ada ganjarannya meski kau melakukan hal yang benar. Dan kita tidak bisa menuntut orang itu karena melibatkan seorang gadis pelacur. Yah. Aku tahu ini adalah keadaan yang sulit."

Jika sampai Ichigo bicara soal apa yang dilakukannya adalah demi melindungi seorang pelacur yang nyaris diperkosa, maka Rukia akan ikut dibawa sebagai korban. Dan masalah lain akan muncul kalau sampai kepolisian Jepang tahu bahwa Rukia pelacur. Jika menuntut Aizen Sousuke yang berusaha memperkosa pelacur, itu akan sulit untuk Rukia sendiri.

"Soal diriku. Aku bisa atasi sendiri. Dan soal Kuchiki Corp, anda tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku secepatnya. Jadi si brengsek itu tidak akan menyentuh Kuchiki Corp lagi."

"Kurosaki! Jangan bertindak gegabah seperti itu! Pasti ada jalan lain. Kau tidak perlu sampai mengorbankan dirimu sendiri. Aku memilihmu karena aku yakin kemampuanmu ! bukan karena kau kekasih adikku. Jika kau keluar, maka aku tidak akan menemukan GM yang sesuai lagi."

"Presdir. Sekarang Kuchiki Corp berada dalam bahaya. Kita tidak punya investor lain. Dan aku tidak akan melibatkan masalah pribadiku dengan perusahaan. Ini adalah keputusanku."

Byakuya diam. Ini adalah Kurosaki Ichigo yang keras kepala. Byakuya sudah tahu bagaimana Ichigo yang gigih mempertahankan keputusannya. Salah satu sifat yang Byakuya sukai dari Ichigo.

"Jadi. Gadis itu lebih penting dari karirmu?" Tanya Byakuya.

Ichigo diam. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Anda dibebaskan dari semua tuduhan. Setelah melakukan prosedur yang perlu dan menyediakan penjamin, anda kami bebaskan." Jelas salah seorang polisi yang datang tiba-tiba pada mereka.

"Apa? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah aku tidak bisa keluar bahkan tanpa penjamin?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Korban sudah mencabut tuntutannya." Kata polisi itu lagi.

Byakuya dan Ichigo saling bertatapan. Tidak. Ini bahkan diluar dugaan. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sesaat kemudian, pesan masuk kedalam ponsel Byakuya. Dan itu yang membuat Byakuya semakin terbelalak lebar.

"Tuan Aizen kembali menyetujui investasinya. Dia kembali menanamkan investasinya pada kita." Jelas Byakuya. Jelaslah ini aneh. Bahkan terlalu aneh. Bagaimana mungkin hal yang belum 24 jam berlalu langsung berubah secepat itu.

Kali ini ponsel Byakuya berbunyi tanpa telepon masuk. Byakuya langsung menjawab ponsel itu.

"Presdir. Maafkan aku. Aku… tidak bisa menemukan Rukia. Dia menghilang."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bukankah aku orang baik? Semua permintaanmu sudah kulakukan. Tapi aneh ya. Kau tiba-tiba datang padaku tanpa perlu kupaksa. Bahkan susah payah aku mencari kelemahanmu. Ternyata… mereka ya kelemahanmu?" ejek pria menyeramkan itu.

Entah apa yang merasuki kepala Rukia saat itu. Tanpa peduli kakinya yang belum bisa berjalan sepenuhnya, dan tidak peduli jahitannya kembali tertekan akibat menahan beban tubuh Rukia. Rasa sakit itu berganti menjadi rasa menyesal yang sangat dalam. Setelah mendengar dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada 2 orang itu, Rukia jadi dibebankan pada perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat besar.

"Aku datang sesuai dengan permintaan yang kuberikan padamu. Setelah ini, jangan pernah mengganggu mereka karena aku lagi. Aku berjanji tidak akan melibatkan diriku pada mereka lagi. Dan kau tidak perlu memakai jebakan seperti ini untuk memancingku. Seujung kukupun kau tidak boleh mengganggu mereka lagi." Ujar Rukia dengan nada getir.

"Baiklah. Karena setelah ini, mereka tidak kubutuhkan lagi. Asal kau tepati janjimu sendiri. Nah karena kau yang datang sendiri mencariku, bagaimana kalau kau duluan yang mulai... Nona Yuki." Ujar pria itu sambil merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur ukuran king size itu.

Tanpa banyak membantah lagi, Rukia mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya. Rukia membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu dengan airmata yang ikut mengiringnya. Setelah kemejanya terlepas, Rukia menurunkan resleting roknya. Melepaskan roknya pula. Lalu _tank top_-nya. Sekarang Rukia tinggal memakai pakaian dalam saja. Airmatanya tak bisa berhenti. Setelah ini dia berjanji akan menghilang seperti kabut. Tidak akan menampakkan diri pada mereka lagi. Tidak akan muncul lagi. Tidak akan menyulitkan siapapun karena dirinya lagi.

Tuhan.

Sekali ini saja. Tolong maafkan dia untuk sekali ini saja.

Baginya… kedua orang itu lebih berharga daripada apa yang dijaganya selama ini. Yang dijaganya dengan pertaruhan nyawa untuk diberikan nanti pada orang yang kelak akan dia cintai dan mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Bahkan orang sudah terlalu kotor seperti ini saja masih ada yang peduli padanya. Dan sekarang, Rukia bahkan membuat dirinya jauh lebih kotor lagi. Bahkan lebih buruk dari kubangan babi.

"Jangan menangis sayang… bukankah kita akan bersenang-senang?" bisik pria brengsek itu.

Entah sejak kapan, pria itu sudah berada dibelakang Rukia dengan tanpa pakaian.

Pria itu mencium dengan nafsu belakang leher Rukia. Membuka kaitan bra Rukia dan membuangnya sembarangan. Masih dengan penuh nafsu pria itu menggerayangi tubuh Rukia dan menciumi semua bagian tubuh Rukia satu persatu.

Dan terakhir menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu diatas kasur itu. Jeritan memilukan dari gadis itu karena kehilangan harta satu-satunya. Harta yang tak dapat dipertahankannya lagi. Bahkan ketika pria itu merobek dirinya sedemikian kasarnya Rukia menjerit kesakitan. Karena Rukia sadar jeritannya malah membuat pria brengsek itu semakin buas, dia menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri sampai robek.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan apa yang kuinginkan. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kau sendiri yang akan datang padaku... Yuki-chan."

Tolong jangan mencarinya lagi.

Tolong lupakan dirinya.

Tolong jangan ingat dirinya lagi.

Karena dia akan menghilang dari bumi ini.

Makhluk sampah yang tak pantas dikenang siapapun.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Continue.

.

.

Naa Minna...

tadaima... heheheheh

akhirnya bisa update juga. ini bukan karena telat update tapi karena tiba-tiba ditengah jalan saya lupa alurnya dan akhirnya malah nggak tahu sebenernya nih fic mau ngapain. saya juga takut, jika nanti senpai baca kira-kira chap kali ini masih nyambung apa nggak gitu? hahahaha karena kemarin sempet ribut sama adik soal hilangnya modem sial itu! jadinya kami ribut dan saya nangis. heheheheh emang saya cengeng kok. hohohoho

jadinya saya gak begitu mood mikirinnya. tapi sekarang beruntung saya udah update kan?

menurut saya chap kali ini cukup sedih. saya ampe nangis bikinnya. tapi kalo scenenya pasaran, maaf ya, saya gak tahu gimana buat bagian angstnya. cukup sulit karena tiap orang bagian scene angst-nya pasti beda. ada bagian dari satu film, film Korea Dong Yi, jujur saya gak suka drama kerajaan kuno gini tapi filmnya sumpah keren banget!, hehehe gila Korea soalnya. saya dan kakak perempuan saya yang sama-sama nonton punya perbedaan scene angst-nya. kalo yang kakak saya nangis pas Dong Yi hilang lama dan akhirnya ketemu sama rajanya. itu kakak saya. kalo saya nggak. saya malah nangis pas adegan Hei-Bin mau minta tolong Dong Yi jagain anaknya tapi Dong Yi gak ngasih jawaban. sampai Hei-Bin yang segitu antagonisnya nangis sampe berlutut didepan Dong Yi. menurutku itu scene yang menyedihkan. aku sampe nangis. tapi kakak aku bilang itu gak sedih tapi seru. seru akhirnya orang jahat kalah juga. hahaha. sadis.

akhirnya begitu deh. jadi kalo nurut saya ini sedih. cuman gak tahu menurut senpai. hehehhehe

makasih udah mau review fic gaje saya. saatnya balas review...

corvusraven : makasih udah review. yah persaingan yang cukup ketat. hohoho. nanti saya kasih kipas angin biar agak adem. gak panas lagi *gaknyambung*

Ame Kuroyuki: makasih udah review. yah senpai emang Byakuya kayak gitu, gak pernah meluk cewek kali yaaa... wkwwkkwwk maaf kalo yang itu, scene IchiRukinya saya malah ngasih adegan menyedihkan terus. hiks. soalnya tuntutan skenario sih... hiks...

Yakuza : makasih udah review. hehehe iya ya senpai. maaf ya adegan flashbacknya bosan. soalnya tuntutan naskah sih. hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai. senpai bener banget. saya lebih suka dengar daripada liat doang. soalnya entah bener apa saya aja yang kegeeran daya ingat saya lebih tajam kalo dengar. jadi TV adalah alat komunikasi yang hebat! senpai kayaknya penasaran banget ama sosok Ulqui yaa... hehehe kalo yang itu belum saatnya senpai. oh ya, senpai juga hebat bisa bikin deskripsi sebanyak itu. saya kagak sanggup... T_T ini aja banyakan dialog kan? hiks. hhehehe

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai. hahaha Senna emang jadi peran antagonis disini. hohoho. yuph. scene itu pas temen SMP saya lagi latihan nyatain cinta. ehh saya malah kegeeran karena gak tahu. hohoho menyedihkan amat yaa...

Kurosaki Sora : makasih udah review senpai. disini saya gak berniat mengekspose ortunya Rukia. jadi saya juga gak ngejelasin gimana perasaan ortu Rukia. hehehehe Ichi masih labil karena bingung ama sikap Rukia yang dingin sama dia. padahal udah lama gak ketemu tuh. hehehhe

Pledis : makasih udah review. bener banget senpai. emang kelewatan tuh jeruk. pelitis aja deh rambutnya biar botak. heheheeh

PM : makasih udah review senpai. heheeh kayaknya chap kemarin bikin semuanya ketipu gak ya? hohohohoh...

d3rin: makasih udah review senpai. yah saya juga seneng. emang tokoh pria kedua itu lebih keren dari yang utama. heheheeh soal ending tenang kok... hehe

IchigopunyaYuni : makasih udah review senpai. hehehe kalo saya sih milih... *ngayaltingkatdewa* hohoho senpai milih siapa? makasih semangatnya senpai.

Mikalukitiku : makasih udah review senpai. hehehe emang Ichigo telat. dasar Lola... hohoho yak ampun buka ff tiap hri? saya juga buka tiap hari, kalo ada yang review. walo cuma satu rsanya seneng banget ada yang menghargai cerita aku. hehehehe

Frointer gals : makasih udah review senpai. nah ini dia scene yang sulit untuk saya karena situasi yang gak memungkinkan mereka dibuat satu scene. maaf senpai. tapi chap depan akan saya usahakan.

Nana the GreenSparkle: makasih udah review. heheheehe emang idenya scene itu dari sana. saya kan pecinta film india. tapi yang bagian tahun 1990an sampe awal 2000an. kalo yang paling baru sekarang saya gak suka lagi. hehehe tapi itu juga pengalaman pribadi sih. hohoho iya bener. heheeh klo pic aku sih gak lah. ini gambar komik. romantis ya? hehehee saya suka banget adegan cowok nyium tangan cewek dengan tulus begitu. hehehehe

BlackPink 4ever : makasih udah review senpai. oh ya, soal first lovenya sengaja belum saja ungkap karena itu untuk nanti. hehehee gak papa deh senpai bingung. jadi penasaran kan? hehehe kalo hisana, saya lum bisa menghadirkannya juga karena gak tahu mau peran apa. hehehee

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai. hmmm... saya juga bingung sebenarnya senpai mau review apa?*lemotmodeon* jadi apakah fic saya sulit dimengerti? apakah jelek? hehehehe soalnya biasanya saya selalu bikin plotnya ditempat lain baru ditulis diff. tapi fic ini langsung saya ketik dan langsung saya publish. mungkin karena itulah sulit dimengerti yaa? heheeh makasih senpai.

udah yaa silahkan dikripikian banyak-banyak apa jadinya chap abal nan aneh ini... ohohohoh

Jaa Nee.


	8. GOODBYE?

**Hola Minna. saya datang dengan rate baru. masih uji coba. harap maklum kalau masih jelek. hehehe**

**My first rate M.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan? Jawab aku Renji!" teriak Ichigo begitu dia dan Byakuya tiba di rumah sakit. Renji hanya pasrah begitu Ichigo dengan erat mencengkeram kerah kemeja si rambut nanas itu. Renji sama sekali tak menjawab dan hanya diam saja. Dia tahu Ichigo sekarang pastilah sangat kesal sekali. Karena tak ada jawaban apapun dari Renji, Ichigo akhirnya melepas cengkeramannya dengan kasar. Ichigo meninju dinding rumah sakit dengan frustasi dan mulai menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena kesal.

"Maaf. Aku terlambat datang. Tahu-tahu dia sudah tak ada disini lagi." Kata Renji perlahan. Mencoba menjelaskan keadaan. Meski dia tahu ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Jangan katakan… tidak mungkin kan... dia tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?" ujar Ichigo pada Renji.

"Aku yakin dia belum tahu. Tidak mungkin ada yang memberitahu dia." Jelas Renji lagi.

"Lalu apa alasannya dia keluar dengan luka seperti itu? Mana mungkin dia sengaja keluar tanpa alasan kan? Pasti ada seseorang yang tahu kenapa dia keluar." Sela Byakuya.

"Dokter itu! Kau lihat dokter itu dimana? Dia pasti tahu kan!" kata Ichigo tiba-tiba seakan mengingat hal yang luar biasa.

Ketiga pria itu bergegas mencari ruangan dokter yang merawat pelacur itu. Meskipun kelihatannya harapannya besar, tapi kemungkinannya cukup kecil. Tak mungkin dokter itu bisa mengawasi Rukia 24 jam. Dia juga dokter. Pasti punya pasien lain. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah... apa alasannya Rukia keluar tanpa memikirkan luka dikakinya yang belum sembuh benar itu. Pasti ada alasan kuat kan? Dan jujur, Ichigo benci memikirkan kemungkinan mungkin gadis itu tahu dari seseorang apa yang terjadi dengannya dan targetnya adalah dia. Tapi yang juga masalah besar, jika Rukia tahu, siapa orang brengsek yang memberitahunya dan menyebabkan masalah seperti ini?

Akhirnya mereka bertiga tiba diruangan yang dimaksud. Dengan bertanya kepada perawat disana sini akhirnya mereka menemukannya. Beruntungnya dokter itu sedang senggang.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujar Ulquiorra menyadari beberapa pria datang keruangannya dengan tergesa dan cukup terburu-buru.

"Dimana Rukia?" kata Ichigo datar.

"Apa maksudmu Ashiya Rukia? Bukankah dia ada di kamarnya?" tanya Ulquiorra balik.

Ichigo langsung maju dan mencengkeram kerah jas putih khas dokter itu.

"Dia tidak ada disana! Katamu kau akan menjaga! Sekarang kemana dia menghilang!" kata Ichigo nyaris berteriak dan tentunya frustasi.

"Kurosaki! Jangan bertindak gegabah! Ini rumah sakit!" sela Byakuya sambil berusaha melepas cengkeraman Ichigo.

Mendadak mimik wajah Ulquiorra berubah. Dari yang biasa saja berubah menjadi cemas dan khawatir pula.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia menghilang. Seharian ini aku sibuk menangani pasien yang operasi. Jadi maksud kalian, Ashiya Rukia pergi dengan luka seperti itu?" kali ini Ulquiorra yang ikutan bingung.

"Dan jelas bahwa dokter ini juga tidak tahu apapun. Berarti dia memang menghilang." Kata Byakuya lagi.

"Renji. Kita cari dia." Kata Ichigo singkat dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Sama halnya dengan Byakuya. Dia juga ikut menghilang.

Ulquiorra masih bingung dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mana mungkin orang yang kakinya bahkan tidak boleh digerakkan seperti itu keluar dari rumah sakit diam-diam. Apa yang sebenarnya yang Rukia inginkan? Apa dia sudah tidak waras lagi?

Ulquiorra bergegas melepas jas putihnya dan berniat akan mencari juga. Tapi ponselnya mendadak berbunyi.

"Halo? Maaf saat ini aku sedang―apa? Baik 10 menit lagi aku akan tiba!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia masih menangis diatas tempat tidur itu. Semua tubuhnya terasa sakit dan pegal. Ini lebih sakit dari yang biasa dia lakukan. Dan ditambah lagi… kenyataan bahwa dia adalah pelacur yang sempurna. Rukia duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Hanya dengan ini dia bisa menyelamatkannya. Tidak ada hal yang lebih baik dari ini. Bahwa karena dia hal ini terjadi.

Seandainya dia tak melibatkan diri terlalu jauh. Seandainya dia bisa menolak bertemu dengan orang itu. Dan seandainya harapan muluk itu tidak terjadi…

"Apa yang kau tangiskan sayang? Bukankah aku sudah mengabulkan semua keinginanmu?" ujar pria brengsek itu. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan hanya mengenakan kimono handuk. Dengan seringaian yang menyebalkan itu dia berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidur itu dan mulai mendekat pada Rukia.

"Atau kau mau aku memuaskanmu lagi?" tinggal beberapa saat lagi pria itu akan mendaratkan tangan kotornya itu diwajah Rukia, gadis itu menepisnya keras dan meliriknya tajam. Seakan ada banyak dendam dimatanya. Aizen menarik tangannya pula dan tertawa puas.

"Itulah yang membuatmu menarik sayang. Kau begitu menakutkan dan menarik. Kau begitu membuat orang penasaran dengan dirimu. Tapi yah. Sekarang kau tidak menarik lagi. Bagiku terlalu mudah mendapatkanmu. Seharusnya kau senang. Karena sekarang kau adalah pelacur sejati."

"Terserah apa katamu! Yang jelas. Tepati janjimu untuk tidak memberitahukan mereka semua ini. Kalau sampai mereka tahu, aku pasti akan membunuhmu!" kata Rukia dingin dan menusuk.

"Hahahaha jangan khawatir sayang. Aku juga tidak akan memberitahu mereka. Dan asal kau tahu saja. Pria itu… Kurosaki Ichigo. Sepertinya… benar-benar peduli padamu. Kalau dia tahu aku yang melakukan ini, mungkin aku akan dibunuhnya. Untung kau membuat kesepakatan seperti ini. Baiklah. Aku tidak butuh kau lagi." Ujar pria itu.

Aizen membuka kimono handuknya dan memakai pakaiannya lagi. Lalu meninggalkan sejumlah uang diatas tempat tidur Rukia. Jumlah yang cukup banyak. Mungkin sekitar 10 juta.

"Kalau kau ingin uang lebih banyak lagi, datang saja padaku. Akan kuberikan uang sebanyak apapun. Karena kau begitu memuaskan." Ujar Aizen dan langsung keluar dari kamar hotel itu.

Sesaat setelah Aizen keluar, Rukia bertambah menangis. Dirinya berteriak keras. Menjijikkan. Benar menjijikkan. Apa yang mungkin bisa membuatnya kembali begitu dihargai? Dia sudah tak pantas lagi bertemu dengan mereka.

Rukia melangkah dengan terseok keluar hotel. Dengan hanya menggunakan kimono handuk. Kakinya sudah seperti mati rasa. Bahkan Rukia tak peduli dengan lukanya yang terbuka.

Keberadaannya hanya menyulitkan semua orang. Seharusnya dia tak perlu bertemu mereka bukan?

Rukia memanggil taksi dari depan hotel itu. Dan Rukia sama sekali tidak menyentuh uang itu. Uang kotor. Kalau dia menerimanya, artinya dia benar-benar menjual dirinya. Dan tidak. Rukia tidak lakukan itu untuk menjual dirinya.

Dalam perjalanannya Rukia hanya diam saja. Bahkan tanpa sadar sudah tiba di klub milik bibinya. Suasananya masih sama. Berisik dan heboh. Rukia melangkah masuk kesana. Pakaiannya sudah tidak karuan lagi. Dan yah dia memang tidak karuan. Apa yang mungkin bisa dibereskannya? Tidak ada.

"Astaga! Rukia apa yang terjadi? Darimana saja kau ini? Aku cemas sekali padamu!" seru Yoruichi begitu Rukia tiba di klub miliknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja…" jawab Rukia lemah.

"Tidak! Kau tidak baik! Mukamu pucat dan… astaga! ada apa dengan kakimu? Rukia?" Yoruichi menyentuh dan meraba wajah Rukia.

Entah kenapa Rukia sendiri merasa lemas begitu Yoruichi bicara begitu. Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sakit. Rukia menahan sebisa mungkin. Tidak bisa ditahan. Sakit. Ini sangat sakit. Rukia bergegas naik keatas kamarnya dan disusul Yoruichi. Begitu sampai dikamarnya, Rukia langsung berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Argh! Sakit! Bibi ini sakit!" jerit Rukia sambil menekan perutnya yang terasa sakit seperti ditarik kesana kesini.

"Rukia? Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" kata Yoruichi panik. Jujur saja. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Rukia begini kesakitan. Rukia tak pernah berteriak seperti ini jika dirinya sakit. Kalau sampai dia seperti ini berarti sakitnya memang sangat sakit.

"Kita kerumah sakit! Aku akan―"

"Tidak! Jangan! Kumohon Bibi! Jangan rumah sakit!" pinta Rukia. Tapi wajahnya semakin pucat dan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan! Kita harus kesana! Kau tidak baik! Wajahmu pucat dan kau kesakitan! Jangan membantah Rukia!" teriak Yoruichi balik. Kesal karena Rukia tak mau mendengarkannya.

"Bibi! Tolong aku! Sekali ini! Aku tidak bisa ke rumah sakit! Arghhh! Tolonglah Bi!" pinta Rukia. Tapi dia terus memegangi perutnya.

Yoruichi kini serba salah menghadapi Rukia. Gadis ini memang keras kepala dan semaunya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu kenapa perut Rukia bisa sesakit itu. Pasti ada sebabnya.

"Tolong telepon Ulquiorra saja Bi. Suruh dia kemari. Dia dokter kenalanku." Bisik Rukia lemah sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Yoruichi. Yoruichi tak punya pilihan lain dan menuruti permintaan Rukia.

"Halo? Ini Dokter Ulquiorra? Bisa datang ke klubku? Rukia ada masalah..."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dia sudah tidak pulang 2 hari ini. Dia Cuma bilang dia ada dirumah temannya. Memang ada yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Yoruichi bingung pada 2 orang pria didepannya ini. Satu berambut orange dan satunya berambut hitam panjang.

"Ahh tidak. Kupikir dia kembali kemari. Bisakah kau memberitahu kami jika dia pulang nanti?" kata pria berambut hitam itu pada Yoruichi.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memberitahu kalian." Ujar Yoruichi sambil menerima kartu nama mereka. Setelah bertanya pada Yoruichi, karena mereka meminta bertemu pemilik klub, dan ternyata mereka mencari Rukia. Ada hal aneh lagi yang terjadi disini. Yoruichi mengamati kedua pria itu yang mencari Rukia kesana sini didalam klubnya. Dan akhirnya keluar setelah tak menemukan hasil.

Setelah yakin mereka tak ada lagi, Yoruichi segera bergegas naik keatas klub ini. Lalu langsung menuju kamar Rukia. Gadis itu sedang ditangani dokter. Rukia meredam suara teriakkannya dengan menggigit bantalnya dan mencengkeram besi dikepala ranjangnya. Dokter itu sedang menjahit ulang kaki Rukia yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan darah. Dan disaat bersamaan perut Rukia juga sakit. Yoruichi tak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya Rukia saat ini. Bahkan sempat-sempatnya Rukia mengatakan untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tanpa terkecuali keberadaannya disini pada semua orang yang mencarinya. Baik itu pelanggan maupun siapapun. Termasuk 2 pria yang datang tadi.

Setelah jahitannya selesai, dokter itu memeriksa perut Rukia. Rukia masih menangis sampai wajahnya pucat pasi lantaran menahan sakit itu.

Bahkan dokter itu ikut bingung dengan keadaan Rukia.

"Tidak bisa Rukia! Ini harus dirumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa membantumu disini!" kata dokter berkulit pucat itu ikut panik.

"Tidak! Kumohon… lakukan apa saja asal jangan kesana. Mereka... mereka bisa menemukanku lagi," ujar Rukia susah payah sambil menahan sakitnya.

"Berhentilah keras kepala dan turuti kata-kataku! Ini sudah nyaris parah! Kau mana bisa menahannya lebih dari ini!" bentak dokter itu pula.

"Bisa… aku bisa! Aku akan menahannya sampai kapanpun. Asal aku tak ditemukan mereka!" ujar Rukia.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ada apa dengannya dokter? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti!" sela Yoruichi.

"Anda harus membujuknya untuk ke rumah sakit. Atau akan semakin parah." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Rukia… jika dokter ini benar. Aku harus kesana. Jangan keras kepala seperti ini. Kau menakutiku! Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu?"

Rukia masih meringis menahan sakit ditubuhnya. Baik Ulquiorra maupun Yoruichi diam menunggu keputusan dari Rukia.

"Bibi… bisa tinggalkan aku dan dokter ini? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Awalnya Yoruichi tak ingin meninggalkan Rukia, tapi gadis itu memintanya dengan wajah memohon. Dengan berat hati Yoruichi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak memberitahu Bibimu soal dirimu?" kata Ulquiorra setelah Yoruichi keluar dari kamar Rukia. Rukia mengubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk dan tentunya dibantu Ulquiorra. Rukia menunduk memandang kosong selimut ditubuhnya.

"Tidak satupun orang didekatmu yang kau beritahu?" ulang Ulquiorra.

Rukia masih diam tak mengatakan apapun. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk bicara. Yang keluar hanyalah buliran airmata yang sulit ditahan.

"Kau orang paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui. Bahkan kau masih bersikap santai setelah tahu perutmu sesakit itu? Apa kau benar-benar tidak takut?" kata Ulquiorra kesal. Kali ini dia tak bisa bersikap lembut seperti biasa jika keadaannya berubah seperti ini.

"Karena aku ingin sesegera mungkin menghilang." Jawab Rukia.

"Jadi itukah alasannya kau keluar dari rumah sakit diam-diam?"

"Ya."

"Kemana akal sehatmu? Apa kau tidak tahu ada orang yang mencarimu seperti orang gila? Apa kau sungguh tidak peduli dengan orang lain selain dirimu sendiri? Tidak! Kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan dirimu sendiri!"

"Maukah kau membantuku menghilang? Aku sungguh lelah. Keberadaanku disini… hanya membuat semua orang mendapat masalah."

Ulquiorra diam. Entah masalah sebesar apa yang dihadapi gadis ini. Setiap kali Ulquiorra melihat gadis ini menahan sesuatu sedari tadi sambil memegang dadanya. Sebagai dokter tentu dia ingin Rukia sesegera mungkin mengobati sakitnya. Tapi sebagai pria, dia ingin Rukia sesegera mungkin mengobati hatinya. Dan Ulquiorra ingin mengobati keduanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hampir satu minggu ini Ichigo tak pernah pulang keapartemennya. Setelah pulang kerja, dia langsung berkeliling Tokyo. Mencari dari satu hotel ke hotel lain. Dari satu klub ke klub lain. Mencari dengan bantuan temannya yang sesama suka bermain dengan pelacur. Tapi apa? Tidak ada hasil. Semua tempat di Tokyo dicarinya. Tapi tak ketemu juga. Benar-benar mengesalkan hati. Bahkan kekasihnya ikut bingung kenapa Ichigo bisa sesibuk ini. Tapi tak mungkin dia memberitahu Senna kan kalau dia sedang mencari seorang pelacur?

Bertemu wanita biasa saja Senna marah sekali. Lalu bertemu pelacur bagaimana?

Setelah Ichigo keluar dari penjara, Senna menunggu Ichigo diapartemennya. Tapi Ichigo tak begitu banyak bercerita. Senna hanya senang Ichigo sudah keluar. Entah kenapa ekspresi Senna begitu senang seperti dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang besar. Tapi Ichigo sama sekali tak ambil pusing.

Namun, Ichigo ragu, benarkah Rukia tidak ada di klub itu? Klub bibinya. Ichigo baru tahu dari Renji yang memang selalu ingin mencari tahu bahwa klub itu milik bibinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa bibinya membiarkan Rukia jadi pelacur seperti itu? Bahkan bibinya seakan tidak ingin memberikan penjelasan detil mengenai keberadaan Rukia yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu. Pasti ada alasan bibinya bersikap begitu. Tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya Rukia menghilang begitu.

Ichigo kembali menuju klub malam itu.

Ichigo juga tahu, Byakuya juga mencari gadis itu. Ichigo tak tahu seberapa besar Byakuya ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Tapi sepertinya Byakuya terlihat serius dengan gadis itu.

Ketika Ichigo datang, suasananya masih seperti biasa. Berisik dan ribut seperti kebanyakan klub. Dan banyak pula pelacur berkeliaran. Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bibi itu. Biasanya dia selalu terlihat dimana saja. Tapi sekarang? Ichigo memang tidak pernah kesini setidaknya sudah seminggu. Karena mencari gadis itu.

Begitu masuk kedalam klub lebih dalam, Ichigo melihat bibi itu. Bibi berambut ungu yang seksi itu. Dia tampak membawa sesuatu dan naik kesebuah tangga yang ada dibelakang klub. Tangga itu cukup kecil dan merapat kedinding. Bahkan tidak terlihat adanya tangga. Ichigo yang penasaran segera mengikuti bibi itu naik. Dan begitu Ichigo naik, bibi itu sudah keluar dari sebuah pintu. Ternyata lantai atas klub ini semacam lantai pribadi. Ada 3 pintu diatas ini. Ketika bibi itu bertemu Ichigo, matanya nampak kaget.

"Tuan? Apa yang Tuan lakukan disini?" tanya bibi itu nampak kaget dan gugup. Bibi itu nampak menyembunyikan pintu itu dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Apa itu kamarmu? Atau kamar seseorang? Boleh aku lihat?" tanya Ichigo. Sikap bibi itu yang gugup dan nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membuat Ichigo curiga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ini kamarku. Tuan pikir kamar siapa? Apa Tuan ingin sesuatu di kamar ini?" tanya bibi itu.

"Ya." Jawab Ichigo singkat. Dan ekspresi bibi itu semakin aneh.

"Sebaiknya ketempat lain saja Tuan. Tidak perlu―" pekik Yoruichi karena Ichigo menerobos masuk keruangan itu. Namun tidak ada seorangpun disana. Kamar itu kosong. Ichigo masuk dan memeriksa semua bagian kamar itu. Tapi tetap tidak ada siapapun. Apa benar tidak ada? Ichigo sudah frustasi mencarinya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada kan? Sebaiknya Tuan pergi. Atau mau kupanggilkan penjaga klub?"

Ichigo tak punya pilihan. Sebaiknya dia keluar saja. Namun masih berat hati meninggalkan tempat ini. Benar-benar berat hati.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah yakin aman. Rukia masuk lagi kedalam kamarnya. Rukia bersembunyi dibelakang beranda kamarnya. Untungnya tidak sampai diperiksa kesana.

Dari luar, Rukia mendengar suara Ichigo. Dan Rukia tahu Ichigo pasti akan menerobos masuk. Akhirnya Rukia tak punya pilihan selain bersembunyi. Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak menampakkan diri dimanapun. Bibinya sampai kerepotan menangani orang-orang yang mencarinya. Ini tidak baik. Sepertinya dia memang harus meninggalkan Tokyo.

Selama ini hanya Ulquiorra yang tahu keberadaannya. Tapi tentu saja dokter itu menuruti keinginan Rukia yang ingin menyembunyikan diri. Semua obat Ulquiorra yang bawa untuk meredam rasa sakit perut dan kakinya. Sepertinya sudah saatnya Rukia mengambil keputusan serius. Keputusan yang semoga tidak akan disesalinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Renji sudah tahu pasti sahabatnya itu bakal jadi orang gila. Mulai bergerak linglung dan tidak karuan. Sama juga dengan wakil presdirnya itu. Mereka sama saja. Meski dalam pekerjaan mereka tidak aneh, tapi lihat setelahnya. Mirip orang gila patah hati. Renji juga ikut membantu. Dengan bertanya pada banyak pelacur. Tapi sepertinya tidak banyak yang tahu. Kenapa wakil presdir dan Ichigo begitu ingin menemukannya? Padahal gadis itu tidak apa-apa bukan? Dan sudah lebih baik bahwa gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan wakil presdir dan Ichigo. Tapi benar. Bahkan investor yang menahan Ichigo beberapa waktu lalu juga tidak berkata banyak. Bahkan dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal Rukia.

Dan dengan tenangnya, dia menyerahkan investasinya dan melepaskan Ichigo bahkan kurang dari 24 jam. Setelah itu, investor itu malah menyerahkan urusannya pada penggantinya disini. Lalu dia langsung liburan ke Cina. Benar-benar orang kaya yang tidak mau ambil pusing. Cuman, Renji cukup curiga. Sepertinya terlalu mudah melepaskan hal yang seperti itu kalau belum dapat gantinya. Tapi bukankah gadis itu dan investor itu sama-sama tidak tahu?

Malam ini, Renji berniat berkencan dengan salah satu pelacur yang baru dijumpainya tadi siang di restoran. Gadis itu pernah dia lihat di klub tempat Rukia berada. Setelah menentukan tempatnya, Renji tinggal menjemputnya saja. Hari ini Ichigo masih meneruskan petualangan payahnya itu. Dia keras kepala dan kepala batu. Mana mungkin dia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Renji. Jadi Renji cukup membiarkan apa maunya saja. Renji akan tetap membantu kalau dia butuh bantuan.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan menuju kamar mereka, Renji melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan pria yang cukup berumur dan berambut pirang datang dari arah lift. Renji terbelalak begitu menyadari siapa wanita itu. Dia tampak baik-baik saja dan seperti… tidak terjadi apapun. Bahkan pria itu menggandeng pinggang wanita itu dengan intim. Astaga naga! Mereka mau menuju kamar hotel.

"Apa yang Tuan perhatikan?" tanya pelacur yang berada disebelah Renji.

"Ahh. Bukankah gadis itu… Yuki 'kan? Dia primadona klub itu bukan? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Tanya Renji bingung dan terus melihat pasangan ganjil itu.

"Oh, Yuki disini juga rupanya. Dia pasti sedang kerja Tuan. Sudah seminggu ini dia menerima servis lebih. Yah bisa dibilang tidur bersama. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin melakukan itu. Tentu saja banyak pelanggan yang datang padanya 'kan?" jelas gadis pelacur ini.

"Tidur bersama? Maksudmu… seks?" rasanya ganjil Renji mengucapkan kata itu.

"Benar."

"Bukankah dia… tidak menerima yang seperti itu?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin karena dia sudah bosan biasa saja. Ada apa memangnya Tuan?"

Renji sesegera mungkin mengambil ponselnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rasanya darah Ichigo ingin mendidih. Entah kenapa dia kesal kenapa Renji baru memberitahu sekarang. Yah paling tidak Renji memberitahunya. Dicari rupanya malah jadi begini. Setelah sampai di hotel yang dimaksud, Renji segera menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi, lalu Ichigo bergegas menuju kamar yang dimaksud. Kalau yang biasanya, Ichigo begitu tiba akan mendobraknya, kali ini Ichigo bersikap lebih tenang. Dia tidak mau sampai terulang kejadian yang sama. Setidaknya dia harus bersikap tenang sampai memastikannya sendiri. Tapi Ichigo takut. Jika benar... apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Dan kalau benar kenapa dia melakukan hal itu? Apa yang menyebabkannya melakukan hal itu?

Akhirnya mau tak mau, Ichigo mengetuk pintu kamar itu, tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang pria berambut pirang yang cukup berumur dengan hanya mengenakan kimono handuk.

"Siapa kau?" jawab pria itu malas. Ichigo melihat kebelakang bahu laki-laki itu. Tampak seorang wanita berada diatas tempat tidurnya sedang menunggu. Gadis itu tidak memakai apapun, kecuali selimut ditubuhnya. Tanpa peduli teriakan pria itu, Ichigo menerobos masuk dan terdiam begitu melihat diatas tempat tidur itu siapa wanita ini.

Ichigo ingin marah, tapi gadis itu tidak sedang dipaksa atau diancam. Gadis itu bahkan terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan dia menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya gadis itu pada Ichigo.

"Hei! aku yang memesannya duluan! Apa-apaan kau ini!" seru pria berambut pirang itu.

"Tuan Urahara. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi. Hari ini sampai disini saja ya. Kebetulan aku juga ada perlu dengan Tuan ini. Kau tidak marah kan?" ujar gadis itu manja.

"Baiklah. Kau janji ya. Hari ini kita baru 2 ronde!" ujar pria berambut pirang itu mengambil pakaiannya dan memakainya asal disana. Lalu keluar dari kamar itu. Setelah pria itu keluar, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang masih berdiri mematung tanpa ekspresi ini didepannya.

"Ada apa mencariku? Bukan hanya hari ini kau membuatku kesal. Memangnya aku anak hilang apa? Kalau kau ingin pelacur, katakan yang jelas." Kata gadis bermata indah itu dingin.

"Kupikir… Renji mungkin salah lihat. Tapi yang kulihat malah benar. Apa yang terjadi denganmu Rukia?" kata Ichigo lembut. Dan terkesan putus asa.

Tapi gadis itu malah tertawa terbahak seakan sedang menertawakan hal konyol yang sangat lucu. Sebenarnya ekspresi Rukia itu membuat Ichigo sedikit sakit hati dan kecewa.

"Kau terlalu salah menilai diriku. Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku ini pelacur. Ini sudah tugasku bukan?"

"Kau bilang meski kau pelacur kau tidak akan tidur dengan pria manapun. Kau bilang... kau tidak... kau masih perawan..." Ichigo tak tahu lagi apa yang seharusnya dia katakan.

"Kau terlalu lugu. Apa kau begitu yakin ada pelacur yang masih perawan? Bukankah kau pernah bilang, gadis murahan sepertiku bisa kau beli berapapun. Atau kau kecewa karena kau tidak bisa membeli keperawananku?" kata Rukia enteng.

"Waktu itu aku tidak tahu itu kau! Hentikan semua ini Rukia."

"Kau tidak mau tahu atau tidak tahu? Atau kau menyesal mengenalku karena aku pelacur? Bayanganmu soal Rukia 10 tahun yang lalu itu, cepat kau hapus."

"Kau benar ingin aku mengenalmu seperti pelacur?"

"Ya." Jawab Rukia singkat.

Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis ini tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Entah kenapa dia mendadak berubah. Ichigo melepaskan jasnya dan dasinya. Wajah gadis itu terbelalak, tapi kembali seperti semula. Ichigo akan melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Tapi kemudian tidak jadi.

"Apa harus seperti ini! Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku menganggapmu seperti ini Rukia?" kata Ichigo lagi.

"Ya. Kau harus. Karena bagaimanapun inilah aku yang sekarang."

Ichigo menatap Rukia sekali lagi.

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu. Anggap aku tidak kenal kau. Anggap kita tak pernah tahu. Bahkan jika kau menghilang aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku tak pernah ingin mengenal seorang pelacur. Mereka tetap sampah!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo mengambil kembali jas dan dasinya lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Rukia menangis terisak di kamar itu. Apa yang dia lakukan sudah seharusnya dia lakukan. Makanya Rukia ingin melakukannya. Agar tak ada lagi yang tersakiti.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sejujurnya, bulan depan aku sudah dipindahkan dari Tokyo. Tapi aku tidak tahu pindah kemana. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku tinggal sendirian. Keluargaku tidak ada di Jepang. Dan kerabatku juga tidak disini. Bukan hal mudah untuk pindah ketempat asing seperti itu. Tapi kau pernah bilang ingin menghilang bukan? Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan bersedia membawamu. Kalau apa yang kau tanggung sudah terlalu berat, aku akan membantumu."

Rukia tertunduk diam diatas tempat tidurnya. Pria itu bicara begitu lembut padanya. Dan itu adalah solusi terbaik untuknya saat ini.

"Tapi ada satu hal. Dari dulu aku penasaran. Kenapa kau begitu perhatian denganku? Kau tidak takut pelacur sepertiku nanti akan jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau terlalu baik begini?" ujar Rukia setengah bercanda.

"Tidak apa. Aku memang ingin membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Kata Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hei…"

"Aku akan memberitahumu alasannya. Tapi itu jika kau sudah membuat keputusanmu. Ini sudah malam. Aku menunggu kabar yang baik darimu secepatnya."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bibi mengerti apa yang kau alami. Dan jika itu pilihanmu Bibi tidak akan melarangmu. Apa yang kau lakukan pasti ada alasannya. Dan Bibi sudah cukup paham apa alasannya dari ceritamu. Meskipun kau menyebut dirimu pelacur, tapi kau tidak melakukan hal yang seperti pelacur."

"Selama aku disini, Bibi sudah cukup baik merawatku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya."

"Tidak perlu balasan. Bibi sudah cukup senang kau ada disini. Sejujurnya Bibi menyesal. Karena Bibi, hidupmu jadi begini menderita."

"Bibi Yoruichi."

"Kau harus janji pada Bibi. Dimanapun kau berada kau akan sehat selalu."

"Dan Bibi harus jadi istri yang baik nanti."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo? Kau sudah bicara dengan Rukia lagi?" sela Renji begitu Ichigo akan pergi rapat.

Ichigo berhenti dan memandang sinis pada Renji.

"Jangan menyebut nama pelacur itu lagi didepanku, kalau kau memang temanku." Kata Ichigo dingin.

"Hei. Kau percaya dia yang melakukan itu? Pasti dia punya alasan 'kan? Kau selalu saja begini. Sebelum tahu alasannya langsung memvonisnya seperti itu. Sama seperti kau pertama kali menyangkal Yuki adalah Rukia."

"Apapun alasannya… aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku sudah bilang padamu. Pelacur itu... Cuma sampah!"

Renji kesal lalu mencengkeram kerah kemeja Ichigo. Lalu memandangnya penuh emosi.

"Beberapa waktu lalu kau mencarinya dan frustasi seperti orang gila karena kehilangan dia. Dan secepat kilat setelah kau menemukannya kau langsung membuangnya seperti sampah! Apa kau pernah dengar alasan kenapa dia seperti itu!"

"Alasan apa yang perlu kudengar kalau dia ingin aku menganggapnya seperti pelacur! Alasan apa Renji!"

Renji melepas cengkeramannya dan mendorong Ichigo dengan cukup kuat.

"Kau payah dan keras kepala! Jangan menyesal saja kalau ada yang terjadi padanya!" jawab Renji singkat dan dia langsung berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo merasa bersalah pada Renji. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu apa yang mau dia katakan lagi. Ini sudah menjadi cukup rumit dan payah!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tuan Kuchiki, menurut kabar yang kami dapat, Nona Ashiya Rukia sudah meninggalkan Tokyo." Ujar bodyguard Byakuya. Byakuya masih duduk diruangannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kapan dia pergi?"

"Semalam."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi."

Byakuya masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa gadis itu memilih pergi bahkan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Apakah gadis itu tidak menganggapnya?

Kemana gadis itu pergi?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Paling tidak. Rukia sudah berjanji tidak akan muncul lagi didepan kedua orang itu. Paling tidak, Rukia tidak akan mendatangkan masalah lagi untuk mereka. Paling tidak…

Rukia bisa melupakan semuanya.

Sambil memeluk boneka domba yang pernah didapatnya itu, Rukia menutup mata dan berharap semua akan berjalan seperti biasa.

Seperti awal dia tak mengenal 2 orang itu.

.

.

*KIN

.

.

Continue...

.

.

Naa Minna tiba juga chap ini. hahahhahaahaha

mungkin 3 atau 4 chap lagi akan habis.

maaf ya senpai yang rikues lemon... hahahaha

saya tidak tahu dichap berapa bisa menghadirkannya. tapi perlu dicatat juga, fic ini bukan semata-mata hanya mengacu pada lemon saja. dan terlebih saya masih baru dalam penulisan seperti itu. jujur saya memang suka cerita lemon, tapi gak pernah kepikiran bisa membuatnya. karena bagi saya lemon yang begituan harus ditulis dengan orang berpengalaman dan tahu bagaimana lemon itu sendiri. saya jujur gak tahu. hhahahahaha masih polos sih. tapi doyan baca!

tapi tenang. saya sedang belajar gimana buatnya supaya aman dibaca. maksudnya aman, gak terlalu vulgar. mungkin yang implisit aja yaa,,, hohoohoho

soalnya saya juga rada bingung. kalo nulis yang vulgar nanti kena marah, kalo yang implisit entar kurang. arghh! itu dilema banget...

kok jadi ngarah ke lemonan gini sih? *tandatanyagedegede*

juga soal ceritanya yang parah ginii... hahahaha saya emang gak berbakat bikin cerita yang romantis. entah kenapa saya gak begitu senang kalo ceritanya datar aja. paling gak yaa haruslah menderita dikit. hahahaha

aduh otak saya lagi error hari ini. jadi maaf kalo ada saya nulis salah atau kata-kata saya kurang enak. jujur, saya juga suka takut kalo ada yang gak suka sama tulisan saya. harap dimaklumi aja yaa... hehehehe

ok balas review...

Yuuka Aoi : makasih udah review senpai... haduh mau tanggungjawab gimana? saya juga gak tahu kenapa saya buat mereka begitu? kayaknya emang dari naskahnya deh yang ababil... hehehehehe kita doa in aja semoga mereka bahagia nanti... nanti loh... gak tahu kapan... *digorok*

Yakuza : makasih udah review. nih udah update kilat... hehehe

Miki : makasih udah review. nih udah update...

Kikio : makasih udah review nih udah update...

corvusraven : makasih udah review... ya saya juga bingung kenapa Rukia mau... dasar emang dodol... hahahaah

PM : makasih udah review. hahaha nih update kilat tuh... tega? kayaknya emang saya Ratu tega dehh... hhahahaah jahat amat yaa saya? saya jadi ngerasa author paling kejam se ff deh kalo banyak senpai yang bilang saya kejam... hohoohohho

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review... hahahaha akhirnya malah seperti itu yaa? kenapa banyak yang tanya apa Rukia ngilang ato nggak? emangnya Rukia lampu jin? kwkwwkwkwkwk tapi sesuai perkiraan semua senpai... yah Rukia pergi lagi. tapi saya jamin gak bakal lama kok.

IchigopunyaYuni : makasih udah review. haduh... kan tuh banyak banget bilang saya tega? hiks... hehehe naskahnya kan emang gitu? mau gimana lagi? saya juga gak bisa apa-apa... habis bikin ini aja saya langsung blank... kenapa jadi begini parah cerita? senna nya gak bisa dihapus. kan dia peran penting tuh. penting buat ngejauhin Ichigo ma Rukia... *dibantaisenpai*

Kurosaki Sora : makasih udah review. haduh jangan dipanggil senpai dong. Kin aja... saya lum sampai ke taraf ityu... heheheheh

BlackPink 4ever : makasih udah review... yah disinikan Senna emang saya buat egois toh. tapi tenang... chap ini gak ada dia kan? kayaknya banyak yang emosi kalo dia udah saya masukkin ke cerita yaa? hehehe oh ya, saya udah bikin rencana munculin nama Hisana. ditunggu yaa

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... hahahaha gimana apa saya udah bisa bikin senpai tersentuh di chap ini? *digigitmonyet* maaf senpai... kebiasaan ababil saya emang sulit ilang. emang bandel. kali ini udah saya perhatiin kira-kira masih ada nggak? saya harap nggak sih... hehehe nah soal improv-nya saya emang kurang deh. maklum kamus kata-kata bahasa Indo saya kurang deh...

Bad Girl : makasih udah review... sampe 4x senpai... jujur saya juga bingung... kenapa senpai sampai review sampe 4x? apa cerita saya benar-benar menyentuh hati? *GR* hhheeheheehe untuk semua yang senpai review tadi saya usahakan deh... hohoohohoh

Aiyuki Akira: makasih udah review... heeheh iya yaa... duh banyak banget yang komplain nih... hehehe tapi gak papa emang ceritanya seperti ini. saya juga gereget kapan saya bisa buat mereka bahagia lahir batin? hehehee hmm kalo Hong Gil Dong saya tahu banget! pengen nonton, tapi DVD-nya lum ada didaerah saya... padahal ada Jang Geun Seok oppa! haduh saya frustasi amat kalo ngbahas Korea. hehheee kalo dramanya banyak yang udah saya nonton. rata-rata kalo yang ditayangin Indosiar udah semua. pokoknya kalo pemainnya cakep, saya pasti nonton. habisnya gak keitung berapa drama yang udah saya habisin... hehehe kalo boyband atau girlband... saya gak terlalu ngikutin. saya suka lagu mereka kalo jadi ost drama aja. gak terlalu ngoleksi lagu mereka semuanya. hehehe

nenk rukiakate: makasih udah review... gak papa kok telat yang penting kan direview... hehehehee nah itu juga saya bingung kenapa gak ada yang nyelamatin Rukia! kemana mereka semua? heheheeh

Ame Kuroyuki: makasih udah review. nih update kan? heheeheh emang deh chap kemarin bener-bener deh...

d3rin : makasih udah review... haduh sampe nangis yaa? nah saya jadi merasa senang kalo ada yang nangis... *LOH?* hehehe

SleepyHead : makasih udah review... haduh... kok jdi salah Senna semua ya? kayaknya emang dia salah banget yaa.. entar saya hukum deh... hohohoh

Xiah Julli: makasih udah review. gak papa jadi silent reader. tapi kan dibaca. tapi saya lebih seneng kalo senpai bisa review terus. jadi tambah semangat update dan bikin mereka

Nana the GreenSparkle makasih udah review... hehehee iya emang lebih bagus kan? oh ya... yang pengalaman pribadi pas chap 6 kan? bukan chap 7 lohhh... hheheeheh komiknya juga bagus senpai. coba baca deh kalo sempet. inspirasi saya datangnya dari komik itu. tapi mereka banyak kan romantisnya sedangkan saya banyakan parahnya... hehehe

nah makasih semuanya yan baca yang review...

saya jadi semangat untuk cepat-cepat selesaiin dan buat satu fic lagi, walo fic lain terlantar... hiks... hehehehe

jadi mohon reviewnya yaa buat saya bikin kelanjutannya nanti. apakah fic ini layak lanjut ato gakkk... hehehehe

Jaa Nee!


	9. ALL THIS TRUTH

**Hola Minna. saya datang dengan rate baru. masih uji coba. harap maklum kalau masih jelek. hehehe**

**My first rate M.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

.

2 years later...

Angin musim dingin berhembus dengan tenangnya. Suasana kota Tokyo masih seperti biasa. Ramai dan sibuk. Bahkan di udara yang dingin menusuk ini. Meskipun sudah memakai pakaian rangkap 5, rasanya angin dari mana saja bisa menembusnya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menyibak rambutnya yang tertiup angin musim dingin ini. Yah. Sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu. Semuanya sama. Suasana ini. Tempat ini. Dunia ini. Semua masih sama. Dan gadis bermata indah ini, tak akan pernah lupa, apa yang pernah dia lalui. Meski dirinya mungkin tak akan dikenang siapapun. Nah… siapa yang mau mengenangnya? Mungkin tidak ada…

.

.

*KIN*

.

"Wah… kau baru pulang dari mana kali ini? Kelihatannya selama 2 tahun ini kau sibuk sekali ya?" sapa Renji begitu Ichigo masuk ke dalam kantor mereka. Namun Ichigo tak menggubrisnya dan tetap berjalan menuju lantai atas. Renji masih mengikutinya dengan setia disampingnya. Mereka berdua akan menghadiri rapat khusus. Hanya GM dan manager saja. Juga Presiden Direktur mereka.

"Hei… aku bicara tahu! Jangan anggap aku angin lalu!" rutuk Renji.

"Hhh... Kanada! Kau puas! Dasar kau ini. Memangnya kenapa kau selalu tanya aku mau kemana? Gadis titipanmu itu mana mungkin ada disana tahu!" rutuk Ichigo balik.

"Ooo Kanada. Kau mau saja terima perintah disuruh pergi kesana kesini. Kelihatannya Presdir kita ini senang sekali ya menyuruh sana sini." Timpal Renji.

"Yah kurasa tidak buruk juga aku pergi kesana kesini. Sekalian liburan juga."

"Apa pacarmu masih mengikutimu?"

"Aku diam-diam pergi tanpa dia. Sudah seharusnya dia tambah dewasa. Bukannya bertambah seperti anak kecil. Aku lelah dengan sikapnya yang tambah kekanakan begitu. Lagipula, aku bukan kemana-mana. Seharusnya kalau mau protes sama kakaknya saja. Kenapa menyuruhku kesana kemari!" kali ini Ichigo yang ikutan kesal.

"Kurasa bukan tindakan aneh kalau dia begitu. Kadang kehilangan seseorang bisa membuat seseorang jadi bertindak berlebihan dan kekanakan. Tapi sepertinya kau kasus yang lain..." celetuk Renji tanpa sadar.

Ichigo berhenti melangkah sejenak. Matanya menunduk kebawah. Menerawang. Bukannya dia tak peduli. Bukannya dia bersikap tak pernah terjadi apapun. Malah sebenarnya dia ingin menyelesaikannya. Mana mungkin bisa lupa secepat itu. Baginya kejadian 2 tahun lalu masih cukup menerawang dalam ingatannya. Dia ingin… ingin sekali bertemu. 10 tahun bukan waktu yang lama. Dan malah harus ditambah 2 tahun. 2 tahun ini tak pernah sedetikpun dia tak ingat. Entah dimana sebenarnya.

Dia benar-benar hilang seperti kabut.

"Dan sudah kuduga kau memang masih memikirkannya." Celetuk Renji lagi menyadari atasannya sedang melamun.

Ichigo kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan berjalan lurus kedepan, begitu melewati Renji, Ichigo menepuk jidat si rambut nanas dengan dokumen ditangannya.

"Kau tak mau diceramahi oleh Presdir itu kan? Cepat jalan Babon!" rutuk Ichigo lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Renji.

"Cih! Aku jadi tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya!" gumam Renji.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Begitulah Pak. Perkembangan di Kanada juga tidak buruk. Kita bisa membuka cabang tambahan lagi di Chili. Kudengar resort disana bisa dikembangkan lebih besar lagi." Jelas Ichigo menutup meeting-nya hari ini.

Plat nama diatas meja itu sudah berganti haluan. Sejak setahun yang lalu, presiden besar Kuchiki Corp sudah tutup usia. Sebelumnya ahli waris dan penyerahan Kuchiki Corp juga sudah dilangsungkan sebelum itu. Jadi sekarang, hak Presiden sudah benar-benar jatuh ke cucu sulung dari Kuchiki Ginrei. Sama seperti Ichigo, bagi Presdir itu, keinginan bertemu jauh lebih besar dari 2 tahun yang lalu. Presdir itu sendiri tidak sanggup menemukannya. Dia benar-benar hilang seperti kabut.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Rapat selesai. Oh ya, Kurosaki, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Abarai kau boleh keluar."

Tanpa kata-kata Renji menunduk memberi hormat lalu meninggalkan GM-nya dan Presdirnya. Tanpa katapun Renji tahu apa yang dibahas oleh 2 orang pria ini. Entah mengapa dengan sekali lihat, Renji bisa menebak apa yang berniat dikatakan. Hhh... dia begitu baik pada 2 pria ini. Sayang... satupun wanita belum dia dapatkan.

"Apa kau tahu Senna menyusulmu ke Kanada?" tanya Byakuya langsung.

"Ya." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Benarkah kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya? Kudengar kalian bertengkar karena sesuatu."

"Tidak ada yang kami ributkan Presdir. Kalaupun ada, saya hanya ingin Senna bisa jadi sedikit dewasa. Saya tidak ingin dia terus menerus bergantung pada saya. Itu akan membuatnya tidak akan pernah dewasa. Apalagi setelah ditinggal oleh mantan Presdir sebelumnya. Lagipula... tidak biasanya anda membahas masalah pribadi ditempat kerja." Jelas Ichigo dengan nada formalnya.

"Ya kau benar. Ini bukan kebiasaanku. aku hanya sedikit khawatir padanya. Aku merasa Senna sedang takut akan sesuatu. Entah apa. Kupikir kau tahu. Tapi sepertinya aku hanya berlebihan saja."

Ichigo diam ditempatnya. Sebenarnya memang ada yang aneh dengan Senna selama 2 tahun ini. Dia begitu takut tidak bertemu Ichigo. Dan begitu takut jika Ichigo marah padanya. Sejujurnya ketakutannya itu tidak lazim. Apalagi sejak 2 tahun lalu Ichigo tidak pernah lagi menerima ajakan Renji untuk ke klub manapun. Setelah tahu bahwa... pelacur itu sudah meninggalkan Tokyo tanpa alasan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Byakuya pergi untuk makan siang. Hari ini tidak ada hal khusus di kantor. Dan lagipula, dia sudah terbiasa menyerahkan pekerjaan penting pada Ichigo dan bawahannya. Sekarang dia lebih banyak fokus untuk mengembangkan proyek lain di Eropa. Makanya sudah 2 tahun ini dia meminta Ichigo untuk melakukan kunjungan penting di sana. Lagipula, dia tak terlalu bersemangat lagi sekarang. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak begitu semangat. Apalagi setelah ditinggal oleh kakeknya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Dan sekarang, dia tak punya siapapun selain adiknya. Byakuya tahu adiknya juga menyayanginya. Tapi karena mereka terkadang beda pendapat dan Senna tak mau diatur begitulah jadinya.

Supir pribadinya membawanya pergi ke sebuah restoran yang telah dipesan sebelumnya. Memang tidak enak makan sendirian, tapi makan bersama orang yang tak dikenal juga tidak nyaman.

Sedang menunggu lampu merah diperempatan Tokyo, Byakuya menoleh kesebuah toko boneka yang berada tepat dipinggir jalan. Entah kenapa boneka pertama yang dilihatnya adalah domba. Boneka yang pernah dia belikan untuk gadis itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu begitu menerima boneka itu. Dia tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Bahkan ketika dia menghilang, tak ada satupun yang dia katakan pada Byakuya. Padahal… Byakuya juga ingin gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Paling tidak… sepatah kata saja sudah―

Mata Byakuya membulat kala melihat seorang gadis bertopi rajutan putih berdiri didepan toko boneka itu. Gadis itu mengenakan mantel panjang berwarna putih, rok hitam dan sepatu boots cokelat. Tas cokelat ditaruhnya dibahunya. Lalu tangan sebelahnya sedang menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya. Gadis itu…

Tepat saat itu lampu berubah jadi jalan, Byakuya tersentak menyadari mobilnya bergerak perlahan.

"Berhenti!" seru Byakuya tiba-tiba dan langsung melompat dari mobilnya. Byakuya berjalan perlahan sambil memperhatikan gadis itu. Gadis berambut hitam pekat itu tampak tersenyum sumringah dan tertawa pelan. Tampaknya dipenelponlah yang membuat gadis itu tampak bahagia.

Byakuya semakin dekat dengan gadis itu. Tampaknya gadis yang berdiri membelakanginya ini tidak menyadari kehadirannya dan masih asyik menelpon. Jantung Byakuya seakan berhenti berdetak. Gadisnya…

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu berhenti menelpon dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas cokelatnya. Gadis itu masih berdiri didepan etalase toko itu dan menunjuk boneka domba didepannya. Karena penasaran, Byakuya perlahan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh bahu gadis mungil itu. Gadis itu menoleh ketika bahunya disentuh seseorang. Saat itulah oase segar seakan datang pada Byakuya.

Gadis itu menoleh perlahan. Memandang tangan Byakuya yang masih diletakkan dibahunya. Lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendongak melihat Byakuya. Gadis itu agak tercengang dan terbelalak. Matanya masih seindah dulu. Dan tetap indah.

"Rukia." Panggil Byakuya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain diam. Dia tak menyangka kebetulan yang seperti ini. Sebenarnya Rukia bingung, apa yang sebaiknya dia katakan. Tapi tak ada pilihan selain mengikuti apa yang diminta pria didepannya ini.

Byakuya mengajak Rukia untuk mampir ke kafe yang tidak jauh dari toko boneka itu. Mereka tetap diam bahkan setelah pesanan mereka tiba. Rukia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibawah meja dan menunduk dalam. Sebenarnya tujuannya kesini bukan ingin kebetulan yang seperti ini. Sungguh bukan.

"Ashiya. Apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu." Ujar Byakuya membuka obrolan. Meskipun rasanya tidak terdengar seperti obrolan.

"Ya Tuan. Katakan saja." Ucap Rukia.

"Kau masih memanggilku Tuan?" kata Byakuya terkekeh geli. Rukia mengangkat sebelah tangannya bermaksud menutup mulutnya, tapi kemudian dijatuhkannya lagi tangan itu. Bergumam sedikit. Lalu kembali menunduk.

"Kau benar-benar menghilang seperti kabut. Kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba? Bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Kau tahu... itu membuatku sedikit kecewa."

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin... membuat masalah pada kalian."

"Masalah apa yang mungkin terjadi padaku karenamu?"

"Ada banyak. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan. Keberadaanku saja sudah membuat orang lain menderita."

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang untuk datang padaku kalau kau ada masalah? Apakah kau sendiri tidak percaya aku bisa menolongmu?"

"Kuchiki-san. Apa yang mungkin bisa kau lakukan kalau aku yang menyebabkanmu berada dalam masalah. Keberadaanku sendiri tidak diinginkan banyak orang. Kau tentu tahu, bahwa pelacur sepertiku tentu tidak diinginkan oleh banyak orang."

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu? Sekarang katakan padaku dengan jelas. Masalah apa yang kau maksud? Kupikir tak ada masalah yang disebabkan karenamu."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya terkesan ingin menangis. Ada kata-kata yang ingin dia sampaikan. Tapi entah kenapa kata itu tertahan.

"Tolong hentikan ini. Aku kembali kemari sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah berusaha menghilang untuk kalian. Jadi kumohon―"

"Ada yang memintamu menghilang?" tebak Byakuya.

"Tidak ada!" ujar Rukia. Terkesan seperti menutupi sesuatu. Lalu jeda sebentar.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada. Jadi jangan mengatakan apapun padaku lagi. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan orang lain karena aku. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertemu anda." Rukia berdiri mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari kafe itu.

Byakuya tidak puas hanya mendengar ucapan itu dari Rukia. Byakuya bermaksud mengejar gadis itu, tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah tidak ada dimanapun. Byakuya menghela nafas dengan frustasi. Astaga! Baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang begitu hebat dalam hal menghilang. Bagaimana caranya agar Byakuya bisa menemukan kembali gadis itu. Tunggu! Pasti ada alasan kan kenapa gadis itu datang kembali ke Tokyo. Pasti ada alasan yang membuatnya kembali datang kemari. Kalau memang dia memutuskan untuk menghilang, pasti dia tak akan mungkin kembali datang. Ada alasan khusus kenapa dia kembali datang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Byakuya menghela nafas panjang. Malam ini dia tanpa pikir panjang langsung datang menuju sebuah klub dipinggir Tokyo. Entah kenapa pikirannya tidak tenang. Ada yang janggal dengan kata-kata gadis itu. Tapi apa yang janggal? Kenapa rasanya Byakuya sedikit kesal karena tidak mengerti maksud gadis itu.

Byakuya keluar dari mobilnya. Lalu memberanikan diri masuk kedalam klub itu. Tetap sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu. Berisik dan heboh. Byakuya agak canggung masuk kedalam tempat seperti itu. Tapi ini harus dia lakukan. Mungkin dia tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Kali ini dia ingin mencari alasan kenapa gadis itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Apa yang membuatnya ingin menghilang?

Byakuya menuju bar dimana ada seorang bartender yang sedang melayani seorang tamu berserta pelacurnya. Yah... Byakuya sudah tahu bahwa tempat seperti ini memang bukan pemandangan yang bagus untuk mata seorang bangsawan terhormat sepertinya.

"Maaf, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan pemilik klub ini?" tanya Byakuya pada bartender berambut hitam cepak itu.

"Oh, kebetulan dia ada. Sebentar akan kupanggilkan." Ujar bartender itu lalu pergi.

Byakuya menunggu cukup lama. Suasana seperti ini sangat tidak nyaman. Apalagi pelacur nakal sudah mulai berdatangan. Kemana pemilik bar ini ? apa susah sekali dicari.

"Apakah Tuan yang mencariku?"

Byakuya langsung bernafas lega begitu mendengar suara yang menyapanya. Byakuya menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati pria tinggi besar dengan rambut cokelat panjang keriting. Pria itu nampak ramah dan baik.

"Apa benar anda pemilik klub ini?" ulang Byakuya. Ada pemandangan aneh.

"Yah. Aku pemilik klub disini. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujar pria itu pula.

"Maaf, setahuku pemilik klub disini seorang wanita."

"Oh, maksudmu Yoruichi ya? Memang sebelumnya dia yang punya, tapi 2 tahun lalu dia menikah dan menjualnya padaku. Jadi akulah sekarang pemiliknya."

"Maaf, apa anda tahu dimana dia tinggal sekarang? Aku ada perlu dengannya. Masalah mendesak."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa kesini? Ahh padahal aku rindu denganmu. Baiklah... pastikan kau datang lain kali ya. Chibi-Suke ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia juga rindu denganmu. Yah... selamat malam." Ujar Yoruichi sambil menutup teleponnya, lalu mendesah kecewa.

Diruang tamu, suaminya, Urahara Kisuke sedang bermain dengan bocah laki-laki kira-kira berumur 1 tahun lebih. Meskipun malam hari, tampaknya tenaga bocah sangat luar biasa.

"Ada apa sayang? Rukia-chan tak bisa kemari?" ujar Urahara menyadari raut istrinya agak berubah setelah menerima telepon.

Yoruichi menikah tak lama setelah Rukia pergi dari Tokyo. Suaminya adalah pengusaha kecil di Tokyo. Rumah tangga mereka cukup bahagia. Sebenarnya Urahara sendiri adalah duda yang ditinggal mati oleh istrinya. Dan saat itu Urahara sama sekali belum memiliki keturunan. Ketika ditinggal istrinya itulah Urahara bertemu Yoruichi dan menjalin hubungan yang cukup dekat. Urahara sendiri sama sekali tidak masalah dengan status Yoruichi. Kadang cinta memang bisa membutakan siapa saja. Urahara sangat mencintai Yoruichi. Dan tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun kecewa dengan dirinya dulu. Karena bagi Urahara sendiri masa lalu bukan segalanya. Yang perlu adalah masa depan.

"Yah... tampaknya dia tak bisa datang karena sesuatu. Padahal tadi siang dia sudah bilang ada di Tokyo. Kenapa tiba-tiba tidak jadi datang?" rutuk Yoruichi.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kan dia sudah punya kehidupan sendiri. Lagipula kita tidak bisa memaksanya datang kan? Dia juga punya tanggungjawab sendiri. Lain kali kita saja yang kesana. Chibi-suke juga sepertinya ingin jalan-jalan."

Yoruichi nampak senang suaminya begitu pengertian. Dan ditambah lagi suaminya sangat mencintai anak mereka. Tiba-tiba bel rumah mereka berbunyi, Urahara segera berdiri dan meminta istrinya untuk menjaga anak mereka.

Urahara membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut panjang berdiri didepan rumahnya dengan gelisah.

"Oh! Kau kan... Presdir Kuchiki Corp!" seru Urahara. Yah pengusaha mana sih yang tidak kenal orang kaya se-Jepang ini? Pasti orang buta huruf!

"Permisi. Maaf aku mengganggu malam-malam. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu seseorang, kudengar dia tinggal disini. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Ini masalah penting." Jelas Byakuya.

"Siapa sayang?" Yoruichi keluar sambil menggendong anaknya dan membelalak kaget begitu melihat seseorang yang diajak suaminya bicara. Astaga!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah menyerahkan anaknya pada suaminya, dan suaminya sendiri memberikan waktu tamunya bicara dengan istrinya. Yoruichi tampak memandang tidak suka pada tamunya. Tapi etiket tuan rumah adalah melayani tamunya. Jadi Yoruichi mau tidak mau menerimanya. Dan ditambah lagi, suaminya tak keberatan. Suaminya tampak senang didatangi pria paling berperan dalam perekonomian Jepang ini.

"Jadi apa yang kau perlukan dariku? Bahkan kau nekat datang kemari setelah aku tidak lagi tinggal di klub itu." Ujar Yoruichi.

"Aku hanya ingin anda mengatakan... dimana Ashiya Rukia tinggal sekarang. Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya." Kata Byakuya.

"Apa? Jadi alasanmu datang jauh-jauh dan dimalam hari ini hanyalah ingin menanyakan dimana Rukia? Apa kau yakin aku akan memberitahumu dimana dia setelah apa yang terjadi padanya?" jawab Yoruichi dingin.

"Ya. Karena itulah aku ingin tahu alasannya kenapa dia menghilang. Kalau disebabkan olehku apa sebabnya. Aku tidak ingin jadi orang brengsek yang membuatnya seperti itu tanpa tahu alasannya."

"Astaga orang ini! Meskipun kau tahu alasannya, kau tidak perlu berharap apapun padanya. Dia sudah jauh lebih bahagia sekarang. Jadi tidak ada alasan kau mengganggunya!"

"Aku tidak peduli itu. Yang jelas aku ingin tahu alasannya. Setidaknya biarkan aku bertemu dengannya. Biarkan aku tahu dimana dia tinggal."

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya? Dan yah. Kenapa juga Rukia peduli padamu. Apa yang mungkin membuatnya begitu ingin melindungi bahkan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri."

"Apa?"

"Baiklah. Tidak perlu panjang lebar lagi. Kalau kau ingin alasan, katakan itu pada seorang gadis berambut ungu yang datang padanya sehari sebelum dia menghilang. Gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang kalian yang membuat Rukia memilih mengorbankan hidupnya pada seorang pria brengsek. Tidak perlu kuceritakan panjang lebar karena kau pasti sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi kan?"

Byakuya terdiam sejenak. Gadis berambut ungu? Tidak mungkin kalau itu...

"Dan tambahan. Jangan mengganggu Rukia lagi. Karena dia sudah menikah dan memiliki suami yang baik."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Byakuya sampai dirumahnya dengan hati yang luar biasa campur aduk. Gadis mana yang berambut ungu dan tahu masalah 2 tahun yang lalu?

Pria brengsek.

Astaga... kenapa pemikiran itu sama sekali tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh Byakuya sama sekali. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar. Pantas saja Aizen begitu mudahnya mengembalikan keadaan dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak sadar! Betapa konyol dirinya.

Dengan langkah penuh kekesalan, Byakuya masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mencari gadis itu. Dan tepat. Gadis itu tengah duduk diruang tamu sambil memegang ponselnya.

"Segeralah datang Ichigo. Kau membuatku menunggu lama. Apa ? sebentar lagi ? baiklah…"

Gadis itu mematikan ponselnya. Tampaknya gadis itu akan pergi keluar. Dandanannya seperti akan kencan disuatu tempat.

Gadis itu berdiri dan meloncat kaget begitu sadar kakaknya berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Astaga Kakak! Jangan mengagetkan seperti itu. Kupikir siapa? Seharusnya Kakak bilang kalau Kakak sudah pulang." Ujar Senna panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau bisa bersikap jadi adik yang baik dan begitu peduli. Sama sekali tidak menyangka." Ujar Byakuya dengan nada kecewa.

"Apa maksud Kakak? aku tidak mengerti." Kata Senna dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam Senna? Sekali saja, aku ingin kau memikirkan orang lain sekali saja, tidak bisakah kau memikirkan orang lain? Kenapa kau begitu egois? Apa karena aku salah mendidikmu?" lagi-lagi Byakuya terkesan kecewa.

"Tunggu! Egois apa! Apa maksud Kakak sebenarnya? Jangan membuatku bingung. Kalau Kakak hanya ingin bilang kalau aku tidak boleh berkencan pada Ichigo―"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Rukia!"

Mata Senna membulat tajam. Nama yang sudah disumpahnya untuk tidak akan pernah terdengar lagi, kali ini terdengar jelas dari mulut kakaknya sendiri. Kenapa kakaknya bisa tahu soal pelacur itu? Padahal Senna pikir 2 tahun ini sama sekali tidak ada yang membicarakan soal dirinya lagi. Senna tertawa putus asa.

"Astaga! Jadi itu yang Kakak ributkan sedari tadi? Kupikir apa! Itu tidak penting Kak!" ujar Senna cuek.

"Apa? Tidak penting? Apanya yang tidak penting! Kau yang menyuruhnya memberikan dirinya Cuma-Cuma pada pria brengsek seperti Aizen! Kau juga yang menyuruhnya menghilang tanpa kata-kata! Kau anggap apa dia! Dia juga... seorang gadis suci."

"Sudahlah Kak. Jangan membelanya seperti itu. Dia itu Cuma pelacur. Darimana gadis suci? Kakak jangan menyangkalnya! Bahwa semua masalah memang datang darinya. Kalau Kakak dan Ichigo tidak mengenalnya, tentu saja kalian tidak akan berada dalam masalah serius. Sudah lebih baik dia menghilang."

"Apa? Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu Senna!"

"`Kecewa? Karena aku melakukan hal itu? Aku yang sudah menolong kalian! Kenapa kalian sepertinya begitu kecewa pelacur itu hilang! Sudah lebih baik dia hilang dan tidak muncul lagi! Dia tidak ada harganya dibandingkan apapun. Bahkan tidak ada yang berubah jika dia menghilang! Bahkan aku lebih menginginkan dia menghilang selamanya!"

"Senna!" bentak Byakuya.

"Bahkan Kakak sendiri tidak pernah menghargai apa yang sudah kulakukan! Apa artinya pelacur sial itu! Dia sampah Kak! Sampah yang menjual dirinya! Apa yang berkurang jika dia melakukan hal yang biasa dia lakukan! Pelacur itu sama saja, bahkan―"

"Senna!"

Kali ini bukan suara Byakuya yang membentaknya. Senna berubah pucat begitu melihat seorang pria berambut orange berdiri tak jauh dari kakaknya. Pria itu memandang kesal, kecewa, marah, benci dan semuanya pada gadis itu. Karena tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, kekasihnya tidak ingin memandangnya dan langsung pergi dari sana.

Senna tampak takut dan berlari mengejar kekasihnya itu. Senna memanggil kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak peduli pada panggilannya. Senna berlari dan akhirnya bisa mencapai kekasihnya itu. Dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa, Senna meraih tangan kekasihnya dan langsung ditepis secepat kilat.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku Ichigo! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa seperti ini. Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu! tolong mengerti aku Ichigo!"

Ichigo berbalik memandang Senna yang menangis dihadapannya. Sambil terus memohon padanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau marah padaku karena aku membentakmu karena gadis pelacur?" ujar Ichigo dingin. Senna diam dan tak mengerti maksud Ichigo.

"Jadi sudah jelas. Selama ini kau takut aku membencimu karena tindakanmu ini. Jadi apa kau juga sudah tahu hubunganku dengan pelacur itu?" lanjut Ichigo tetap dingin.

"Ichigo?" panggil Senna.

"Aku tak menyangka kau yang lakukan itu. Apa kau tahu? Pelacur yang kau hina habis-habisan itu bahkan lebih berharga darimu. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjual dirinya seperti yang kau katakan. Bahkan dia lakukan hal yang luar biasa karena melakukan hal yang kau sendiri belum tentu sanggup melakukannya. Terima kasih sudah membuatku sadar bahwa betapa pentingnya dia untukku." Jelas Ichigo.

"Jadi maksudmu selama ini aku tidak penting untukmu?" kata Senna.

"Ya. Kau tidak pernah penting untukku. Kau hanya gadis egois yang kugunakan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Byakuya. Apa kau puas mendengar alasanku bersamamu selama ini?" ujar Ichigo.

"Tidak. Kau pasti bohong 'kan? Aku tahu kau marah padaku. Aku minta maaf. Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu. Tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak peduli apapun perasaanmu padaku. Bahkan jika kau hanya kasihan saja itu tidak apa-apa. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku..." mohon Senna.

"Kau tahu Senna? Kau yang sekarang sudah terlalu menyedihkan. Kau bukan lagi Senna yang dulu. Senna yang percaya diri dan menarik. Kau sudah jadi orang yang menyedihkan karena keegoisanmu sendiri."

Ichigo meninggalkan Senna yang masih membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Bahkan Ichigo meninggalkan Senna yang masih terduduk ditanah karena Ichigo meninggalkannya begitu saja. Syukurlah malam ini dia jadi tahu semuanya. Dia jadi tahu alasan kenapa gadis itu pergi dan membuatnya seperti ini. Dia tak peduli jadi apa gadis itu sekarang. Yang dia inginkan hanya ingin bertemu gadis itu dan tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Tidak akan pernah lagi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan pelacur itu bahagia! Tidak akan!" gumam Senna.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia ingin segera mencari gadis itu. Tak peduli gadis itu ada dimana. Seharusnya dia bisa menemukannya sekarang. Tidak bisa. Dia harus mencarinya. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar selama 2 tahun ini. Renji benar. Seharusnya dia mencari tahu dulu alasannya kenapa Rukia berbuat seperti itu. Ichigo menyesali dirinya yang begitu bodoh.

Ichigo mencoba menelpon Renji, tapi ahh! Ichigo mengutuk dirinya kesal.

Pasti rambut nanas itu sedang bersenang-senang dengan pelacur mana saja. Sampai telepom tidak diangkat. Akhirnya, Ichigo memilih mencari semua hotel yang ada di Tokyo!

Baru akan membelok menuju beberapa hotel yang Ichigo ketahui, ternyata ada telepon masuk. Ichigo tak mau mengangkatnya karena sedang buru-buru. Tapi ponselnya terus berdering. Ichigo melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Kalau bukan orang penting maaf saja!

Inoue Orihime.

Apa matanya tidak salah?

Kenapa gadis itu menelponnya ditengah malam begini? Ahh tidak terlalu malam. Ini masih jam 9. Lalu ada apa?

Karena penasaran, Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan mengangkat ponselnya. Yah ini juga mengulur waktu sampai memikirkan tempat yang kira-kira didatangi oleh si Babon sial itu!

"Oh syukurlah kau mengangkatnya Kurosaki-kun. Kupikir kau tidak sempat mengangkatnya karena kau sibuk. Sebenarnya aku ingin menelponmu siang tadi, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif. Maaf menghubungimu sekarang karena aku takut nanti tidak sempat." Ujar Orihime panjang lebar.

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa. Maaf tadi siang aku ada rapat. Lalu ada hal apa kau menelponku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hmm sebenarnya, minggu ini aku akan menikah." Ujar Orihime malu-malu diseberang sana. Hah? Menikah?

"Menikah?" ulang Ichigo.

"Yah. Dengan Ishida-kun. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang waktu reuni 2 tahun yang lalu kalau aku dan Ishida-kun sedang menjalin hubungan 'kan? Ahh~ kau pasti tidak ingat ya? Soalnya kau tidak ikut sampai selesai." Kata Orihime.

"Oh maaf. Bukan begitu. Selamat ya… tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang kalau minggu ini." Kata Ichigo dengan nada menyesal. Tentu saja. Rapat dewan, proyek bulanan, laporan akhir tahun, semua masalah kantor harus dia atasi sebelum akhir tahun ini. Bagaimana bisa dia datang? Kalau dial alai, Byakuya pasti akan mencekiknya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin datang.

"Benarkah? Tapi… Rukia-chan ada di Karakura loh? Kau tidak tahu ya?"

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin. Apa katanya?

"Kau tadi bilang siapa?" ulang Ichigo ingin meyakinkan.

"Ashiya Rukia. Kau masih ingat kan? Dia ada di Karakura. Aku tidak tahu rupanya dia ada di Karakura selama 2 tahun ini. Kami bertemu tidak sengaja disebuah toko boneka. Dia jadi begitu cantik sekarang ini. Kau pasti ingin bertemu dengannya kan? Apa Rukia-chan tidak memberitahumu dia ada disini?"

Ichigo tidak mendengar penjelasan selanjutnya dari Orihime. Astaga!

Ternyata dia begitu dekat. Dia ada...

Kurosaki Ichigo menemukan Ashiya Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia membuka jendela mobilnya. Sudah setahun ini Rukia sudah lancar membawa mobil sendiri. Belajar mobil memang tidak mudah. Berkali-kali Rukia menabrak pagar rumah, tiang listrik, pohon, bahkan jatuh ke selokan. Tapi untungnya semua itu membawa hal yang baik. Jadi Rukia bisa menolong orang itu.

"Maaf terlambat. Kau tahukan jalanan macet…" uajr Rukia sambil nyengir.

"Kau selalu katakan itu sebagai alasan." Ujarnya sambil bersedekap dada seolah merajut.

"Maafkan aku. Katamu kau akan lama karena ada masalah, jadi aku pelan saja. Tidak tahu kalau kau akan cepat selesai." Sangkal Rukia.

"Oh, jadi bukan macet? Kau mau membuatku mati kedinginan disini ya?"

"Aih… pengantin baru memang selalu harmonis ya? Bahkan disaat udara dingin begini masih romantis." Celetuk seseorang.

Rukia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menyapanya.

"Oh, dokter Hinamori. Selamat malam. Anda juga baru selesai praktek?" sapa Rukia.

"Iya, aku juga sedang menunggu jemputanku. Oh ya, kalian pulang saja. Kasihan Nyonya Schiffer kedinginan. Sebagai dokter kan kau tahu kalau ingin cepat-cepat mendapat keturunan tidak boleh kedinginan begitu." Celetuk dokter muda yang rambutnya dicepol itu.

"Dokter Hinamori. Anda membuat istri saya malu. Lihat wajahnya sudah memerah." Celetuk Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui!" geram Rukia centil.

"Sudah. Pulanglah. Kalian ini. Ahh, sebentar lagi Hitsugaya-kun akan datang." Kata Hinamori.

"Dokter juga sebaiknya menikah segera, nanti pria tampan itu diambil orang." Timpal Rukia.

Setelah saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Hinamori berlari kecil kearah mobil sedan biru gelap yang melintas didepannya. Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Rukia.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Kunci mobil! Memangnya apa? Aku tidak mau kau menyetir. Kalau jalanan sepi kau selalu ngebut dan tidak lihat-lihat lagi. Kau mau aku berumur pendek karena jantungan?"

"Tapi aku suka menyetir. Kan sudah sepi."

"Memang itu alasan? Ayo cepat kuncinya."

"Tidak mau! Coba tangkap aku kalau kau mau!" tantang Rukia.

Ulquiorra tersenyum lebar lalu mengejar Rukia yang berlari kesana sini. Mereka tampak akrab dan seperti sudah biasa melakukannya.

Saat Ulquiorra menangkapnya dan memeluk pinggang Rukia, mereka menyadari ada butiran halus yang jatuh kewajah masing-masing. Salju.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka menikmati momen itu. Bahkan Ulquiorra tidak melepas tangannya dari pinggang mungil Rukia. Rukia tampak menikmati jatuhnya salju itu.

"Aku dapat! Cepat pulang kalau tidak kutinggal."

"Argh! Kau curang!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Continue...

.

.

Gyahahahahahah!

kenapa jadi begini ceritanya senpai?

*teriakdalemkarung*

ok deh balas review...

arumru-tyasoang : makasih udah review. ya tenang aja. Rukia kuat kok... hehehehe

Yuuka Aoi : makasih udah review. makasih tak terhingga ada yang mau fave cerita ini. jujur saya terharu banget. hahahaha haduh sebenarnya part itu juga buat saya miris. kenapa harus begitu coba? hehehehehe

PM :'makasih udah review. hahahaha tuh senpai udah tahu kalo cuma boong. heheheh iya nih duitnya kan banyak tuh. sayang bangat yaa gak diambil. hahahaha

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review. iya banget tuh. Ichi memang bego gak ketulungan. hahahaha tapi tenang aja kali ini saya gak mau ngebuat mereka sedih lagi lah. capek kayakanya kalo sedih mulu... hehehehehe

siapa ja boleh : makasih udah review. hahaha iya tuh ngamuk. tapi gak ngamuk juga kan? hahahhahahaha...

corvusraven : makasih udah review. hahahah apa kali ini chapnya bakal tambah penasaran?

Bekry : makasih udah review. haduh iya ya jelek? heheheh soalnya saya mau sesuaikan dulu sama keadaannya makanya jadi gini dehhh

Kurosaki Sora : makasih udah review. hehehe iya nih udah update loh... hohohoho

IchigopunyaYuni : makasih udah review. ya udah tahu kan di chap ini sebenarnya ada apa? hahahahaahaha haduh tenang dong saya juga gak bakal buat mereka sedih lagi kok... hehehehe ini juga bakal diselesaikan kalo gak ada halangan merintang... hahahaha

Voidy : makasih senpai udah review, sampe 2x juga... hehehehehe hmm syukur deh ceritanya masih bagus. kirain gak bakal bagus. hahahahaha soal benda yaa? bukannya gak ada sih, tapi memang gak ada. saya juga masih cari-cari kira-kira benda apa yang sesuai gitu. hehehehehe

mikalitiku : makasih udah review. nih udah update. paa cerita kali ini tambah bikin penasaran? hehehehe

d3rin: makasih udah review. naa emang Rukia kelewat baik deh. hehehe jadi gimana yaa perasaan mereka setelah chap ini? hohooho

Ame Kuroyuki : makasih udah review. nih udah update. apa tambah penasaran? hohohoho

BlackPink 4ever : makasih udah review. gpp telat hehehehe yang penting reviewnya. hehehehehe iya emang Ulqui baek banget yaa? saya juga mau dong cowok kayak gitu... hehehe

nenk rukiakate: makasih udah review. hehehe iya nih emang Ichi sembrono banget. ya deh nih udah saya sadarkan. apakah dia akan segera sadar? hohohoh

makasih yang udah baik hati reviewnya. mohon lanjutkan review senpai karena itu berarti banget buat saya... hehehehe

jadi...

tolong kasih review atau masukkan apakah fic ini layak untuk lanjut ato nggak?

Jaa Nee!


	10. I COME TO YOU

**Hola Minna. saya datang dengan rate baru. masih uji coba. harap maklum kalau masih jelek. hehehe**

**My first rate M.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi menginap di Tokyo? Kau bilang Bibimu rindu padamu." Kata Ulquiorra sambil membuka percakapan mereka didalam mobil. Yah seperti sebelumnya, Rukia agak sedikit kesal begitu tahu yang membawa mobilnya adalah pria ini. Padahal Rukia begitu senang menyetir setelah setahun kemarin diajarkan oleh Ulquiorra disela-sela jadwal pekerjaannya yang padat. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Toh sekarang memang sudah malam, dan perjalanan dari Karakura menuju Tokyo juga bukanlah jarak yang bisa ditempuh seenaknya. Benar juga sebaiknya Ulquiorra yang bawa. Kalau Rukia yang bawa mereka bisa-bisa langsung menabrak palang jalan karena Rukia mengantuk saking capeknya.

"Tidak apa. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan," jawab Rukia singkat.

Ulquiorra melirik ketempat duduk disebelahnya. Gadis berambut sehitam malam itu sedang melamun sambil memandangi jendela disebelah tempat duduknya.

"Apa perutmu sakit lagi?" Tanya Ulquiorra hati-hati.

"Yah. Tadi pagi agak sakit. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik."

"Obatnya kau minum?" Tanya Ulquiorra lagi.

"Iya. Aku minum kok. Kenapa malah Tanya soal itu lagi?" rutuk Rukia. Sebenarnya Rukia selalu agak kesal kalau 'dokter pribadinya' ini menanyai soal perutnya terus menerus.

"Tidak apa. Aku kan khawatir kalau saja perutmu bermasalah lagi. Jadi… apa terjadi sesuatu di Tokyo?"

Rukia diam. Mata ungunya melirik kearah samping tempat duduknya. Yah. Rahasia mana lagi yang tidak diketahui pria berkulit pucat ini. Sejak Rukia memutuskan untuk ikut dengannya, maka Rukia sudah memilih untuk menceritakan semua alasannya melakukan hal-hal pahit selama ini.

"Uhm… ya sedikit." Lirih Rukia.

"Apa karena kau bertemu 'orang itu' ?" tebak Ulquiorra.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya saja… aku sudah memilih untuk tidak lagi berurusan dengan siapa saja di Tokyo. Karena bertemu tidak sengaja makanya aku memilih untuk pergi secepatnya sebelum dia melakukan hal-hal aneh."

"Dia? Apa dia orang yang sangat penting itu?"

"Sebenarnya dia urutan nomor 2. Karena selama aku mengenal pria lain selain dirimu, hanya dia yang tidak melihatku seperti pelacur."

"Hahahaha… lalu aku ada di urutan keberapa Nona?" kelakar Ulquiorra.

"Tentu saja nomor 1!" jawab Rukia lantang.

"Hmm… aku tersentuh. Jadi apa yang akan kau masak kali ini untuk pria nomor satu dihatimu?"

"Memang aku bilang kau yang dihatiku?"

"Maksudmu? Hei… kau mau main-main ya?"

"Tidak. Ahh ya! Bagaimana kalau makan di luar? Aku ingin makan sushi loh…"

Sejenak percakapan itu teralihkan dengan hal lain.

Tentu saja. Yang ada dihati. Dan yang ada di urutan pertama didalam hati gadis itu hanya satu. Dan tidak akan pernah berubah sama sekali sampai kapanpun.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Senna terus menerus menekan nomor di ponselnya. Semalaman hatinya tidak tenang. Apa yang dia lakukan kemarin adalah kesalahan besar. Kenapa dia membiarkan dirinya bicara seperti itu didepan kakaknya? Kenapa pula kakaknya yang tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu padanya?

Dia terlalu kesal. Padahal 2 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk memusnahkan seseorang dari ingatan orang lain. Rupanya Senna salah. Dan kenapa sampai kekasihnya bicara begitu? Saking shocknya, Senna sampai tidak sempat mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia benar-benar ketakutan saat itu. Jadi tidak begitu ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya. Dan semalaman, hingga pagi ini, ponselnya sama sekali tidak aktif. Bahkan Senna sudah datang pagi-pagi ke apartemennya dan nihil. Tidak ada orang. Senna membongkar kamarnya dan beberapa pakaian sempat hilang dari lemari kekasihnya. Apa kekasihnya sudah tahu dimana pelacur itu dan berniat untuk mencarinya?

Kalau kekasihnya mendengar langsung dari mulut pelacur itu kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, maka tak ada kesempatan bagi Senna untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menghancurkan gadis itu sampai tidak bersisa lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Astaga kawan! Kau tadi malam pergi ke Karakura sendirian? Bukannya ini masih hari Jum'at? Kau mau bolos lagi?" rutuk Renji begitu tiba dikantornya pagi ini. Dan pagi ini dia malah diberi kejutan yang luar biasa oleh sahabat sintingnya itu.

"Kau sampai ganti nomor? Benar-benar luar biasa. Baiklah… aku tidak akan memberitahukannya. Tapi sampai kapan kau disana? Benarkah kau yakin gadis itu ada disana?"

Renji berniat mendengarkan semua kata-kata sahabatnya sampai seorang gadis berambut ungu datang mendekatinya dengan wajah menahan emosi. Tentu saja Renji bergidik ngeri begitu gadis itu akan sampai ditempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Oh ya! Baiklah nanti aku sampaikan pada Presdir soal hasil rapat kemarin. Tenang saja. Kalau begitu selamat pagi,"

Renji langsung menutup ponselnya begitu Kuchiki Senna berdiri didepannya sambil bersedekap dada. Renji diam-diam mengelus dadanya karena jantungan. Ini benar-benar tidak bagus. Bagaimana bisa dia jantungan seperti ini hanya karena didatangi oleh gadis bangsawan yang seenaknya ini? Hhh benar-benar deh!

"Dimana Ichigo?" Tanya Senna ketus.

"Hah? Kenapa Tanya aku? Mana aku tahu. Memangnya aku Ibunya?" jawab Renji asal.

"Katakan! Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu! Aku tahu kau pasti tahu dimana Ichigo!" kata Senna nyaris membentak.

"Hhh! Nona Kuchiki. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Kau hubungi saja ponselnya. Memangnya aku harus pegangi kakinya supaya aku tahu dia dimana? Kami bukan pasangan suami istri," ujar Renji lagi.

Tiba-tiba Senna merebut ponsel Renji dan membukanya sembarangan. Renji terbelalak menyadari tindakan brutal gadis itu. Mau diambil nanti disangka pelecehan. Tidak diambil?

Senna tampak menekan beberapa nomor dan menempelkannya ditelinganya. Lalu kembali mendesah kesal.

"Tuh 'kan? Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau Tanya dia padaku? Kalian bertengkar ya?" ledek Renji.

"Lalu dimana orangtua Ichigo tinggal? Kau pasti tahu 'kan?"

Astaga! Gadis ini sudah benar-benar kalap. Renji tampak setengah pucat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sekarang malah Tanya tempat tinggal orangtuanya Ichigo.

"Tidak tahu. Kenapa aku harus tahu? Meski aku tahu tapi aku tidak ingat. Kau tahukan… aku sebenarnya pelupa, jadi kalau ingatan yang tidak penting tentu saja akan dilupakan secara otomatis."

"Baiklah kau tidak mau bilang. Kau tahu aku bisa berbuat senekat apapun. Katakan pada Ichigo untuk segera menghubungiku kalau dia tidak ingin pelacur itu menderita!" Senna melempar ponsel Renji, yang untungnya Renji punya gerak reflek yang bagus. Kalau tidak ponsel itu akan hancur jatuh berkeping dan nomor pelacur favoritnya akan hilang semua. Itu adalah harta karunnya selama ini.

Renji hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat gadis itu. Kakak dan adik memang punya sifat yang sama. Sama-sama arogan dan seenaknya. Tapi lebih baik kakaknya. Adiknya ini sungguh diluar batas. Renji tidak tahu lagi badai apa yang akan menimpa sahabatnya nanti. Semoga saja bukan tsunami dan gempa berkekuatan penuh yang bisa mengguncang samudra Pasifik.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah tiba di Karakura, Ichigo tidak langsung datang kerumahnya. Bisa gawat kalau Ichigo datang kerumahnya. Dia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mencari Rukia. Setelah tiba di Karakura, Ichigo mengganti nomor ponselnya untuk sementara. Dia tidak mau diganggu apapun dan siapapun selama dia ada disini. Apalagi diganggu gadis menyebalkan itu. Untuk Ichigo sendiri, dia sudah cukup jadi pria baik yang terus bersabar. Dan sekarang, peran untuk pria baik sudah selesai. Dia juga ingin memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dan kali ini dia tidak mau menyesal.

Menurut info Inoue semalam, dia bertemu dengan Rukia di toko boneka. Kenapa Rukia ada di toko boneka? Apa ada yang ingin dia beli?

Akhirnya Ichigo menyusuri seluruh toko boneka yang ada di Karakura. Ichigo tahu, Karakura bukanlah kota yang luas. Tidak mungkin dia tidak menemukan gadis itu. Kalau memang mereka takdir, pasti ada dimana saja dia bertemu dengannya.

Namun, kadang takdir memang tak semulus dugaan. Sudah setengah hari ini, bahkan hampir mendekati sore karena sudah pukul 2 siang. Dia belum juga menemukannya kira-kira dimana. Ichigo menyesal tidak pernah ikut Yuzu atau Karin yang suka boneka. Tapi bertanya dengan merekapun rasanya tidak mungkin. Karin lebih pintar dari kelihatannya. Dia pasti tahu Ichigo ada disini kalau bertanya hal seperti itu. Benar-benar dilema.

Akhirnya, karena perutnya sudah tidak tahan lagi, Ichigo mampir kesebuah restoran yang terdekat dari lokasinya sekarang. Dia belum mandi dan berganti pakaian dari semalam. Untungnya dia pakai parfum kualitas terbaik. Jadi masih banyak gadis yang meliriknya sana sini sejak dia masuk ke puluhan toko boneka.

Ichigo duduk sendirian di sudut restoran itu. Tempatnya cukup klasik dan menyenangkan. Dengan suasana pedesaan di Inggris. Apalagi sekarang sedang musim dingin. Ornamen salju ada dimana-mana. Ichigo juga ingat, kalau gadis itu suka salju. Tapi sayang, kadang dia tidak pernah begitu menikmati salju, sejauh yang Ichigo tahu.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan Ichigo tiba. Yah saatnya mengisi perut dan tenaga. Mana mungkin nanti, jika Ichigo bertemu gadis itu dia jadi tampak seperti kaum kelaparan yang tidak makan lebih dari seminggu. Ichigo ingat dia belum pesan minumannya. Itulah kalau otak dan tubuh sedang tidak sinkron. Semuanya jadi seperti bodoh.

Baru saja, Ichigo akan mengangkat sebelah tangannya memanggil seorang pelayan, dari arah pintu masuk restoran itu, ada seorang gadis yang tampak tersenyum sumringah. Gadis itu membuka pintu dan melirik seisi restoran itu. Dia memang tambah cantik. Mantel merah marun, rok pendek selutut berwarna putih dan sepatu tinggi model boot berwarna hitam. Dia memang sekilas mirip sinterklas. Tapi… bukan itu.

Rambutnya yang sehitam malam, wajahnya yang seputih salju, astaga! Kenapa begitu banyak yang Ichigo lewatkan selama ini.

Ichigo perlahan berjalan meninggalkan mejanya dan mengikuti gadis itu. Gadis berparas mungil itu berjalan kearah samping restoran. Memilih tempat duduk dipinggir kaca besar restoran itu. Kelihatannya dia memang belum menyadari kehadiran Ichigo. Yah kalau mau dibilang sepertinya kali pertama Ichigo bertemu seorang gadis dengan begitu dramatis saat ini.

Begitu gadis itu hendak memesan menunya, mata mereka bertemu. Bertemu secara langsung. Ichigo tepat berdiri didepan gadis yang sedang duduk itu. Mata ungu gelap itu masih tetap indah.

"Apa kabar?" ujar Ichigo lega.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba pria ini datang dan langsung duduk didepannya dan meminta pelayan lain mengambil makanannya dimejanya yang sebelumnya. Banyak perasaan bercampur dihati Rukia. Bagaimana bisa dia bertemu tidak sengaja begini? Tidak ini bukan tidak sengaja. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak pesan makananmu?" Tanya pria berambut orange itu santai.

Pria bermata cokelat itu Nampak terlalu santai seakan mereka memang sedang janjian makan siang bersama. Pria itu memang tersenyum senang padanya. Seakan memang ingin bertemu dengannya. Namun, mata Rukia melihat hal lain dalam dirinya. Meski mau dipungkiri bagaimanapun, Rukia tahu dia lelah. Rukia tahu dia belum tidur. Dan Rukia tahu betapa ingin pria ini bertemu dengannya. Rukia tahu semua itu. Karena Rukia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Rukia dingin.

"Apa? Apa aku tidak boleh ada disini?" Tanya Ichigo balik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Karakura? Kenapa kau datang ke restoran ini? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" kali ini nada Rukia terdengar seperti ingin marah.

Ichigo berhenti mengacak makanannya dan menatap Rukia tanpa ekspresi. Jujur saja, tatapan itu yang membuat Rukia berdetak. Tatapan itu yang membuat Rukia sakit.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan itu adalah… kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganmu?" kata Ichigo datar.

Rukia diam. Yah. Itulah yang ingin dia tanyakan. Kenapa harus bertemu seperti ini.

"10 tahun kita tidak bertemu. Lalu 2 tahun kau menghilang. Kenapa kau begitu ingin menghindariku? Apa selama kita tidak pernah bertemu, tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Rukia singkat.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak ada. Aku ada! Kau pikir 2 tahun yang lalu saat kau hilang aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Kau pikir begitu kau hilang semua orang tidak akan mengingatmu lagi? Apa kau lupa aku ini siapamu? Apa kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Aku ini masih Ichigo 12 tahun yang lalu Rukia…"

"Tidak. Kau bukan Kurosaki Ichigo yang aku kenal. Kita sudah jadi orang asing sekarang. Dan aku sudah lupa. Siapa kau yang ada dalam hidupku 12 tahun yang lalu."

"Rukia?"

"Kurosaki… lebih baik kita tidak usah bertemu lagi. Kita tidak usah saling mengenal lagi. Itu lebih baik untuk kita sekarang."

"Karena aku menyebabkan masalah untukmu? Kau tahu masalah 12 tahun lalu itu kan? Makanya kau menghilang dan tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi? Rukia… itu tidak benar. Aku benar-benar melakukannya untukmu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir apapun dulu. Tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin memikirkanmu saja. Apa kau tidak percaya?"

"Benar-benar tidak bisa… sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa…"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memberikanku kesempatan? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa berubah? Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa dengan dirimu yang―"

"Karena aku sudah menikah." Potong Rukia.

Rukia menunjukkan cincin putih dengan satu berlian besar disana. Cincin putih di jari manis kirinya. Ichigo tak percaya dengan hal itu.

"Makanya sudah kubilang tidak bisa. Kita tidak bisa seperti dulu apapun yang kau ingin lakukan. Makanya kita tidak usah bertemu. Tidak usah lagi."

"Kau lucu. Tiba-tiba menikah. Bahkan kau tidak mengundang siapapun. Kenapa kau menikah diam-diam?"

"Apa itu penting? Sekarang kau sudah tahu 'kan?"

"Tidak! Aku ingin kerumahmu dan bertemu suamimu! Baru aku percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan. Jika kau tidak mau mengajakku kerumahmu dan bertemu suamimu jangan harap aku mau menerima begitu saja apa yang kau katakan. Kau tahu aku keras kepala 'kan?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia bilang padanya, suaminya bisa segera pulang dan bertemu Ichigo. Begitu masuk kedalam rumah mungil mereka, yang berada disebuah pekomplekan Ichigo jadi yakin kalau memang Rukia menikah. Tapi apa alasannya? Ini terlalu aneh?

Dan begitu Ichigo masuk kesana, diruang tamu rumah mungil mereka ada sebuah foto yang cukup besar sengaja dipajang didindingnya. Foto pernikahan.

Kalau memang Rukia berbohong soal menikah, mana mungkin dia begitu niatnya memasang foto pernikahan dirumah. Apalagi diruang tamu. Ruang tamunya memang kecil dan rumah itu memang mungil. Tapi terkesan minimalis dan modern. Juga sangat nyaman. Begitu memperhatikan foto pernikahan itu, Ichigo merasa pernah melihat pria itu. Tapi dimana?

"Kau mungkin pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia pernah merawatku beberapa kali di rumah sakit di Tokyo. Kami sudah setahun sebelumnya berkenalan. Dia baik denganku dan menerimaku apa adanya. Jadi 2 tahun lalu kami menikah dan pindah kemari," jelas Rukia sambil membawa gelas minuman untuk tamunya. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu saling berhadapan di sofanya.

"Ternyata kau menikah sebelum aku." Lirih Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Siapa saja boleh menikah 'kan kalau sudah punya calon. Dan kau sebaiknya mengenalkan calonmu padaku nanti."

"Kau saja tidak mengenalkan calonmu padaku. Kenapa aku harus mengenalkan calonku padamu!" rutuk Ichigo.

"Situasinya kan berbeda! Masa mau kau samakan?" balas Rukia.

"Berbeda bagaimana? Sama saja! Kau bahkan tidak bilang apapun padaku saat itu! Main pergi begitu saja! Memangnya siapa disini yang sakit hati!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati saat pertama kau tidak mengenalku! Malah bicara begitu menyebalkan! Yah mungkin saat itu kau juga tidak mau mengenalku karena aku pelacur!"

"Hei! Memangnya aku tahu itu kau! Sudah kubilang puluhan kali aku tidak tahu itu kau! Kalau itu kau aku pasti tidak akan bertindak begitu!"

"Maksudmu itu salahku?"

"Yah itu salahmu! Kan kau duluan yang mengenalku? Malah main-main dan mencium―"

"HEI!" teriak Rukia.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau mengakui? Kan kau duluan yang mencium―"

"KUROSAKI!" teriak Rukia lagi. Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah. Bukan. Bahkan sangat merah karena malu. Namun, Ichigo agak aneh karena tiba-tiba Rukia mengubah panggilan namanya.

"Woo… apa suamimu tidak tahu kalau kau pernah seperti itu?"

"Apanya yang tidak tahu?"

Rukia dan Ichigo saling menoleh kearah pintu masuk rumahnya. Seorang pria dengan kemeja putih dan tas hitam masuk kesana sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Dari luar kelihatan ramai, kupikir ada apa. Apa kabar." Sapa pria itu lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ulquiorra dan Rukia berbincang dengan Ichigo tentang banyak hal. Terutama tentang masa lalu mereka. Ichigo tampak bersemangat membahas tentang Rukia dimasa 12 tahun dulu. Rukia berkali-kali memberi lirikan sadis pada Ichigo. Tapi pria itu tidak peduli. Mereka terus bercerita sampai sore.

Kelihatannya rumah tangga mereka sangat harmonis dan rukun. Ulquiorra hanya melirik kearah istrinya dan tersenyum mendengar apa saja yang mereka lakukan dulu. Ichigo merasa bahwa pernikahan mereka benar-benar nyata dan bahagia.

Setelah makan malam bersama, Ulquiorra mengantar Ichigo sampai keteras rumahnya. Sedangkan Rukia menunggu didalam rumah.

Ichigo melirik sekali lagi rumah itu.

"Apa kau mau menghadiri pernikahan teman SMP-mu itu? Rukia juga dapat undangan. Kau pasti diundang juga kan?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Entahlah. Aku belum mengambil keputusan. Kau akan datang dengan Rukia 'kan?" Tanya Ichigo pula.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Ada jadwal operasi yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Rukia ingin datang. Tapi tidak punya teman. Kalau kau mau kau saja yang menemaninya. Apalagi kalian 'kan teman satu SMP. Pasti jadi reuni yang menarik,"

Sesaat mata Ichigo berbinar. Astaga! Dia tentu tidak boleh begitu! Itu istri orang!

"Hmm… kalau kau tidak keberatan… mungkin aku bisa saja pergi dengan istrimu." Jawab Ichigo setengah hati. Padahal dalam hatinya begitu senang.

"Syukurlah. Aku akan bilang padanya. Oh ya. Kau mau jaga dia kan? Jaga dia untukku."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjaganya."

"Kurosaki… ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Ichigo berhenti sejenak dan menunggu pria itu bicara lebih lanjut.

"Apa yang kau rasakan padanya? Apa yang kau rasakan pada Rukia meski dia sudah jadi istriku?"

Pertanyaan antar lelaki seperti ini memang punya banyak makna. Ichigo sendiri tidak ingin berbohong pada perasaannya. Sudah terlalu lama dia mengabaikannya. Apalagi Ulquiorra begitu serius menatap matanya dan bertanya tentang hal itu. Bukankah itu adalah keberanian yang luar biasa untuk suami yang bertanya perasaan seorang pria di masa lalu istrinya?

"Aku tidak akan bohong. Kalau aku bisa memutar waktu, akan kupastikan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah. Akan kubuat dia bahagia seumur hidup denganku. Tidak akan membiarkannya menderita lagi. Tidak akan membuatnya menangis meski hanya setetes. Tidak akan." Jawab Ichigo tegas.

Sesaat kedua pria itu terdiam. Tengah memakna pikiran masing-masing.

"Oh, itu seandainya saja. Tapi dia 'kan sudah jadi istrimu. Seharusnya aku tidak bilang begitu. Tolong bahagiakan dia ya. Aku tahu kau pria baik. Kalau begitu… selamat malam." Kata Ichigo akhirnya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak boleh bicara begitu. Apa yang akan suaminya katakan nanti pada Rukia? Seharusnya dia lebih bisa menjaga diri.

Ichigo masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan rumah itu.

Apa masih ada kesempatan untuknya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Dan hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu Ichigo. Ichigo sengaja membeli tuksedo baru lagi. Karena dia tidak membawa pakaian resmi untuk pernikahan. Meski tahu dia pasti akan datang menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya itu, tapi Ichigo sama sekali lupa soal pakaiannya.

Ichigo berusaha tepat waktu. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa bangun sepagi ini. Dan ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa dia sengaja menginap di hotel. Bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa pulang dulu sampai keadaannya tepat.

Ichigo masih ingat dimana letak rumahnya. Dan begitu dia tiba dengan mobilnya, sudah ada Ulquiorra dan Rukia yang baru keluar dari rumahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Ichigo keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung masuk kedalam pagar rumah itu. Rukia masih sangat cantik. Apalagi rambutnya digelung tinggi dan ada hiasan mahkota kecil. Rambut depan dan poninya sengaja digerai. Dia memakai gaun ungu cerah selutut. Sungguh, jika mereka yang menikah, Ichigo tentu saja langsung membawa Rukia ke catatan sipil baru pernikahan resmi mereka.

"Oh… Kurosaki sudah datang." Panggil Ulquiorra.

Rukia tampak kaget menyadari kedatangannya.

"Kenapa ada dia?" ujar Rukia pada Ulquiorra.

"Oh… aku lupa bilang. Lebih baik diantar orang yang ingin kesana kan daripada aku yang antar. Lebih repot. Lagipula dia bukan orang lain. Kurosaki sudah janji akan menjagamu." Jelas Ulquiorra.

"Kau tentu tahu maksudnya bukan itu!" rutuk Rukia.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Sela Ichigo.

"Tidak kok. Rukia juga mau pergi. Nah pergilah. Aku bisa terlambat menunggumu mengambil keputusan. Kan orangnya sudah ada."

"Aku bisa naik taksi." Ujar Rukia.

"Kau tidak harus menolaknya seperti itu. Dia sudah jauh-jauh datang. Kau kan tahu aku tidak mungkin mengantarmu. Lagipula, Kurosaki itu sahabatmu kan? Lebih baik pergi dengan teman yang saling kenal. Jangan keras kepala." Jelas Ulquiorra lagi.

Dan kali ini Rukia tak ada pilihan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam saja. Tidak ada yang mau bicara. Ichigo juga tidak berani membuka obrolan karena sepertinya gadis ini sedang dalam bad mood!

Bahkan setelah sampai di hall tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan sakral itu, Rukia langsung keluar dari mobil Ichigo tanpa menunggu Ichigo lagi. Ichigo hanya merutuk kesal karena ditinggalkan. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam kepala gadis itu?

Rukia berjalan sendirian mencari hall yang dimaksud. Begitu sampai didepan hall upacara itu, Rukia bertemu dengan keluarga Ishida dan pengantin prianya lalu mengucapkan selamat. Ishida Uryuu tampak kaget melihat Rukia, tapi sudah tahu Orihime pernah bertemu dengannya. Ishida melirik siapa yang diajak Rukia, tapi langsung tahu jawabannya begitu melihat Ichigo yang tampak berlari kecil mengejar Rukia. Rukia buru-buru menanyakan dimana kamar Orihime. Setelah diberi tahu Ishida, Rukia langsung melengos lagi. Meninggalkan Ichigo.

Kembali Ichigo merutuk sebal. Kenapa dia selalu ditinggalkan.

Rukia berjalan sendirian kembali. Tak jauh dari pintu ruangan pengantin, beberapa teman Rukia dulu. Tatsuki dan lainnya. Mereka juga tampak cantik sekarang. Setelah bicara banyak tentang mereka selama ini, Tatsuki dan lainnya meninggalkan Rukia untuk bertemu dengan pengantin wanita.

Rukia mengetuk pintunya singkat. Lalu ada jawaban dari dalam. Begitu pintu dibuka, ada Orihime yang duduk sambil memegang buket bunganya disofa.

Mereka tampak begitu bahagia bertemu. Orihime sangat cantik sebagai pengantin wanita. Gaun lengan panjang polos dan ala putri sungguhan. Apalagi penutup kepalanya yang tergerai panjang dan indah.

"Ahh Rukia! Kau datang dengan siapa?" Tanya Orihime antusias.

"Ahh~ tidak penting aku datang dengan siapa. Kau cantik sekali. Pasti Ishida bahagia sekali bisa menikah denganmu." Puji Rukia.

"Jangan begitu. Aku jadi malu 'kan? Habisnya kau tidak datang reuni dulu. Ahh ya! Lupa… kenapa kau tidak datang reuni 2 tahun lalu? Padahal semua datang termasuk Kurosaki."

"Maaf. Aku sudah pindah waktu itu jadi tidak tahu reuni itu."

"Sepertinya begitu. Kau tidak bilang-bilang dengan kami. Waktu reuni dulu yang dicari Ichigo pertama kali adalah kau! Dia begitu antusias ingin bertemu denganmu. Begitu tahu kau tidak datang, dia sangat kecewa. Bahkan dia langsung pulang begitu tahu kau tidak datang." Jelas Orihime panjang lebar.

"Hah?" respon Rukia yang singkat. Bukannya singkat apa, Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa Ichigo begitu ingin bertemu dengannya. Bahkan… sampai seperti itu. Pasti tidak mungkin kan. Ichigo mungkin hanya ingin menggodanya. Dia memang selalu seperti itu.

"Tapi… Ichigo dulu… bukannya pernah suka denganmu? Dia kan pernah menyatakan cinta padamu dulu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Hah? Kurosaki menyatakan cinta? Itu kapan?"

"Waktu mengantarmu pulang dulu? Masa tidak tahu? Kau lupa?"

"Tidak. Aku ingat dia memang pernah mengantarku. Tapi tidak menyatakan cinta. Dia malah Tanya tentangmu Rukia."

Kali ini otak Rukia sudah tidak mengerti lagi. Apa pula maksudnya soal ini. Jelas-jelas Ichigo bilang ingin menyatakan cinta, makanya Rukia menyuruh Ichigo mengantar Orihime dulu. Lalu… kalau bukan menyatakan cinta lalu apa?

"Tentangku?" ulang Rukia.

"Ya. Dia Tanya apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang, atau apa ada seseorang yang kau kagumi. Dia banyak Tanya tentangmu. Tidak menyinggung soal pernyataan cinta. Mungkin karena itu ya jadi heboh gossip yang mengatakan Kurosaki suka padaku?"

Rukia diam. Jadi selama ini? Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi?

"Rukia… kurasa… Kurosaki suka padamu. Tapi dia malu bilang karena kau tidak pernah memberikan sikap yang pasti padanya. Kau hanya menganggapnya teman dan tidak pernah menyinggung soal cinta. Makanya Kurosaki mungkin khawatir, kau tidak mau memikirkan itu, atau… kau memang tidak suka Kurosaki yang seperti itu."

Jadi… apakah selama ini… sikap Rukia yang salah mengartikan setiap tingkah Ichigo?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Orihime sudah dibawa keluar untuk menghadiri upacaranya yang sakral itu. Tapi Rukia malah memilih diam diruangan Orihime saja. Pikirannya masih melantur kemana-mana.

Sungguh dia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah terpikirkan soal itu. Sama sekali tidak.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo duduk dimejanya menghadiri upacara pernikahan sahabatnya itu. Tapi sedari tadi matanya mengedarkan keseluruh ruangan kemana perginya gadis mungil itu.

"Hei Tatsuki. Apa kau lihat kemana si Pendek Pemarah itu?" ujar Ichigo masih berkeliling pandang.

"Oh, Rukia. Tadi dia pergi ke ruangan Orihime. Mungkin masih disana…" jawab Tatsuki.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku jemput dia dulu ya."

Ichigo langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan pergi mencari seorang gadis pendek itu. Apa dia kesasar. Makanya tadi Ichigo berteriak sana sini memanggilnya tapi dia pura-pura tidak dengar. Ada apa dengan gadis itu hari ini.

Begitu akan sampai dirungan itu. Ichigo malah mendengar bunyi teriakan yang samar-samar. Teriakan apa itu?

Tapi suaranya makin jelas terdengar dari ruangan Orihime tadi. Ichigo mengenali teriakan ini. Secepat kilat Ichigo membuka pintunya dan terpaku melihat gadis mungil itu duduk disofa putih itu sambil memegangi perutnya. Ada darah yang merembes melalui kakinya.

"RUKIA! Kau kenapa?" ujar Ichigo panik sambil mendekati gadis itu.

Tapi gadis itu hanya berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Ichigo melepas tuksedonya dan memakaikannya pada Rukia lalu membopongnya keluar dari gedung itu. Astaga! Kenapa bisa begini.

"Tunggu sebentar Rukia! Aku akan bawa kau ke rumah sakit! Bertahanlah sebentar!" ujar Ichigo panik sambil membopong Rukia dan membawa keluar dari hall itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bisa bertemu dengan Nyonya Kurosaki Masaki?"

Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk dan menyilakan gadis berambut ungu itu masuk kedalam kediaman Kurosaki. Lalu meminta gadis itu menunggu dan memanggil pemilik rumah.

"Aku Kurosaki Masaki. Anda siapa ya?" seorang ibu berparas cantik dengan rambut orange panjang tergerai indah. Ibu itu tampak masih muda dan cantik. Terlihat ramah dan baik.

"Maaf saya datang tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuan anda. Saya Kuchiki Senna. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pada anda untuk menyelamatkan putra kesayangan anda, Kurosaki Ichigo. Karena sepertinya… ada seorang pelacur yang ingin menipunya dan membawa pergi putra anda."

Jantung Masaki seakan berhenti berdetak.

Apa? Putranya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Continue..

.

.

Hahahaha!

gomen nasai senpai!

saya udah telat banget updatenya. biasalah. entahlah kenapa akun saya kemarin susah banget buat uplod. saya juga gak ngerti. sampe bosan sendiri bukain fanficnya. hehehehehe...

udah deh saya lagi gak mau banyak cincong. pasti pada bosen nunggu ya? hohohohohohoho... ok deh bales review...

PM : makasih udah review... err... hahahaha Ichi gak mati kok... cuma spotjantung aja... hohohoho...

mikalitiku : makasih udah review... heheh makasih senpai. iya nih... saya tetep semangat bikin tulisan kok... hohoho

Yuuka Aoi : makasih udah review. untung deh ceritanya menarik. kalo nggak bisa tengsin sayaa... udah rate M bikin jelek pula... hehehehe

IchigopunyaYuni : makasih udah review. iya kok... sebenernya saya sesuaiin sama keadaan dulu. jadi mulai chap depan senpai bisa lihat betapa kerasnya kepala orange itu... hhohohohoho

Kurosaki Sora : makasih udah review... iya yaa... kenapa mereka gak bisa bersatu? payah deh... hehehe

siapa ja boleh : makasih udah review... heheh yg chap kmrn dikit? padahal saya kira udah kepanjangan senpai... hehehehee

Zanpaku nee : makasih udh review... hehehe senpai udah tahu gak ni boongan apa gak? yaa soal yang asem itu saya usahakan deh. maaf ya kalo agak lama... hehehe

Bad Girl : makasih banyak senpai yang mau review lebih dari 3 kali nih... hehehe iya saya usahakan soal yang asem itu. masih belajar dikit sambil ngintip cerita rate m lain tuh... hehehehe andai saya yang jadi Rukia disini,,, mungkin sikap saya kayak Rukia disini deh... heheeh soalnya saya kan mikirnya kalau itu saya... hohoh

BlackPink 4ever : makasih udah review... loh... loh... jadi senpai requestnya UlquiRuki nih... hehehe... jujur saya juga suka kok UlquiRuki. tapi bukan jadi mainpair. mereka emang cocok yang kayak gini... hehehe

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai. iya ya kasian banget tuh cowok 2... mending sama yang kosong kayak saya aja yaa... hehehe

Chan : makasih udah review. loh kalo endingnya UlquiRuki gak jadi IchiRuki lagi mainpairnya... hehehe saya juga suka kok. tapi nih tuntutan skenario loh...hehehe

pun hatake : makasih udah review. iya yaa jadi gak IchiRuki lagi deh... hohohohoho

chy karin : makasih udah review... hahha iya saya bakal buat sesuai dengan skenarionya dehhh... hehehehe

Ame Kuroyuki : makasih udah review... ya ya? nasib Ichi kita liat nanti... hehehehe

heho : makasih udah review.

bb : makasih udah review

Voidy : makasih senpai udah review... hehehe iya ya? entah kenapa lagi-lagi emang kebiasaan dan kalo udah terjadi hal-hal begitu biasanya saya lagi buntu ide... hohoho alias buntu kata-kata. maafkan saya senpai... heheheeh

Ke Coa : makasih udah review... iya hehehe ntar kita liat Ruki ama siapa endingnya yaa...

Yakura : makasih udh review

Nakamura Chiaki buru-buru : makasih udah review... hahaha iya ya kenapa banyak yang protes Ruki tiba-tiba nikah ama Ulqui? hehehe gak papa telat review. kan udah review juga. hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review... iya nih gimana Ichi udah ketemu Ruki? gak penasaran lagi kan? hehehe

Afgan : makasih udah review... aduuh senpai Afgan... gimana yaa ini kan genre-nya gitu... hehehe

Sena Youichiru : makasih udah review... hahah iya nih saya usahakan deh update kilat...

naa udah dibales kan. heheheheehe

kayaknya jadi tanda tanya yaa kenapa Ulqui mau nikahin Ruki? itu memang misteri deh... dan kayaknya masih misteri ampe sekarang. hahahhhahahaha

maaf ya karena tugas kuliah udah ada. dan jujur saya sebel ada tugas. jadi saya gakjanji cepet update. tapi serius saya bakal usahain apapun yang terjadi saya bakal selesaiin fic ini secepatnya... hehehe

masih ditunggu review berharga senpai. jadi saya tahu apakah fic ini layak lanjut ato nggak... hohohoh

Jaa Nee!


	11. NEVER LET YOU GO

**Hola Minna. saya datang dengan rate baru. masih uji coba. harap maklum kalau masih jelek. hehehe**

**My first rate M.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

"Kurosaki! Tunggulah di luar. Kau tidak boleh masuk!" jelas Ulquiorra sambil menahan Ichigo di depan pintu Instalansi Gawat Darurat Rumah Sakit Karakura itu. Ichigo tak berhenti berteriak memanggil Rukia dan ingin menerobos masuk kesana dengan paksa. Wajah Ichigo Nampak begitu khawatir dan pucat begitu mengantar Rukia masuk ke rumah sakit itu.

"Kumohon padamu ada apa sebenarnya dengan Rukia? Kau pasti tahu 'kan? Aku hampir gila karena cemas!" seru Ichigo tak sabaran.

"Kalau kau bersabar sekarang aku akan memberitahukan semuanya padamu. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Sekarang kau harus menunggu sampai Rukia bisa kuperiksa." Ujar Ulquiorra. Mendengar kata-kata dokter itu Ichigo berhenti berontak dan menatap Ulquiorra dengan pandangan serius. Ulquiorra juga nampak begitu serius mengatakan hal itu. Paling tidak dokter berkulit pucat itu tidak akan berbohong padanya. Tidak untuk saat seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tunggu disini." Jawab Ichigo akhirnya.

Ulquiorra bernafas lega dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Rukia sedang ditangani. Ichigo berdoa dalam hatinya semoga bukan hal buruk apapun lagi yang menimpanya. Ichigo tidak tahan lagi mendengar segala penderitaan yang Rukia alami karenanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Saya Kuchiki Senna. Sebenarnya saya adalah kekasih Ichigo selama 5 tahun ini. Jujur saja sebenarnya saya sangat mencintai putra anda. Saya benar-benar ingin setia pada putra anda. Awalnya hubungan kami baik-baik saja selama ini. Tapi 2 tahun yang lalu, Ichigo sempat bertemu dengan seorang pelacur dari klub malam. Kelihatannya pelacur itu dikenalkan oleh teman Ichigo. Karena pelacur itu, Ichigo banyak mendapat masalah. Terakhir kali Ichigo hampir dipecat dari perusahaannya dan masuk penjara karena pelacur itu." Jelas Senna didepan Kurosaki Masaki. Ibu dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mata Masaki membulat tajam. Anaknya masuk penjara karena seorang pelacur? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Bahkan Ichigo sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun padanya dan pada keluarganya.

"Sebenarnya bukan maksud saya untuk membuat anda terkejut. Hanya saja... sepertinya Ichigo sudah tertipu terlalu jauh karena pelacur itu. Saya sudah tidak bisa lagi meyakinkah Ichigo bahwa apa yang dia pilih adalah salah. Saya sudah tidak lagi dia dengar. Yang dia lihat hanya seorang pelacur. Karena itu... alasan saya datang kemari adalah... agar Anda... Nyonya Kurosaki bisa meyakinkan Ichigo untuk meninggalkan pelacur yang sudah membuatnya terpuruk."

Gadis berambut ungu itu menatap Masaki dengan tatapan memohon padanya. Ibu mana yang tidak jantungan mendengar hal seperti itu keluar dari mulut orang lain. Apalagi Ichigo adalah putra kesayangannya selama ini. Dan putra satu-satunya. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang dia mendengar putranya salah jalan seperti itu? Selama ini Masaki percaya Ichigo akan baik-baik saja. Selama ini dia pikir jika Ichigo mencintai seorang wanita, wanita itu adalah wanita baik-baik. Dan bukannya... pelacur.

"Jadi ada dimana Ichigo sekarang?" tanya Masaki akhirnya.

"Saya dengar dia sudah meninggalkan Tokyo 2 hari yang lalu. Kelihatannya dia ada di Karakura. Entah apa yang dia lakukan di Karakura tanpa memberitahukannya pada anda. Kelihatannya, pelacur yang Ichigo cari ada disini."

"Dia ada di Karakura? Kenapa dia tidak pulang ke rumah? Lalu... apa kau tahu siapa pelacur itu?"

"Namanya Ashiya Rukia."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo dan Ulquiorra sudah duduk di kantin rumah sakit. Selama 2 jam sebelumnya, Ulquiorra sudah menangani Rukia dan sekarang wanita itu sudah dalam keadaan kondisi stabil. 2 jam Ichigo menunggu janji Ulquiorra untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini. Bagi Ichigo itu bukan waktu yang lama. Dia tak peduli harus menunggu berapa jam pun. Tidak peduli. Itulah tujuannya datang ke Karakura tanpa memberitahukan pada ibunya dan keluarganya. Kedua pria itu saling berhadapan dan menunggu kopi di atas meja itu dingin. Meskipun hari diluar sana sudah sangat dingin karena mungkin... salju akan kembali turun malam ini.

"Jadi... aku harus mulai dari mana Kurosaki?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Semua yang kau ketahui tentang dia. Semuanya."

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis lalu menyesap kopinya terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya dia tak punya hak untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi sekarang ini dia tak bisa lagi membiarkan Rukia menahan terlalu lama. Dan ini adalah cara yang tepat untuk meyakinkan Rukia. Bahwa apa yang dia pilih tentu ada konsekuensinya. Dan Rukia... masih berhak untuk mendapatkan apa yang pernah dia lepaskan dulu. Dia lepaskan karena kecewa pada takdirnya sendiri.

"Selama 3 tahun terakhir ini, sebenarnya Rukia sedang sakit. Sakit yang lumayan parah. Sebenarnya penyakit itu bisa sembuh kalau dia mendengar kataku. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur kecewa pada hidupnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Selama 3 tahun ini hanya aku yang dia percaya untuk memantau kesehatannya. Dan semua obat yang kuberikan padanya hanyalah untuk menahannya bukan menyembuhkannya. Dna sekarang dampak dari semua itu adalah ini. Dia sudah terlanjur parah."

"Penyakit apa yang itu? Penyakit apa yang Rukia punya?" akhirnya Ichigo tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kanker rahim stadium lanjut. Jalan satu-satunya adalah mengangkat kanker itu bersama rahimnya. Jika operasi itu dijalankan... Rukia tak akan pernah bisa punya anak. Aku tahu apa yang Rukia takutkan. Tapi ini juga demi hidupnya. Dan sejak insiden 2 tahun yang lalu, Rukia semakin tidak ingin mempertahankan hidupnya. Demi kau... dia sudah tidak mempedulikan hidupnya dan menghancurkannya sendiri. Dan kurasa kau sendiri sudah tahu itu 'kan?"

Ichigo menunduk dalam. Demi apapun yang ada, dia sekarang merasa dialah orang yang menyebabkan penderitaan Rukia terjadi selama ini.

"Tapi... bukankah dia sekarang sudah jauh lebih bahagia. Dia sudah menikah denganmu. Seharusnya kau bisa membahagiakannya dan menyuruhku untuk melupakan dia 'kan? Seharusnya kau bilang padaku untuk menjauhinya dan tidak bertemu dia lagi. Seharusnya itu yang kau lakukan sebagai suaminya." Jelas Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa aku bukan suaminya?"

Mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar. Sangat lebar dan rasanya mau jatuh keluar begitu saja. Apa maksudnya itu? Apakah Ichigo yang salah dengar? Atau memang pendengarannya sudah tidak bagus lagi.

"Apa... maksudmu?"

"Yah setidaknya aku memang bukan suami sahnya. Aku memang sudah menikah. Tapi bukan dengan Rukia. Sebelum bertemu dengan Rukia, aku sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita. Namanya Hisana. Dia sangat mirip dengan Rukia. Bahkan terlalu mirip. Aku hanya bisa jadi suami Hisana selama satu tahun. Aku tahu Hisana tidak mungkin bisa hidup lebih lama karena penyakitnya. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Makanya aku rela walau hanya sementara. Dan setelah kematian Hisana, tahun berikutnya aku bertemu dengan Rukia. Karena tahu mereka sangat mirip tanpa sadar aku jadi bersikap baik padanya sampai sekarang."

"Aku bertemu Rukia 3 tahun yang lalu di klub Rukia dulu. Pertemuanku dengannyapun tanpa disengaja sama sekali. Sejak tahu dia mengalami penyakit itu, aku jadi memutuskan untuk menolongnya. Hampir semua yang Rukia rasakan aku tahu. Karena Rukia sudah mempercayakan semuanya padaku. Termasuk pergi dari Tokyo 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia memutuskan ingin pergi dari Tokyo. Aku menyanggupi membawa Rukia pergi dari Tokyo. Karena mungkin tidak wajar bila kami tinggal serumah tanpa hubungan apapun, kuputuskan kami menjadi suami istri. Rukia setuju dengan usul itu. Jadi meskipun semua orang disini beranggapan kami adalah suami istri yang bahagia, sebenarnya hubungan kami tidak jauh dari dokter dan pasien. Hanya itu."

Ichigo melongo mendengar cerita Ulquiorra. Jadi seperti itu. Ternyata sebegitu keras Rukia ingin menghindarinya.

"Apakah… penyakit istrimu…"

"Yah. Mereka menderita sakit yang sama."

"Tapi kenapa kau memberitahukan ini padaku ? jika Rukia sendiri tidak memberitahuku… bukankah alasannya agar aku… tidak bertemu dia lagi?"

"Aku mengenal Rukia lebih dari siapapun. Seharipun dia tidak melupakanmu Kurosaki. Kaulah orang nomor satu dihatinya. Kaulah orang yang tidak pernah dilupakannya sedetikpun. Dan kaulah orang yang dicintainya seumur hidupnya. Apa kau tidak mengerti itu? Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaan Rukia padamu selama ini?"

Setetes air mata bergulir dipipi pria berwajah tampan itu tanpa bisa dicegah lagi. Tidak. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah tahu. Jika dia tahu... jika saja dia tahu lebih awal.

"Kurosaki. Sebagai dokter aku ingin pasienku sembuh. Dan sebagai pria, aku ingin wanita itu bahagia. Selama ini aku sudah berusaha untuk menyempurnakan keduanya. Tapi sepertinya hal terakhir yang tak bisa kulakukan. Berikan pada Rukia sebuah kesempatan. Rukia berhak untuk bahagia. Dia sudah mencapai batasnya. Tolong jangan kecewakan dia lagi Kurosaki. Aku percaya kau pasti ingin membahagiakannya juga 'kan?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menggeliat dalam lelapnya. Perutnya masih terasa sakit. Sakit seperti dililit tali tambang. Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Astaga… bau obat-obatan. Apakah sekarang dia ada dirumah sakit? Siapa yang membawanya? Yang dia ingat seharusnya dia datang pada acara pernikahan Orihime. Rukia menoleh kesamping kanannya. Melihat jendel. Dan ternyata hari sudah berubah malam. Sudah pasti acaranya selesai. Rukia kecewa karena tidak bisa ada disana sampai selesai. Kenapa perutnya harus kumat disaat seperti itu?

Kali ini Rukia menoleh kesamping kiri pula. Tangan kirinya terasa berat karena sesuatu. Apa yang membuatnya berat?

Sebuah kepala berwarna aneh, astaga kenapa ada kepala di tangannya? Rukia mencoba menggesernya. Tapi tidak bisa. Mungkin orang itu dengan seenaknya tidur disisinya. Siapa?

Mata ungu Rukia membelalak kala menyadari siapa pemilik kepala dengan warna rambut aneh itu. Rukia langsung mencoba untuk bangun. Tapi kepalanya mendadak pusing. Yah, tiba-tiba tidur dan tiba-tiba bangun dan langsung bergerak itu bukan pilihan baik. Kadang semuanya belum sinkron. Rukia memegangi sebelah kepalanya yang terasa pusing sekali. Sekarang dia sudah berganti pakaian jadi piyama rumah sakit. Dimana Ulquiorra? Kenapa membiarkan orang ini menunggunya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapa orang itu yang sepertinya juga terbangun.

Rukia tidak peduli dan tetap berusaha untuk bangun dan pergi dari ranjang itu. Kontan saja pria itu menahannya dengan pandangan panik.

"Hei! Apa kau gila? Kau masih sakit! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau disini! Aku tidak mau melihatmu!" teriak Rukia seperti orang frustasi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tenanglah dulu Rukia. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Pergilah Kurosaki. Aku tidak mau kau melihatku seperti ini. Pulanglah ke Tokyo. Aku tidak mau―"

Mata Rukia kembali terbelalak. Tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam dekapan pria berambut orange itu. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk melepaskan dekapan yang sebenarnya Rukia sendiri begitu inginkan. Sudah lama rasanya dia...

"Diamlah sebentar... apakah kau tidak bisa tenang? Kau sakit Rukia... kalau kau sudah tenang dan tidak bertingkah macam-macam baru aku akan melepaskanmu." Bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga gadis mungil itu. Rukia menoleh kesisi wajah pria itu. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia mengangguk patuh. Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia. Mata ungunya sudah terlanjur basah.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tahu. Selama ini kupikir kau baik-baik saja. Sekarang apapun yang terjadi aku benar-benar tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak peduli kau mau bicara apa. Semua alasanmu ditolak!"

"Aku sudah menikah. Apa kau lupa?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak lupa. Tapi meskipun kau punya cincin dan foto pernikahan itu sama sekali bukan milikmu. Ulquiorra sudah memberitahukan semuanya padaku. Semuanya. Kau tidak bisa beralasan apapun lagi sekarang."

"Ulquiorra?" ulang Rukia. Kenapa Ulquiorra berbuat begitu? Kenapa dia memberitahukan semua ini padanya?

"Sekarang tidak ada alasan lagi kau menolak bersamaku." Ucap Ichigo lagi.

"Aku ini sudah tidur dengan banyak pria. Apa kau mau dengan pelacur sepertiku?"

"Aku juga tidur dengan banyak wanita. Aku juga seorang playboy brengsek. Jadi kita impas?"

"Kurosaki!" seru Rukia tajam.

"Rukia... kau pernah bilang, jodohnya orang baik, tentunya orang baik. Aku bukan orang baik Rukia. Kau juga bukan orang baik. Bukankah kita sama? Lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kita tidak bisa?"

Rukia diam. Bukan hal itu yang Rukia pikirkan. Bukan. Dia selama ini hanya takut...

"Aku menyukaimu. Lebih dari yang kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau pikirkan. Aku sangat keras kepala untuk kali ini. Dan aku... tidak pernah berubah selama ini Rukia..." lanjut Ichigo lagi.

Kali ini airmata yang jatuh dari mata ungu itu lebih banyak. Kalimat itulah yang ingin Rukia dengan selama ini. Kalimat itulah yang ingin Rukia dengar dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Kalimat yang mampu membuatnya tidak kecewa lagi pada hidupnya.

Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, Ichigo bergerak menyusuri wajah mungil dan cantik itu. Menghapus jejak airmata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Mereka terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka sudah terlalu lama menunggu hal ini.

"10 tahun... kemudian 2 tahun... 12 tahun ini aku sudah cukup bersabar. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak bisa bersabar lagi." Kata Ichigo lagi.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, tangan Ichigo yang tadinya ada diwajah Rukia berpindah kebelakang leher wanita itu. Mengusapnya perlahan. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah wanita yang selama 12 tahun ini sudah mengusik hidupnya. Ichigo menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

Awalnya Ichigo hanya mengecup lembut bibir mungil itu. Tapi semakin lama, kecupan itu berubah jadi pagutan hangat. Perasaan 12 tahun lalu tumpah begitu saja disana. Rukia yang tadinya hanya diam, kini melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria berambut orange itu. Sekarang tidak ada salahnya memulai hal ini. Jika dia yang harus berdosa, Rukia akan terima itu. Biarlah dia saja yang berdosa. Karena jika harus berpisah sekali lagi, Rukia tak akan sanggup.

Ciuman itu terasa begitu sangat hangat. Bahkan entah sejak kapan lidah mereka sudah bersatu didalamnya. Saling menyapa satu sama lain. Tangan Ichigo juga tak bisa diam lagi. Perlahan turun dan memeluk pinggang wanita yang kini harus jadi miliknya. Ciuman hangat itu dihentikan karena wajah masing-masing memerah karena hampir kehabisan nafas. Tapi bibir Ichigo malah turun keleher putih Rukia. Desahan dan erangan silih berganti karena Ichigo bukan hanya mengecup tapi juga menjilat dan menggigit kecil lehernya. Kini lagi-lagi tangan Ichigo berpindah. Kali ini menuju kancing depan piyama Rukia. Masih tetap mencium lehernya, kancing piyama itu mulai terbuka satu persatu. Rukia bermaksud menghentikannya, tapi Ichigo kembali mencium lembut bibir mungilnya. Kali ini sudah tak bisa dihentikan lagi.

Setelah menyelesaikan ciumannya, bibir Ichigo kini kembali turun kebawah membuat jejak penting. Jejak yang akan jadi bukti bahwa Rukia adalah miliknya. Ichigo mengecup lembut gundukkan kenyal itu. Meski masih tertutup branya, Ichigo tak peduli.

"Ichi... go... henti... kan dulu… nanti… argh!" Rukia menjerit kecil kala Ichigo malah menggigit lembut dadanya. Ichigo nampak tak peduli soal itu.

"Ichigo... dengar... kan aku..." ujar Rukia bersusah payah karena menahan desahan sendiri.

Ichigo berhenti. Seakan baru kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dia memang sempat lepas kendali. Ichigo beralih memeluk Rukia yang kini wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting yang lewat direbus. Wajahnya sangat merah dan karena itulah dia jadi semakin cantik untuk Ichigo.

"Maaf. Aku lupa ini rumah sakit." Lirih Ichigo.

Rukia menikmati pelukan itu. Dia juga tidak ingin Ichigo berhenti. tapi ini bukan tempat yang bagus untuknya. Rukia tahu mereka sudah terlalu lama menahannya. Tapi bukan seperti ini juga.

Ichigo mengancingkan kembali piyama Rukia dan membaringkan wanita yang kini sudah sah menempati urutan teratas di hatinya. Lalu mengusap dahi Rukia perlahan untuk menyuruhnya kembali tertidur.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ulquiorra bermaksud untuk masuk kedalam kamar Rukia. Karena untuk memantau kondisi Rukia. Tapi begitu akan membuka pintu, Ulquiorra melihat 2 orang itu nampak sedang berbicara serius. Dan terakhir Ichigo memeluk wanita berambut hitam itu. Sesaat Ulquiorra sempat merasa sakit. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berhak merasa sakit untuk hal seperti itu. Apa yang Ulquiorra lakukan selama ini semata-mata karena dia tidak ingin orang yang mirip dengan mantan istrinya dulu tidak mengalami nasib yang sama. Dia hanya ingin wanita itu bahagia sebahagia yang dia inginkan. Tidak ada hal lain.

Perlahan Ulquiorra menutup pintu ruangan itu. Berikan mereka kesempatan untuk bicara dari hati ke hati. Jangan menyulitkan lagi takdir 2 orang itu. Meskipun sebenarnya Ulquiorra tidak ingin bertindak sebagai dewa cinta, tapi setidaknya itulah peran yang dia dapatkan saat ini. Ulquiorra meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia kembali membuka matanya. Matahari sudah menusuk matanya. Benar-benar sudah siang. Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan. Ternyata Ichigo sudah tidak ada. Tapi ada memo di atas meja. Rukia membacanya. Isinya hanya bilang Ichigo akan kembali sebentar lagi. Rukia tersipu bila mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Kelihatannya tidak sopan sih. Tapi… mengingat momen yang seperti itu bukan hal jelek. Ichigo memang masih sama seperti dulu. Mungkin yang berubah itu adalah Rukia. Mungkin memang dialah yang berubah selama 12 tahun ini.

Ketukan singkat muncul di pintu ruangannya. Oh, pasti itu dokter atau perawat. Rukia berharap itu adalah Ulquiorra. Karena Rukia ingin sekali menyampaikan berita bahagia ini.

Ketika Rukia mengijinkannya masuk, Rukia tak menyangka yang masuk adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Berambut panjang berwarna orange seperti Orihime. Wanita itu Nampak anggun dan cantik. Siapa wanita itu?

Mendadak Rukia bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung mengubah posisinya jadi duduk di kasurnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau yang bernama Rukia?" wanita itu langsung berdiri tepat didepan Rukia dan bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Ya… ada yang perlu kubantu?" Tanya Rukia gugup masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mengenal Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Kenapa ada nama Ichigo sekarang?

"Ya." Jawab Rukia singkat. Sebenarnya dia begitu gugup, siapa wanita yang mengenal Ichigo ini?

"Kalau begitu kau pasti pelacur yang menipu Ichigo 'kan?"

Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Kenapa wanita itu menyebut soal pelacur padanya?

"Tipuan apa yang kau gunakan untuk menipu Ichigo? Pura-pura sakit? Atau pura-pura hamil supaya Ichigo mau bertanggungjawab padamu?" lanjut wanita cantik itu lagi.

Rukia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Lidahnya terlalu kelu. Yang keluar hanyalah buliran airmata dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Tinggalkan Ichigo sesegera mungkin. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi kau mengambil Ichigo. Kau tidak pantas untuknya! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir Ichigo mau denganmu? Mencintaimu? Mana mungkin Ichigo bisa mencintai seorang pelacur! Kau mungkin hanya seorang wanita yang mendekati Ichigo untuk bersenang-senang bukan? Atau kau hanya ingin uang Ichigo? Kalau kau memang butuh uang, akan kuberikan sebanyak apapun untukmu! Tapi tinggalkan Ichigo dan jangan pernah menghubunginya lagi!"

Rukia nyaris terisak dan ingin sekali membalas apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita berambut panjang itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Apa yang dikatakan wanita itu memang ada benarnya.

"Ibu!"

Rukia dan wanita itu sama-sama menoleh kearah pintu masuk.

Apa? Ibunya? Wanita itu… ibu Ichigo?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo memang meninggalkan Rukia yang masih tidur. Hanya sebentar karena dia ingin mencarikan Rukia sarapan dan untuk dirinya juga. Ichigo juga sudah meninggalkan memo. Semalam adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan untuk Ichigo. Apa yang diinginkannya sudah terpenuhi. Dan dia sudah tidak takut lagi kehilangan Rukia. Apapun yang terjadi dia tetap akan memilih Rukia dan melindungi gadis itu. Kini perannya sebagai pria untuk Rukia sudah dimulai.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo berhenti melangkah. Dari belakang ada yang memanggilnya. Begitu Ichigo berbalik, dia melihat seorang pria berjanggut tipis dan tinggi. Astaga! Itu ayahnya!

"Kau ada di Karakura? Ternyata benar kau ada disini. Aku juga setengah percaya kau ada disini. Karena kau bilang tak akan sempat pulang sampai tahun baru. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ayahnya, Kurosaki Isshin sambil menepuk bahu putranya.

"Apa… yang Ayah lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya Ayah… ada di rumah sakit Ayah?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya memang begitu, tapi kebetulan ada janji bertemu dokter disini. Masaki juga ikut. Dia bilang ada yang memberitahunya kalau kau ada di Karakura. Dan ternyata benar ada. Tadi dia sedang mencari ruangan. Apa ada yang kau jenguk disini?"

Ibunya?

"Ibu ada disini?" ulang Ichigo.

"Yah. Tadi dia bersama Ayah. Sepertinya dia masuk kesalah satu ruangan di ujung sana. Entah menemui siapa..." jelas ayahnya lagi sambil menunjuk ruangan yang ada di ujung koridor tempatnya yang akan dia tuju.

Astaga! Itu ruangan Rukia!

Apa ibunya tahu soal Rukia? Mana mungkin tahu. Siapa yang―

Astaga ! Kuchiki Senna !

Wanita itu benar-benar tidak mau melepaskannya. Bukan hal sulit untuk ibunya menemukan Ichigo. Ichigo bergegas berlari menuju ruangan yang ayahnya maksud. Dan ternyata benar.

"Ibu!" panggil Ichigo.

2 wanita itu melihat Ichigo. Dan Rukia sudah menangis. Ichigo yakin ibunya sudah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak pada Rukia.

"Kalau begitu akan lebih jelas jika aku yang bertanya pada putraku." Ujar Masaki.

"Ibu! Apa yang Ibu katakan?"

"Dan kau! Kenapa kau diam saja begitu pelacur ini menipumu? Apa kau sudah hilang akal sehat?"

"Kita bicara di luar." Ujar Ichigo.

Ichigo menarik ibunya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sekarang Ichigo sudah meminta ibunya berada di belakang di ujung koridor dekat pintu darurat. Dia tak menyangka ibunya akan secepat ini menemukannya. Ichigo kini serba salah menghadapi ibunya.

"Apa yang Ibu lakukan? Apa yang Ibu katakan padanya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa? Seharusnya Ibu yang tanya apa yang sudah dilakukan pelacur itu padamu? Kau ada disini tapi tidak member kabar pada Ibu? Kau pikir Ibu akan diam saja? Kalau kau hanya ingin main-main dengan pelacur, Ibu tidak masalah. Tapi kalau kau ditipunya bagaimana?"

"Siapa yang menipu siapa? Rukia bukan orang seperti itu. Ibu percaya padaku. Aku juga tidak main-main dengannya. Aku serius."

"Dia sendiri yang mengakui dia memang pelacur! Ibu tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu serius dengan wanita seperti itu. Bukankah Ibu pernah bilang, hati-hati memilih wanita di Tokyo! Apa yang dia lakukan sampai kau begitu menurut padanya?"

"Ibu... dengarkan aku. Rukia bukan wanita seperti itu. Dia wanita baik-baik. Dan dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Aku yang ingin bersamanya. Aku yang ingin serius dengannya. Jadi Ibu tidak perlu menuduhnya seperti itu." Jelas Ichigo.

"Apa kau lupa? Karena wanita pelacur itu kau merusak hidupmu dan masuk penjara? Bahkan kau tidak memberitahukan ini pada orangtuamu? Apa yang kau pikirkan! Ibu membiarkanmu memilih keputusanmu bukan untuk membuatmu salah memilih seperti ini. Kelihatannya Ibu sudah terlalu lama membiarkanmu bebas. Sudah waktunya kau ikut apa kata Ibu!" ancam Masaki.

Ichigo diam. Kali ini ibunya bahkan tahu dia pernah masuk penjara. Sudah jelas semuanya sudah diceritakan pada ibunya. Dan orang yang berani berbuat senekat dan semengerikan itu hanya ada satu.

"Aku berhak memilih wanita mana yang akan menemaniku seumur hidupku. Ibu tak punya hak untuk itu."

"Ichigo!" bentak Masaki.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah sekalipun membantah Ibu dan mengecewakan Ibu. Kalau sekali ini saja aku harus membantah dan mengecewakan Ibu, aku mohon maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mencintai wanita selain dia. Aku sudah menunggunya selama 12 tahun Bu. Dan 12 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Bahkan jalan yang kutempuh untuk meyakinkannya juga bukan jalan yang mudah."

"Ibu tidak peduli soal itu. Sama sekali tidak. Kau bisa menemukan wanita yang lebih baik. Asal jangan pelacur itu. Ibu tidak akan rela. Bahkan kalau kau membantah dan mengecewakan Ibu karena pelacur, Ibu tak akan pernah merestui kalian."

"Kalau begitu. Tidak usah restui kami. Aku minta maaf Bu." Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan Masaki.

"Berhenti! kalau kau tidak mau berhenti, apa kau mau Ibu tidak menganggapmu anak lagi?" teriak Masaki penuh emosi. Ichigo terus melangkah. Dia tidak mau menghentikan ini semua. Jika dia yang menghentikan ini… dia tak akan tahu kapan lagi bisa memulainya kembali.

"Ichigo! Kau lebih memilih pelacur itu dari Ibumu?" bentak Masaki lagi.

Ichigo berhenti dan berbalik menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan sayu. Dia juga tidak tega berbuat seperti ini pada Ibu yang dia cintai. Bagaimana dia bisa tega? Tapi jika ini jalan untuk membahagiakan dirinya dia tidak punya pilihan. Apa yang Rukia korbankan dulu untuknya jauh lebih besar dari apa yang akan Ichigo korbankan sekarang.

"Aku selalu memilih Ibu. Dalam hidupkupun Ibu adalah yang nomor satu. Ibu tak pernah bisa ditandingi dengan wanita manapun. Aku hanya akan memilih Ibu. Tapi… aku tidak bisa meninggalkan wanita itu Bu. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita dan berkorban demi aku. Selama ini, aku sudah menjadi anak Ibu. Anak yang selalu mencintai Ibunya sampai kapanpun. Tapi ijinkan aku untuk tahun berikutnya dan sampai aku mati nanti… biarkan aku jadi pria untuk wanita itu."

Ichigo kembali menunduk dan meninggalkan ibunya. Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu memang harus mengorbankan sesuatu juga.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo masuk kedalam kamar wanitanya. Wanita itu sedang memeluk kedua lututnya dan menangis. Meskipun tidak jelas, tapi Ichigo tahu gadis itu menangis. Perlahan Ichigo mendekati gadis itu dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab dan merah karena menangis.

"Ichigo… apa yang Ibumu… katakan?" Tanya Rukia gugup.

"Kenapa kau yang bilang kalau kau pelacur pada Ibuku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tapi… Ibumu sudah tahu kalau aku memang pelacur. Ibumu juga marah padaku karena aku... Ibumu benci padaku Ichigo..." kata Rukia tersendat karena masih menahan tangisnya.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Ichigo menarik Rukia dan mendekapnya erat. Ichigo menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Aku yang akan mengatasinya. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah bertahan untukku. Kita bisa mengatasinya. Bukankah kita sudah banyak diuji? Masa kau lemah karena cobaan begitu? Tenanglah... kali ini biarkan aku yang berkorban untukmu. Karena kau sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untukku."

Ichigo mengelus puncak kepala Rukia dan mengecupnya pelan. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal apapun menghalangi kebahagiaannya. Termasuk ibunya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo terus berpikir. Ibunya sudah menemukannya di Karakura. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini kembali terjadi. Disaat Ibunya kembali menemui Rukia dan bicara macam-macam.

Hari sudah hampir malam. Karakura ke Tokyo butuh waktu 4 jam. Kalau dia bisa cepat, hanya perlu 3 jam saja.

Ichigo melihat sekeliling koridor rumah sakit itu. Tidak ada orang dan sepi. Rukia juga masih tertidur karena pengaruh obatnya tadi.

Ichigo menulis memo kecil yang ditujukan pada Ulquiorra dan meninggalkannya diatas meja. Lalu membalut tubuh Rukia dengan selimut dan membopongnya pergi dari ruangan itu.

Ichigo sudah memasukkan Rukia kedalam mobilnya dan memastikan Rukia baik-baik saja di mobilnya. Ichigo menutup tubuh Rukia dengan selimut tebal agar tidak kedinginan sepanjang perjalanan nanti.

"Renji... aku butuh bantuanmu. 3 jam lagi aku akan tiba di apartemenmu." Ujar Ichigo ditelpon itu sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Karakura.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ulquiorra terperanjat begitu mendengar salah satu perawat yang akan memeriksa Rukia mengatakan wanita itu hilang. Ulquiorra mengacak tempat itu tapi tidak tertinggal apapun.

Kecuali… sebuah memo.

_**Maaf aku membawa Rukia ke Tokyo. Kuharap kau tidak memberitahu siapapun soal ini. Kau bisa menemuinya di Tokyo kalau kau mau. Hubungi aku saja. Kurosaki Ichigo.**_

Astaga! Apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria itu?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Continue...

.

.

hahahaha telat lagi dehhh... harusnya lebih cepet yaa...

maaf lagi-lagi adegan yang pasaran... hehehe saya bener-bener kesulitan bikin adegan yang gak pasaran. karena memang seperti itu harusnya adegannya. jadi ngerasa bego banget gak bisa bikin cerita yang menarik... T_T

maaf yaa senpai... semoga gak bosen sama adegan pasaran saya. soalnya saya suka liat adegan drama korea yang bagus-bagus. jadi tanpa sadar mengadaptadi adegan itu dalam cerita saya... hiks... emang dasar dehhh...

dan akhirnya... sbentar lagi tamat juga deh nih cerita... hohohoh... cerita gaje saya... saya seneng banget ada yang masih mau dan rela hati ngereview fic gaje ini. awalnya saja aja gak nyangka kalau bakal di review. saya kira palingan cuma jadi pajangan doang di rate M... hiks...

ok deh... balas review...

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai... iya Rukia baik-baik aja yaa... hehehe

siapa ja boleh : makasih udah review... ahhahhaha gak papa dipanggil senpai. saya kan emang masih pemula disini jadi butuh banyak ilmu dari reviewer. makanya saya panggil senpai... hehehehee... bener tuh Rukia emang sakit kanker. hehehehe

Kurosaki Sora : makasih udah review... bener tuh Senna bikin masalah lagi. saya aja kesel kenapa dia mulu yang jadi masalah utamanya ya?

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review... gak papa senpai yang penting kan di review... hehehehe... iya yah pada nanya semua nih. tolong sabar aja yaa saya lagi benerbener berusaha membuatnya... heheehehhe

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review senpai. yayaya... Senna mestinya tobat dulu yaa... soalnya semua masalah gegara dia mulu. gak capek apa tuh? heheheheheheh

Voidy : makasih duah review senpai. kayaknya senpai deh yang kecapean nyari salahnya fic saya... hehehehe challenge entry apaan senpai? maklumlah saya ini orang awam yang sama sekali gak tahu menahu soal istilah fanfic... hehehehehe

Sena youichi : makasih duah review... hehehe makasih udah ditunggu jadi tersandung batu nih... ehehehehe

Bad Girl : makasih duah review senpai... hehehe iya nih... kayaknya saya lelet banget sama lemonnya. tapi ditunggu aja yaa... heheheheeh iya nih bakalan IchiRuki kok. kalo bukan IchiRuki kan main charanya bukan mereka... hehehehe

BlackPink 4ever : makasih udah review senpai... kan Ulqui dokter... gimana dia bisa mati? hehehehe aku? pen name aku imut loh senpai... aku kan cewekkk... T-T... memang kenapa senpai penasaran? hehehe *penasaranbalik*

Nana the GreenSparkle : makasih udah review. hehehe iya toh udah dibahas diatas kenapa mereka nikah... hehehe

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review... iya tenang aja. Rukia bakal baik-baik... *kayaknya*

Ke Coa : makasih udah review... mudah-mudahan gak ngecewain deh... hehehehe

Rukia Keplek Keplek : ini maksudnya review apa atau apaan senpai? =_= makasih tapi deh... hehehee

Ichigo Keplek Keplek : senpai? boleh tanya? nih beneran review ya?

PM : makasih udah review... hehehe iya udah dijelasin di atas hehehe

Hujan : makasih udah review senpai...

naah bereskan? saya sedang berusaha update kilat. tapi maaf ya kalo saya gak bisa update kilat banget. soalnya mid kuliah udah didepan gigi... hehehe

Review berharga senpai sangat ditunggu untuk tahu apakah fic ini layak lanjut atau gak... hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	12. MOON & SUN

**Hola Minna. saya datang dengan rate baru. masih uji coba. harap maklum kalau masih jelek. hehehe**

**My first rate M.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi denganmu kawan?" ujar Renji setelah membuka pintu apartemennya ditengah malam dan mendapati sahabat sintingnya itu membawa seorang wanita yang tak sadarkan diri masuk kedalam apartemennya. Ini bukan ide bagus, tapi Renji menunjukkan kamarnya pada Ichigo agar kepala labu itu bisa menaruh wanita itu masuk dan membaringkannya. Pasti wanita itu masih kurang sehat.

Setelah menunjukkan kamarnya, Renji keluar dan menunggu sahabatnya itu menjelaskan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Yah Renji tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk tanya-tanya, tapi dia juga penasaran 'kan?

Tak lama kemudian, yang ditunggupun tiba. Renji sudah duduk disofanya menunggu sahabatnya itu keluar dari kamarnya. Kelihatannya wajahnya bertambah pucat saja setelah keluar dari sana. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Karakura, tapi sepertinya sahabatnya ini sedang stress tingkat tinggi.

"Apa yang terjadi kawan? Kuharap ini bukan cerita drama TV dimana kau membawa kabur wanita yang sedang sekarat. Kau tahu aku tidak suka drama TV manapun." Jelas Renji bermaksud untuk bercanda. Tapi sepertinya tanggapan pria itu berbeda. Ichigo duduk didepan sofa Renji dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Wajahnya pucat dan tidak semangat.

"Astaga. Aku main-main kawan. Kenapa kau menanggapinya begitu. Katakan padaku... ada apa selama kau di Karakura?"

"Ibuku sudah tahu tentang Rukia." Jawab Ichigo pelan.

Renji membelalakan matanya. Renji juga ingin kembali melontarkan kata-kata 'darimana Ibumu tahu' tapi sepertinya Renji sendiri sudah tahu siapa dibalik ini.

"Aku sudah tahu sepertinya kenapa Ibumu sampai tahu. Wanita itu benar-benar mengerikan. Jadi apa yang dikatakan Ibumu? Apakah Ibumu bertemu Rukia?"

"Bukan hanya bertemu. Ibuku sangat marah dan membenci Rukia. Aku juga bingung apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sekarang."

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau suka. Orangtua memang tidak pernah mengerti apa yang kita inginkan. Bagi mereka apa yang mereka pilihkan itulah yang terbaik tanpa tahu kita bahagia atau tidak. Ibumu mungkin belum bisa menerima keadaan Rukia yang sekarang. Tapi kalau pelan-pelan dijelaskan Ibumu pasti mengerti." Jelas Renji.

"Renji... aku tak tahu ternyata kau pintar juga menghibur orang." Ujar Ichigo sambil terkekeh geli.

"Yah itu memang keahlianku. Ichigo... aku pernah dengar cerita sepertimu didalam novel dan drama TV. Tapi ternyata, kalau dikehidupan nyata sangat sulit ya..."

"Kau benar. Semoga saja tidak akan sesulit ini lagi."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah ngobrol panjang lebar dengan kawannya itu, Ichigo tertidur di sofa. Dan pagi ini dia melihat sebuah memo berikut dengan setelan jas lengkap. Sepertinya punya Renji. Kebetulan Renji sudah pergi pagi-pagi ke kantor. Dia juga menyuruh Ichigo untuk segera datang kekantor setelah dia kabur begitu saja.

Ichigo telah bersiap menuju kantornya. Kali ini dia mengecek keadaan Rukia di kamarnya Renji. Tampaknya Rukia masih tidur dengan pulas. Karena tak tega membangunkannya, Ichigo hanya meninggalkan memo dengan nomor teleponnya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Ichigo mendaratkan satu kecupan hangat didahi wanita itu. Tidak bermaksud membangunkan. Hanya saja dia memang ingin melakukannya. Melakukan hal yang setiap pagi ingin dia lakukan dengan wanita yang dia cintai seumur hidupnya. Dan Ichigo sungguh berharap itu adalah Rukia.

Ichigo memang masih lelah setelah perjalanan Karakura-Tokyo. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan pekerjaannya. Dia juga harus bertanggungjawab pada Presdirnya itu.

Begitu tiba di kantor, semua orang tampak memandang aneh padanya. Mungkin Byakuya sudah melakukan sesuatu. Begitu tiba di lantai kantornya, Ichigo tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Renji di koridor kantornya.

"Presdir ingin bertemu denganmu. Pergilah." Ujar Renji sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Dan Ichigo sudah mengerti apa yang ingin dibicarakan.

Ichigo pergi menuju ruangan Presdirnya. Setelah tiba, dia mengetuk pintunya dan menunggu sampai mendapat ijin. Setelah mendapat ijin, Ichigo masuk dan menunduk memberi salam pada Presdirnya itu. Kuchiki Byakuya tampak sedang meneliti beberapa berkas yang bertumpuk dimeja kerjanya. Ichigo dengan sabar menunggu didepan meja Presdirnya itu sambil berdiri. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat harus menghadapinya.

"Apa kau tahu alasanmu dipanggil kemari?" tanya Byakuya sambil menatap Ichigo tajam.

"Yah. Aku sudah tahu."

"Lalu apakah ada alasan yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Aku sudah menemukan Rukia. Dan kali ini aku tidak ingin melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi."

Byakuya tersentak begitu mendengar nama wanita itu dari mulut Ichigo. Rupanya Ichigo bisa menemukannya. Ahh tidak. Ichigo memang bisa menemukannya.

"Aku pernah menanyakan pertanyaan ini padamu. Tapi waktu itu belum kau jawab sama sekali. Antara pelacur itu... dan jabatanmu. Mana yang lebih penting?" tanya Byakuya dingin.

"Pelacur itu." Jawab Ichigo tegas.

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan meski kehilangan pekerjaan pentingmu karena wanita itu? Kau siap kehilangan segalanya?"

"Anda tak akan pernah tahu seberapa banyak yang kukorbankan untuk bersamanya. Sama seperti wanita itu berkorban sedemikian banyak untukku. Aku tak pernah menyesal sudah melakukan ini. Aku justru akan menyesal jika aku tak pernah melakukannya. Aku memang terlambat, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau sungguh di luar perkiraanku. Seharusnya aku sudah menduga apa yang mungkin akan kau pilih jika aku bertanya seperti itu. Baiklah. Kalau kau sudah tahu, silahkan ambil keputusan yang tepat untukmu. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu apapun keputusanmu. Dan sudah kukatakan padamu. Aku tidak akan pernah mencampuradukkan masalah pribadi dengan masalah kantor. Jadi… aku sudah memutuskan."

Ichigo diam menunggu instruksi selanjutnya dari Presdirnya itu.

"Karena kau sudah meninggalkan kantor tanpa ijin dan tidak bertanggungjawab menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, aku akan membebastugaskanmu dari pekerjaanmu." Ujar Byakuya.

Yah paling tidak Ichigo sudah tahu itu. Memang lebih baik seperti ini.

"Terima kasih Presdir. Aku akan menulis surat pengunduran diriku sesegera mungkin."

"Memang aku bilang kau dipecat?" tanya Byakuya misterius.

"Hah? Tapi bukankah Anda bilang aku dibebastugaskan? Jadi..."

"Dibebastugaskan bukan berarti kau harus dipecat. Kembalilah kemari setelah satu minggu. Kau harus bertanggungjawab untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dan bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan? Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Presdir?"

"Aku melakukan ini demi wanita itu. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa bersalah karena aku memecatmu seperti itu. Paling tidak ini yang bisa kulakukan untukknya ketika dia melakukan hal besar untukku dulu."

"Terima kasih Presdir. Aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Byakuya melakukan ini. Karena Byakuya tahu, Senna pasti akan terus menyulitkan mereka. Byakuya juga ingin menghentikannya. Tapi kalau Byakuya ikut campur, kesannya dia malah membela orang lain dan bukan adiknya. Karena sebelum almarhum Kakeknya pergi, dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga Senna. Jadi sekarang... semuanya tinggal terserah pada mereka.

Byakuya juga masih menyimpan perasaan itu. Meski dia tahu, tidak mungkin tersampaikan.

"Rupanya begini rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan." Gumam Byakuya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Oi? Kau kenapa? Dipecat ya?" ujar Renji melihat sahabatnya itu bergegas keluar dari kantor dengan wajah sumringah luar biasa. Sepertinya itu pertanda tidak baik.

"Kau bisa tunggu aku seminggu lagi! Sampai jumpa Babon!" ujar Ichigo bersemangat dan meninggalkan Renji yang masih melongo tak karuan itu. Kenapa dia seperti itu?

"Pasti dipecat." Gumam Renji.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo setelah sampai di apartemen Renji. Ichigo begitu senang akhirnya dia punya waktu untuk bersama wanita itu. Tapi begitu tiba di kamar Renji, dia mendapati kamar kosong yang sudah rapi. Mendadak jantung Ichigo terasa mencelos keluar. Ichigo mengobrak abrik seisi apartemen Renji dan berteriak memanggil nama wanita itu. Kamar mandi, beranda, gudang, dapur, ruang tengah, semuanya tak ada Rukia. Bahkan tak ada yang dia tinggalkan. Kemana sebenarnya wanita itu.

Ichigo nyaris frustasi begitu menyadari bahwa sebenarnya apartemen ini sudah kosong.

"RUKIA!" teriak Ichigo

Ichigo bergegas keluar mencari wanita berambut hitam itu. Mungkin belum terlalu jauh. Mungkin Rukia-nya masih berada disekitar sini. Mungkin saja―

Begitu membuka pintu apartemen itu, Ichigo melongo melihat Rukia yang berdiri dengan tampang polos didepan pintu bersama dengan seorang bell boy apartemen itu.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang? Tadi aku keluar sebentar mencari makan tapi aku tidak tahu cara membuka pintu ini. Jadi aku―" penjelasan Rukia terpotong karena Ichigo langsung memeluknya dengan perasaan lega yang luar biasa.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia. Sebenarnya bellboy itu menatap mereka yang berpelukan dengan wajah membelalak. Lalu menyadari keadaan itu, bellboy itu langsung pergi setelah berpamitan yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Ichigo. Rukia merasa begitu mungil dalam pelukan pria orange ini. Ahh tidak. Tubuhnya memang mungil. Tanpa sadar, Rukia memeluk lengan kekar pria itu.

"Baru 2 jam aku meninggalkanmu dan kau langsung pergi begitu saja. Bukankah sudah kubilang telepon aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Aku bisa gila kalau kau terus menerus menghilang tanpa memberitahukan padaku." Kata Ichigo dengan emosi yang sedikit memuncak. Namun masih memeluk erat wanita itu dan menciumi puncak kepala Rukia.

"Maaf." Lirih Rukia.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan mencengkeram lengan gadis itu dan menatapnya penuh cemas.

"Jangan... menghilang lagi." Kata Ichigo pelan. Rukia tersenyum lebar menanggapi kata-kata konyol itu. Lalu berjinjit memeluk leher pria itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menghilang lagi. Kau percaya padaku?"

Ichigo kembali merasa lega. Dia tak akan pernah khawatir seperti ini lagi. Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Tapi... kenapa kau cepat pulang? Dan... apakah ini apartemenmu?" tanya Rukia setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bosku memberiku hari libur. Ahh tidak. Ini bukan punyaku, tapi punya temanku. Namanya Renji. Nanti kukenalkan padamu. Jadi… kemana kita hari ini?"

"Hah?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo melepaskan jas dan dasinya. Kini dia hanya memakai kemeja putih yang lengannya sengaja digulung tinggi. Pertama, Ichigo membawa Rukia ke toko baju, dia tidak bisa bertahan dengan melihat Rukia yang hanya memakai piyama rumah sakit. Nanti bisa dikira Rukia pasien yang melarikan diri, yah meskipun memang dilarikan sih.

Awalnya Rukia menolak, tapi kepala orange itu terus memaksanya. Jadi Rukia tak punya pilihan. Rukia mencoba beberapa dress dengan berbagai warna. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada dress putih lengan pendek yang hanya sebatas lutut.

Setelah berganti pakaian mereka mulai menjelajah Tokyo. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Mereka seperti sedang berkencan layaknya pasangan kekasih yang bahagia. Ichigo tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan mungil Rukia. Mereka menjelajah Ginza, dan tempat-tempat lain yang biasa dikunjungi oleh kekasih pada umumnya. Haripun tampak cerah dan bersahabat. Memang saat yang tepat untuk kencan. Seumur hidup, Rukia tak pernah merasa sebebas ini. Rasanya menyenangkan dan tidak terkira.

Semua orang yang melihat Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan berdampingan sudah pasti akan mengira mereka adalah pasangan kekasih paling bahagia didunia. Rukia meminta Ichigo membelikannya sebuah pistol gelembung dan meniupnya disepanjang jalan. Benar-benar kencan yang selalu diimpikan oleh Ichigo. Kencan yang selama ini dia dapat dari gadis-gadis yang biasa dia kencani tidak pernah sesenang ini.

Terakhir, setelah makan siang―tapi sepertinya sudah lewat dari jam makan siang karena beranjak sore―bersama di sebuah restoran yang cukup romantis, mereka berjalan menuju sebuah pantai yang cukup sepi di Tokyo. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dan menyusuri pinggir pantai. Sesekali Rukia bertingkah jahil dan mendorong Ichigo menuju air laut yang menerjang bibir pantai itu. Ichigo juga tak mau kalah.

Setelah bermain air di laut, mereka duduk ditepi pantai sambil saling bersandar dengan punggung masing-masing.

"Ini adalah hari terbaik dalam seumur hidupku." Ujar Ichigo.

"Oh ya? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Rukia.

"Karena selama 1 hari ini aku hanya melihatmu saja. Jujur kencan kita yang pertama kali ini tidak buruk ya?"

"Hmm... aku tidak tahu kencan yang baik itu seperti apa. Tapi kau pasti biasa kencan dengan banyak gadis 'kan?"

"Kalau hanya sekedar makan malam dan nonton bioskop itu bukan kencan yang istimewa. Lalu apa kau pernah kencan, dengan suami gadunganmu itu?" kata Ichigo setengah menyindir.

"Kau yakin mau dengar?" goda Rukia.

"Tidak! Tidak jadi. Jangan katakan itu. Aku berubah pikiran." Kata Ichigo secepat mungkin. Dia mana mau membayangkan jika nantinya Rukia menggodanya dengan menceritakan salah satu kencannya dengan dokter itu sangatlah menyenangkan. Mendengarnya saja dia kesal, apalagi membayangkannya. Tidak akan!

Rukia sendiri tersenyum geli melihat Ichigo yang sepertinya sedang cemburu itu. Rasanya lucu juga membuat seorang pria cemburu pada kita. Rukia senang ternyata Ichigo benar-benar peduli padanya.

Baru saja akan melontarkan kata-kata lain, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Mereka berlari menuju mobil Ichigo yang ternyata diparkir sangat jauh. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan kalau ternyata hari yang cerah itu tiba-tiba langsung jadi buruk.

Dan alhasil baju mereka berdua basah kuyup.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo kelihatan bingung akan sesuatu. Dia yakin menaruhnya dilemari pakaiannya. Karena selama ini tidak pernah terlihat, jadi Ichigo pikir semuanya ada disana. Kenapa tiba-tiba tidak ada? Atau jangan-jangan… diambil wanita sadis itu ketika dia menginap disini?

"Ichigo? Kau yakin kau punya?" ujar Rukia dari dalam kamar mandi pribadi Ichigo. Karena tidak tahu mau kemana lagi dengan pakaian basah, Ichigo membawa Rukia kembali ke apartemen Ichigo sendiri. Untungnya dekat. Tapi sekarang masalahnya...

"Ichigo?" akhirnya Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan tubuh basah yang hanya dibalut kimono handuknya. Ichigo masih tidak menyadari kedatangannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan lemarinya yang berantakan.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia lagi setelah dia berada tepat dibelakang Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang tunggu saj―Rukia! Kenapa kau keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu!" rutuk Ichigo sambil menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Rukia sendiri bingung kenapa pria itu bertingkah aneh.

"Karena aku sudah kedinginan didalam kamar mandi dan kau juga tidak menjawab panggilanku. Ada apa memangnya? Kau 'kan sudah bisa melihat wanita lain telanjang? Jangan sok begitu tahu! Kau'kan playboy." Sindir Rukia.

Ichigo tak bisa seperti ini. Hidungnya memanas begitu saja. Wajahnya juga ikut-ikutan memanas seakan darah mengalir semua kewajahnya. Dia memang biasa melihat wanita lain telanjang didepannya. Tapi ini berbeda! Dia belum siap melihat semuanya... ahh tunggu dulu! Waktu itu Ichigo pernah melihat Rukia hanya memakai selimut saja, tapi kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? Kenapa mendadak dia malu? Apa karena... Ichigo selama 2 tahun ini tidak pernah lagi melihat tubuh wanita lain?

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Akhirnya Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya kearah Rukia. Wanita ini hanya memakai kimono handuknya saja. Dan tentu saja tidak memakai apapun lagi. Ichigo berpindah posisi menjadi duduk diujung kasurnya dan menundukkan kepala. Rukia ikut duduk disebelahnya. Rukia merasa aneh melihat Ichigo yang tiba-tiba aneh ini. Wajahnya juga memerah tidak tahu kenapa.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau bajunya tidak ada. Aku bias menunggu baju itu kering. Kau kenapa? Demam ya? Wajahmu merah..." tanya Rukia polos. Rukia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh dahi pria itu. Tapi kemudian Ichigo malah menghindar. Rukia merasa aneh sedari tadi. Apa yang membuat Ichigo begini? Kontan saja Ichigo tersentak karena gerakan refleknya. Mereka jadi salah paham.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku akan tunggu diruang tamu saja." Ujar Rukia dan berdiri dari duduknya. Reflek Ichigo menahan lengan Rukia. Rukia berbalik tapi masih melihat pria itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tadi tidak sengaja. Bukan maksudku... aku hanya... sebenarnya..." dan entah kenapa kata-kata Ichigo sedikit membingungkan dan dia salah tingkah seperti itu. Dia terus bergerak gelisah ditempat duduknya.

"Rasanya aku melihat Ichigo 12 tahun yang lalu. Malu-malu padaku." Ujar Rukia.

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo mendongak melihat Rukia yang kini berdiri didepannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut membuat Ichigo tersipu.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata... malu padaku." Kata Rukia lagi. Tapi Ichigo diam karena memang itulah yang dia rasakan. Namun tangan Ichigo tak melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Rukia.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Atau... apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Rukia lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Perlahan, tangan Ichigo yang bebas terulur kedepan dan mendorong leher Rukia menunduk padanya. Ichigo juga sedikit memajukan wajahnya untuk memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Rukia awalnya terkejut. Tapi... Rukia juga tak bisa menolak. Jarak diantara mereka sudah tereliminasi dengan sempurna. Ichigo mengecup bibir mungil wanita-nya. Rukia juga sama. Membalas kecupan itu. Kecupan-kecupan yang bertubi itu berubah jadi lumatan lembut yang seakan ingin saling menghangatkan ciuman yang memabukkan ini. Masih dengan saling memberikan ciuman yang begitu berarti, Ichigo berdiri dari duduknya tanpa melepas ciuman itu dan menyelipkan tangannya yang sengaja dilepas dipunggung dan lutut Rukia. Membawanya menuju peraduan mereka selanjutnya.

Ichigo menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu perlahan dan menindihnya diatas Rukia. Rukia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Ichigo dan menikmati setiap ciuman yang begitu hangat ini. Lidah Ichigo juga tak tinggal diam. Menjilat perlahan bawah bibir Rukia mencoba mendorong bibir Rukia terbuka untuk menjelajah didalamnya. Bibir Rukia begitu manis dan hangat. Ichigo tak ingin melepaskannya semudah itu.

Bahkan ketika Rukia membuka mulutnya dan saling mengadu lidah mereka, ciuman ini semakin terasa panas.

"Hmmnggh! Ichi―Hmmpph!" Rukia mengerang saat ciuman itu semakin tidak terkendali. Wajah Rukia memerah karena kekurangan udara yang menghimpit pernafasannya. Mengerti akan hal itu, Ichigo melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan beralih ke leher putih wanita-nya itu. Menciumi setiap senti dan tidak ingin kehilangan bagian yang belum terjamah itu. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan yang sudah sah menjadi miliknya ini.

"Arrggh! Hhh… hmmpph! Pelan saja―hhh…" Ichigo menggigit kecil leher Rukia membuat wanita itu mendesah kesakitan. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena tak tahan dengan rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Ichigo.

Pria itu kembali menciumi bibirnya dan mengajak lidah Rukia saling mengobrak abrik isinya dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi Rukia. Kali ini tangan Ichigo tak mau menganggur, dia juga melepaskan ikatan dipinggang kimono Rukia.

Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar ketika tangan Ichigo berusaha membongkar kimononya. Beberapa kilasan menyakitkan beredar dalam kepalanya. Tangan Rukia bergetar dan hendak mendorong tubuh Ichigo. Airmata Rukia juga turun tanpa bisa dicegah. Dadanya terasa sesak dan kembali perasaan takut mencengkeram dirinya. Sekuat mungkin Rukia mencoba mendorong tubuh bidang pria itu. Tidak! Rukia sekarang malah melihat Ichigo sebagai orang lain. Tidak! Ini bukan masa lalunya!

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Rukia setelah berhasil melepas ciumannya dan berteriak sekencang mungkin. Ichigo terkesiap kaget dan menatap wajah Rukia yang dia lupakan. Wajah ketakutan dan kegelisahan yang pernah dia lihat beberapa waktu lalu. Dan sekarang dia kembali melihat wajah itu. Kini Rukia-nya menangis histeris karena perlakukan Ichigo barusan. Ichigo tampak merasa sangat bersalah. Dan mengutuk dirinya sebagai pria brengsek.

Ichigo bangkit dari tubuh Rukia dan duduk sambil mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Dia membuat Rukia ketakutan! Pria macam apa dia? Pria yang berjanji akan menjaga dan melindunginya melakukan perbuatan bejat seperti itu!

"Maaf Rukia. Maaf. Aku merasa seperti pria brengsek yang pernah menyakitimu. Aku tak pantas melakukan hal serendah ini. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau ini akan menyakitimu. Maafkan aku." Kata Ichigo sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin tanpa berani melihat Rukia.

Rukia kembali sadar dari mimpinya. Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Dia hanya… selama ini dia tak pernah lagi merasa ketakutan seperti itu. Dia hanya… trauma.

Rukia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dibelakang Ichigo dan memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Kontan saja Ichigo terkejut dan hendak menoleh kebelakang. Tapi dia tahu, mungkin Rukia masih merasa shock dan ketakutan. Ichigo membiarkan pelukan wanita mungil itu yang kini menyandarkan dirinya dipunggunyanya. Perlahan Ichigo juga mengelus lengan mungil wanita-nya.

"Maaf aku membuatmu kecewa. Maaf… Ichigo… aku sama sekali… tidak menyangka bahwa mimpi itu datang lagi. Aku hanya takut… karena ini… pertama kalinya setelah… setelah…"

Ichigo segera membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu. Dia tak tahan kalau melihat Rukia yang terisak dan menangis seperti ini karena masalah yang seharusnya sudah berlalu itu. Ichigo benar-benar ingin membunuh orang yang sudah membuat Rukia seperti ini.

"Kau tak perlu takut lagi. Sekarang kau bisa lupakan masa lalu menyebalkan itu. Kau hanya perlu lihat aku dan aku akan melihatmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu teringat masa lalu itu. Kalau kau belum siap... aku tak akan memaksa. Tapi pelan-pelan aku akan membantumu melepaskan semua rasa sakit yang pernah kau rasakan."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tangan mungil Rukia berhasil membuka kancing kemeja Ichigo yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh senyum diatasnya. Ichigo melepas kemeja dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang tentu saja membuat Rukia memerah tidak karuan. Rukia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang kini akan merenggut kembali kebahagiaannya. Tidak seorangpun.

Ichigo mencium kembali bibir mungil yang tak pernah bosan dia cium. Rasanya semakin dicium semakin memabukkan dan membuat penasaran. Rukia tak menutup matanya. Tapi melihat wajah tampan pria yang kini menciumnya penuh perasaan. Sama dengan Ichigo yang juga melihat wajahnya. Tangan Ichigo kembali mencoba membuka kimono handuk Rukia. Tapi Ichigo kembali takut kalau-kalau Rukia kembali menolak. Rasanya trauma itu tak bisa hilang sampai―

"Aku tidak takut lagi." Bisik Rukia. Tangan mungilnya membimbing tangan kekar Ichigo untuk membuka kimono handuk itu. Kini tubuh Rukia sudah polos dari benang manapun. Ichigo bahkan begitu puas melihat tubuh mungil wanita-nya.

Jari-jari Ichigo menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuh gadis itu. Rukia mencengkeram erat seprei disampingnya. Ichigo kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di leher Rukia yang sebenarnya sudah meninggalkan bercak kemerahan. Bibir Ichigo semakin turun kebawah, menuju dada mungil wanita-nya. Menciuminya penuh sayang dan perlahan membelai dada lainnya yang belum diciuminya.

"Hhh... Ahh! Ichigo! Ahh... hhh... hmmphh... enggh..." Rukia mendesah disetiap gerakan Ichigo, baik itu bibirnya maupun jari-jari nakal pria itu. Kini bibirnya kembali turun lebih bawah lagi. Kali ini menciumi perut datar Rukia hingga akhirnya sampai ditempat terakhir. Rukia sedikit gemetar ketika Ichigo sampai didaerah itu. Tapi Rukia cepat-cepat menghapus ketakutannya. Dia tak mau membuat Ichigo kembali merasa bersalah karena ketakutannya. Pria berambut orange itu menciumi daerah terlarang itu. Menyelipkan lidahnya dan melakukan gerakan yang mampu membuat Rukia jauh lebih terangsang dari sekedar mencium leher dan dadanya. Tubuh Rukia juga sedikit bergetar dan akhirnya meremas rambut orange milik Ichigo. Ichigo tengah menikmati bagian intim tubuh wanita-nya.

"Arghh! Hhh... mmpphh... ahhh!" Rukia kembali mendesah setelah mengeluarkan hasratnya. Ichigo tampak begitu tenang dan menciumi sambil menjilati daerah yang sudah basah itu.

Kali ini Ichigo melepaskan 'kegiatannya' sejenak dan melepas celananya yang tampak mengganggu. Rukia mendadak memalingkan wajahnya karena mendapat kejutan luar biasa itu. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Dasar Ichigo bodoh!" rutuk Rukia.

Tapi pria itu tak menghiraukannya dan merangkak naik kembali keatas tubuh Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak takut lagi 'kan?" sindir Ichigo.

"Kau mengejekku ya? Kelakukanmu itu―arghh!" Rukia mendadak menjerit ketika tiba-tiba, jari tengah Ichigo masuk kedalam daerah terlarangnya itu. Menggeliat liar didalam sana dan membuat Rukia bergerak gelisah. Tangan Rukia yang tak sabar, memeluk punggung Ichigo.

"Arghh! Ichigoo... pelan―hngghh! Sa-sakit…" rintih Rukia.

"Akan lebih sakit kalau kau tidak rileks. Santai saja. Jangan tegang begitu." Ujar Ichigo lembut dan terus menerus memandangi wajah Rukia yang memerah karena malu dan kesakitan. Rukia tak bisa memejamkan mata dan beralih memandang yang lain. Tapi wajahnya semakin merah kala melihat tubuh telanjang Ichigo ini. Jari Ichigo kembali bertambah dan semakin cepat gerakannya. Sekarang tambahan jari itu malah ikut meliuk didalamnya. Karena kasihan melihat Rukia yang nampak kesakitan, Ichigo menciumi kembali bibir gadis itu. Tapi tidak lama karena Ichigo ingin mendengar desahannya.

"Hhh... kau benar-benar... arggh! Playboy brengsek... berapa gadis yang―arrghhh... hmmngghh... kauh... tiduri?" kata Rukia bersusah payah karena masih mendapat rangsangan yang begitu nikmat ini.

"Tenang saja. Kau yang terakhir Rukia." Bisik Ichigo mesra.

Kata-kata yang sudah sejak lama Rukia ingin dengarkan. Menjadi wanita terakhir dalam hidup seorang pria yang dia cintai.

Kali ini Ichigo memutuskan akan mengakhirinya.

"Rukia... kau boleh membunuhku kalau ini sakit... tapi setelah sakit itu tidak akan apa-apa... semua akan baik-baik saja. Ok!" ujar Ichigo masih tersenyum lembut padanya.

Ichigo tahu, Rukia pernah melakukan hal ini, tapi Ichigo tak tahu kalau ternyata, Rukia hanya sekali melakukannya. Mungkin benar, Rukia hanya menyerahkan keperawanannya saja dan tidak melakukannya lagi dengan pria lain.

"Katakan Rukia... kau bohong 'kan padaku soal kau sudah tidur dengan puluhan pria?" tanya Ichigo.

"Memangnya... akh! Itu... penting? Hmmngg..."

"Pasti iya. Terima kasih kau bohong padaku."

Rukia tak mengerti apa maksud Ichigo, mendadak pria itu malah menghujamkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jari-jarinya. Ichigo langsung menciumnya dalam, meredam teriakan Rukia. Tapi wanita itu malah memukul punggungnya berkali-kali dan menendang kakinya sendiri. Agak lama, Ichigo membiarkan dirinya didalam sana, menunggu gadis itu terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Setelah Rukia tak lagi memukuli dirinya dan menendang kakinya, barulah Ichigo kembali bergerak. Rasanya seperti sedang bermain dengan gadis perawan meski tak ada darah keluar dari sana. Tempat Rukia masih terlalu sempit. Sudah pasti dia memang bohong. Ada begitu banyak kebohongan yang dilakukan Rukia, tapi sayangnya Ichigo tak pernah marah soal itu.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! sa―sakit! Arghhh… hhh… nhggghh…" desah Rukia sambil bergerak gelisah.

Ichigo sadar pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Dengan gerakan cepat, Ichigo menghentakkan dirinya didalam sana. Juga sekaligus menciumi dalam kekasih hatinya ini.

Setelah beberapa sentakan terakhir, akhirnya Ichigo juga melepaskan hasratnya bersamaan dengan Rukia. Wajah Rukia sudah memerah. Bahkan sangat merah layaknya kepiting yang kelewat direbus atau tomat yang kelewat masak. Ichigo menempelkan dahinya didahi Rukia. Rukia nampak memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menatap mata cokelat Ichigo.

"Terima kasih karena sudah berkorban banyak untukku. Terima kasih sudah berbohong untukku. Aku mencintaimu." Lirih Ichigo.

"Apakah itu kata-kata yang kau ucapkan setelah meniduri semua wanita?" goda Rukia.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berterima kasih setelah melakukan ini pada wanita manapun. Kecuali kau..."

"Playboy brengsek." Bisik Rukia.

Ichigo menarik tangan kiri Rukia. melepaskan cincin pernikahan pinjaman Ulquiorra itu. Rukia bingung dengan tingkah Ichigo.

"Mulai sekarang, aku adalah pria yang akan melindungimu. Bukan orang lain. Jadi... kau tidak perlu cincin ini."

Sebagai ganti dari cincin yang Ichigo lepas, Rukia mendapat sebuah kalung berbentuk matahari dengan sebuah batu berwarna ungu ditengahnya. Rukia membelalakan matanya. Jujur saja, ini seperti sebuah lamaran untuknya. tapi bolehkan dia berharap begitu?

"Ichigo?"

"Punyaku yang ini. Sepasang denganmu. Tanda bahwa kita tidak boleh dipisahkan." Ichigo mengacungkan sebuah kalung berbentuk bulan sabit polos yang akan jadi milik Ichigo. Benar. Ini lamaran 'kan?

Dan setelah itu, malam ini jadi begitu indah. Ini adalah malam terindah didalam hidup seorang playboy Kurosaki Ichigo. Malam yang tak mungkin pernah dilupakannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia membuka pelan matanya. Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk. Rukia menghalau sinar menyilaukan itu dengan lengannya. Tapi begitu dia ingin bergerak, pinggangnya terasa terlilit seseuatu. Begitu erat melilitnya seolah tak mau lepas. Karena bingung, Rukia berbalik kebelakang. Ternyata playboy ini juga belum bangun. Dia dan Rukia sama-sama belum mengenakan pakaian apapun. Rukia terbelalak dan buru-buru menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tapi tampaknya meski Rukia bergerak begitu heboh, lilitan dipinggangnya malah semakin erat dan semakin mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya kedada bidang pria orange ini. Rukia bergerak gelisah.

"I-Ichigo… cepat lepaskan… kalau tidak kau mati!" ancam Rukia masih bergerak mencoba melepaskan dirinya. Tapi pria itu tak mau dengar dan makin memeluk kencang tubuh Rukia. Rukia menjerit kecil ketika lengan Ichigo berpindah menuju punggungnya.

Akhirnya Rukia diam sejenak. Wajahnya dan wajah pria ini sudah begitu dekat. Tangan Rukia yang awalnya ada didepan dadanya yang awalnya juga berusaha untuk menutupi tubuhnya bergerak perlahan menyusuri wajah khas laki-laki itu. Rahang yang begitu tegas dan tampan. Hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya... yang entah berapa kali sudah menyentuh seluruh tubuh Rukia. Cinta... Rukia begitu mencintainya...

Entah kenapa meski Rukia yakin hubungan mereka tidak mungkin akan bahagia, karena banyaknya halangan, Ichigo selalu menguatkan dirinya dan membuatnya percaya bahwa kisah mereka mungkin bisa berakhir bahagia dan seindah kisah dongeng yang selalu didengarnya ketika kecil. Layaknya Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, dan semua kisah dongeng yang berakhir bahagia. Yah… Ichigo tak pernah marah dan benci padanya setelah dia melakukan semua kebohongan itu pada Ichigo. Tak pernah sekalipun.

"Menyerang orang yang sedang tidur itu perbuatan mesum tahu!" sindir Ichigo yang masih menutup matanya. Rukia terkesiap kaget dan langsung berguling mundur. Tapi sialnya, Ichigo malah melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan wanita itu menggelinding jauh kebawah kasur mereka. Rukia merasa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu dan…

"Tak perlu sekaget itu 'kan? Kau berlebihan!" ejek Ichigo yang masih berbaring tengkurap diatas kasurnya menunggu Rukia bangkit dari jatuhnya. Rukia menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut layaknya sushi yang diselimuti nori.

"Kau memang brengsek!" geram Rukia setelah dia bangun dan duduk dilantai lalu memandang sinis pada Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau bayangkan selagi aku tidur? Pasti tentang semalam 'kan?"

Blush!

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah dengan jelas. Rukia menarik selimutnya menutupi wajahnya yang memanas.

"Aku tidak membayangkannya mesum! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Dimana pakaianku?"

"Memangnya kau butuh ya? Kan tidak usah ditutupi lagi. Aku sudah lihat semuanya. Atau kau mau kita mengulangnya lagi? Jujur aku masih ingin―"

"ICHIGOO!" teriak Rukia yang merasa malu itu.

Ichigo bergerak jahil. Dia menggerakkan badannya dan berbaring tengkurap tepat didepan wanita itu. Wajah mereka kembali sejajar. Perlahan Rukia melepaskan selimutnya. Karena kaget melihat Ichigo didepannya, Rukia segera menarik selimutnya lagi, kali ini Ichigo menghentikannya.

"Jangan tutupi wajahmu begitu, aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi melihat wajah cantikmu." Ujar Ichigo lembut.

Perlahan Rukia menurunkan selimutnya. Lagi-lagi pria itu menatapnya dengan lembut. Wanita mana yang tidak meleleh dengan tatapan itu? Bahkan Rukia sekalipun.

"Nah. Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Bukankah kau harus pergi bekerja?"

"Bosku memberiku libur panjang. Jadi aku bisa bersamamu selama 1 minggu ini. Jadi... apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Bos macam apa yang memberi libur pada pegawai selama itu? Jangan-jangan kau dipecat ya?" sindir Rukia.

"Bos bodoh macam apa yang memecatku? Aku ini pegawai paling berbakat. Jangan remehkan aku. Akui saja kalau aku memang lebih pintar darimu."

"Baiklah. Kau memang berbakat dan pintar. Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke rumah sakit saja. Aku harus bertemu dokter pribadiku."

"Hah?"

"Ulquiorra. Dia sudah di Tokyo dari kemarin. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekaligus membicarakan... penyakitku…"

Ichigo tak mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya dari Rukia. Dahinya seakan berkedut sebal. Untuk apa dokter itu sampai pindah kemari? Menemui Rukia? Jangan-jangan...

Ichigo tak bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini!

Dia selalu saja cemburu begitu mendengar wanita-nya menyebut nama pria lain dengan wajah berbinar..

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Seharusnya kau sudah mengerti 'kan kenapa Kurosaki begitu? Tidak perlu repot mencarinya lagi." Ujar Byakuya.

"Seharusnya Kakak membelaku ketika Ichigo meninggalkanku dengan alasan perusahaan. Kenapa Kakak membiarkannya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah mencampuri urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Sudahlah… sudah cukup untukmu menyulitkan Kurosaki. Dia juga cukup menderita."

"Lalu Kakak pikir aku tidak menderita?" ujar Senna kesal.

"Kau sendiri yang memulainya seperti ini. Jika sedikit saja kau mengerti, maka semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kakak akan merasa bersalah pada Kakekmu kalau kau terus seperti ini. Lupakan Kurosaki."

Byakuya meninggalkan adiknya di kamarnya sendiri. Jika Senna seperti ini terus menerus maka tidak akan adil untuk Rukia. Juga Ichigo. Tidak akan adil untuk dua orang itu. Karena mereka juga berhak untuk bahagia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hola Minna!

astaga fic ini jadi terlantar deh. saya sengaja menyelipkan permintaan senpai deh. ini lemon pertama saya, semoga tidak mengecewakan. tapi kayaknya agak lebai ya? saya berusaha memasukkan perasaan Rukia, tapi gak tahu deh dapet gak feel-nya karena saya udah ngetik bagian itu selama lebih kurang 4 jam. dan gak tahu apakah itu bagus apa nggak.

saya suka banget kalung dengan bentuk matahari dan bulan sabit. apalagi itu adalah tandanya Ichigo dan Rukia. ehehehehe jadi kayaknya semua fic saya bakal ada acara gini deh. tukeran kalung gitu. hohoohoo

duhh!

sumpah saya deg-degan banget dengan lemon pertama saya. saya gak tahu mesti seneng apa deg-degan. secara saya masih seorang pemula dan awam banget dalam penulisan begitu. maaf kalau implisit. saya berusaha banget membuatnya nggak aneh dan terasa eneg ketika senpai membacanya. hoho

kenapa saya lama update? karena saya lagi cari feel untuk fic ini. senpai Voidy pernah bilang dan seingat saya ada juga senpai lain yang bilang, gak perlu update cepet kalau gak bagus. dan karena lama, saya jadi tambah bingung apa yang sekarang bagus atau nggak.

saya lagi keranjingan bikin fic fantasi. enak banget ngebayanginya. saya mau usul senpai, baiknya cerita fantasi saya ditaruh di rate mana? hahahahaha

tapi saya bakal publish setelah fic terlantar saya yang lainnya diupdate. tenang aja...

ok deh balas review...

Yakuza : aduh senpai... makasih udah review. tapi mana bisa langsung tamat. maaf kelamaan. tapi bentar lagi bakal tamat kok.

Zanpaku nee : makasih udah review... hehe kayaknya emang senpai bakat deh jadi paranormal. bisa ramalin saya? hohooh... iya nih emang ada ngaruh dikit ama secret garden tapi gak bakal mirip banget kok... hahaha saya juga kecewa sih ama nenek itu, mau-maunya cuma nerima cucunya doang, amit-amit deh. Rukia emang gak bakal punya anak, saya juga gak tahu cerita ini bakal sampai mana... hehehe

Yuuka Aoi : makasih udah review. yayaya... hahaha gak papa kok telat. yang penting kan dibaca. lebih bagus juga langsung review... hehehe jangan ditabok dong, digoreng aja! *geplaked* nah khusus chap ini saya lagi gak niat bikin konflik. saya lagi pengen bikin mereka romantis gitu. jadi... apa udah cukup romantis? hehehe

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai. kayaknya emang gila tuh orang ya... heheheeh makasih udah ditunggu, saya terharu banget *ambilkarungbuatngelapingus* hehhehehe kalo ending saya serahkan pada yang di Atas deh... *loh?*

siapa ja boleh : makasih udah review senpai. hehehe ini aja belum selesai mid-nya senpai. tapi berhubung saya lagi malas kuliah dan mid yang hari ini gak ada jadi saya putuskan update deh. dan lagi-lagi ceritanya gak atau belum bisa tamat nih. doain aja tamat cepet. soalnya ini udah klimaksnya.

loveIchiRuki : makasih udah review. haduh jangan panggil senpai dong. saya gak mungkin ke taraf itu. banyak salah gini... hehehe makasih pujiannya. saya terharu sekaligus bikin semangat 45 buat bikin fic yang bagus.

BlackPink 4ever : makasih udah review senpai... hahah kok bukan cewek ato cowok?=_= gak jelas dong... hehehehe iya sih pengennya hidup, tapi saya bingung taruh diperan apa. kalau semakin banyak peran, takutnya ceritanya tambah panjang. hehehehe iya sebenarnya saya juga rada aneh denger nama Rukia berubah gitu, tapi mau gimana lagi? hiks...

Kurosaki Sora : makasih udah review. tapi saya belum bisa janjiin, Rukia bakal mati ato kagak. doain aja yaa... hehehe

Sena youichiru : makasih udah review senpai. loh kok gitu.. gak bisa senpai. nih aja saya hampir ilang feel nulis fic gak tahu kenapa. hheheeh doain aja sebelum akhir tahun semua fic ini bakal tamat. loh... hhehehe

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review... nah loh... saya udah bilang cin... jangan panggil saya senpai. menurut saya itu adalah kata tabu yang gak boleh diucapkan sama saya. karena menurut saya senpai itu udah tahap tinggi dan saya belum sampai kesana. banyak salah gini. cukup panggil saya Kin aja. kalo dirimu? nah yang chap ini udah full IchiRuki loh... gimana?

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai. ya emang dari awal fic ini IchiRuki kok. heheheh soalnya ini kan secara gak langsung kisah nyata saya... hohohohoh meski agak beda dikit, maala banyak... hehehehe sebenernya saya suka kok bawa kabur pasien itu... hehehehe tapi gak sinetron banget kan? hiks...

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai. dan masukkannya,... jujur saya chap kemarin bener-bener gak konsen bikinnya. jadinya kacau belau gitu. hehehehe tapi yang ini saya berusaha banget. tapi kalau masih salah... apa boleh baut. emang saya author geblek... hehehehe... senpai bisa lihat fb saya di propil saya kok... tapi senpai kasih tahu dulu kalau itu fbnya senpai deh... hehehehe stalker? kalo yang biasa saya sih gak takut, tapi kalo sampe psycho... amit-amit tolong deh... hehehe

Chadeschan : makasih udah review... hehehe makasih udah nangis. ntar saya literin deh... *geplaked* heheheeh endingnya belum tahu deh... berdoa aja baik-baik ya.

PM : makasih udah review. hahaha iya nih. chap ini saya gak hentikan kok. tenang aja... heheheheeh senpai bisa tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review cin... hehehehee saya seneng ada juga yang seneng chap kemarin. apakah yang ini tambah seneng lagi? hohohohoh oh ya, kita doakan aja biar cepet selesai semuanya.

Kurosaki Kuchiki: makasih duah review senpai... hehehehe iya saya berusaha gak bakal pisahin lagi. tapi tergantung sitkon ya? hehehehehe *tawalaknat*

noname : makasih udah review. maaf kalo nunggu lama. hehehe

Lucky Girl : makasih duah review. nih udah update...

makasih udah yang review... saya berharap banget chap ini gak ngebosenin atao mirip sinetron lagi. jujur saja bingung banget mau menggambarkan perasaan mereka tuh. ternyata susah juga mengarang indah ya? hehehehe

dan tidak bosannya, tolong berikan review... nih fic masih layak kah untuk lanjut? sekaligus masih layakkah dibaca? hehehehe

Jaa Nee!


	13. THIS IS REALLY GOODBYE

**Hola Minna. saya datang dengan rate baru. masih uji coba. harap maklum kalau masih jelek. hehehe**

**My first rate M.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter..."

Ulquiorra mendengar suara lembut seorang wanita. Yah, Ulquiorra tahu siapa yang datang. Dengan senyum simpul seperti biasanya, dia menyilakan wanita berparas mungil itu masuk ke ruangannya seperti biasa pula. Yah... sejak Rukia pergi meninggalkannya dengan pria berambut aneh itu, Ulquiorra juga tak punya alasan lagi untuk tinggal di Karakura. Karena itu dengan pilihannya sendiri, dia kembali ke Tokyo. Sekalian mengurus semuanya nanti. Ulquiorra juga ingin membantu Rukia dalam menangangi masalah kesehatannya. Paling tidak itu adalah janjinya pada Rukia sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dan akan terus berlaku sampai kapanpun. Setidaknya sampai Ulquiorra bisa menolong Rukia hingga tuntas nanti. Semoga sampai selesai nanti.

"Apa kabarmu? Kapan kau tiba di Karakura?" sapa Rukia begitu wanita berambut hitam itu masuk ke dalam ruangan Ulquiorra.

"Tadi malam." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Apapun yang terjadi, Ulquiorra hanya ingin tersenyum di depan wanita ini. Apapun yang akan terjadi.

"Kau langsung bekerja? Astaga... kau hebat sekali. Kalau aku pasti aku tidak mau. Jadi... kau mau memeriksaku?" ujar Rukia pula. Tak dipungkiri oleh Ulquiorra. Sejak Rukia ikut dengan pemuda itu, walau sebenarnya dalam keadaan terpaksa dan tentunya Rukia juga belum mengatakan apapun soal dirinya yang dipaksa ikut ke Tokyo ini, wajah wanita itu jauh lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya. Semburat merah tipis selalu ada di wajahnya. Dan senyuman manis itu selalu terukir tanpa henti.

Ulquiorra membiarkan wanita itu mengoceh ria di depannya sambil melepas mantel hitam panjangnya dan hanya mengenakan sebuah dress berwarna putih polos. Seingat Ulquiorra, wanita ini sama sekali tak membawa pakaian apapun ketika pergi. Bahkan pakaiannya masih ada pada Ulquiorra. Tapi bukan itu yang akhirnya Ulquiorra ingin tanyakan. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada wanita ini. Yah. Sebuah kalung yang berliontin matahari kecil dengan berlian di tengahnya itu yang ingin Ulquiorra tanyakan. Rukia bukanlah wanita yang hobi memakai perhiasan mencolok. Dia hanya mengenakan cincin pinjaman dari Ulquiorra. Hanya itu saja. Lalu apa itu?

"Maaf aku tidak bilang apapun padamu soal kepergianku. Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang. Tapi tidak sempat. Untungnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di sini." Kata Rukia sembari duduk di kursi depan Ulquiorra.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan kau yang seharusnya memberi alasan. Tapi aku juga mengerti. Karena dia sudah tahu semuanya. Jadi... apa kau datang sendiri?" tanya Ulquiorra pula.

"Ahh~ tidak. Aku diantar Ichigo. Dia sedang ada di luar. Oh ya. Sebelum lupa aku ingin mengembalikan ini."

Rukia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mantel hitamnya itu. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih. Rukia mendorong kotak putih itu kepada Ulquiorra. Dokter berkulit pucat itu kemudian menutup lembaran dokumennya dan mengambil kotak itu. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Ulquiorra membuka kotak itu pula. Dan yah. Itu adalah cincin yang pernah Ulquiorra pinjamkan padanya. Alasan sebenarnya, Ulquiorra meminjamkan cincin itu agar Rukia tidak diganggu pria kurangajar di Tokyo. Dan juga sebagai bukti kalau memang mereka menikah. Dan sekarang... sepertinya cincin ini sama sekali tidak berguna lagi untuk wanita berambut hitam ini.

"Terimakasih karena selama 2 tahun ini kau selalu baik padaku. Kau selalu melindungiku dan merawatku. Belum pernah ada pria sebaik dirimu yang begitu tulus menjagaku. Aku sungguh berterimakasih. Mungkin aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun sebagai gantinya. Tapi sungguh aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua kebaikanmu. jadi―"

"Rukia? Apa aku pernah memintamu membalas semua yang pernah kulakukan untukmu?" potong Ulquiorra karena mulai merasa geli dengan semua ucapan aneh itu. Seakan Rukia bersiap akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan tak akan kembali. Dan beberapa saat sebelumnya, Ulquiorra sempat merasakan itu. Tapi... semua tak akan mungkin bukan? Tidak mungkin. Rukia akan baik-baik saja. Itu pasti.

"Ahh. Kau benar. Kita masih berteman baik 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja. Aku 'kan doktermu nomor satu. Kenapa kau jadi aneh begitu? Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kalau kau sudah bahagia. Karena itu adalah kebahagiaanku juga."

"Terima kasih. Jadi... apa kau mau memeriksaku?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo membiarkan Rukia masuk sendirian ke ruangan itu. Yah dia percaya Ulquiorra adalah pria baik. Kalau bukan pria baik, sudah pasti Ichigo tak akan mengijinkan Rukia menemui pria itu lagi. Tapi... bukankah selama ini, Ulquiorra-lah yang menolong Rukia dari masalah apapun. Dan tambahan lain, pria itu jugalah yang membantu Rukia menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Meskipun... belum ada perkembangan apapun. Paling tidak, Ichigo ingin memberikan waktu untuk Rukia dan dokter itu bicara setelah kelakuan memalukannya itu. Dia jadi bingung sendiri. Kenapa bisa dia senekat itu membawa kabur orang yang sedang sakit. Tidak bisa dipercaya!

Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Ichigo bisa bersama dengan Rukia, dia ingin mengenalkan Rukia pada Renji, sahabat kentalnya itu pada wanita yang selama ini dicintainya. Yah, mengenalkan Rukia sebagai Ashiya Rukia dan bukankah Yuki si wanita malam. Ichigo ingin mengadakan makan malam sederhan saja bersama orang-orang yang pernah menolong wanita itu dan juga orang-orang yang pernah berarti dalam hidup Rukia. Kalau makan malam saja bukan hal besar 'kan?

"Oh, Renji? Kau ada waktu malam ini?" tanya Ichigo setelah sambungan telepon dari ponselnya terhubung. Yah, setelah kembali dari Karakura, Ichigo kembali menyalakan nomor lamanya. Karena dia sudah yakin, Kuchiki Senna tak akan pernah menghubunginya lagi. Dan Ichigo sungguh berharap akan hal itu.

"Kenapa? Enak sekali kau dibebastugaskan tapi masih bisa menjabat GM! Kalau bukan hal penting jangan hubungi aku tahu! Sekarang sedang sibuk." Ujar Renji setengah kesal. Karena dia tahu, sahabat labunya ini sedang bahagia setengah mati!

"Hei... kau kenapa? Sensitif sekali. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Sekalian mengenalkan Rukia padamu."

"Hah? Aku 'kan sudah kenal dengannya."

"Heh! Yang kau kenal itu bukan dia tahu! Pokoknya kalau kau sahabatku kau harus datang. Malam ini!" ancam Ichigo.

"Hei labu orange. Kau hanya mengundangku? Bagaimana dengan Presdir? Bukankah dia juga pasti ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu? Yah... kisah lama sih."

"Aku akan menghubunginya. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan itu, Ichigo menatap ponselnya lagi. Presdir-nya?

Renji benar. Sudah pasti Kuchiki Byakuya juga ingin bertemu dengan Rukia bukan? Tapi, kenapa hatinya tidak ingin Presdirnya bertemu dengan Rukia? Kenapa dia merasa... ayolah ini naluri laki-laki bukan? Sudah pasti semua laki-laki akan sedikit merasa terganggu kalau ada laki-laki lain yang ingin menemui wanita yang dia cintai. Tapi dokter itu dalam kasus berbeda. Dan Ichigo tidak bisa menolak bila Rukia ingin menemui dokter itu.

Setelah agak lama, Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruangan Ulquiorra. Begitu masuk, Ichigo tampak melihat Rukia yang masih duduk di pinggir kasur pasien itu. Sepertinya Ulquiorra baru saja habis memeriksa wanita-nya. Setelah melempar senyum menyapa pada Ulquiorra dan dokter itu menyilakan Ichigo duduk, barulah Rukia beranjak dari sana dan dibantu oleh Ichigo. Mereka berdua duduk di depan Ulquiorra. Dokter itu semakin merasa mereka adalah pasangan sungguhan.

"Apa masih ada yang salah dengannya?" tanya Ichigo setelah duduk di kursinya.

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan tawaranku mengenai... operasi itu. Kelihatannya cara terbaik hanyalah operasi. Aku mengatakan hal itu sebagai seorang dokter. Memang banyak resiko setelah operasi itu dilakukan. Dan Rukia sendiri sudah tahu bukan? Kalian bisa mempertimbangkannya. Dan aku menunggu jawaban yang baik." Jelas Ulquiorra.

Rukia menunduk diam. Sedangkan Ichigo memandang ke arah wanita mungil itu. Jalan sattu-satunya? Sudah pasti itu. Tapi... tentu saja. Ichigo tentu saja akan menjawab 'operasi saja'. Tapi dia juga memikirkan Rukia. Wanita mana yang hatinya tak akan hancur karena operasi itu? Bahkan Ichigo sendiri tak yakin, Rukia sanggup menerima hal itu.

Setelah pemeriksaan itu, Rukia dan Ichigo pamit pulang. Mereka berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Ulquiorra karena dokter itu bermaksud mengantar mereka.

"Malam ini apa kau punya waktu?" tanya Ichigo sesaat sebelum mereka pergi.

"Malam ini? Kelihatannya tidak ada. Karena aku baru saja tiba, jadi jadwalku belum ditentukan. Ada apa?"

"Datanglah ke apartemenku. Aku mengadakan makan malam bersama. Kau tidak perlu sungkan, aku bermaksud mengundang orang yang berarti untuk Rukia."

"Kau belum mengatakan hal ini?" sela Rukia.

"Aku juga baru memikirkannya tadi. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia dan Ichigo pergi ke supermarket. Karena menyiapkan acara dadakan ini. Rukia juga sudah menghubungi bibi Yoruichi, karena Ichigo bilang, Rukia boleh mengajak siapa saja. Mereka tampak senang dengan acara berbelanja bersama itu. Seperti pasangan lainnya yang berbelanja bersama dan melakukan canda tawa. Banyak orang yang terlihat iri dengan mereka berdua yang tampak mesra. Tak seorangpun yang akan menyangka bahwa awalnya mereka begitu sulit untuk bersama. Dan sekarang, tampaknya itu bukanlah hal menyulitkan lagi. Mereka sudah bersama dan tak ada yang menghalanginya. Ichigo berharap tak akan ada. Meski pasti masih ada yang akan mereka halangi. Tapi bukan itu masalah. Dan tentu saja tak akan pernah jadi masalah selamanya. Asal mereka bersama.

Ichigo tak melihat raut wajah aneh lagi dari Rukia. Tidak seaneh saat mereka berada di ruangan Ulquiorra tadi. Sejak tadi, Rukia terus tertawa tanpa henti karena tingkah konyol Ichigo. Bahkan Ichigo menyuruh Rukia dan dirinya berfoto dengan badut yang kebetulan ada disana untuk mempromosikan sesuatu. Rukia sangat senang. Ini adalah hari terindah selanjutnya dalam hidupnya nanti. Dan Rukia akan terus merajut hari-hari indah ini sebelum terlambat.

Setelah berbelanja, mereka bermaksud untuk segera pulang dan memasak hidangan nanti malam. Tapi Ichigo mendapat telepon dari teman SMA-nya dulu. Dan jujur Ichigo tak menyangka akan mendapat telepon dari orang seperti itu. Awalnya Ichigo ingin menolak karena sudah pasti tidak akan sempat. Tapi begitu menoleh ke arah Rukia, Ichigo jadi ingin mencobanya dan mengiyakan permintaan teman SMA-nya yang aneh itu. Kalau Renji tahu, sudah pasti dia akan tertawa terbahak. Kenapa pula orang aneh itu bisa muncul lagi di Tokyo. Seingat Ichigo, si orang aneh ini mengambil kuliah di luar negeri. Kalau tidak salah...

Kenapa Ichigo bisa lupa? Yah pasti lupa. Kan sudah lama. Ditambah lagi kenyataan menakutkan yang sempat dirasakannya dulu. Orang aneh itu sangat menyukai Ichigo dan tanpa malu menyatakan rasa suka itu pada Ichigo secara terang-terangan. Ichigo malu setengah mati. Tapi sekarang 'kan Ichigo sudah punya kekasih, dan pasti orang aneh itu tidak akan pernah mengganggunya lagi. Yah... Ichigo coba datang saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"ICHIGOOOOO! Aku tak menyangka kau akhirnya datang! Beruntung sekali aku masih menyimpan nomor lamamu. Aku kebingungan setengah mati karena ini adalah pemotretan penting dan model prianya sedang sakit! Aku benar-benar kelabakan karena tidak menemukan model yang sesuai. Dan aku ingat kau masih tinggal di Tokyo! Benar-benar mengejutkan! Kau makin tampan saja! Aku semakin menyukaimu! Kapan kita bisa reuni lagi? Sejak kita sudah lulus banyak yang menghilang. Aku juga rindu dengan Abarai, Ikkaku―"

"Hei! Aku masih pusing mendengar semua omelanmu. Langsung saja kenapa?" jawab Ichigo.

Sedangkan Rukia yang berdiri disisi Ichigo masih membeku. Dia tidak menyangka orang nyentrik ini... seorang... PRIA?

Bahkan dengan santainya dia mengatakan dia menyukai Ichigo? Pria ini berpenampilan nyentrik dengan syal pink, kemeja kuning dengan kancing yang dibuka beberapa, celana putih panjang dan bulu mata yang luar biasa... Rukia benar-benar tak habis pikir Ichigo punya teman aneh seperti ini.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu gembira bertemu denganmu. Tapi... siapa wanita mungil ini?" akhirnya pandangan pria aneh itu terarah pada Rukia yang masih berdiri mematung karena shock dibelakang Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia dan tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, dia... dia kekasih yang paling kucintai! Namanya Ashiya Rukia. Rukia... kenalkan. Dia Ayasegawa Yumichika. Dia temanku di SMA dulu. Sekarang adalah perancang terkenal di Eropa."

"Oh, namanya cantik. Jadi... dia wanita yang kaucintai itu? Hei... Ashiya. Kalau kau membuat hati Ichigo terluka, aku akan segera mengambilnya darimu!" ancam Yumichika sambil mengedipkan bulu matanya yang luar biasa itu.

Rukia membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Dia baru saja tiba di butik yang nampaknya memang sengaja dinamai Yumichika karena nama pemiliknya begitu. Butik ini ada 3 lantai. Lantai dasar untuk butiknya, dan lantai 2 adalah untuk pemotretan. Suasananya seperti pemotretan untuk pasangan pengantin. Dan di lantai 3 entah apa.

"Bercanda! Jangan berwajah begitu. Apa aku menakutimu? Aku jadi merasa bersalah kalau menakuti wanita cantik sepertimu. Oh ya, karena model perempuannya belum datang jadi kau tunggu saja sebentar. Aku juga sedang menghubungi―"

"Bisakah kau pakai dia? Aku yakin dia yang cocok untukku." Sela Ichigo sambil menunjuk dengan wajahnya pada Rukia yang berdiri di belakangnya. Rukia bertambah terbelalak lebar mendengar usul bodoh itu.

Perancang aneh itu segera menghentikan gerakan lentiknya di ponselnya itu. Lalu bersedekap dada dan tangan satunya mengelus dagunya. Yumichiki berjalan mengelilingi Rukia dan menilainya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rukia sendiri kaget dipandangi seperti itu.

"Meskipun wajahnya cantik, tapi tubuhnya tidak cantik ya. Dengan tubuh seperti ini mana mungkin jadi model kelas dunia. Tapi baiklah. Kau benar Ichigo, dia memang cocok untuk pasanganmu. Ok! Silahkan ganti baju. Anak-anak! Bawa 2 model ini untuk berganti pakaian. Tenang saja. Hanya satu sesi kok. Untuk dipajang di majalah pernikahan edisi akhir tahun nanti!" ketika Yumichika menepuk kedua tangannya dengan lentik, ada beberapa anak buahnya yang datang sambil menggiring Ichigo dan Rukia masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Yumichika memang minta satu sesi saja karena sudah mendesak. Paling hanya sebentar. Dan ini adalah gaun pengantin rancangannya yang akan dikenalkan pada musim semi nanti di Paris.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, dan Yumichika tetap berteriak sana sini karena semua set yang dia minta belum selesai. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa jam tidak lagi menunjukkan toleransinya. Benar-benar buat kesal.

Set yang Yumichika minta adalah set tempat duduk pengantin dengan sofa mewah ditengahnya dan berbagai bunga cantik yang mengelilingi sofa itu.

Tak berapa lama Ichigo keluar dari ruang gantinya. Ichigo mengenakan tuksedo panjang berwarna putih dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna putih pula. Sesaat ketika Yumichika menoleh ke arah Ichigo, tubuhnya nyaris ambruk dengan lebainya. Mungkin itu adalah ekspresi luar biasa karena...

"Astaga! Aku benar'kan! Kau memang cocok! Kau bertambah tampan saja! Apa aku bisa jadi pendamping wanitamu nanti?" celoteh Yumichika.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan orang-orang sebangsamu tahu. Apa Rukia sudah selesai?" tanya Ichigo. Sedangkan Yumichika mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Anak-anak. Buka tirainya!" kembali Yumichika bertepuk tangan dan beberapa pegawainya membuka tirai di ruang ganti itu. Rukia berdiri ditengah ruang ganti itu sambil menunduk malu.

Rambutnya sengaja digelung tinggi dengan hiasan mahkota kecil disana. Lalu kain tipis transparan penutup kepalanya sengaja digerai kebelakang, menjuntai dengan indahnya. Gaun pengantin panjang sampai menutup mata kaki itu berdesain model victorian. Tertutup. Memang desainnya sederhana tapi tidak mengurangi mewahnya gaun itu. Apalagi gaun itu mengembang dengan indahnya. Ichigo bahkan membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Dia belum pernah melihat wanita secantik Rukia yang mengenakan gaun pengantin.

"Hmm... mungkin agak kebesaran di bagian dada ya? Ok! Itu bukan masalah. Pasti anak buahku sudah memperbaikinya. Hmm... mungkin juga agak kepanjangan karena kau mungil. Semuanya sih... ok! Kau memang cocok dengan Ichigo! Ok! Kita ambil gambarnya!" teriak Yumichika yang beberapa saat lalu mengomentari gaun miliknya yang memang tidak sesuai ukuran Rukia itu. Untung saja Rukia masih bisa mengenakannya. Sepertinya pria nyentrik itu sedang ingin menggoda Rukia.

Ichigo dan Rukia sudah ditempatkan di set mereka. Ichigo masih tersenyum melihat Rukia dengan gaun pengantin itu. Tapi belum bisa bilang karena tidak sempat dan Yumichika selalu berteriak padanya kalau dia menggoda Rukia. Akhirnya pemotretan berjalan dengan baik, dan hampir semua kru yang terlibat dengan acara ini melihat iri pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Tapi Yumichika tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya yang sempurna itu. Dia memang selalu ingin hasil yang terbaik apapun caranya. Dan lihat, meskipun bukan memakai model professional, tapi hasil untuk amatiran ternyata jauh lebih baik.

Yumichika mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lebainya pada Ichigo sampai hampir memeluk Ichigo dan tentu saja Ichigo nyaris kehilangan nafas. Begitu ingin mengatakan hal lain lagi, Yumichika berlari karena ada telepon penting. Rukia menghela nafas panjang sambil duduk disofa set mereka sambil memegang buket bunga mawar putih ditangannya. Temanya memang White and Elegan. Ini adalah pengalaman seumur hidupnya berada didepan kamera dengan penampilan seperti ini.

Ichigo duduk di lengan sofa itu di sisi Rukia.

"Aku kaget, bingung, panik, dan tidak mengerti." Ujar Rukia masih menatap ke depan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kaget ternyata temanmu begitu 'unik', dan aku bingung karena dia mengomentari semua tentangku, aku panik karena tidak pernah melakukan hal ini, dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau."

"Tenang saja. Yumichika memang orangnya begitu. Spontan dan blak-blakan. Tapi dia orang yang baik. Selalu membantu kapanpun dan apapun. Dia juga tidak pernah pilih-pilih teman. Aku senang punya teman seperti dia."

"Kau senang? Apa kau pernah menyukainya juga? Mengingat dia selalu mengatakan aku menyukaimu padamu!"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" goda Ichigo.

Rukia menatapnya sebal dan berpaling dari arah lain. Tapi tiba-tiba Ichigo berlutut didepannya sambil memegang kedua tangan Rukia yang masih memegang buket mawar putih itu. Kelihatannya tidak ada yang menghiraukan mereka. Rukia kaget karena Ichigo tiba-tiba berlutut didepannya. Mata ungunya mengawasi mata cokelat itu.

"Rukia. Tanpa perlu kubuktikan lebih jauh, kau tentu tahu, selama 12 tahun ini, kaulah orang yang kucintai. Kaulah orang yang mengisi hatiku. Aku tahu aku selalu berkata tidak romantis padamu. Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan hal baik dan hal penting untukmu. Aku selalu tidak bisa mengerti keadaanmu dan selalu salah paham atas semua tindakanmu." Ichigo mengambil jeda sebentar. Tapi saat itu dada Rukia seakan bergemuruh luar biasa.

"Karena itu. Aku ingin... selamanya memilikimu. Agar aku tidak lagi salah dalam mengartikan setiap lakumu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Jadi... jangan melakukan hal yang akan membuatmu menghilang dariku. Menikahlah denganku."

Rukia terdiam dengan kata-kata itu. Apakah ini lamaran? Apakah karena mereka mengenakan pakaian pernikahan jadi semua kata-kata itu terdengar nyata?

"Aku serius. Aku tidak peduli langit atau bumi yang tidak merestui kita. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli kalau hanya kita berdua saja yang bisa hidup bahagia. Aku juga tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan dengan hubungan kita. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin bersamamu selamanya."

"Tidak bisa." Gumam Rukia. Matanya menahan sekeras mungkin agar tidak berair. Dia juga tidak sanggup lagi menatap mata Ichigo yang memandangnya penuh serius.

"Kenapa?"

"Ichigo... kau tahu? Aku... mungkin tidak bisa jadi wanita yang sempurna untukmu. Aku sakit parah dan mungkin, aku saja takut dengan operasi itu. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku mungkin akan gagal jadi wanita yang sempurna. Kau mungkin akan kecewa karena memilihku. Dan aku... tidak sanggup dengan kenyataan yang akan terjadi nanti."

"Siapa kecewa disini? Kau atau aku? Kalau aku kecewa pada pilihanku, kau bukanlah wanita yang akan duduk bersamaku disini. Kau bukanlah wanita yang mati-matian kuperjuangkan dihadapan Ibuku. kau sudah cukup sempurna Rukia. Karena itu jangan takut lagi. Kau bisa melakukannya. Operasi. Dan kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang diinginkan semua pasangan dari pernikahan mereka kalau aku melakukan operasi itu."

"Maksudmu... seorang anak? Apakah semua pernikahan hanya ingin mendapatkan keturunan? Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku menikahimu bukan semata-mata ingin memiliki keturunan. Ada banyak cara yang bisa kita lakukan kalau kau ingin anak. Kita bisa mengadopsi seorang anak lucu. Meskipun kau tidak melahirkannya, tapi merawat anak juga adalah tugas seorang Ibu bukan?"

Rukia kembali diam. Dia tak pernah berpikir Ichigo akan memikirkan hal itu. Airmatanya benar-benar tumpah ruah.

"Kita... pasti bisa bahagia Rukia. Aku hanya butuh kau. Kau jangan cemas lagi. Aku akan menerima apapun yang terjadi. Dan tidak akan sekalipun berpaling darimu. Tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu. Tidak akan."

Rasa lega yang selama ini Rukia inginkan. Dan ketakutan Rukia sudah hilang. Tak akan kembali. Tidak akan. Dia yakin mereka bisa bahagia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia membuka pintu apartemennya. Satu persatu orang sudah datang. Yang pertama kali datang adalah sahabat Ichigo. Abarai Renji. Pria berambut merah itu agak canggung menatap Rukia. Renji juga menyindir kalung yang mereka berdua pakai. Karena begitu mencolok. Setelah masuk kedalam, Ichigo bercerita panjang lebar mengenai pertemuannya dengan Ayasegawa Yumichika itu. Renji tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan menganggap itu adalah lelucon lucu. Tapi Renji segera berwajah iri ketika Ichigo menceritakan bagian dimana dia dan Rukia melakukan acara foto pernikahan itu. Rukia hanya menyahut dari dapur karena menyiapkan makanan malam ini.

Orang kedua yang datang adalah bibi Yoruichi. Dia datang dengan seorang pria berambut pirang bernama Urahara Kisuke. Orang yang pernah membantu Rukia dulu. Dan tentu saja Ichigo juga Renji terdiam karena baru tahu kenyataan sebenarnya. Yoruichi membawa anak mereka yang masih berusia 1 tahun itu. Tentu saja anak selucu itu langsung jadi perhatian. Yoruichi membiarkan suaminya mengobrol dengan 2 pria itu sambil sesekali mengajak anaknya bermain. Yoruichi juga membantu Rukia didapur.

"Tampaknya kau sudah jauh lebih bahagia ya?" ujar Yoruichi.

Rukia hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi apa yang dikatakan bibinya itu. Memang dia jauh lebih bahagia. Dan ternyata Yoruichi juga menyadari kalung Rukia dan Ichigo. Nampaknya mereka memang baik-baik saja.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Ulquiorra yang datang. Karena Yoruichi dan Ulquiorra sudah saling kenal, mereka nampak begitu senang bisa kembali bertemu. Rukia juga senang Ulquiorra bisa akrab dengan orang-orang yang berarti untuk Rukia. Mereka mulai membahas banyak hal. Renji juga tak mau kalah. Dia ikut juga. Suasana malam ini begitu berharga dan sulit dilupakan. Orang terakhir yang muncul adalah Kuchiki Byakuya. Saat itu Ichigo yang membuka pintu karena Rukia sibuk didapur. Namun Byakuya hanya sebentar. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Rukia dan mengatakan sedikit hal lalu beranjak pulang. Karena dia... harus mengurus hal lain. Rukia memaklumi hal itu. Namun, sebelum pergi, Byakuya mengatakan bahwa dia bahagia akhirnya Rukia bisa bahagia. Setidaknya ada beberapa kenangan yang Byakuya miliki bersama wanita mungil itu.

Setelah makan malam, Renji, Ulquiorra, Yoruichi dan Urahara membahas suatu hal. Tapi Rukia tidak fokus karena begitu senang bermain dengan Chibi-suke. Dia juga merindukan anak ini. Begitu senang rasanya bisa bermain dengan anak selucu ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak. Aku rindu dengan Chibi-suke." Jawab Rukia sambil mengajak anak kecil itu bermain. Ichigo juga tampak ikut bermain dan mencubit pipi bulat anak itu.

Rukia melihat Ichigo yang tampak begitu senang dengan anak kecil ini. Dilema mulai berputar dalam hatinya. Rasanya memang...

"Ichigo... kau yakin. Kau tidak apa-apa denganku setelah aku... operasi nanti?" tanay Rukia hati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau yang cemas sekarang? Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Untuk apa kalau kau bisa memberikanku keturunan tapi kau tidak ada disampingku? Itu juga tidak ada artinya Rukia."

"Kalau begitu... operasi. Aku mau."

"Apa?" Ichigo terbelalak karena merasa salah dengar.

"Aku mau... operasi itu."

Ichigo terlonjak senang dan memeluk Rukia erat. Kalau begitu, pernikahan mereka tidak akan lama lagi. Mendengar keputusan itu, semua orang yang ada di apartemen Ichigo juga turut senang. Artinya... tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Kalau saja...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi itu, Rukia merasa perutnya memang sedang tidak beres. Tapi dia ingat, semalam mungkin dia makan yang aneh-aneh. Ketika membereskan apartemen Ichigo pagi ini, Rukia melihat ponsel Ichigo yang berbunyi. Rukia tidak mau mengangkatnya karena tidak sopan. Tapi ponsel itu terus menerus berbunyi. Akhirnya Rukia melongo melihat siapa yang menelpon.

Calling name-nya sih... Karakura-Home.

Kalau begitu. Apakah rumahnya yang di Karakura? Kenapa mendadak menelpon Ichigo?

Karena terlalu lama diangkat, akhirnya ponselnya mati. Tapi kali ini kembali berbunyi. Kali ini dari Kurosaki-Karin. Adik Ichigokah? Rukia memang tahu kalau Ichigo punya adik kembar. Kalau yang Karin itu kalau tidak salah...

"Ada apa?" ujar Ichigo yang kini sudah berdiri di sisi Rukia.

"Oh, ponselmu bunyi. Tadi dari rumahmu yang di Karakura. Lalu... Kurosaki Karin. Apa itu adikmu?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

Raut wajah Ichigo berubah dan langsung menyambar ponselnya. Mengotak atiknya sebentar lalu mematikannya.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Ibumu?" tanya Rukia cemas.

"Tidak ada. Semua baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi sebentar ya... nanti aku kembali."

Ichigo langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlalu pergi. Rukia semakin bertambah curiga dengan tingkah Ichigo. Semalam dia baik-baik saja. Atau... karena semalam Rukia tidur duluan karena lelah. Mau kemana Ichigo?

Tak lama setelah Ichigo pergi, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Siapa pula yang datang sepagi ini? Tanpa banyak berpikir, Rukia membuka pintu apartemennya.

Dan dia tertegun karena ada seorang gadis yang berdiri didepan apartemen Ichigo sambil menggandeng tas ransel sedang. Dia memakai jaket kulit berwarna cokelat dan kaos hitam. Juga jeans hitam dan sepatu boots tanpa hal berwarna cokelat. Gadis itu mengenakan topi hijau gelap dan rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir.

"Kau? Kenapa kau ada di apartemen Ichi-Nii?" tanya gadis itu kebingungan.

"Hah? Ichi-Nii?" ulang Rukia.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti Rukia ya? Bisa kaupanggilkan Ichi-Nii? Katakan aku Karin datang menemuinya."

"Maafkan aku. Tapi... Ichigo sedang tidak ada di sini. Dia barusan... pergi."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu biarkan aku masuk."

Rukia menyilakan gadis berambut hitam itu masuk. Gadis bernama Karin itu melepas topinya dan langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen Ichigo. Rukia bingung dengan situasi ini. Ada apa sebenarnya adiknya Ichigo datang? Mana mungkin kalau bukan keadaan serius 'kan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tapi Ichigo tidak bilang.

"Aku akan menghubungi Ichigo." Kata Rukia pelan setelah melihat gadis yang sepertinya tomboi itu duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Tidak usah. Biarkan saja. Aku tahu Ichi-Nii akan kaget melihatku disini. Aku mau bicara padamu." Sela Karin. Karin memang pembawaannya tenang meskipun dia tomboi. Dia juga bisa membaca situasi. Karena itu, setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia langsung duduk didepan Karin.

"Kalau aku... boleh tahu... ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

"Apakah Ichi-Nii mengatakan sesuatu tentang Ibu kami baru-baru ini? Karena sudah beberapa hari ini aku menghubunginya tapi dia tak pernah mengangkatnya. Aku tahu dia sedang bertengkar dengan Ibu karena kau. Tapi kau tidak mungkin yang menyuruh Ichi-Nii tidak menjawab telepon dari kami 'kan?"

"Hah? Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kalian menelpon Ichigo. Ichigo... tidak memberitahukan apapun padaku." Kata Rukia panik. Dia memang tidak tahu masalah ini. Ichigo selalu berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Seharusnya Rukia tahu itu!

"Yah. Kau benar. Aku tahu kau pasti bukan tipe wanita seperti itu. Aku tahu Ichi-Nii tidak mungkin salah memilih wanita. Tapi kau pengecualian. Aku sama sekali tidak menentang hubungan kalian. Aku juga tidak peduli. Ichi-Nii sudah dewasa dan dia tahu mana yang baik dan buruk. Tapi... ini menyangkut Ibu. Aku tahu Ibu menentang hubungan kalian mati-matian. Bahkan Ichi-Nii bersedia tidak diakui anak lagi oleh Ibu kalau dia memilihmu. Aku tidak mau Ichi-Nii jadi anak durhaka seperti itu hanya karena dia jatuh cinta."

Penjelasan Karin itu membuat jantung Rukia mencelos. Dia tidak tahu bagian itu. Sungguh dia tidak tahu.

"Kalau kau merasa sebagai wanita, kau tentu tahu 'kan sesakit apa seorang Ibu yang kehilangan anaknya? Kau pasti merasakan naluri itu'kan? Aku hanya ingin bilang. Bujuk Ichi-Nii pulang ke Karakura. Ibuku sedang sakit. Aku tahu Ichi-Nii mungkin sedang marah pada Ibu. Tapi anak tetap anak. Walaupun Ibu tidak bilang, aku tahu Ibu merindukan Ichi-Nii. Jadi kumohon bujuk Ichi-Nii pulang. Hanya sebentar saja. Kau tidak boleh bertindak egois begitu. Bukan hanya kau saja yang butuh Ichi-Nii. Aku mengatakan ini karena aku adalah adiknya. Tolong... aku mohon padamu. Hanya sebentar dan biarkan mereka bicara baik-baik. Mungkin Ichi-Nii sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik makanya dia bicara begitu pada Ibu."

"Karena sekarang kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau Ichi-Nii dengarkan. Jadi tolong bujuk dia pulang sebentar. Hanya sebentar. Setelah itu terserah kalian selanjutnya. Aku hanya ingin Ibuku bertemu Ichi-Nii dan menjelaskan semua keadaan ini. Aku tidak mau Ichi-Nii menyesal nantinya kalau dia tidak bisa... meminta maaf pada Ibu. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi kan?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menangis diam di kamar Ichigo. Dia tidak tahu itu.

Bahkan setelah Karin pergi dia masih merasa bersalah. Karena dia hubungan Ichigo dan Ibunya tidak berjalan baik. Kenapa dia bisa begitu egois? Kenapa dia bisa begitu menyedihkan? Dia pikir semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata tetap tidak bisa seperti itu. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Rukia? Kau di dalam?" Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya setelah berkeliling mencari dimana Rukia di apartemennya. Dan kini dia melihat wanita itu duduk dikasurnya sambil memeluk lututnya. Wajahnya juga memerah karena menangis. Ichigo bergegas menghampirinya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Kau sakit? Apanya yang sakit?" tanya Ichigo panik sambil meraba tubuh Rukia mencoba mengecek suhu badan wanita itu.

"Ichigo..." ujar Rukia sesegukan.

"Yah? Ada apa? Jangan membuatku takut Rukia."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku soal kau dan Ibumu?" ujar Rukia sambil menatap mata Ichigo dalam.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Ichigo..."

"Tenang saja. Itu tidak akan lama. Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

"Kenapa kau selalu bilang semua baik-baik saja? Semua tidak ada yang baik Ichigo! Kenapa kau tidak mau jujur? Kau membuatku berharap terlalu tinggi dan pada kenyataannya kita tetap seperti ini."

"Karena aku tahu! Kalau aku jujur padamu, kau mulai tidak percaya pada hubungan kita dan memaksa untuk mundur. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan dirimu! Kau hanya memikirkan aku dan aku! Ribuan kali aku mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tapi kau selalu saja pergi dariku setelah tahu keadaan kita seperti ini. Kau selalu menyerah tanpa berusaha dulu. Kau pesimis Rukia."

Rukia semakin menangis. Airmatanya mengalir deras.

"Rukia. Aku mohon. Kali ini... berikan kesempatan pada hubungan kita. Aku tahu ini sulit. Tapi berusahalah dulu. Ibuku tidak akan selamanya seperti itu. Pasti ada saat dimana dia akan merestui kita. Meski lama, tapi tunggulah. Tolonglah... berusahalah Rukia. Demi aku." Pinta Ichigo dengan wajah memelas sambil menghapus airmata Rukia dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kalau begitu... pulanglah ke Karakura. Kau harus menemui Ibumu. Apa kau tahu? Ibumu sakit. Kau harus menemuinya. Setidaknya... dia tahu kau masih mengharapkan maaf darinya. Kau tidak bisa terus menerus menyembunyikan diri."

"Kalau aku pulang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pergi dariku? Menghilang lagi?"

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau harus mendahului Ibumu dulu. Di sini 'kan ada Bibi Yoruichi, Renji dan Ulquiorra. Aku tidak sendirian. Kau bisa tenang? Jadi... kumohon... pulanglah. Ibumu pasti merindukanmu disaat seperti ini."

"Janji kau tidak akan menghilang kemanapun? Kau janji?"

"Yah. Aku janji. Aku kan punya kalung ini. Kau sudah mengikatku. Aku bisa pergi kemana?"

Rukia sudah meredakan tangisnya. Ichigo menatap sendu pada Rukia.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang besok. Aku akan minta Renji untuk mengantarmu kemanapun jadi―"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan orang. Sudahlah. Jangan bertindak berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga akan rajin kontrol sampai waktu operasi tiba."

Ichigo mendekap Rukia erat sambil menciumi puncak kepalanya. Ini memang bukan maunya. Tapi sepertinya mau tak mau dia harus pergi.

Sesaat kemudian, Ichigo menunduk menatap wajah mungil itu. Lalu mencium bibirnya secara intens. Melumat bibir mungil itu tanpa ampun. Rukia segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Ichigo. Dan tentu saja... Ichigo mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Rukia ke tempat tidur mereka. Ichigo mulai melepaskan baju-baju mereka dan menciumi leher dan tubuh Rukia. Malam itu mereka lalui seperti malam-malam biasanya. Mereka melewatkan malam yang sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo tiba di Karakura. Setelah tiba di Karakura saat siang hari karena perjalanan 4 jam itu, Ichigo menelpon Rukia dan tahu bahwa wanita itu baik-baik saja. Dia tidak pernah lepas menghubungi Rukia. Ichigo mulai merasa tidak nyaman kalau tidak ada Rukia disekelilingnya.

Ichigo tiba di rumahnya. Rumahnya nampak sepi. Mungkin karena ini masih hari kerja dan pasti Yuzu dan Karin masih sekolah. Ichigo masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah seorang pelayan membukakan pintu. Pelayan itu nampak terkejut melihat Ichigo datang tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahu apapun lagi. Pelayan itu juga bercerita bahwa beberapa waktu lalu ayahnya yang menelpon, Karin juga sampai menyusulnya diam-diam ke Karakura. Dan Ichigo sudah bisa menebak, kenapa Rukia tahu soal ini.

Ichigo menyusuri rumahnya dan menemukan pintu kamar utama. Pelayannya juga bilang kalau ibunya memang sedang sakit dan menolak untuk makan. Apakah setelah kepergiannya dari Karakura beberapa waktu lalu? Sepertinya begitu. Ichigo mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

Karena tak ada jawaban, Ichigo masuk kedalam tanpa permisi dan melihat ibunya duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Ibu?" panggil Ichigo.

Masaki menoleh dan mendapati anak sulungnya berdiri didepan pintu. Awalnya Masaki terkejut kenapa dia bisa ada di sini. Tapi itu bukan hal aneh lagi. Karena Masaki langsung membuang muka.

Ichigo langsung duduk disamping kasur ibunya dengan kursi kecil.

"Aku tahu Ibu masih marah padaku. Tapi kedatanganku kemari bukan keinginanku. Tapi Karin. Dia menyusulku ke Karakura."

"Kalau kau tidak mau datang, itu juga bukan masalah. Ibu tidak mau melihatmu." Jawab Masaki dingin.

"Ibu. Sampai kapan Ibu mau keras kepala seperti ini?"

"Harusnya Ibu yang mengatakan hal itu. Sampai kapan kau mau keras kepala!"

"Aku mencintainya Bu. Apa Ibu tidak pernah mencintai orang seperti aku mencintai Rukia? Dia tidak seperti yang Ibu pikir. Cobalah menerima Rukia Bu. Harus dengan cara apa agar aku bisa membujuk Ibu?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan wanita itu?"

"Tidak. Sampai kapanpun. Aku sudah melepaskannya dua kali. Dan ini tidak akan ketiga kali. Dan dia yang memintaku datang kemari menjenguk Ibu. Kalau bukan karena dia, aku benar-benar tak mau kemari."

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tak mau lagi tahu urusanmu. Jangan katakan padaku kalau aku tidak memperingatkanmu kalau kau menyesal nanti."

"Jadi... Ibu merestui hubungan kami?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati.

Tapi Masaki hanya diam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Ichigo tahu. Ibunya pasti akan luluh apapun yang terjadi nanti. Dia mengenal baik ibunya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ohh... kau sudah bertemu Ibumu? Apakah... beliau baik-baik saja?" ujar Rukia begitu dia tiba di depan rumah sakit.

"Oh, baguslah. Aku lega dia tidak apa-apa. Ichigo... aku mau ke rumah sakit. Nanti aku hubungi kau lagi ya..."

Rukia menutup ponselnya. Begitu akan melangkah ke rumah sakit, mendadak perutnya terasa sakit luar biasa. Tapi dia tidak mau berakhir begini. Dia memutuskan akan menemui Ulquiorra dulu.

Begitu tiba di rumah sakit, ternyata dia bertemu dengan wanita berambut ungu itu. Sedang apa wanita itu di rumah sakit? Mereka sama-sama melihat dan mau tak mau harus menyapa.

"Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja." Kata Kuchiki Senna dingin.

Rukia hanya diam saja. Dia tidak enak bertemu dengan wanita ini. Sungguh.

"Aku bukan orang yang akan mendukung hubungan kalian. Hubungan kalian itu dikutuk siapapun. Mereka hanya kasihan padamu. Yah kasihan. Kau seharusnya tidak egois. Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku? Kau juga wanita 'kan? Kau pasti tahu sesakit apa melihat pria yang kau cintai setengah mati dan pernah jadi milikmu pergi dengan wanita lain? Ichigo selalu memberikan apapun untukmu. Tapi kau? Apa kau pernah memberikan sesuatu untuk Ichigo? Apa kau pernah... memberikan apa yang pantas untuk Ichigo? Bahkan kau membuat hubungan Ichigo dan Ibunya seburuk itu. Kuingatkan padamu. Kau akan membayar mahal atas semua perbuatanmu. Aku tidak mengijinkan kalian untuk bahagia. Tidak akan."

Kuchiki Senna meninggalkan Rukia setelah mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Tapi dia benar. Rukia tak pernah sekalipun memberikan apapun untuk Ichigo. Bahkan Rukia-lah orang yang sudah merusak hubungan ibu dan anak itu. Bahkan adiknyapun tidak mendukung hubungan mereka.

Rasa menyesal kembali hadir dalam hatinya. Tapi dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan Ichigo. Dia juga sudah berjanji akan menunggu Ichigo. Lalu apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Mendadak Rukia berbalik dan tidak jadi menemui Ulquiorra. Kalau dia menemui Ulquiorra dengan wajah seperti ini sudah pasti Ulquiorra akan curiga. Ada banyak orang yang mendukungnya. Tapi entah kenapa, Rukia sendiri tidak merasa lega.

Rukia berjalan pelan menuju halte dirinya masih memikirkan begitu banyak halangan dalam hubungannya. Ditambah lagi Kuchiki Senna yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

Rukia bermaksud untuk menyeberang jalan. Tapi pikirannya masih kalut. Ditambah lagi mendadak perutnya terasa sakit. Rukia berada ditengah zebra cross itu dan bermaksud untuk berlari menghindari jalan, tapi karena terlalu sakit, dia susah bergerak. Dan dari arah berlawanan muncul sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia! Kumohon Rukia! Bertahanlah! Rukia!" jerit Ulquiorra sambil mendorong kasur beroda itu menuju kamar gawat darurat.

Begitu mendengar berita tentang kasus tabrak lari yang tak jauh dari rumah sakitnya, Ulquiorra bergegas melihatnya. Dan dirinya langsung lemas begitu sadar siapa yang tertabrak. Wanita mungil itu tak sadarkan diri dengan lumuran darah di tubuhnya. Ulquiorra cemas bukan main dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang dia ingat sekarang hanyalah harus menyelamatkan nyawa wanita ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo mencoba untuk menelpon Rukia setelah beberapa saat. Mungkin dia masih di rumah sakit makanya Ichigo tidak menghubunginya. Tapi setelah 3 jam berlalu Ichigo kembali ingin menghubunginya. Entah kenapa rasa panik tiba-tiba menjalarinya ketika dia tidak bersama Rukia. Ada-ada saja yang membuatnya panik.

Kali ini dia berada di beranda rumahnya. Begitu membuka pintu beranda dia langsung melihat seorang pria yang membawa motor nyaris menabrak anak kecil. Ichigo terdiam seketika. Untungnya pengendara motor itu yang terjungkal karena berusaha menghindarkan anak kecil itu.

Dan ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa ponsel Rukia tak bisa dihubungi. Ichigo semakin panik. Rukia tak pernah mengabaikan ponselnya. Kenapa bisa seperti ini. Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Tidak mungkin.

Baru saja akan berbalik masuk, tiba-tiba seekor kupu-kupu besar berwarna hitam masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Biasanya kupu-kupu hitam tidak pernah mendatangkan firasat baik.

Ichigo semakin panik dan tidak enak. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Dan dia berharap itu bukan dari Rukia. Dia yakin Rukia baik-baik saja. Dia yakin tidak ada yang akan terjadi. Dia tahu Rukia baik-baik saja. Pasti.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo akhirnya tidak tahan juga. Rukia tak bisa dihubungi. Dan Renji bilang dia belum bertemu Rukia. Ichigo tidak tahu ponsel Ulquiorra. Hati Ichigo masih berdegup tidak karuan. Ada rasa aneh yang terus menerus memanggilnya.

Karena tidak tenang, setelah pagi, Ichigo langsung melesat menuju Tokyo. Bayangan wajah Rukia terus menerus berkelebat dalam benaknya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada wanita-nya?

4 jam yang Ichigo lalui terasa begitu lama. Begitu tiba di Tokyo, Ichigo langsung menuju apartemennya. Tapi kondisinya masih sama seperti kemarin pagi yang dia tinggalkan. Apakah Rukia tidak pulang? Kalau dia tidak pulang lalu kemana? Ichigo semakin cemas. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Ichigo minta bantuan Renji untuk mencari Rukia. Akhirnya tak lama kemudian, Ichigo melesat ke satu tempat. Tempat dimana sudah pasti ada Rukia. Apakah janji yang kemarin dia ucapkan hanya isapan jempol saja? Rukia tak mungkin meninggalkannya semudah itu 'kan? Rukia bukan orang seperti itu. Tidak mungkin Rukia meninggalkannya. Tidak.

Dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Ichigo tiba di rumah sakit. Dia langsung bergegas mencari Ulquiorra. Tapi dokter berkulit pucat itu tidak ada di tempat. Ichigo seperti orang gila. Katakan saja padanya apa yang terjadi dan berharap Rukia akan baik-baik saja. Katakan saja hal itu. Kalau tidak... Ichigo benar-benar akan berubah jadi orang gila.

Saat mencari di seluruh rumah sakit itu, Ichigo tanpa sengaja melihat Ulquiorra dengan wajah kusut keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Ichigo bergegas menghampirinya.

"Rukia... Kau tahu dimana dia? Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya seharian kemarin tapi dia tidak menjawab teleponku. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo panik. Tapi wajah dokter itu membuat Ichigo semakin panik saja.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu! Aku tanya dimana Rukia?"

"Rukia... dia... ada di dalam." Ulquiorra menunjuk pintu di belakangnya. Ichigo memandang pintu itu dengan raut wajah penuh tanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa Rukia sudah operasi? Katakan yang jelas?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa seperti itu. Kemarin pagi, dia tertabrak mobil. Dia mengalami luka serius di bagian belakang otak kecilnya. Kecil kemungkinan untuk bisa sadar kembali. Apalagi kondisi kesehatannya yang tidak mendukung. Aku bahkan ragu dia bisa kembali membuka matanya. Aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin... tapi―"

"Hahaha... kau pasti bercanda. Bagaimana bisa dia kecelakaan? Dia baik-baik saja. Aku yakin. Dia sudah janji padaku. Dia sudah janji akan baik-baik saja... dia―" Ichigo mundur perlahan sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kurosaki."

"KATAKAN KAU BOHONG!" teriak Ichigo frustasi. Ichigo berlari masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Dan jantung Ichigo terasa mencelos keluar. Dia langsung membeku di tempat melihat wanita mungil itu terkapar tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur itu dengan berbagai macam alat apa itu namanya, yang menempel di tubuhnya. Kepalanya diperban. Tangan kirinya juga diperban. Dia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Baru sehari. Baru sehari Ichigo meninggalkannya. Baru sehari berlalu.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo.

Tapi wanita itu tetap bergeming. Dia masih tidak membuka matanya. Ichigo maju perlahan dan menatap dari dekat wajah Rukia. Ichigo mengelus wajahnya yang terluka. Sepertinya dia tertabrak cukup parah. Kenapa dia bisa tertabrak?

"Kumohon sadarlah... Ibu sudah merestui kita. Ibu sudah menyetujui hubungan kita. Kau bisa operasi Rukia. Kau bisa menikah denganku. Kita bisa hidup bersama selamanya. Bangunlah Rukia. Aku sudah disampingmu. Kenapa kau terus menutup matamu?"

Ulquiorra menatap serba salah pada pemandangan itu. Dia yang menanganinya sendiripun tidak percaya apa yang menimpa Rukia. Rasanya ini tak adil saja. Kondisi Rukia memang tidak bisa diharapkan. Kecil kemungkinan dia bisa sadar kembali. Benturan di kepalanya cukup berat. Ditambah lagi kondisi kankernya yang sudah tak tertolong. Kalaupun dia bisa lolos dari kondisi kritis itu, dia juga tidak bisa melewati penyakitnya.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia menyesal seumur hidup sekarang. Kenapa dia membiarkan Rukia sendiri. Disaat kebahagiaan itu hampir dia raih. Hampir dia dapatkan. Hampir saja.

"Rukia... aku sudah bilang kau yang terakhir. Tidak akan ada wanita lain. Jadi kalau kau tidak membuka matamu sekarang juga aku akan bertindak nekat. Karena kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku. Aku mencintaimu..."

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata terakhir Ichigo, bunyi panjang dari salah satu mesin itu membuat Ichigo gugup. Tangan Rukia juga mulai terasa dingin. Ulquiorra berlari mendekati mesin aneh itu. Ichigo masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi. Ulquiorra memanggil beberapa perawat untuk membantunya. Ichigo bahkan terdorong mundur dari tempat tidur Rukia.

Ulquiorra berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melakukan berbagai kemungkinan. Alat pacu jantung, menekan jantungnya agar kembali berfungsi. Tapi itu tidak bisa. Hingga detik terakhir akhirnya Ulquiorra menyerah dan meminta perawat itu untuk mencabut semua alat bantunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harus menolongnya! Kau dokter! Tolong Rukia!" teriak Ichigo sambil mencengkeram kerah jubah putih Ulquiorra.

"Kurosaki. Ada hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh dokter. Menghalangi kematian. Terima saja. Rukia tidak bisa... Rukia sudah..."

Ichigo jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil menangis pilu. Sejak hari ini, kesalahan terbesar yang tidak akan pernah dimaafkan Ichigo sendiri adalah meninggalkan Rukia sendirian.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kalung itu berlumuran darah saat ditemukan. Kukembalikan padamu."

Setelah pemakaman berakhir, semua pelayat satu persatu meninggalkan makam itu. Ulquiorra sudah menyerahkan barang penting yang tertinggal itu. Kalung yang berlumuran darah.

Yoruichi menangis histeris karena berita mendadak ini. Renji juga tak habis pikir kenapa begitu mendadak. Dan dia juga merasa bersalah karena tidak menjaga wanita itu. Beberapa teman dari Karakura juga datang. Ada Ishida, Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo dan Chad. Mereka juga turur berbelasungkawa. Ini terlalu mendadak. Bahkan Orihime sendiri menangis berkali-kali melihat makam Rukia.

Ichigo tak ada disana.

Dia terduduk di pantai dengan setelan hitam-hitam itu sambil menggenggam erat kalung berliontin matahari itu. Ichigo menutup matanya dan membiarkan bulir-bulir air itu turun dari sana. Begitu tahu, Rukia meninggal, Senna datang dan mengatakan bahwa dia sempat bertemu dengan Rukia di rumah sakit. Dan mengatakan sedikit hal padanya. Senna tak percaya bahwa itu adalah pertemuan terakhir dengan wanita itu.

Tapi Ichigo tak menanggapinya sama sekali. Menganggapnya angin lalu saja.

Hidupnya sudah berakhir.

Tak ada Rukia berarti tak ada dirinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN...

24 November 2011

.

.

Haduh! ini adalah chap terpanjang sekaligus chap penutup. saya emang gak berencana bikin sampe banyak. kalo banyak biasanya suka males lanjutin dan gak enak lagi dibaca. jadi saya kebutin aja. maaf kalo gak bisa dimengerti karena ya... alur yang agak maksa sih. hohohohoh.

karena saya udah gak tahu mesti ending bagaimana. niat awal sih pengennya hepi end, tapi entah kenapa belakangan malah pengen sad end. hiks. lagi terkena wabah sakit jiwa nih... hehehehe seneng banget liat yang sedih-sedih. haduh... jadi ngaruh ke fic deh. maaf ya senpai yang pengen hepi end, untuk fic yang satu ini emang gak mungkin hepi. tapi nantikan di fic lainnya ya... hohohohoh semoga pada review semua di fic saya nanti. ada yang menantikan fic CRY AWAY gak? hohohohoho...

oh ya senpai, saya mau tanya istilah fanfic, kayak Writer Block apaan? Canon apaan? saya benerbener kesulitan sama istilah itu. hehehehe mohon petunjuknya.

oh ya balas review...

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review... hehehe kecewa gak sama endingnya? haduh saya juga kecewa... hiks... hohohoh

BlackPink 4ever : hehehe makasih senpai udah review. Ulqui bukan orang ketiga. kan niatnya cuma nolong. hehehehe gimana kesannya di chap terakhir?

Yakuza : makasih udah review yaa...

corvusraven : makasih udah review... hehehe lemonnya lumayan ya? heheh

Zanpaku nee : makasih senpai udah review... ok deh nasihatnya... hehehe oh ya soal dress itu spontan aja bilang putih. abisnya warna ungu udah bosen jadi ganti warna putih. iya juga sih mirip sama dressnya gumiho. wah... kok saya juga baru sadar ya? iya banget tuh. mirip. jangan-jangan sama. kebetulan banget pengisi suaranya ya... hehehehe

Voidy : makasih senpai... atas... semua masukannya. kayaknya dari reviewnya senpai saya emang paling bandel ya. udah tahu salah masih aja keulang... *jdukk* maaf senpai! gak maksud gitu. kayaknya emang saya suka ngetik di bawah alam sadar deh makanya jadi gak merhatiin rambu penulisan lagi. hiks. emang nanggung ya? haduh... oh ya kayaknya senpai kesulitan banget nyari nama FB saya ya? kayaknya karena udah gak pernah buka lagi deh. coba cari nama asli saya... hohoh jangan email saya senpai. saya gak pernah buka FB. saya PM aja. senpai mau buka dimana PM saya?

flavia : makasih udah review. heheheeh iya untung gak eneg ya... haduh... mau rikues rate m? hmm saya terima ya. lagi dalam tahap pengerjaan soalnya. hehehehe

Nana the GreenSparkle : makasih udah review. gpp telat. hehehe loh kan genrenya dari awal udah angst tuh. gak dirubah kok... hehehe

PM : makasih udah review. nah karena penghulunya pada kabur seagames, jadi gak nikah deh... hiks...

Yuuka Aoi : makasih udah review. oh ya, boleh banget. bisa liat di propil saya tuh FB sama Twitternya. kalo Twitter mention dulu ya. biar saya tahu siapa yang follow. hehehhehehe

minatsuki koga : makasih udah review. ooo yang masalah adegan itu? maaf senpai. sejauh ini saya gak tahu apakah berpengaruh pada itu kita. soalnya ini kanker rahim so kan didalam tuh. lain kalau kanker serviks atau kanker leher rahim, nah kalo yang itu kan berhubungan langsung. saya gak tahu sejauh itu apakah berbau apa nggak... gituloh... heheh maaf sok tahu, tapi menurut saya emang begitu loh... heheheheh

FLYIN -chan : makasih udah review... hehehehe makasih pujiannya loh... hehe

Kyucchi : makasih udah review. hehehe senpai... kalo terlalu asem gak bagus buat mata. kan mejem terus gegara asem... hohohoho

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review. ya bolelah dipanggil gitu. tapi kayaknya ketuaan banget yaa dipanggil nee... heheheh waduh rate m ya. ok deh nanti diusahain. oh ya, ada kok FB saya. silahkan cek di propil saya... hehehe

Bad Girl : makasih senpai reviewnya... hehehehe gitu ya? saya juga bingung kayaknya chap kemarin emang aneh. dan kayaknya fakta lain, chap ini selain panjang juga tambah aneh. typonya? kayaknya sulit hilang ya... hehehe maafkan saya senpai...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review. gapapa kok telat. heheheeh

Lucky Girl : makasih udah review... heheh kurang ya? haduh saya juga masih bingung. maafkan saya senpai...

ok deh. udah dibales. maaf ya kalo yang ini super panjang. kayaknya bakal kena protes nih bikin sepanjang ini. hiks...

akhir kata...

makasih udah review semuanya senpai... *ciumsatusatu*

karena ini chap terakhir... mohon reviewnya... paling nggak sampe 500 aja *ngayal!* *gubrak*

nantikan kemunculan gaje saya di next fic saya yaa... hehehe

Sayonara...


End file.
